And All That Jazz!
by Storygirl747
Summary: Celestial was just trying to get through the day, that is until she met a man with dazzling cobalt eyes. He even saved her from being kidnapped! Who is this guy and why is she so important? Rated T for swearing and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 **Jazz: "Awww! Not another one!"**

 **Me: "S'cuse me?"**

 **Jazz: "Every story I'm in has me goin out with Prowl! We're jus' friends!"**

 **Me: "Uhhhh, not this one. Oc means original character...and mine's a girl. Besides I don't write slash."**

 **Jazz: "Well, that makes me feel better. But I'm dead!"**

 **Me: "Not in this story. You were brought back about a month ago in this one, oh and it doesn't have anything to do with the 3rd or fourth movies. They screwed those up enough. I want nothing to do with them, as far as this story goes they never really happened.**

 **Jazz: "All right. I can live with that. Who's my co-star?"**

 **Me: "Her name is Celestial, and fyi she'll be telling us the story for this chapter. You'll speak up in the next chapter. She needs you."**

 **Jazz: "Alright, ladies first. What do ya mean by she needs me?"**

 **Me: "You'll see."**

* * *

 _I hate my life_. I hate it _so_ fucking much right now. _Why_ do I have to see all the weird shit that gets you kidnapped by the military? This is the _second_ time in three years that I've seen some first class weird ass shit. Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself. Hmmm where to start? Probably the beginning.

My name is Celestial Jazmine Jackson. No you don't get to make fun of my name, I've suffered enough. No my parents weren't hippies, they worked for a traveling circus. For those who absolutely care I am Blasian. (That means black and asian) I am 19 years old and I will hopefully turn 20 this summer. (Assuming that my captors don't disappear me or dissect me) My father was the caretaker for the circus animals, and my mother kept track of the finances as well as helping make sure that the lights and people were where they needed to be. Basically a stage techie. Well they had me and I was pretty much home schooled for the first 11 years of my life. When I wasnt doing that my parents and the other circus workers taught me the tricks of the trade. I pretty much spent the majority of my time between three groups; The fortune tellers who taught me how to basically professionally read people (You can't lie to me I'll know) The magicians who taught me sleight of hand and hypnotism (I can pickpocket pretty much anyone and I can convince them to give me what I want) and the circus's seamstresses. I know that last one is off the beaten path, here I am pretty much spelling out how perfect a criminal I could be and then I veer off and say seamstress. Personally I love sewing and designing clothes. I always loved helping her sew on extra beading and sequins.

Now you'll notice I've said pretty much everything about my parents in past tense. Let me explain why. About a month after I turned 11 I got into a car accident with my parents and my mom died on impact. My dad sustained several life threatening injuries, landing him in the hospital on life support for six months. The circus paid the bills as long as they could before child services started poking around. They called my dad's brother, who was my next of kin and he opted to take my dad off life support, and so the hospital did. I had to move in with my uncle, which let me say is where everything began to go from skrewed up to fucked up. We live in east L.A. (aka the hood) and he uses me as his source of money, which he doesn't have to since he's part of a gang. (Here's a hint, I am not allowed to be seen in red _anywhere_ ) My uncle has um...well he's abusive and he's well...never mind I don't wanna talk about that right now or ever really. And don't even get me started on his stupid lackeys! Now that I've explained the last 8 years of my life, lets get on to why I'm griping.

Today was a normal ish day. The birds were singing, no gun fire, and the smog was thick over the city just how I like it. I left home and went to work in a small shopping complex near the ritzier suburbs. I have two jobs, one at a Gap, the other at a Chipotle. The good thing is that they're both within walking distance of each other, the bad news is that I have to ride the bus there. But lucky for me the freaks weren't as freaky today, which was nice since that meant that I didn't have to sprint into the Gap. I was on the floor for a few hours stocking and adjusting clothing when the strangest guys walked in, and I mean _strange_. They were both tall like 6'5. One was unmistakably L.A.P.D and I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled a staff out of his ass. (Dude's frown was intense!) He had bright blue eyes and his hair was stark bright white. He was of medium build and was caucasian. And boy was he tense! If I didn't know better I'd say that he was dreading something, like he knew something was wrong. The other guy was the exact opposite, he was wearing a tight fitting silver t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue sunglasses which complimented his mocha skin wonderfully. His black hair was in corn rows and tied back in a low pony tail. (He was sporting the most dazzling smile too!)

Me: "Welcome to Gap. Can I help you with anything?"

L.A.P.D: "No miss..Celestial. We are here to simply look."

Me: "Alright well let me know if you need anything."

I said going back to what I was doing which was humming and adjusting clothes. After a few moments the mocha colored dude came up to me, with two shirts, one lime green the other tangerine.

Mocha man: "S'cuse me lil lady, but I was wonderin which looks better?"

Me: "If you don't mind my asking, would you mind letting me see your eyes? It'll help."

He lifted his sunglasses onto his forehead revealing the most gorgeous cobalt blue eyes. I won't lie I was stunned for a little bit. (Not a lot of black guys have blue eyes) After I swallowed my shock I answered him.

Me: "Well First let me say that you have beautiful eyes, second I would recommend avoiding lime green. With your skin tone you should opt for colors that show off you, you know? For example bright oranges and yellows against your skin tone make it pop, complementing it. Silver does that as well as you can see. Not only that but given the fact that you're military or something similar to it, I would recommend the tangerine to show off your biceps and triceps. I also think dark maroon and blue would look good on you as well."

He looked stunned. Like I said previously I'm very good at reading people. I can probably tell you what you do for a living before you would think to say it.

Mocha man: "How'd ya know that?"

I smirked as I rung up his purchases.

Me: "Its my job to know people. That and you're cut like the boys in uniform from the surrounding bases."

He smiled back as he took his bag.

Mocha man: "Well thanks, I hope ya have a great day."

Me: "You too."

I called as he walked out the door. I resumed my tasks and helped a few customers who came in. This carried on for the rest of my shift until more of my co workers showed up. Around 3:30 I changed into my Chipotle uniform and crossed the street to my second job. It was going to be a long shift. I'm closing tonight.

Manager: "I saw you ogling that black dude earlier. Finally found your prince charming Celeste?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. He knows I hate anything having to do with damsels in distress, because if that were me I would have been saved 8 years ago.

Me: "Pfft! You spying again Brian? Honestly I'm gonna call the cops on you for your creepy ass behavior one day!"

I joked as I began to cut the steak needed for the dinner rush. And when I say rush I mean _rush_. People love Chipotle, and frankly I don't blame them, the food is great you're actually eating real meat and beans. Think of it as a way better really really upscale Taco Bell mixed with a subway in the sense of vast choices. It was about 7:30, I was more than halfway done with my shift, the rush had ended and I was cleaning off the counter when I saw a semi familiar face.

Mocha man: "Hey! Don't ya work at the-"

Me: "Yeah. One minimum wage job doesn't pay the bills. What can I get you?"

Mocha man: "Depends, what'd ya recommend?"

Me: "Hmmm, because of your build, probably lean proteins, your personality is fiery, so some spice; either the pico de gallo or the red sauce, cheese for texture and guac for the healthy fats."

Mocha man: "Heh, sounds good. I'll take a bowl of what ya recomended. Ya sound kinda like a friend o'mine. He's a real health nut."

Me: "Meh, I'm not so much a health nut. I personally like how this tastes."

I said as I made his order.

Brian: "Hey Celeste, take your break after your done with him alright?"

Me: "Why I feel fine-"

 _kick_

Me: "Ow. Okay okay geeze! Psycho."

I mumbled as I rung up the mocha dude. Brian just chuckled as he went to the front of the line to make my usual burrito. He's trying to set me up with this guy, which is frankly rude. He's probably not interested in me a whole lot.

I grabbed my burrito as I sent him a quick death glare. and took a seat at one of the tables.

Mocha man: "Mind if I join ya?"

Me: "Not at all."

I said as he pulled up a seat. we ate in silence for a moment. God this is awkward.

Mocha man: "So ya name is Celestial. Pretty funky name. I like it."

Me: "Mmmhmm. I often wonder what my parents were thinking."

Mocha man: "Ya say that like ya don't have em."

I smiled sadly, no use in being rude to him, he's too nice to be.

Me: "Yeah, well I kinda lost them in an accident 8 years ago. I've lived out here since then."

Mocha man: "My condolences. Yer sportin a pretty necklace there. I've never seen one like it."

Brian: "SHE NEVER TAKES IT OFF!"

Me: "THANK YOU BRIAN!"

I shouted back. Figures he was watching. Creep.

Me: "I made it about three years ago myself."

Mocha man: "Well It's pretty cool. And this was very tasty."

I smiled, I always know what a customer will like, haven't been wrong yet.

Me: "Thank you. I had better get back to work, someone's gotta clean all those dishes back there."

Mocha man: " I better get going too."

Me: "You know, you know my name but I never caught yours."

Mocha man: "Oh, my name is Jazz."

He said as he walked out. And he said that _I_ had a funky name!

Brian: "Soooo? How'd it gooooo?"

I punched him in his arm as a response. Asshole. After my forced dinner date I cleaned up the kitchen and piddled around for the remainder of my shift, until closing, when I hopped onto the last bus going home. Back in the hood I walked slowly to my house. I don't wanna deal with my drunken uncle right now. Let alone his-

Slime: "OOOOOO-weeeeeeee! _Hey Girl!_ "

Sprinting, sprinting is nice! Gets you away from most threats faster than walking! I made it into the house in record speed nearly slamming the door behind me. No use in being quiet, my uncle is asleep in his chair.

Mrowr.

Me: "Hey Minty. I brought you some chicken. C'mon I'll feed you in my room."

I said as I picked up my himalayan kitten. His name is Minty because he has mint colored eyes. I found him in a box in the alley behind work one day near the end of my shift and brought him home. I usually sneak some chicken scraps home for him, since I'm not allowed to buy cat food. My uncle won't let me. He has a finger on my debit card so he can use it to buy alcohol and anything else he wants. I can only spend what's left of my paycheck and that's usually to pay the bills. Minty is my mini rock, he's quite loyal for a cat and always lets me cuddle him as much as I want.

I put the scraps down on his dish and got out my computer. No use in sitting here doing nothing. I might as well sketch...

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Shit. That sounded close, like real close.

 _CRACK!_

Uncle: "YO MAN WHAT THE HELL YOU DOIN BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Hide, HIDE! Closet! Its a horrible place but I have no choice. I scooped up Minty and Shoved him in my backpack along with my computer and hid in my closet.

Man: "WHERE IS THE GIRL?! I AM LOOKING FOR A GIRL!"

Uncle: "GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE! _BEFORE_ I KICK YO ASS!"

 **BANG!**

Uncle: "AHHH!"

Man: "Give me the girl and you shall live."

Uncle: "GO AHEAD AND TAKE HER! SHE'S PROBABLY IN HER ROOM IN THE BACK!"

He sold me out! What am I going to do?! I can't go anywhere! I hate to say it, but if I put on the backpack and he gets me, maybe I can shimmy out of it and escape. I can't go down without a fight though. I just _cant._

Man: "AH-HA! Come with me girl!"

Me: "NO! GET AWAY YOU CREEP!"

He pinned my arms so fast! I cant move! GOD HELP ME PLEASE! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna be sold into slavery!

My uncle lay bleeding on the floor. Somebody had to have called 911 by now. Surely a neighbor would have, there's gotta be at least one decent person out there who would have. Unless that person is me, then I'm royally _screwed._

He drug me outside and toward a red sports car. He must be a trafficker of some sorts to have bought that thing. Out of no where a silver sports car came speeding up the road, my captor let go of me and disappeared. He literally vanished! And his car...it was moving, shifting into something... _else_.

Red sports car: " _You will pay for meddling in my affairs pesky Autoscum!_ "

The silver sports car pulled a red sports car and turned into a giant being. _What. The. Hell?_

The two are fighting and I'm running for cover. I don't wanna be stepped on and I don't know what else to do. Wait a minute, lets analyze that statement for a sec. Am I high right now? Seriously! This is _insane!_

New Being: "YOU will pay for trying to harm innocent life!"

Aaaaaaand my trip just got worse. Marvey! They'll keep fighting until some random other thing happens I suppose.

Red sports car: "CURSE YOU AUTOBOTS!"

He yelled as he changed back into a car and drove off. DOES ANYTHING ELSE CRAZY WANT TO HAPPEN?! COME ON DON'T BE SHY!

New being: "Where is the femme he was after? We must take her back to base for proper questioning."

No. Nonononononono! I DO NOT want to be a part of that! Let me off this crazy train now!

Silver sports car: "I think thats her! Hey! I _know_ her!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Me: "AH!"

I've been shot. Holy cow! I've been shot! _Who?!_

Neighbor: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! KILL THEM!"

He yelled. Before I could run for cover again I was scooped up by a large hand, and placed in the silver sports car next to...

Jazz: "Yer okay! We're gonna take ya to see our medic. Whoa! Stay with me lil' lady!"

See, now you can see why I'm so pissy. I'm being kidnapped by either the military, or aliens. I can't tell since I'm blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the story! Let me know what you think by following, adding the story to your favorites, and reviewing. Reviews** **make the world go round for us authors! As promised next chapter will be from Jazz's point of view. Love you guys!**

 **CLYL!**


	2. Those eyes

**This is my first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** CarsCars2Fanatic **,** Fandom Jumping Expert **and** basecannon **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** CarsCars2Fanatic **,** Fandom Jumping Expert **,** HoneyBlossom99 **,** Ratchet's Sparkling **and** umairali332 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

GuardianGirl24 **: I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

Humans are a very confusing species. Why would you run from help? My name is Jazz. And as of last week I have been alive for a month. Well, more like I was revived. Our medic the miracle worker he is brought me back from the matrix last month. I've been out of it for three years give or take, which means that I don't really understand humans too well. To be clear none of the Autobots understand humans very well, but as its TIC, Head of Special Operations, and Culture specialist I'm pretty late to the party. So the abridged version of what I missed is that Sam Witwicky with the aid of his mate Mikaela Banes killed Megatron, finished high school and started college only for Megatron to come back making him drag along his mate, new friend and our allies from the newly founded N.E.S.T to kill him again, but in the process Boss bot died as did he, only for both to be brought back in the field of battle. It took Ratchet bout a year after that to bring me back, thanks to the matrix of leadership, and a lotta luck.

Now fast forward to why Prowl and I are in L.A. We (Meaning me) had secured information that the Con's were taking people of low income in the area. Always the same number of mechs and femmes, and they were never seen again. So we patrolled the area, I in an attempt to get to know the culture better made us stop at a strip mall (It's not what you think...its just stores one would find in a large building called a mall on the side of the road in a shopping complex.) Part of the culture of humans is what they wear. Gap...Mikaela said they have decent style...so I drug Prowl into the store with me. He needs to lighten up from time to time! I understand we're on a mission but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun! And it was fun...this femme told me that I need to choose colors that compliment me, which makes sense I suppose, having a holoform is our way of hiding in plain sight, might as well look good while doing it. The same femme also worked at a nearby restaurant, and she also knows a lot about how food works. She recommended the tastiest dish, and didn't mind when I asked her questions about herself. Sam _did_ say that his generation was pretty open to people, perhaps that is why she was so nice. Now here's where it gets twisted. The Con's started to move in on this hood right? So Prowl and I high tailed it only to find Knockout dragging the _same_ femme I had seen nearly all day away. Kicking his aft was easy enough but trying to escape with her was a bit harder. Someone shot her, when they were trying to shoot us instead.

So here I am, racing to a location so Prowl and I can ground bridge back. She passed out in my passenger seat...and she's bleeding. I think she went into shock...Ratchet says that it is bad for them to do that...I'm so fragged when I get there. He'll have my helm for sending her into shock.

Prowl: "How is she?"

Me: "Uh, fine I think...I think that she went inta shock. Are people of her complexion sposed to be pale?"

I'm concerned because I've never really seen a person with a fair amount of melanin look so light. She's kinda a warm brown color, with reddish brownish hair with big brown eyes. They almost seemed cat like when they were open.

Prowl: "I don't believe so. I've already contacted Ratchet and reported her injury. The ground bridge should open up soon."

Sure enough, the bridge opened and we were able to drive through to our base, Diego Garcia. The base is south of the equator in the Indian Ocean...that's about all that I think I should tell you about it. We bridged into the main hangar where Ratchet was waiting. Aaaaaand he's got his famous wrench out. This as humans say; "Does not bode well".

Prowl: "Ratchet, thank Primus you're here. She's-"

Ratchet: "In shock. So I can see. Alright, Jazz open up so I can retrieve her."

I did as he said and before he could bend down to get her, she got up and ran away! I mean she _sprinted_ like her life depended on it. Well in her defense, she's probably freaked out beyond reason. She doesn't really know who or what we are. She definitely wasnt ready for Ratchet's holoform to sack her to the ground.

Celeste: "LET ME GO! _I SWEAR TO GOD!_ LET! ME! GO!"

Ratchet: "CALM DOWN! YOU HAVE INJURIES THAT NEED TREATMENT!"

Celeste: "NO! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO BE YOUR EXPERIMENT! I-"

She slumped. What the frag did he give her?

Me: "Uh...Ratch? What'd ya do to her?"

Ratchet: "I gave her a mild sedative. I had better sew up her arm. She has lost a little bit of blood."

I followed him to the medbay where Prime and Hide were standing, talking to Will and Epps. Those two are pretty neat dudes if you ask me. They're really good out in the field too. They lead the soldiers of N.E.S.T into battle alongside us every single time and they never fail to "Bring the rain" as they say. Ratchet patched up her arm rather quickly. I suppose he has had enough practice, what with putting bots and humans together and such.

Prime: "Ratchet, how long before she will regain consciousness?"

Ratchet: "Oh, about half a joor or so. Depends if she wants to wake up right away or not when the sedative wears off."

Will: "As soon as she wakes up, we'll see what she remembers."

Me: "Oh she remembers. Ratch had to tackle her to the ground cause she "Didnt want to be our experiment." That kinda hurt, won't lie."

Prowl: "I suggest that we keep her here for an extended period of time, seeing that the Decepticons wanted her."

Prime: "I agree, she obviously is of some value to the Decepticons. We can not have her falling into the wrong hands. Much less to say that she knows too much about us already, sending her back out there could lead to our downfall."

Will: "Acknowledged and understood. So who's going to be her guardian?"

Me: "I volunteer. She already kinda knows me and I as the Culture specialist need a direct reference outside o'the net."

Prime: "Very well. When she awakes we will let her know-

Mew? Mroooowr!"

Hide drew his cannons and pointed them at her back pack. He tends to do that when faced with an unadentifiable threat.

Hide: "The frag was that? Some sort of tracker planted on her by the Con's?!"

Mew! Meew!

Using my holoform, I opened her bag to find the cutest little fluff ball. He had big green eyes, and he looked really confused as to why I was holding him...I think it's a him. I'm not entirely sure.

Epps: "Heh, congrats Hide. You nearly blasted her kitten sky high!"

Hide: "Ugggh. Must she keep such a rodent?"

Ratchet: "Not in my Medbay she won't! That animal needs to be cleaned, quarantined and checked over for health problems!"

Prime: "Major Lennox is there a veterinarian on the premises that can look after the kitten?"

Ratchet: "I will care for the animal until I am certain that it is healthy to be around. But before I do that, you two need your maintenance exam. "

 _ **3 hours later**_

Did I mention how much I hate doctors appointments? Seriously I sustained no injuries so why would Ratch need to run all kinds of tests? Eh, but that's not important. What is important is that my charge woke up, and she does not look amused. Will, Epps and I are going to ask her about who she is and what she saw. But there's something in the way that she's staring at us that makes me feel kinda nervous. She's staring like right through my holoform. It's kinda creepy.

Will: "Miss Celestial Jazmine Jackson. We have some questions about what you've seen in the last 24 hours."

Celeste took a deep breath before glaring at him. Ratch you officially have competition for the most offlining glare.

Celeste: "Alright, I'll tell you what what I saw. Only if you tell me where I am and anything else I want to know."

Epps: "In due time. You need to answer our questions first."

Celeste: "Both of you need to cut the big bad soldier shit right now. Neither of you are hard asses, unless you have to be. If I didn't know better I would say that you both have answers to all the questions you think you want to ask me."

Will: "Be that as it may-"

Celeste: "You think you have the upper hand in this conversation and you are sadly mistaken. You both have families, I know because you have that distant look in your eyes that suggest that you are seriously missing someone. More than likely your wives and daughters. I know you have daughters because you have the laugh lines around your eyes and the stress lines on your foreheads that match that of an overprotective father."

Epps: "How-"

Celeste: "Both of you love them more than anything, and so I must ask you; If they were in my shoes how do you think they would feel right now? Also ask yourselves how you would feel if you knew some random soldiers were interrogating her."

Damn. She just shut them down. Neither of them look like they can speak. I wonder...

Me: "How'd ya know all of that?"

Celeste: "Let me answer your question with a question; Is it true that the military pulled up any and all information about me?"

Me: "Well, yeah I-"

Celeste: "Then you know that I grew up in the circus, where I was taught how to read people."

Will: "Quite well. So I'm guessing that you-"

Celeste: "I was drug from my house by some vanishing man who I think turned into a car, that turned into a giant fighting robot who fought two others like him. One is standing in the room with us."

She commented as she turned her glare to me. Primus those eyes!

Me: "Guilty as charged, and yer only technically half right. We're Cybertronians, autonomous robotic life forms from the planet Cybertron."

Celeste: "Oookaaay. Had you told me that 12 hours ago I would have thought that you were insane. But, given that I'm on a military base and I saw you...like all day and then watched you turn into whatever that was...I suppose I'll have to live with the fact that I was abducted by aliens, and that the government is relatively okay with it."

Epps: "We kinda have to be. The creep who drug you from your house was one of our enemies."

Celeste: "Okay. Well...You know about me, I know about you two and him-"

Me: "This him has a name ya know."

Celeste: "I know _Jazz_. What I was _going_ to say is where do we go from here? Because I know too much for them to let me go. Which if the rumors are true, means that they are going to kill me, or send me to Siberia where they supposedly hide the other freaks like me or pay me off...but option one and three are not likely going to happen."

I cant help but smile, she's coming around. She knows that we won't hurt her...I think.

Epps: "Jesus girl! Why would you think that we would do any of that?"

Celeste: " _Do you watch the news?_ I like the rest of the country know about Guantanamo bay. _Sor-ry_ for being paranoid, especially in front of an alien life form, who I've been suspicious of for like 5 hours now."

Me: "Ow! That hurts, and ya should know that we're not allowed to hurt humans. Or really any sentient life for that matter. Why were ya suspicious o' me anyway?"

Celeste: "Your eyes. No offense but how many black guys do any of the three of you know have natural cobalt blue eyes? It was either a rare occurrence or you were something else, especially since you have the slightest glow set on them, it's kinda noticeable in the right light. Human eyes _don't_ glow."

Will: "Thats creepy. I never noticed that your eyes did that Jazz. Wonder if the others do that."

Me: "Oh Thanks a bunch Will. To answer yer question, yes ya will remain here, _for the remainder of yer days_."

She smiled. Now I know she knows we mean her no harm. Note to self smack Will for saying that my optics are creepy.

Celeste: "Hey Jazz could you come here for a sec?"

I walked over to her, only to be met with a punch in the arm.

Me: "OWW! What'd ya do that for?!"

Celeste: "For scaring the living hell outta me! Which reminds me, whoever tackled me, if you can, inform them to never do that again and also can I please go get something to eat? I'm pretty sure that by most standards it's breakfast."

Me: "Totally. C'mon I'll show ya 'round."

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya! Sorry for not posting in so long and sorry for such a short chapter! I hope you like it! I'm gonna try and get better with posting, but alas college starts next week. Please Review, Favorite and Follow, it'll tell me you like what you read and it will make posting easier!**

 **CLYL!**


	3. Talents

**This is my first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** HeartsGuardianSol **and** Retrokill **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Retrokill **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** Retrokill **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

Retrokill **: Thank you, and I wasn't planning on it...perhaps there will be references? I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

I got of the bed and followed Jazz, Will and Epps out of the massive hospital room. Thank God, I really do _not_ like hospitals. Wait a minute...where's my backpack? WHERE'S MINTY?!

Me: "Uh Jazz?"

Jazz: "Yeah?"

Me: "Where's my backpack?"

Jazz: "In my subspace...its kinda like a giant climate controlled pocket, in case ya wanted to know."

Me: "You didn't hear, any _strange_ noises coming from it did you? Um...like meowing?"

Jazz: "Relax yer kitten is with Ratchet. He's keeping him til he's certain that he is healthy."

Me: "Oh...okay..."

This place is massive! Seriously, I'm like 5'2 and I have to crane my neck to see the ceiling! Just how tall are these guys?! Aaaaaand I'm still in my Chipotle uniform...great can I stick out anymore than I do right now? They better not try and make me dress like a soldier, I am down with fab camo, like skirts, skorts and tee's but I will fight the man or woman who tries to make me wear one of those uniforms. And no I'm not kidding I will fight them hand to hand. I might lose, but I will say that I bite!

Jazz: "WHOA! Hey Sides! Watch where yer goin! You almost stomped on my charge and I!"

Sides: "Sorry. Wait your charge? Ooooh! New squishy! Nice to meet you."

Me: "Same. By the by my name is Celestial, not _squishy_."

Sides: "Fair enough fleshy. See you later Jazz."

Add him to the list of people for me to get even with later. I am not okay with some walking tin can calling me squishy like Dory did in Finding Nemo. As a general rule do not call me out of my name. If I can (Which is like 80% of the time) I will hypnotize you and make you regret it. Now, what did Jazz mean by charge?

Me: "Jazz, what does charge mean?"

Will: "Basically, he'll watch over you and protect you from our enemies."

Epps: "Its also his job to show you around and teach you about the bots."

Me: "Like the walking talking tin can that nearly stepped on me?"

Jazz: "Yes. That was Sideswipe, he has a twin who ya'll meet later along with the other bots. Ya handled being called squishy and fleshy well."

Me: " _The day is young._ I will say now that if he keeps doing it _we_ will have problems. But I should warn you that I will probably ask you a bunch of questions."

Jazz: "Fine with me, I'll ask ya a bunch too, I've never had a charge, let alone a femme charge."

Will: "Femme is what they say for female."

Me: "Okay. Well this is turning into an interesting morning. Where are we exactly?"

Epps: "This is the main hanger, The cafeteria is up the hall a few more doors down."

Me: "Is everything jumbo sized?"

Will: "No, just the doors, and some chairs and tables. Ah here we are. You walk fast."

Me: "Due to the last four years of my life I've had to learn to walk fast and to be a morning person. Working two jobs does that to a girl."

The cafeteria much like what I have seen of the base so far is huge! And in complete military style I have to grab a tray where they serve some frightening food. Wonder if its on par with high school gruel. That stuff was scary. I'm just saying that food shouldn't look like chicken and taste like ham. Its vaguely disturbing. Well the food doesn't look so bad, eggs, toast, milk and fruit. I only have one problem...

Me: "Either you guys wanna trade your toast for my eggs? They make me sick."

Epps: "What'da mean by that?"

Me: "I mean that I tend to projectile vomit when I eat them, I really dont know why they just never sit right with me."

Will: "Here. While we have you, we want you to meet some friends of ours."

Epps: "Celestial, meet Fig and Graham. Graham, Fig, meet Celestial, the newest hostage."

Graham: "Hello. Nice to meet you. Aren't you the girl that Ratch had to tackle?"

Me: "Yeah...well nice to see that is spreading."

Fig: "Buenos días señorita."

Epps: "I swear to God! It is too damn early to be doing that! Fig speak english!"

Me: "Buenos días señor."

Will started laughing, so did Graham, Jazz and Fig.

Me: "Dude, you _supposedly_ looked at my file. I lived in SoCal for the last 8 of my 19 years alive. Of _course_ I'll understand small parts of spanish, its hard not to out there! Before you ask no I'm not fluent, but I can greet you and ask small questions in Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese. I also work at a mexican grill restaurant chain, so that kinda helped."

Epps: "Yeah, well don't surprise a brother this early okay?"

Me: "I make _no_ promises. What else do you allegedly know about me?"

Will: "Well aside from the fact that you can read people well and that you grew up between the circus and your uncle in California, just the general stuff, you know age weight, blood type...how many speeding tickets you have... Of which you have none."

Me: "I rode the bus pretty much my whole life. And I'm surprised you don't know my other talents. Back there you made it seem like you knew who I was down to my soul or something."

I said taking a bite of my toast. I love giving demonstrations. I am going to seriously have fun with this base and the people on it. I love fucking with people's minds, usually when they piss me off, but hey who needs a reason anymore? Especially since they have the upper hand on the mind fuckery right now.

Graham: "Talents?"

Bait taken, now to reel him in.

Me: "Mmmhmm. I'm a psychic, which when you break it down, means that I know how to professionally read people, for example; Fig you love your mother more than anything, and Graham you are one of the best pilots around."

Fig: "Did you two?"

Jazz: "Nope, all her. Now ya got me curious, what are yer other talents?"

Me: "Again let me answer your question with a question; what happened to your sunglasses?"

Jazz: "HEY! What the frag?!"

Me: "Geeze boys, you really oughta keep better track of your stuff, especially you Epps! Who knows what could have happened if this credit card wound up in the wrong hands?"

Epps: "How did you get that?! Give me that!"

Graham: "Bloody Hell! She's a freaking klepto!"

Me: "Sitting _right_ here! And no I am not. Talent number two; I can pickpocket anyone, usually without my victim knowing. Relax I only use this talent of mine for good, I've never had a life of crime, as my record shows."

Fig: "How do you use that for good?"

Me: "Simple. Watch a grown man pick pocket a Mother of four's purse and then go back to shopping. All I did was pickpocket the pickpocket and put it back in the mom's purse before she noticed."

Will: "Impressive. And your last talent?"

Me: "Oh, I'm a hypnotist."

Epps: "Pfft yeah right! Hypnotism doesn't work, everyone knows that the person is in on it!"

Me: "Oh really?"

I asked staring him in the eye whilst snapping my fingers. His head slumped. Lucky for him He's bracing it with his arm, otherwise he'd have egg on his face. Ha now I see where that saying comes from!

Me: "Ahem. Sorry about that. Now where was I?"

Jazz: "What did ya do to him?"

Me: "Oh that? He's fine just in a very light form of sleep where I can suggest things to him that he'd do once I wake him up. You see the world can be split three ways; Those who can be hypnotized and are consciously aware of the suggested act that they are doing...the unwilling puppets if you will. Those who can be hypnotized, but hold no recollection of the suggested act or their completion of it of which I call standard, and those who can't be hypnotized at all."

Fig: "Which one is he?"

Me: "Wanna see?"

I watched as grins slowly bloomed on their faces. I think I like these guys.

Will: "What would you suggest?"

Me: "Hmm, Fig what is your favorite thing that your mom makes for you?"

Fig: "Pfft! Easy! Gator! It _is_ the most succulent meat ever!"

Me: "Alright, Will I need a number...between 1 and 10."

Will: "7."

Me: "Okay, Graham I need you to do the same."

Graham: "9."

Me: "Good. Uhh, what's his full name?"

Will: "Robert Epps, for the sake of time call me Will and him Epps."

Me: "Thank you. Now. Robert Epps, you will do 79 pushups, whenever Fig utters the word Gator. You will begin so immediately as soon as I snap my fingers twice."

 **Snap snap**

Epps: "Nobody can be hypnotized! Especially me!"

Fig grinned mischievously. I love giving people power like this. They look like big kids in an empty candy store.

Fig: "You know what I'm craving? _Gator._ "

And with that Epps was on the ground, eyes glazed over grunting as he did his payload of push ups.

Graham: "Oh my God. He's actually doing it!"

Me: "Well, he looks to be standard."

Will: "Can't be hypnotized huh?"

Jazz: "This is hilarious! But how do ya reverse it?"

Me: "Same thing as before, just nix the command."

I said while snapping my fingers again, making Epps land on the floor spread eagle.

Me: "Epps, you will no longer do push ups when Fig utters the word Gator. You will wake up after I snap my fingers twice"

 **Snap snap**

Epps: "How'd I get on the floor?"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. I guess that I had attracted a crowd. Epps could only look around confused while the laughter died down again. I smiled as I finished my breakfast, again I recommend avoiding my bad side list.

Will: "I wish we had recorded that."

Me: "Don't worry, knowing me, it won't be the last time I hypnotize someone, of which I'll tell you, I always set defaults, I don't want the person hypnotized to get hurt. Speaking of which, is there a place where I can take a shower and get changed?"

Epps: "Yeah, Jazz'll show you to your living quarters, we already took the liberty of putting some clothes in there for you, as well as toiletries."

Me: "Thanks."

Jazz: "Speakin o'which Boss Bot wants to meet ya in a quarter joor."

Me: "Uh...?"

Jazz: "Sorry, hour and a half. Maybe we should get going now?"

Me: "Okay. It was nice to meet you all!"

I called as I walked quickly after Jazz. Finding my room was easy enough, there was an expensive silver car outside of it. I think its a Pontiac. Jazz opened the car door and gave me my backpack back, as well as explain the code needed to open my door. Better than having to carry a key I guess.

Jazz: "Lil ladies first."

Me: "Thank you."

I said as I walked into the positively drab room. Yeesh, is there any other color they use other than grey here? I opened my drawers and found bland gym clothes, as well as military uniforms, sure they had a black tank, and some khaki shorts but that's about as cute as it got. Backpack of miracles please help me in my time of need!

I opened my bag to find everything where I left it. I pulled out my sewing kit, and some of the leftover fabrics from old projects. Yeah, I've actually made my own clothing and cosplays for friends and for profit. Thats where I get my mad cash from, and I don't deposit it. It is on my person at all times and you are a dead man if you try to take it from me.

Jazz: "What are ya doing?"

Me: "Fixing the crime that are these clothes. I will not be mistaken for a soldier."

Jazz: "Huh, didn't know that ya could sew."

Me: "Meh, I don't really mention it. Sometimes it brings up bad memories."

Jazz: "Ya know, yer kinda a mystery. I can't help but be a bit curious, but I wont pry. If ya ever need to talk to somebot, I'm here for ya."

Should I tell him? How much can I tell him without breaking down? No I can't tell him, he probably wouldn't understand. Besides it's not his problem to begin with...it's mine. My abusive past is something I try to avoid, the less I think about it the easier my life will be. Alright enough depressed musings. So I finished my sewing, instead of those hideous uniforms, I now have a very stylish camo pleated skort with a black tank top and a cute mini camo jacket. All the pockets I could ever want, and all the freedom I need. (skorts are wonderful, I can sit with my legs slightly open, no crossing!). But I still need to shower.

I grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom, only to notice that I had a shadow following me.

Me: "Uh...Jazz?"

Jazz: "Yeah?"

Me: "What are you doing?"

Jazz: "As yer guardian its my job to make sure yer safe. So this is what the human washracks look like. Huh, thought it'd be more 'laborate like ours."

Me: "Jazz, please leave."

Jazz: "Oh? Why? There somethin I should know?"

Me: "Jazz...um...I need to take a shower."

Jazz: "Kay. Go 'head. I don't mind."

Insert face palm here. Does he seriously not know that we need privacy? Surely someone would have told him, that only one's significant other or a really and I mean _really_ close friend should see one naked. And I mean like friends since birth best friends. He is neither at this moment.

Me: "Jazz...please? Humans tend to shower alone. Can I please have some privacy?"

Jazz: "OH! My bad, heh yeah. I'll leave ya be. Just yell if ya need something...I'll be right outside."

Me: "Thank you!"

I yelled as he left closing the door. I only took a quick shower, enough to get the grime off and to make my hair frizz. OH lovely! You don't have your straight iron with you! Moron! Okay, lets see...hairband...oh wait! Hair dryer! Yes and a hair brush! Okay fuzzy wavy natural curls it is!

After doing what I could with my hair I stepped out of the bathroom to see an empty room. Well this is slightly unnerving. At least I don't have to worry about him while I get dressed. Seriously though, where is that guy?

Me: "Jazz?"

Jazz: "Out here!"

Okay...why is he outsiiiiiii

Jazz: "Ya okay?"

Now, as I have previously stated I'm five foot two. I'm below the average height for women, I'm okay with that I've had to live with it since freshman year. However I was not prepared to see a I dunno? 15 foot tall silver robot standing outside my room. For that matter, really who _is?_

Me: "Noooooooooe. I am not okay. No offense...but the fucking hell am I looking at right now?"

What I think is Jazz laughed. Good, glad he finds this funny. Nevermind the fact that this, _this_ moment right now is going on the list of weird shit I've seen. That list seems to be growing a lot as of late. Perhaps I should just get rid of it.

Jazz: "Ya lookin' at me as I am. This is my bipedal form. Again, are ya okay?"

Me: "Well no. Okaaay. Now, where are we going?"

Jazz: "Uh...why not?"

Me: "Jazz...in the last 24 hours I have been exposed to an alien race of sentient robots. **NO NORMAL PERSON WOULD BE OKAY AT THIS POINT! FOR MOST YOUR ASS IS SCIENCE FICTION AT BEST AND A NIGHTMARE AT WORST!** (Sigh) Sorry, I'm just really freaked out. Now,having said that I'm pretty sure that things can't get any more weird from here. Again, where are we going?"

Jazz: "Hahahaha! Lil lady ya don't have to worry, I'm not sure if things will get weirder but ya might want to steal ya nerves."

He said as he picked me up and began carrying me up the hall. Marvelous so this is how my life is going to around by an alien that I hardly know. Jazz took me to this massive hanger (surprise surprise) and set me down in the center of this huge ring of cars. There are literally cars here of every shape and variety, from Ferraris to a Camaro. Hey! There are other teens here! Thank you God! I turned to see where Jazz was standing and in his place was the silver car I had seen earlier. Okay, now things are beginning to make sense. Finally!

Me: "Uh..Hi there!"

Dude: "Oh Hey! You must be Jazz's new charge. My name's Sam. This is my girlfriend Mikaela and our friend Leo."

Me: "Nice to met you. So...how'd you get abducted?"

The Camaro behind them...its engine...did it just chuckle? Yeeeeaaaahhhh! This is crossing back into creepy territory!

Sam: "Heh. She has a point Bee. I bought a used car only to find out that it's a giant alien soldier later."

Camaro: " _Satan's Camaro._ "

It said in a demonic voice. Shit, the fuck I get myself into? Mikaela and Leo laughed lightly as Sam glared at his car. So I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the Camaro is his guardian. Sweet I have people to go to if things get too insane. _Outside_ of the military.

Sam: "C'mon Bee! She's been through enough lately. I think she would appreciate not being freaked out."

Leo: "Well hello there. My name is Leonardo Ponce de Léon Spitz. But a fine creature such as yourself can call me Leo."

 _Tooooo laaaate._

Me: "Mmmm. Thank you. My name is Celestial Jazmine Jackson. Please call me Celeste, any other name I would consider an insult. Speaking of which are they trying to watch what we're doing, cause its creeping me out. Though it wouldn't be the first time today."

Mikaela: "I was wondering the same thing. GUYS! C'mon it's not like you've never seen us with others of our age!"

And like that everything...sorry s'cuse me. Every _car_ started to move, and shift and change...quite gracefully I might add into giant robots, well save for a red and blue semi. It waited until everyone else was done before it transformed. I watched as it grew and I followed it up to the point of falling onto my back. _Splendid._

Biggest mofo on earth: "I am terribly sorry, are you all right?"

Me: " I'm good! I may have a height complex now but I'm good!"

I shouted as I fist pumped the air, making everyone laugh. I sat up to look at everyone. Huh, they all have blue eyes...cool.

Concerned biggest mofo on earth: "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I would like to introduce you to my team, seeing that you will be staying with us for a while. The reason I'm sure you've been told."

Me: "Yeah...other beings of your kind trying to take me for whatever reason. No biggie, today can't get anymore outrageous."

Prime: "I assure you that you are correct. You have already met my second in command and third in command. Prowl and Jazz."

Me: "Yeah...hi...again."

Prime: "You have also met our CMO, Ratchet. I believe he tackled you to the ground."

Me: "Ah yes, how could I forget being sacked to the ground and getting knocked out?"

Ratchet: "By the way, I expect to see you in Medbay for a checkup in a few days. Do NOT strain that arm do you understand me?"

Me: "Yes, and I expect you to return my kitten to me asap."

Prime: "I would now like to introduce you to the rest of my team; Our weapons specialist Ironhide, our scout Bumblebee, our spy Mirage, our frontliners Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids, our junior medic Jolt, our inventor Wheeljack, and last but not least Arcee, Chromia Ironhide's sparkmate, and Elita-1 my sparkmate."

Holy cow...there's a lot of them! Each either noded their hello or looked at me curiously. Please God do not let them experiment on me!

Me: "Hi. Good grief why'd yall have to be so tall? Anywho, for those of you who didn't hear...which now that I think about it seems kinda absurd for you not to have, My name is Celestial Jazmine Jackson, but please call me Celeste."

Sideswipe: "See? Told you the new fleshy was nice."

Me: "Well if it isnt the walking talking tin can who doesn't watch where he's going!"

Sideswipe: "HEY!"

Me: " _Oh, I'm sorry did I offend you by calling you out of your name?_ "

Ironhide smacked him in the back of his head making him yelp and mutter a sorry.

Me: "I'm sorry too. I wont call you out of your name if you don't call me out of mine alright?"

He leveled a glare at me. Pssh, boy please. I own the death glare. Everyone else seems really nice, though they keep looking at me cautiously. Almost like they're observing what I do...last I checked I'm not in a human petting zoo. I wonder why they're staring?

Wheeljack: "Fascinating."

Me: "What?"

Wheeljack: "You are the same age as miss Banes yet you are smaller than her, in fact your entire frame is variated from hers."

Me: "Uhhhh. We're not related. We're not even of the same race. I'm blasian."

Sam: "What?"

Me: "Blasian...you know...half black half asian? Hence why my eyes look kinda cat like."

Ironhide: "Yet you appear african american?"

Me: "Thats genetics for you. I didnt choose my melanin levels."

Wheeljack: "Incredible! I have never seen another femme of miss Banes age, let alone one of a different race variation! I wonder, may I ask you some questions about your oncoming menstrual cycle? If my scans are correct, it should be arriving on the marrow."

Insert what the fuck face here. I...I dont even know. I..I...I dunno. Who the fuck asks someone that?! Do I feel offended that he knew when my period is coming? That being said do I even want to know how he knows?! FUCK YEAH I do! That ish is private!

Me: "Uhhhhhhhhhh."

Mikaela: "WHEELJACK! What the hell?! You don't ask a girl about that! It's a private matter!"

Wheeljack: "Well, you never deliver information to me and I wish to understand human femmes better. Information from the web can only explain so much."

Wonderful. Not only are they an extremely advanced race of aliens, they're also a very curious one. And here I thought that my day couldnt get any weirder. How do you give the talk to giant robots?

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope you all like it! I hope to post again soon but this was my last day of summer vacation! So see you soon! Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Review follow and favorite if you please!**

 **CLYL!**


	4. Talk

**This is my first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** LunaLou **,** Catgoddess92 **,** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **,** QuietDragon13 **,** Jazzilynn Hall **and** Starlit Storyteller **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** LunaLou **,** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **,** Jazzilynn Hall **,** Starlit Storyteller **and** Defender54 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** Starlit Storyteller **,** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **,** GirlWhoLovesAnime **and** IIxTigerLillyxII **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** Starlit Storyteller **,** SunnySidesOfTomorrow **and** IIxTigerLillyxII **for** **Following me! I appreciate it!**

GuardianGirl24 **: Is wow good? I cant help but be curious. I hope you are well and I hope you like this chapter.**

Retrokill **: Heh, Thank you. I had a dream where I met him (College does weird things to the brain at night.) and I blurted out, " You are the biggest mofo on earth."** **(^-^*)** **He said thank you and walked me to my English class after that. And you know Wheeljack, the ever curious inventor is curious. Hope you like this chapter!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: I agree, I'm wondering about how to introduce them...it'll be interesting to say the least. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

Well, at least I didn't promise her that today wouldn't get anymore strange. I would be complete and total liar. I also need to thank Wheeljack about asking her about her menstrual cycle. Apparently it's the same thing as a girl's period...that's just the scientific name for it. I won't lie and say that I'm not worried and curious about it. I have a right to be. The net says that it can be painful as well as that she will bleed a whole lot. It also says that it is normal, I'm not so sure about that. How could feeling like slag once a month be a normal occurrence?

Celeste: "(Ugggggghhhhh.) Ooooookaaaaay. Well you know what? _Fine._ My life right now seems to be a cluster and fudge it all, I'm sure that more than just he is curious. Thank you Mikaela for trying to tell them that this is typically a private matter. But if they really want to know...I'll tell them."

Mikaela: "You're gonna tell them-?!"

Celeste: "Well...to be frank, they _should_ know the truth as well as be warned as to what they'll see in the next few days. I assume they got the typical "Birds and Bees" Biology stuff right?"

Mikaela grinned. That's her signature evil grin. Primus help us all, I have the slight feeling that she knows something that we don't.

Mikaela: "Oh yeah. They _definitely_ have that information down. You gonna tell them the reality?"

Celeste: "You know me so well! And we barely know each other! I think you and I will grow to be great friends."

Me: "Uh. Concerned guardian here?"

Celeste: "Oh sorry. Ahem. All those with weak constitutions...I would really suggest turning off your ears...if you can I don't know how you guys work so yeah."

We all settled in. I guess everyone here is just as curious as I and Jack are. Strange since Sam and Mikaela are the human culture liaisons. Then again, Bee did say that they as well as other humans were kinda touchy with these subjects. Huh, guess Celeste will be a liaison too.

Celeste: "First let me say... _none_ of you are allowed to judge me for what I say next...okay?"

We all murmured our agreeance as she gained a slightly evil look on her face. Okay now I'm kinda worried. Which is silly, what could she do to us? Not to be rude but we're _bigger_ than her.

Celeste: "Alright. Menstrual cycle, period, aunt flow, whatever you wanna call it, is where a girl literally bleeds from her lady bits from anywhere between 5 to 7 days. Sometimes 10 if you're unlucky or new to the game. During this time, I'll use myself as an example a girl feels _everything_. And no I mean that quite literally. I will feel _every_ emotion, if I get hurt, I feel it more, anything having to do with feel, I am sensitive to. Any questions thus far?"

Wheeljack: "Please continue Miss Jackson! This is wondrous."

Celeste: "Okay then. Let me continue by saying; I am SORRY for anything I say or do for the next week. The reason why is because I tend to be the stereotypical girl on her period. I _will_ mood swing, you will not be warned. I may hit you, depending on the amount of self-control I have and how mad I am...this happens rarely but again you will _not_ be warned. There will be cravings for weird stuff...Typically fried food and guacamole. These change on the daily and are never consistent. Watch what you say... less you want me to randomly scream, or cry, or yell, or laugh at you... no contrary to what your facial expressions suggest, I am not insane. Any questions at this point?"

Me: "Uh...does this hurt ya? Or will it hurt?"

Celeste: "Very good question! Yes, I am among the poor unfortunate souls who get cramps. When this happens, depending on the intensity of them I may require Midol. Otherwise I may not be able to move. No I'm not kidding, I have actually gotten physically ill from the pain before, but you'll know when it happens. Last and not least, I submit to you "quiet time" or "me time". This is when a girl, again using myself as a prime example, excuse the expression, needs to be left _alone_. Typically it is on request. This is your first and only warning; once the words "Please leave me alone" leave my mouth do just that. I will find you later if I need you. If you don't I am not sorry for the slap you may receive. Did I miss anything Mikaela?"

Mikaela: "Nope. I think that was a fair warning. They're pretty hands on, so once they see you in action they'll figure it out."

Celeste: "Alright fair enough. Oooooo! But I did forget to tell them the scariest part though."

Scariest part? The whole thing sounds disturbing! How will I get to know her, if I can't talk to her without her flipping out or something?! I'm supposed to watch over her! How is that going to work?!

Wheeljack: "What is so frightening about that? A mere mood swing cannot harm us I am certain of it."

Celeste: "You know the last guy to say that ran from me as I threw a screw driver at his head. Oh it didn't hit him, but the rock I threw a second later definitely bruised his neck. The point is not to hurt you, just to get you to do as we say; i.e. get away, give me, go get, and the such. I don't think I'm that demanding but my hormones may decide otherwise. Now the scary part. Girls when spending a lot of time together, i.e. mother daughter, best friends, roommates etc. . . . Their periods can sync together. Meaning, that there is a slight possibility that Mikaela, and I may rage against you guys at the exact same time."

Bee: " _THE HORROR! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Mikaela: "Oh hardy har har Bee! I'm not _that_ bad. But having said that, it will be quite nice to have a partner in crime. Finally someone who understands me!"

Celeste: "Likewise. Though I'm sure most of those in this room and I will get along with each other just fine."

Mikaela: "You'll have to tell me where you got the outfit. It's cute."

Me: "She made it. Pretty neat am I right? I watched her do it, she's got skills!"

Celeste: "Well...yeah. I wanted to be a designer, you know before all this hoo ha happened. If I get the urge and he's in range, I'm gonna slug Will for giving me such hideous stuff to wear."

Mikaela: "I look forward to that."

Hide: "You are on a military base. One would find it appropriate to dress for military purposes and training."

Me: "Ah c'mon Hide! Jus' cause we're soldiers, doesn't mean that we can't look good doing what we do! If it aint done with style, it aint worth doing!"

Celeste: "THANK YOU! Finally someone who gets me! Clothes should be used to express yourself, not only that but they also say a lot about what or who you are."

Me: "Ohhh, is this how ya read me so well yesterday?"

Celeste: "Mmmm, half of it. I was right wasn't I? Silver, incidentally looks best on you. I suppose in your guy's case your color is what tells the world who you are and what you stand for. "

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looks really confused. I feel their pain, what do our colors really say about us? I wonder...

Me: "So what kind of mech am I? As ya can tell I'm silver."

Celeste: "The color silver on its own symbolizes many things. Wealth, industrial, sleek, hi-tech, modern, graceful, sophisticated, elegant. Now let's look at you as a person; you're sleek, obviously hi-tech and quite sophisticated. As I can see you have a wealth of friends and allies. You have picked up slang pretty well, so this makes you modern, and your name is Jazz. A genre that is often considered elegant. Your personality much like your name has the tendency to be wild, and fun, but also calming and meaningful. When you transform, you all have a certain amount of grace as you do it, which is stunning since, well...hello."

She said as she gestured to us up and down. Everyone looked stunned to say the least. I feel stunned. It's almost like she's known me for years! For once I kinda feel exposed, which in my line of business is a terrible thing. She's smirking, obviously she's pleased with herself right now, because everyone's reaction told her that she was right about everything.

Me: "There's no lyin to ya is there?"

Celeste: "Nooooooooo. Not really. I typically know 70% of the time if someone is lying to me. That number increases when I know the person better as well as if I have a reason not to trust you, like Will and Epps this morning."

Ratchet: "Primus, she's read you like a book! And you've known her for 48 hours."

Celeste: "Oh, that's what I do best. Read, hypnotize, sleight of hand. I'm great at parties."

She joked. She seems to be taking things well. While she talks to the others perhaps I can get some info on how this whole guardianship thing works. Ratchet did say that there were some thing's that needed to be discussed. Perhaps now is a good time.

 **{Me: "Hey Ratch, what'd ya wanna tell me bout being a guardian?"}**

 **{Ratchet: "Ah yes. It as you should know is your job to keep her in the best health that she can be in. This means making sure she gets enough recharge as well as that she exercises and eats correctly."}**

 **{Me: "Ratch, she's not a pet. I'm sure she can keep up with all of that on her own."}**

 **{Bee: "Mmmm. Just remind her of things like meetings and that she needs to shower, and do laundry and the like."}**

 **{Me: "Uhhhh, I don't think she's like Sam, Bee. Maybe I should play this whole thing by audio."}**

 **{Ratchet: "Just be sure that she doesn't come to see me unless she is ill. And that she does come to see me in twenty four hours for a checkup and for a standard physical."}**

 **{Me: "Alright, I can do that."}**

I said as I looked to see her gone. Primus, where did she go?!

Bee: " _Lesson number 1...I've got my eye on you!_ "

He's right, I should have been watching her while I spoke. Thankfully she's easy enough to find, just go to the rec room, that's where Sam and the others are typically. And something smells pretty good. I think its what people call chocolate. There she is! What is she eatin though?

Me: "There ya are! What is that?"

Celeste: "Mmmmmm! Nutella! Want some?"

Me: "What's in it? Is it healthy?"

Sam: "Hazelnuts and chocolate. So yeah it's healthy for you."

He said as he handed the jar over to Celeste. She must really like Nutella cause she's eatin it with a spoon. Heh, she kinda looks blissed out.

Mikaela: "You have guts. You're not freaked out that you just gave the puberty talk to another life form?"

Celeste: "Fuck yeah I am! Seriously, _no_ amount of therapy will ever make my life okay, especially after that. To be honest, it was kinda my way to try and freak them out, as well as warn them."

Me: "Fair nough. Ya freaked me out a bit. Won't lie."

Celeste: "What the hell did I get myself into? And why are you freaked out? I just figured out that aliens exist, you...you're afraid of my hormones going balls to the wall crazy. I just don't understand."

Sam: "Frankly you handled it better than we did, I'm surprised that my parents hadn't given them the talk first."

Leo: "Yeah, your mom is a scary chick. And your dad has like _no_ sensor. Well probably less mortifying this way."

Celeste: " _Speak for yourself._ Ummm, Wheeljack won't follow me around will he?"

Mikaela: "Ummm, I don't think so. These guys are pretty chill."

Me: "Yeah, when we're not clashin with the Con's we like to kick back and chillax. Also, umm...well, I know more bout you than the other way round. So why don't I introduce myself?"

Celeste: "Alright, works for me. I still have a lotta questions."

Mikaela: "Before you two start your Q and A can I ask a question?"

Celeste: "Fire away."

Mikaela: "Where did you get that necklace?"

Me: "Yeah, I was wondering bout that too actually."

Celeste: "Oh...okay, well three years ago I was living in Tranquility, with a friend. I had a job at this baseball field, and I worked like 12 freakin hours each day. It was kinda close to the ending of school when it happened. So I and a few others had been working late on the field, you know to get it ready for the new season."

Why does this sound so familiar? WAIT A SEC!

Celeste: "And then out of nowhere we heard this huge sonic boom, and this giant ball of metal crashed into the field. Well we weren't _stupid_ , upon the sonic boom we hid in one of the dugouts and watched as the ball of metal uncurled and turned into this huge...well...I'm not sure _what_ it was. All I know is that it moved, like walked, and it shed metal. A piece actually landed on my finger and it really freaking hurt! I got a pretty wicked burn from it, enough to make me bleed. Well, after I went to the hospital, and they fixed my finger, I kept the metal, cause the center kinda crystalized into the swirling purple-ish color it is now, and I just thought that it looked cool. The rest you can figure out."

We all stared at her like she was crazy, which she did not appreciate, I'm sure. Cause the look she gave us was something like "Fine don't believe me, I _know_ what I saw." I don't know whether to feel guilty or not. I hurt her before we even met! Not only that but not harming human is like the golden rule of Autobots. I feel so awful!

Celeste: "Okay, what's up? Ya'll too quiet for something not to be wrong."

Me: "I...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt ya."

Celeste: "Huh? How could you have hurt me? What do- OOOOOOO! OH ho ho! That was you?!"

I can't help but look at my peedes. Who knows how many other injuries I caused that night? I only meant to help out Prime, I even scanned the area! How could I have missed them?! This is horrible.

Celeste: "This is hilarious!"

Me: "What?!"

Celeste: "Dude, don't feel bad, it was like three years ago. I'm so passed trying to be mad at what happened, heck I really wasn't mad when I got to the E.R.! My co-workers and I were freaked out yeah, but after the next 24 hours we were wondering what happened to you!"

Me: "Yer not mad?"

Celeste: "Given the circumstance of the last 24 hours? Hell no! Now I know what I saw three years ago! That's one less thing for me to ponder at night. But I do have one question."

Me: "Name it."

Celeste: "What do you have against Baseball?"

Me: "Ah haha! (Sigh) Um, nothing, I just needed to land somewhere open and with no one around. Frankly, yer not the only one who saw us land. A sparklin saw Hide land in her pool. She even asked him if he was the "Tooth Fairy". "

Celeste: "Sparkling?"

Me: "My bad. A child. She was quite spunky as he described."

I watched as she began to laugh, apparently she finds it funny. At least I know that she isn't mad at me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing video games. Believe it or not, for only having a month's access to them I'm semi decent at most games. I'm sure I will get better with practice. Celeste seems happy, but something tells me that she's keeping stuff from me. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to pry, but at the same time, I just feel like there's something _wrong_. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I'm a spy. It's my job to know when things are wrong on missions, and to make sure that things are okay. So why do I feel like she's hiding something?

Mikaela: "So since you're gonna live here, I think it would only be right, if we got your stuff in a few days."

Celeste: "Oh. Okay... thanks. Hey, um. I'm gonna head to my room for a sec okay?"

Sam: "Sure thing. Hey, we'll meet you in the cafeteria for dinner?"

Celeste: "Totally."

She said as she scrambled out of the room. See? Even when her back was against the wall she still had spunk. She didn't back down where most others would, but now she's acting like she was told that the world hated her. Something is definitely not right with her.

Me: "Hey, Kaela? Ya mind walking with me for a sec?"

Mikaela: "Sure thing Jazz."

She and I walked out of the rec room and up the hall. Maybe she knows what's wrong with her?

Me: "Kaela, ya understand femmes right?"

Mikaela: "Yeah, I think I do. What's on your mind?"

Me: "Celeste. I think there's somethin wrong with her. She seems upset bout somethin."

Mikaela: "Well, she's either dealing with hormones or something else. Out of curiosity, where did you and Prowl rescue her from?"

Me: "Hmmm. Think it was the hood of east L.A... Why?"

Mikaela: "She might not want to go back. That's a ruff area to live in. I think we should talk to her."

Me: "That's why I brought ya. That way she can tell someone who isn't a giant scary alien robot."

Mikaela: "I think she was kidding Jazz."

Me: "So was I."

I chuckled as we reached her quarters. Mine are right across the hall, so that way she'd be close in case of danger. What's with the strange vibrating noise coming from her room?

Celeste: "You two can come in if you want!"

She yelled. She sounds kinda sad. I engaged my holoform and walked into her room. She's sitting on her bed…aww, she petting the kitty! That explains the vibrating sound. He's purring! I suppose Ratchet must have dropped it by. The kitten now had a collar, and looked far cleaner than when I last saw him. I'm pretty sure that it's a him.

Celeste: "You guys are kinda loud when you walk. You know that?"

Mikaela: "Humph. What do you expect? Giant metal beings aren't really quiet. Well except for maybe Jazz when he's sneaking around."

Me: "True. Bein' a spy naturally means that I have to be quiet to move about on missions. You okay?"

Celeste: "I...I."

Mikaela: "We don't mean to pry, you can tell us anything. Really, it's okay."

Celeste started crying. I don't understand. She seemed fine. Her kitten gently mewed and curled into her, almost like he was trying to comfort her, no it looks like he's trying to _protect_ her. I don't think she's gonna stop crying. What happened?

Celeste: "I….I can't go back. He'll be out of the hospital soon."

Me: "Who?"

Celeste: "My uncle. He's abused me….physically. Emotionally…. _sexually_."

Mikaela: "Oh, my God."

Celeste: "He… He's been doing it for 8 years. No one's ever been there. He let his friends…half the damn neighborhood…..He…he let them rape me."

She sobbed into Mikaela's shoulder. She's been tormented, hurt, abused. And for what? I swear here and now, I'm gonna fix this. Nobody should feel that un-loved. Nobody should feel this vulnerable ever. She's my charge and I swear that I will let no one hurt her ever again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! College has been kicking my aft! I swear I have more assigned reading now, than I had in my entire life! Anywhoo, I hope you like this chapter. I know its dark, and the next one will be too...but the good news is that, we will see our favorite saboteur try and cheer someone up. You know Jazz, always the charismatic and happy one! Please let me know what you think, please review, follow and favorite!**

 **CLYL!**


	5. Shopping!

**This is my first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Rosiegirl82 **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Rosiegirl82 **and** kittygirl365 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

GuardianGirl24 **: Don't we all? She'll bounce back hopefully. I hope you like this chapter.**

Retrokill **: Shocking I know. She'll come around, Jazz has that sort of charisma about him.**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Normal Pov**_

 _ **Flashback**_

My uncle was having one of his usual parties. I stayed in my room the whole night, you know to avoid people and to generally stay out of the way. I had only gone out to get a drink. That's all I wanted, a drink.

Slime: "Ooooh hey baby whatz yer name?"

He smelt of alcohol, and his speech was begging to slur. I tried to get away but I couldn't escape his groping. He followed me back to my room and pushed the door open as I tried to slam it shut and lock it. He was giggling as I tried to push him out. Well I had the misfortune of making him spill his drink all over himself. He instantly got angry with me.

Slime: "Eyyyy! You clean dat upz!"

Me: "No way! You made the mess. You clean it!"

I had just turned 12. I was just begging to go through puberty, I didn't know what alcohol did to some people. Let alone that it could make people angry. So I responded like any normal 12 year old would. I told him that it was his fault.

Slime: "I said clean dat up!"

Me: "And I said, do it yourself!"

Slime: "Clean dat up or else!"

Me: "Or else what?! You're in _my_ house fucker!"

Slime: "This aint yo house…yo uncles house."

Me: "Still doesn't change the fact."

He got angry so quickly, I didn't see it coming. He struck me so hard that I spun in place. By now a crowed was filing into the hallway, eagerly watching as he pummeled me to the ground in his drunken stupor.

Slime: "You tink (hiccup) dat you some big bad bitch? Well I'm gonna make you mine."

I was still in a slight daze from his blows, I had barley began to snap out of it when he started hiking up my skirt. I fought, I kicked and screamed and clawed at his face. Anything to make him stop. But it was no use, he unzipped his pants and he forced himself on me. It hurt, like no pain I had ever felt before. He kept calling me his bitch, saying that I was a woman now that I was to pleasure him whenever he pleased. When he was through with me, I got up tears streaming down my cheeks, and made for the door. I'd seen Law and Order SVU I knew that I couldn't shower. Not if I didn't want him caught for what he did. But before I could get too far, someone grabbed me from behind and drug me to the bathroom. This guy raped me too, and then he forced me naked into the shower, where he washed any of the evidence from my body.

I had gotten to school late the next day, I had stopped by the police who took me to a hospital where I made my claim. However when I did get to school, kids were waiting for me. I tried to run but one tackled me to the ground. They beat the living shit out of me for telling. They were members of my uncle's gang, he told them to teach me a lesson. He made sure that my evidence went to a crooked cop so it would never see the lights of a courtroom. He made me submit myself to my rapists again and again whenever they wanted for 8 years.

 _ **End flashback**_

Me: "The only way I escaped was by hiding, I would work long hours, stay after school as long as I could so I wouldn't come home to him sober so he couldn't drag me over to their houses."

Jazz and Mikaela were silent. Probably out of shock. I don't like to talk about my abusive life a lot. Could you blame me? Seriously, my uncle kept me under his thumb because he knew that I was his ticket to money and to favors from other gang members.

Mikaela: "I, I don't even know where to begin. I'm so _sorry_ that you had to deal with that."

Jazz: "Is that why ya were in Nevada?"

Me: "Yeah. My teachers helped me escape. They let me take my finals a month early so I could leave. I got my job at the stadium and roomed with these super cool nerds in exchange for rent and help with their summer cos plays."

Jazz: "And I got ya sent to the hospital. Ya were still a minor…so they musta called him."

Me: "No. Believe it or not, he put a reward on my head and these goons grabbed me on my way home from work one day. They took me to the police and _they_ called him. You can guess the rest from there."

I mumbled as I scratched behind Minty's ears making him purr. Jazz sat down next to me, a look of pure guilt on his face. He must either think that it's all his fault or he just generally feels guilty about what happened.

Jazz: "And the cops never helped ya?"

Me: "Nope, a lot of L.A.P.D are corrupt. So it was a matter of making sure the ones who were worked on my case."

Mikaela: "Well, since you're under the protection of the government, maybe we could finally nail them."

Me: "We?"

Mikaela: "We're here for you. My dad wasn't exactly a saint either. But they worked it out."

Jazz: "And I'd like to pay him a visit. I'm sure the rest o' the bots would too."

Mikaela: "Jazz, you guys aren't _allowed_ to hurt humans. Isn't like you're golden rule?"

Jazz: "Yeah, but I think we can make an exception."

Me: "Leave him. It's not worth the time. Just promise me this?"

Jazz: "Name it."

Me: "When we go back to get my stuff, you guys will protect me."

Jazz: "That's my job. I won't let anyone hurt ya."

I smiled gently at that. It's nice to know that someone's here for me, well besides Minty. Speaking of which apparently he must like Jazz cause he has no problem rubbing on him.

Jazz: "Uh, should I be 'larmed? He's ya know-"

Minty: "Meew."

He lept onto Jazz's head and curled up on him. Oh God, how cute.

Me: "No, that just means that he loves and trusts you. Minty, c'mere I know you wanna give Jazz cuddles but at least ask before you leap onto his head."

I pretended to scold. Minty simply gave me a look of "Hey! I liked that warm head!" before he left my arms and curled up on Jazz's lap purring. Jazz simply chuckled before he began to rub Minty's back making his purr lower in pitch. He must really like Jazz.

 **Knock knock knock**

Me: " _Enter the Celestial universe_!"

Jazz: "Ha!"

Mikaela: "(Snicker) Very clever."

Me: "I know, it's the only fun I get to have with my name."

I giggled as Sam, Leo and who I think is Ratchet entered my room. Minty immediately arched his back and started growling angrily at them. Huh that's….ohhhhh. You know what, I think he's angry at Ratchet. Sam and Leo froze when they saw him, Ratchet on the other hand kept entering the room as Minty began to hiss angrily at him.

Me: "As a general rule, I'd stop if I were you Ratchet. Less you want my attack cat to maul you."

Ratchet: "I see that you have settled in well. Your feline is healthy, and it is now up to date on its vaccinations. I would recommend feeding it cat food, and he will also require a bath at least once every month if not every other month."

Minty: "Hiss! Merrrrrroowrrrr."

Me: "Easy Mint. I'm sure he meant well. Thanks Ratchet. Oh…sorry about freaking out earlier by the way."

I said as I felt tingly all over. That's unnerving.

Ratchet: "Not to worry. You seem to be healing well, though your heart rate is elevated. Are you feeling well?"

Me: "Umm. Well…."

Jazz: "I'll tell ya later. I think we should pick up her stuff tomorrow or the day after."

Ratchet: "Alright, well I'll hold you to it. Since you seem to be in need of refueling and since my scans show that you seem to be alright, I'll leave you to go to dinner.

Me: "Thanks."

I mumbled as I put Minty down on the bed, only for him to re-attach himself to Jazz.

Me: "Minty! Leggo of him! Sorry Jazz!"

Jazz: "Heh, I don mind. He's all soft and fuzzy and cuddly…nobody repeat that!"

I couldn't help but smile at him as he tried to put on the tough guy guise, he's not fooling anyone. So dinner was nice, pretty chill, steak, potatoes and broccoli. Sam complained about being treated like a toddler when Bee reminded him that he had not once touched the afore mentioned greens. So long as they don't keep me from chocolate I see nothing wrong with eating healthy.

After that I went back to my room and crashed. I was out cold and it felt nice…that is until someone poked my cheek.

Me: "Why?"

Jazz: "C'mon! Rise n' shine! Time to get ya stuff!"

Me: "Jazz? The _fuck_ man? _It's nearly the ass crack of dawn!_ "

Jazz: "None o' that! Up we go! C'mon!"

Me: "Jazz, because you're nice I'll say it _nicely_ ; please leave me to sleep and return at a Godlier hour. Good night."

Jazz: "Uh unnhhh! The others are waitn for ya….don make me use the cold water on ya."

He's bluffing, or perhaps he has a death wish, whatever it is he'll pay if he's that stupid.

Me: "I'm _warning_ you, try something _stupid_ like that and you'll regret it. _Now go away_."

 **Clank.**

He better not. He _wouldn't_ , he's smarter…right? Uggggghhhhhhhhhh! Better open an eye to check…OH SHIT HE'S-

 **SPLASH!**

Me: "AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Jazz: "Nothin, the net says this is effective, Will and Epps say it's a good strategy too."

Me: "STATEGY?! _REALLY?!_ YOU'D DROP A BUCKET OF FRIGED WATER ON A GIRL WITH FREAKIN CRAMPS BECAUSE IT'S A GOOD STRATEGY?!"

I shrilled as I jumped out of the bed, ah good, a lamp. I can smack some common sense into him with this. His eyes well what of them I could see (Damn sunglasses) grew wider, good he should be alarmed. I lunged for him, only for the door to open revealing a very chipper looking Epps. Cheeky motherfu….

Epps: "Good to hear you…wow, didn't know you'd actually do it Jazz. Well on the Brightside, all you need is some soap and you've already showered."

Me: "Both of you, _unless_ you want to lose your ability to bear children… _out_."

Jazz: "Bu-"

Me: "OUT! _GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM NOW!_ "

I screamed as I swung my lamp around angrily. Epps just pulled Jazz out of the room leaving me alone with a soaking wet bed and my fury. I made sure, to take a long as hell shower, I was cold now I'm not, hmm what to wear what to wear….Oh I dunno, let me take an ass load of time deciding. That's what they get, piss me off on a normal day, and we'd be cool in like three minutes. _Not today_. When I'm on my period I get sinister and malicious. After a carefully measured 2 hours I stepped out of my room with my bag, ready to go, oh but I still haven't had breakfast!"

Epps: "Finally! Hey?! Where you going?!"

Me: "To get breakfast! _Duh!_ "

I said as I passed a smirking Mikaela, she knows what's up.

Jazz: "Okay okay okay. I'm sorry for pourin cold water on ya. Why don't we get ya somethin on the way?"

Me: "Thank you. What have we learned this morning?"

Jazz: "Not to pour cold water on ya."

Me: "Good, also note that I am not always a morning person. By the way, Will, Epps watch your backs, especially _you_ Epps, I already know that _you_ can be hypnotized."

I said as I stepped into Jazz. Boy that sounded weird. How do you step into a person? What am I sitting on? Do I really want to ask him these questions? Maybe later when I'm not feeling so punchy. Oh and can I just say that portals are epic, like seriously one minute I'm in a drab hallway the next we're on a more remote version of the 101 with some decent music playing. Wherever we were must be like 12 hours ahead cause the sun is just barely begging to set here.

Radio: " _California love._ "

Me: "This is good cruising music. Wouldn't want to go to the hood listening to anything else."

I said softly as I lip synced the rest of the song, Jazz joining me. Believe it or not there was like no conflict in getting my stuff, my uncle and his goons were out doing other stuff, which made it super easy to pack up. Jazz had so many questions about the stuff in my room, like my sewing mannequin. For a moment I think he thought that it was a headless human. After I packed up Minty's bed and litter box we were ready to go. Or so I think…

Uncle: "What the hell ya'll doing in my house?!"

Will: "Mr. Jackson we are here to pick up your nieces things. She is now in a witness protection program an-"

Uncle: "The hell she is! Bitch you ain't _goin_ nowhere!"

Epps: "You no longer have legal authority over her, seeing that she is no longer a minor. She and her accounts have been surrendered to the government."

Uncle: "I don't care! She can't last on her own, and if you wanna take her, you gotta get through me and my homies first!"

Jazz: "If ya wanna get smashed come at me!"

Before I could do anything, my uncle made to grab me. Jazz took his arm and pinned it painfully behind his back, while his goons drew their guns. Wow so this is a Mexican standoff? Ironhide, Bee, Sam, Mikaela, Will and Epps each have their guns trained on each of the goons. The goons in turn have their guns pointed at them. Huh, well this won't end well.

Jazz: "Drop ya weapons! I promise nothing will go on record if ya do, but if ya don't-"

Ironhide: "And someone gets hurt-"

Will: "Then you, everyone is this neighborhood, and then some will be arrested and tried in military court."

Epps: "Where the punishments outweigh the crimes. And Ya'll got a lot of 'em."

Jazz: "What's it gonna be? Cause we could easily kill ya'll and cover it up too. Nobody ever know the truth."

And like that the goons made a path. No more Mexican standoff. God I never want to re-live this moment. Ever.

Uncle: "Fine! You want her? Take her! She'll never mount to nothing anyway."

Me: " _Fuck you too_. C'mon let's get the hell out of here."

I mumbled as I stormed past everyone else. They followed me out, putting what was left of my stuff in the back of Ironhide. Our next stop was Wal-Mart for two reasons; one I need essentials…you know girl stuff…shampoo….clothes that are sorta not hideous. Two; Stuff for me to draw with, sew and eat. Don't get me wrong the cafeteria gruel is fine, but I need pizza and chocolate to survive. I think I have enough mad cash to get what I need. But what's gonna happen when I run out of funds? No doubt my uncles already spent my next pay check. I do still have those requests and orders online….hmmm.

It didn't take long for us to get to Wally world. We quickly parked and grabbed a few carts ready to get what we needed. Now's as good a time is any I suppose.

Me: "Hey Will?"

Will: "Yeah?"

Me: "I have a strange question."

Will: "Then I have a strange answer. Go ahead kiddo."

Me: "Would it be alright, if I kept up my side business?"

Will: "Which is?"

Me: "I design costumes under a pen name. People order them from me online, they pay online which goes to my debit account and I mail the finished product to them."

Will: "Well I don't see why not, will it cost us anything?"

Me: "Boxes and stamps, but I can pay for that if you want. Oh and some ½ inch wire every now and then."

Will: "Heh, boxes and stamps is nothing. We have a huge postal budget that needs to be spent anyhow. Sure we'll let you do it, on one condition."

Epps: "Make it two."

Me: "Name them."

Will: "You serve as the base seamstress."

Epps: "And you babysit for our daughters when we need you to."

Me: "Is that all? Sure! Ooh, but you're gonna have to give me a 3-5 hour warning on the babysitting thing."

Epps: "Why?"

Me: "So I can get supplies and plan silly! What kind of babysitter would I be if I didn't have a way to entertain them?"

I said as I tossed a few tank tops into my cart. Variety is the spice of life. Getting what I needed for costumes and for my own clothing was easy, last I checked I had two orders to fill and not a whole lot of time to do it in. Better get on that when I get back to base. A soon as I finished up there I went to the hygiene aisles and as usual I have a shadow.

Me: "Jazz?"

Jazz: "Yeah?"

Me: "You sure you wanna follow me down _this_ aisle?"

I said pointing to the various pads and tampons that lined the shelves, alongside other lady products… **COUGH COUGH** _summers eve_ **COUGH COUGH!**

Jazz: "Yeah, gotta protect ya. What's all this stuff anyhow?"

Me: "Erm…it's to keep me cough ermfrombleedingermmm."

Jazz "What was that? Didn quite hear ya."

Me: "(SIGH) this stuff…uh…it keeps me from…..bleeding."

I said shyly as I grabbed as many boxes of the correct pads as I could. This is awkward on so many levels. I thought that they'd have looked up like all the aspects of a period. Guess not.

Jazz: "Are ya wounded? Where?! Primus I knew we shoulda taken Ratchet with us!"

Mikaela: "Jazz, relax. She's not wounded…not exactly. Remember? Girls bleed during their-"

Jazz: "OH! Primus yer right! Almost forgot that."

He chuckled. Glad that he's getting over his shock, wouldn't want him to make a scene about what most people learn about during their 5th grade puberty week. After I got my deodorant, and finished explaining the point and various types of shampoos and lotions to Jazz, and after getting my five dollar make up (it works just as well as the high dollar stuff) we walked through electronics to groceries. Jazz Hide and Bee stopped by automotive for whatever on the way. Salvation! I need chocolate, and pizza and chips and cheese balls and popcorn…ooooooo! Chips and dip! _Mine!_

Sam: "Wow, you're getting all of the essentials."

Me: "Yep. Man this is gonna taste sooo goooood!"

Will: "You do realize that all of that is contraband right?"

Me: "Contra-what?"

I said as I threw a few bags of snack sized snickers into the cart.

Epps: "Ratchet doesn't allow any junk food on base."

Me: "Like…any?"

Epps: "Nope. We had a black market going about a month ago, but he busted us."

Sam: "And threatened to pump our stomachs if we ever ate that much again."

Me: "That is _so_ not cool. He at least lets you guys have pizza for dinner right?"

I watched their faces morph into a solemn yet disgusted look. Oh God what have they _done_ to them?!

Mikaela: "Its _healthy_ pizza. You know? Low fat, low carb, turkey peperoni pizza with low fat cheese."

Me: "Grody! I am so _not_ eating that!"

Will: "You have to, or you won't eat, and then he'll commit you to Medbay until you have eaten enough regularly to satisfy him."

Me: "What kind of psycho is this guy?! This is un American! Un constitutional! I can _vote_ , I sure as hell reserve the _right_ to put anything I want to consume in _my_ mouth!"

They look stunned but I'm on a roll, you don't _mess_ with my food!

Me: " _And you people call yourselves soldiers! And liaisons!_ You are an  American! _Fight_ for your rights like our country has done for its existence!"

Epps: "Preach it sister! Peach!"

Sam: "Hell yeah! My body is mine! I can eat whatever I want!"

Mikaela: "Yeah! I'm not a toddler! I can eat what I want!"

Me: "Cause?"

Will: "Because this is 'merica! Even if the base isn't technically on U.S soil it still counts! And the others have the same rights!"

Me: "That's the spirit! We are gonna take back what's ours! We are gonna consume junk food when we want! And as much as we want! Right?!"

"RIGHT!"

They half shouted together as we continued our shopping, gathering coffee, sugary cereal, snack cakes, ice cream and microwavable pizza, enough to last me three months! When we were finished we thought of a quick plan, Will would distract Ironhide and Sam would distract Bee enough for me to convince Jazz that my food was necessary.

Jazz: "Ya'll ready to go?"

Me: "Yep! Is that a pack of air fresheners?"

Jazz and Bee grinned as their responses.

Jazz: "Hey we gotta smell good too."

I couldn't help but snicker. Who knew that alien robots from another planet used our air fresheners for cologne? That sounds insane!

Will: "Hey Hide? I think someone's out there trying to spray paint your tires pink."

Hide: "Those slaggers! They better not touch me or _else!_ "

He growled as he stormed out of the store, with Will following behind chuckling.

Jazz: "Strange, I'm parked next to him and I don see 'em doin anything."

Sam: "Hey Bee? While they check out, you wanna see if they have any new games?"

Bee smiled brightly as he Sam and Mikaela walked off to the electronics section. Perfect, all that's left is Epps, Jazz and I. Epps and I started to unload the cart of all the food and my other nonsense making Jazz quirk an eye brow.

Jazz: "Uhhh. Aint that stuff unhealthy?"

Me: "No. I need this stuff."

Jazz: "I'm pretty sure Ratchet would want me to-"

Me: "Ratchet doesn't know the horrible things that happen to a girl who doesn't consume these things while on her period. We hurt more and get sick if we don't."

Jazz: "Really?"

Do I feel bad lying to him? …Yes. This is so wrong! (Sigh) I should really tell him the truth. Well, I kinda am. Junk food withdrawals are horrifying and I do feel sick when I have those. And junk food like chocolate is really good at making me feel better and control my mood swings.

Epps: "Yeah, chocolate helps soothe girls cramps and mood swings by releasing dopamine in the brain. The other stuff also helps release small amounts of dopamine as well."

Jazz looked warily at the food for a moment before I gave him my best attempt at the puppy dog eyes.

Me: "I don't wanna hurt….pleeeease?"

Jazz: "Alrigh alrigh. I won't tell. Just so ya won't hurt I won't tell."

Me: "Thaaaannnk yooooooou!"

I cooed as I hugged him briefly. As soon as the stuff was rung up (Epps paid, even though I had the money.) we texted Sam Mikaela and Bee that we were heading back. As soon as we got into the car Jazz smiled as he put the air freshener in place.

Me: "So is that like cologne for you guys or?"

Jazz: "Heh, guess so. Never really had something like this back on Cybertron."

Me: "Oh, well pardon me for asking, but is a car wash like a shower for you guys?"

Jazz: "Dunno. Never been."

 **{"WHAT?!"}**

Me: "AHHHHHHH!"

Jazz is just laughing his ass off. The hell?!

Me: "The hell?! Since when do stereos…wait never mind. Remember where you are Celeste, remember."

Jazz: "I thought ya were ease droppin Bee! What have ya to say!?"

 **{Sam: "Jazz, next time we're stateside, you're getting a wash!"}**

 **{Mikaela: "You'd love it! You too Hide!"}**

 **{Hide: "No way you're getting my aft into one of those slagging machines!"}**

 **{Will: "Oh quit being such a big sparkling! We've already told you they're harmless!"}**

 **{Hide: "I am not an infant!"}**

 **{Epps: "Are too you big scaredy mech! It's just soap, water, and brushes how bad- Can't! Breathe! Will!"}**

 **{Will: "Hide!"}**

Bee played an audio clip of a child crying, oh wow didn't know that Ironhide could haul ass like that, or that Bee would out maneuver him so easily.

Me: "Uh, is he gonna hurt them?"

Jazz: "Eh, probably not. Though I don't blame him. That device does look like a con thought it up."

Me: "Guess we'll have to make a day for you guys to experience it."

Jazz: "Heh, good luck getting Hide and the others."

Me: "Challenge accepted! Ahhh, when I get back I have a wicked pay load to do. Three sketches and two costumes to make, an easy 800 bucks in my back pocket."

Jazz: "Mind if I watch?"

Me: "Not at all, though you may find it boring. Perhaps we should watch Bee escape Ironhide first."

I said as I watched the giant black truck weave between traffic trying to catch up to the sports car. This is my life now. A circus to end all circuses. The epitome of crazy. (SIGH) Oh how I've missed it! It's good to have the crazy back!

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings from the very small window of free time I have! Sorry for the extremely late post...well at least by my standards. I needed to write and post this, my English and History classes have gotten way to dark for my taste and I need to focus on the happy stuff right now. So I hope you guys like it, I'd love to hear what you think about it and just to hear from you in general. Also I have a poll up on my profile so there's that. Please review follow and favorite! Thanks and lotsa love!**

 **CLYL!**


	6. Jazz, Autobot Jazz

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** himelove22 **,** Katanna Cain **, and** raxi **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** raxi **,** StormMoonStarLight **, and** Book Fanatic 2004 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Cybertronian **and** kanye south **for** **Following me! I appreciate it!**

Retrokill **: Good morning! I hope you like this chapter! And I know that awkward moment though...well he had to learn...right?**

Rebecca Frost **: I'm glad you found it interesting! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

I wonder if my charge likes me. The reason I wonder is because she seems hesitant to let me guard her at all times. Perhaps I should re-evaluate how often that I must be around her. Realistically I can't be with her every waking minute, I have meetings and missions and other duties to attend to, but at the same time I really want to make friends with her.

Celeste: "Yo, Jazz? You alright?"

Me: "Oh, um yeah. What's wrong?"

Celeste: "Well for starters you like just walked through the wall. Didn't know that you guys could pull a Casper the ghost thing and do that."

Me: "Huh, sorry."

I said as I glanced at the wall I just walked through. We can make our forms solid and translucent at will. Right now I'm helping my charge move her stuff into her quarters. The place almost looks normal now, and I think Minty is happy to have his stuff back. Or he's just happy to see me, cause he won't stop rubbing up against my leg.

Celeste: "Minty! What have I told you about giving people cuddles without their permission?!"

Minty: "Meew."

Me: "Again I don mind. Ya, mister are too cute to be mad at."

I said as I scratched his arched back. He seems to like me though I'm not sure why. Celeste seems like a totally chill femme. She has posters of all kinds of stuff, like movies and musicians. Though she seems to favor this one picture of a circus. I think it's the one that she and her creators belonged to. Huh, never been to a circus and frankly it seems like it would be fun to go, it would definitely be good for morale. Oh but I'm getting off topic, the rest of her room has sewing stuff all over, there is a machine that looks like the con's designed it as some sort of cruel and unusual punishment device. But Celeste told me that it's just for embroidering…whatever that is. She must be in tune with style, by far she seems more in tune with it cause of all her drawings and magazines with clothes in them. I did hear her say to Will that she makes costumes, but what for? She is no longer part of the circus so what point is there?

Celeste: "Thanks buddy!"

Me: "Mmm? Wh..What?"

Celeste: "Oh come on! Don't tell me you still think I don't regard you as a friend!"

Me: "Uh…"

Celeste: "Dude, you saved my life, explained one of the biggest mysteries in it and you followed me down the "girl's only isle". We're cool, stop acting all awkward already!"

She said with a devious smirk. How about that! She sees me as a friend! How cool is that?! Especially after what happened yesterday morning…

 **{Prowl: "Jazz. Where are those reports that you owe me?"}**

 _Slag...damn com. link._

 **{Me: "Uh…kinda busy Prowler. My charge-"}**

 **{Prowl: "For the umpteenth time, my designation is not** _ **Prowler**_ **, nor has it ever been nor will it ever be. And your charge is perfectly capable of un-packing on her own. I expect those reports on my desk by this evening. Prowl out."}**

Me: "(SIGH) Life's not fair. Sorry Celeste. Gotta go do some reports for Prowler. But I'm cross the hall if ya need me."

Celeste: "Aww! But I have so many questions for you! Can't you take me with?"

Me: "Well, I don see why not. But I blast music…ya probably wouldn't like it too much."

Celeste: "What kind? If it's like death metal than I'm staying here."

Me: "Nah, I listen to all kinds, but that genre seems kinda…dark if ya know what I mean."

Celeste: "Yep. Alright, I'm ready to go! Got my sketch pad and my computer for checking orders! Lead the way."

She almost seemed to cheer. I walked her across the hall and sent the digital code that opened my door. I guess she must find me peculiar because I have pictures and posters of all kinds of earth stuff, rather than stuff from Cybertron. Well to be frank, we didn't know that we would be moving to a new planet and that they would offer to house us…so I left most of my stuff behind, I still have pictures of our old base back in Iacon and most of my music from home too, but not much else.

Celeste: "Whoa…totally epic. Is that what your home looks like?"

She asked gesturing to a picture on my desk as I lifted her onto it. She looks awestruck.

Me: "Well it _was_ home. I have no clue what it looks like now. Fraggin con's nearly blasted the place sky high when we left for here."

Celeste: "And that was like what 3 years ago, I'm sorry."

Me: "More like 8 or 9. It took like five earth years to get to this solar system, alone."

Celeste: "WHOA! Really?! That's a long time to travel…even for me and I was part of a nomadic family for 11 years!"

She giggled as she opened up her computer and began to look at this strange website…its strange cause I've never seen such strange graphics before.

Celeste: "I'm not distracting you am I?"

Me: "Nope…what're ya lookin at anyhow?"

Celeste: "This is my website, this is where people make orders for handmade custom costumes that I make myself. They can be pricey depending on the make, but I've been told that they're worth it."

Me: "Ah."

Celeste: "So you know what I do for a living…what exactly is it that you do…especially if it has you filling out reports?"

Me: "I am a saboteur as well as head of special ops, and I'm the head of communications, meanin' I go on missions, sabotage the cons, an' steal their info. And I make sure that where we go we know the local culture."

Celeste: "Ooooh. So you're like a spy? Heh, Jazz…Autobot Jazz. Okay…hmmm. Am I right to guess that you are in your late twenties?"

Me: "By human standards yeah. By our standards…Cybertronian standards I'm bout 27 vorns old."

Celeste: "And something alerts me that I may think of my mortality if I ask you what a vorn is…so I will not ask that question. Why is silver your favorite color?"

Me: "Meh it looks cool. So does black an white. What's _yer_ favorite color?"

Celeste: "Don't really have one. Style comes in all colors…though it may be _misguided_ at times. Seriously tangerine yoga pants are _so_ not cool."

She claimed as she shook her head. Like I said she's pretty cool, she made a point to talk to me while I filled out my reports, all 15 of 'em. And I got to ask her what she was gonna make, her sketches are neat but I have a feeling that the real thing will look even cooler. After I finished my reports and she finished her sketches we sat and listened to music for a few hours. She's more of a R 'n B, pop and hip hop girl. Me, I like rock n roll, hip hop, techno, (don't judge me) Jazz, (hardy har har…no pun intended obviously) and R 'n B. She's pretty good at what humans call "lip syncin". I wonder if she ever sings?

Celeste: "Mmmph. I had better go eat, and begin my work. No work no pay! Hey do you guys get paid to do what it is that you do?"

Me: "Well kinda. We got an expense account. Each o' us did after Mission city. And we had cash back home, but the banks aint there no more."

Celeste: "Awe, I'm sorry bout that. You mind helping me get own from here?"

I helped her onto my servo before we left for the cafeteria. She seems content being here but I do wonder if she'll ever be okay.

Celeste: "You wonder a lot don't you?"

Me: "Huh?"

Celeste: "Jazz, though I may not look it, this is the happiest that I've been in a long time. I have a chance to do honest work for more than minimum wage, I'm not in any real danger and I have probably the coolest friends a girl could want."

Me: "Really?"

Celeste: "Yeah. Will I ever be okay…probably not but that's okay, it's a part of life that I have to deal with, but one you shouldn't worry too much about. I'm damaged, but not broken."

Me: "Anyone ever tell ya that yer pretty wise for bein' so young?"

Celeste: "Meh, once or twice."

She giggled as we walked into the cafeteria. I set her down to grab her food, while I grabbed a cube for myself, and found her watching Leo out of the corner of her eye. Leo's trying to get another new soldier to go out with him. Poor dude just doesn't get that girls aren't into guys who act like him…at least none that I've seen. After watching him get shut down for what seems like the millionth time, he joined Celeste at her table with Sam and Mikaela, where they sat and ate laughing about whatever, that is until something spilled onto Celeste.

Celeste: "Oh fudge! (Sigh) I suppose I should probably should head to my place, anyhow. I gotta get these orders filled and sent soon."

Mikaela: "I'm so sorry! Is it ruined?"

She said gesturing to Celeste's camo dress (She made it after we got back from shopping yesterday.)

Celeste: "Mmmm…I dunno. It's just ketchup, which usually comes out of cotton pretty easily. I'll catch you guys later in the rec room after I shower and change. Later Jazz!"

Me: "Peace Celeste!"

I called as she dashed out the room.

 **{Prowl: "Jazz. Reports."}**

 **{Me: "Ah! Knew I forgot somethin'! Be there in a nano klik Prowler!"}**

 **{Prowl: "For the umpteenth time, my designation isn't-"}**

Now can you blame me for cutting him off? Mech honestly needs to stop being so fragging uptight! But try as I might, I can't get him to stop being so stressed. Prowl and I didn't always get along when we first met. Probably cause he's a couple vorns older than me, and thought that I was just really immature. To be honest, I _am_ immature, but when you've seen the stuff I have and endured a couple thousand years of nonstop war, you don't tend to be _normal_. Heck I joined the Autobots real young anyhow, and passed my trials with flying colors. It was only after I became a saboteur that I met Prowl, and that's when we were both moved to Prime's team. He never had patience for when I would try to cheer bots up, before and after missions, that is until I found a few ways to get him to crack a smile. To think stringing up 'Hide like what humans call a piñata covered in confetti and purple paint in the rec room would be the thing to make him crack a smile. He still gave me time in the brig, but a shorter stay cause I gave him effective black mail to use against 'Hide just in case he got too cocky. From there our friendship kinda grew, me trying to get him to smile and him tolerating me and slowly growing a twisted sense of humor. I only call him Prowler because it annoys him (I have a personal nickname for everyone) and because he's my buddy.

Prowl: "It's about time that I got these. Don't forget that we have a meeting tomorrow, and that you have training with Ironhide soon after."

Me: "Thanks creator for remindin' me o' that. Seriously Prowl lighten up al 'ready!"

Prowl: "Jazz, get serious for once!"

Me: "Are ya mockin me?"

Prowl: "I don't know. Am I?"

Me: "I'll take that as a yeah."

He snorted as he started to look over the pads that I filled out earlier, I was turning to leave when

Prowl: "You know she can handle things on her own."

Me: "Huh?"

Prowl: "Jazz, do not coddle your charge. She can handle things on this base on her own and if she needs you she will come to you. She probably wouldn't want you to coddle her anyhow."

Me: "Yeah, well color me worried. She lived in a sketchy hood, her uncle did fragged up stuff to her for _way_ to damn long, and to top that off, she got roped into our ish. She's due for some coddlin."

Prowl: "Are you sure that you aren't just happy to find a femme that understands you better than most?"

Me: "Yep. And I'm not gonna 'knowledge that ya said that. I'll catch ya later, I got some questions for Ratch."

I called as I walked out of his room and up the hall that would take me out of residential and into the main hanger area, where the Medbay is located. I did some research on the food that Celeste and the others bought yesterday. Epps is right it does release dopamine but at the same time half the stuff they have is really not good for them. I just wanna ask Ratch how much they should eat in a single sitting is all. I don't wanna get their contraband jacked, wouldn't be cool of me to do that.

Celeste: " _I met so many men and it's like they're all the same. My appetite for lovin' is now my hunger pain. And when I'm feelin' sexy who's gonna comfort me? My only problem is, their insecurity."_

Holy, slag. She can sing! She. Can. Sing! Primus how beautiful does it sound! She sounds almost just like J-Lo! Damn! Yes…I can hear her. Cybertronians have superior hearing to that of humans, so though we ignore them, we do hear what most people say under their breath. I have even better sensors and hearing seeing that I often go undercover and break into our enemies' base when needed, wouldn't do me much good if I didn't have specialty sensors now would it. But still though, her voice…it's so pretty. I wonder if she would ever sing out in public? Focus… focus you have questions to ask Ratchet…you'll ask her why she doesn't sing later.

It actually took less than a breem to find Ratchet, seeing that he was chasing down a soldier who looked kinda pale and sickly. Poor guy shouldn't run. There's no escaping the Hatchet when he finds out that you're sick or injured. And primus help you if you try to hide from him during maintenance exam day….speaking of which…I think that's coming up soon. Better prepare for that.

Me: "Yo Ratch! Ya got a second?"

Ratchet: "Can it wait Jazz? I have to see this soldier to Medbay since he wouldn't come on his own."

Soldier: "I'mb tellin ou I'mb fine! Achoo! Its jus a small code! Ahcoo!"

Me: "Bless ya."

Ratchet: "Your temperature is elevated, and you are clammy. You need rest and fluids. Since you hesitated to put yourself on medical leave so as _not_ to _infect_ the _rest_ of the base, I have no choice but to do it for you. As of now until I deem you healthy enough to leave, you will remain in Medbay. And if you try to escape I will see to it that you are not only guarded but also sedated. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldier simply groaned as we walked up the hall to Ratchet's evil lair…err. Medbay. The poor soldier didn't even stand a chance, Ratchet had him tucked into a bed in a hospital gown so fast that the poor soul merely whimpered.

Ratchet: "So what was it that you needed to ask me?"

Me: "Well on average, how much junk food are humans sposed to eat?"

Ratchet: "None. I will not have my patients getting themselves sick on such garbage!"

I don't like that glare. That glare only means trouble. Before I could stop him, he was storming out of the Medbay and up the way we came. Ho boy.

Me: "Where ya goin'?!"

Ratchet: "To collect the contraband from your charge! I knew she would try this I just knew it!"

He snarled. But before he could really work himself into a rage, we froze.

Ratchet: "Primus, what was that shrill scream?"

Me: "It came from Celeste's room!"

We immediately began to sprint through the halls, jumping over humans and other military vehicles, trying to get to my charge's room as fast as we could. She sounded almost pained! What on earth could make her scream like that?

We didn't even bother with knocking on the door. Ratchet simply used his medical override code to open the door. What we found was…curious. Celeste was fine, startled by us, but she seemed fine. All she was wearing was a large pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt.

Ratchet: "Primus Femme! Are you quite alright?!"

Celeste: "Yeah…aside from the fact that you like just blasted through my door. I would have let you in you know."

Me: "We heard ya scream! What's wrong? I swear I'm gonna-"

Celeste: "WAIT! Whoa whoa whoa! Scream? First let me say that I'm surprised that you heard what I did there, and let me say sorry for scarring you and possibly hurting your ears. I should be more considerate. Second, I wasn't screaming, I was…aha…I erm…well…have you ever heard of a whistle note in terms of singing?"

Ratchet: "What?"

Celeste: "Oy. Uhh, not a lot of humans can do it, the most famous one well she's known for it at least, is Mariah Carey. It's called a whistle register. I like her, can sing a note so high that it whistles…get it?"

Me: "No."

Celeste: "(Sigh) I could show you if you wanted but, I don't think that would be best. I mean you guys must have really sensitive hearing and all…"

Ratchet: "Primus Femme! Just show us already!"

She rolled her eyes as she hit a space bar on her lap top allowing music to begin playing again, she sang along with the lyrics on the screen, her voice ringing out louder and clearer until she literally whistled the word _high_ …but she didn't _whistle_ it not like most people whistle…she sang it but her voice went up so many octaves that it sounded like a whistle. Soon after her voice went down in pitch and octaves and she continued to sing the song normally, until I paused her computer again.

Me: "Doesn' that hurt ya?"

Celeste: "No not really."

Ratchet: "It appears that you put quite a strain on your vocal chords when you do that. Perhaps you should refrain from doing it so that your voice does not…as humans say "Break"."

Celeste: "Dot worry, I don't sing whistle nots a lot…and I don't sing in public so you won't have to worry about my voice breaking."

She hummed as she gathered her bag and made for the door, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

Ratchet: "Not so fast. Where is it?"

Celeste: "Where is what?"

Ratchet: "I know you have contraband. Give it to me now, and we won't have any problems."

Celeste: "What contraband? If you mean Minty you can't have him! Right buddy?"

Minty: "Mrower"

Ratchet: "I know you bought junk food. And know that I will find it. No patient of mine will consume such garbage!"

He said as he stormed out her room. I wonder…

Me: "How did ya…"

She lifted up her pink through rug to reveal a small hatch. No doubt Will and Epps had something to do with it.

Me: "I didn see that. To the rec room we go!"

I said as we bounded out of her room. Again not gonna tell Ratch bout the contraband…wouldn't be cool of me and I kinda wonder what pizza tastes like.

We spent a few hours in the rec room watching the others play games, and playing a few ourselves before Celeste nearly passed out on the couch. So I did what Bee usually does when his charge passes out, I took her to her room and put her to bed. She could use the recharge. Before I left, I left her a note telling her that I would see her in the late afternoon rather than morning since I had work to do. Once I finished that I turned in for the night myself.

 _ **Somewhere around 1:00pm the next day.**_

Me: "Hey will have ya seen Celeste today?"

Will: "No. I haven't. Epps?"

Epps: "Nope. Jazz I thought you were keepin' an optic on her?"

Me: "Haven' had a chance to see her today. Maybe we should check on her?"

Will: "Why not, I could use the break."

Epps: "Me too. My legs are getting stiff."

He mumbled as we left the main hanger. I haven't seen Celeste on any of the camera feeds today, and I haven't heard a word from Sam and the others in regards to whether or not she came to eat breakfast or lunch today. She couldn't have slept through the day could she?

Once we got to her door we could hear faint music playing, and light singing, but not by Celeste. Epps went to knock only for the door to open to reveal a very messy room and a very jittery Celeste. Oh sweet Primus…

Celeste: "Mornin' boys! You guys wanna cup of coffee? Made it fresh ten minutes ago!"

She practically sang as she spun away from the door. On her mannequin was a finished costume and it looks spectacular. It's some sort of gown, with intricate designs and lace work. On her bed sat a different costume, this one was far more elaborate, having beading and multiple layers or so it appeared.

Will: "Celeste."

Celeste: "Yeeeeesssssss?"

Me: "Were you up all night?"

She frowned and looked out into the hallway squinting before she snapped her head back inside.

Celeste: "Whoopsies! Guess I did. I had a short cat nap and then I launched into making these beauties! Pretty cool am I right?! I mean look at the bead work on this one here. Oh and that one-"

Epps: "Good God! What happened to all the Folgers?!"

He nearly shouted from where he stood next to the coffee machine, holding an empty container of what used to be coffee I'm sure.

Will: "And she didn't use any cream. So you've been drinking this coffee black?! For how long?!"

Celeste: "Well…I woke up around midnight…and had two cups then…ta da?"

She said timidly as she looked at the ground. Still bouncing with energy. But I could see that it was begging to fade. She was exhausted. Maybe we should let her sleep through the day.

Me: "Alrigh, as of now, no more coffee. Ya need recharge and I'm gonna make sure ya get it. I'll be back to check on ya an hour from now, and if I see ya up, I will have no choice but to give ya to Ratchet for sedation. Okay?"

Her only response was a small yawn. Man I'd hate to be around her when she finally crashes. Taking the note we left her be, I turned just in time to see her fall on her face into her pillow. She'll be better at dinner.

 _ **3 HOURS LATER**_

Don't you just hate it when people mess with those you care about? I was on my way to grab Celeste for dinner when I heard her scream, and this was a legit energon curdling shriek that I'm talking about not her hitting her whistle notes. By the time I got to her room, I guess she had let Mikaela in already, but when I walked in I found the two on the floor. And Celeste was sobbing. She had good reason to be. Her hair is bright green!

Celeste: "I…(sob) Look like I was dipped head first into cotton candyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

She wailed. I didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I simply had to check her shampoo and conditioner and check the video feeds of her hallway. Sure enough I found my culprits.

 **{Me: "Sunny. Sides. Would ya'll happen to know why my charge's hair is lime green?"}**

 _Silence_

Just what I thought, Primus when I find those two!

Mikaela: "It's okay…we'll get some dye remover and it'll come right out!"

Celeste: "My hair! It'll bleach! Why-hy-hy-hy-hyyy?"

Mikaela: "Well…we could cut it off-"

Celeste: "NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT! It took _years_ for it to get this long! I don't _wanna_ be bald! I don't _wanna_ wear a wig! I want my color baaaaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ack!"

 **{Me: "Know that there aint a place ya'll can hide from me on this base. I'm gonna get ya for this."}**

I said as I began to stroke her back. Oh when I get my servo's on those two….

* * *

 **A/N: Hello...sorry I haven't posted in a while...had writers block for a week combined with intense homework...and then I had an anxiety attack in my English class last Thursday (no seriously I _did_ )...so posting this took time. I will post again soon... I mean come on who doesn't want to see Jazz seek his revenge on the twins...and then you have Celeste's revenge too. (Anyone got revenge? lemme know!) Let me know what you think by shooting me a review! Also follow and favorite if you so wish to! Oh and btw...if I don't post here before then... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ㇳ5**

 **CLYL! And lotsa love!**


	7. Revenge

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** MajesticalButterfly **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Skyress98 **and** Spock is awesome 15 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

Retrokill **: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter...*Celeste glares at me angrily* As a girl...I will say that hair is important because it frames one's face...and it often acts as the greatest accessory...that ish is important, but I do hope all is well in your world, and that you like this chapter.**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Did I mention how much I love your face? I LOVE YOUR FACE! XD I have used one of your idea's here and I will make sure you get credit...man I love the devious choices you gave...made me giggle evilly every time I read your review! I hope you like this chapter and the revenge in it!** ***Celeste grins evilly as she stalks off cackling***

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 **HEY ALL WHO READ THIS! THE IDEA FOR THE PRANK CELESTE USES COMES SOLEY FROM Jazzilynn Hall** **! SHE GETS FULL CREDIT FOR THIS PRANK I OWN NONE OF IT! ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE CAUSE SHE GAVE EVEN MORE AWESOME IDEA'S! THEY'RE ON THE REVIEW PAGE SO GIVE HER SOME PRAISE!**

* * *

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

 _ **2 days after the hair was dyed.**_

I am never leaving my room. Ever. And before someone out there says "oh its just hair. Grow up" Let me stop you right there. _I triple dog dare you to find the most noxious shade of lime green hair dye and dye your own hair and then walk around in public on a military base._ Go on _do it_. I _dare_ you. All you'll get is laughter, usually preceded by or followed by and I quote; "The fuck did you do to your hair?! You look like a snow cone!" I haven't left my room for anything. Not even when I saw Jazz acquire a very large roll of duct tape and a few coils of rope and stalk up the hall laughing manically. All that followed that little sight was screaming from the twin tin cans. No I'm not sure which pair. The main reason I'm upset is because, my hair is what I have left as a reminder of my parents. It was the perfect combination of both my parents hair. Oh sure I'll admit to being a little vain, but really who isn't? I have to live with a mop of lime green until my hair grows out which will take months. And I don't think covering it up is gonna help, because hats and scarves are super obvious ways of trying to hide a bad hair day. So here I am. Day three of my own brand of solitary confinement. I spent the first crying, the second wallowing in misery, and today is sulking. I enjoy a good sulk, because it involves music, movies, sweatpants and a tub of Phish food ice cream. Let the sulking begin!

Mikaela: "Girl, you have got to stop this!"

 _ **Damn**_.

I let her in, after I took a sheet from my bed to cover my head and shoulders with. Not surprisingly, she had Bee, Epps, and Jazz with her. Damn girl brought a freakin' parade didn't she? God please help me.

Mikaela: "Really? More sulking? You have got to leave this room."

Me: "Not till my old color is back. (Munch) I wook wike a fweak!"

I mumbled into my Ben and Jerrys tub. I was eating right out of the pint. My ice cream. _Mine_. Bee tried to take my salvation away and I slapped his hand. I am in no mood to play right now.

Jazz: "Come on Celeste. It aint _that_ bad!"

Me: "Oh? I don't see any of _you_ guys openly walking around with lime green hair! Why should I?"

Epps: "Cause the Hatchet is gonna come get you if you don't leave. And then he'll commit you to Medbay, until he is certain that you are eating, drinking, and going to the bathroom normally."

Me: "Kay. Ew. Boundaries!"

Bee: "He has none."

I just stared at him a moment. The dude _talked_. He just freakin' _talked_! I thought that he couldn't do that!

Mikaela: "Fun fact about Bee, he can talk but chooses not to. Hurts his voice when he does, right Bee?"

Bee: "Yep, but it doesn't hurt my holoform! Why are you so sad? I think your hair looks pretty that way."

Me: "Thanks…my hair…well I'm vain. _Everyone_ is a little bit vain! But my hair is what I used to remember my parents by…it was a perfect combo of both of theirs."

Jazz: "Well, if it makes ya feel any better, I got back at Sides an Sunny for ya."

All I could was raise an eyebrow. How the hell could he have gotten them back? Bee snorted as he looked to Jazz, a large amount of mirth shining in his eyes. God only knows what he's done. I'm still not leaving this room. (Ping!)…Damn it. Why did you oh lovely person who wants to give me lots of money have to be a complete and total badass, who wants an entire character set? This'll take me at least a week, if not two! And I need to get the fabric… (SIGH) Which means specialty stores, which means leaving base, which means leaving my room. But damn five, no six grand is a lot of money. I now have an order to make all of the Sailor Scouts uniforms. And I mean _all_ of them. There's like….10 of them, and I have to pay wicked attention to detail, in order for it to work properly. Damn _it_.

Mikaela: "AH HA! Now you have to leave base!"

Me: "Hey! Eavesdrop much?!"

Mikaela: "Alright, get in the shower! Let's go! Time for you to get back out there!"

Me: "Mikaela, look at my face. What does it say?"

Jazz: "Um…no?"

Me: "Close, it says _hell no_. But you get an A for effort."

Epps: "Got another order huh? I don't see why we can't go stateside for just an hour or two."

Me: "Because that involves me leaving this room. I am not leaving this room. Period. End of discussion, cheer up session, with the additive of there is _nothing_ any of you can say or do to make me."

It was at that moment that I regretted saying that. Why?

Me: "Jazz. Stop poking me. I'm not going."

Jazz: "Yes ya are!"

Me: "No I'm not."

Jazz: "Are too! Don't make me get Bee in on this."

Me: "Really? You expect me to fear someone so innocent. You should be ashamed. Greatly ashamed!"

Bee: "I'm not that innocent."

Me: "Bull- _shit!_ Now stop poking me or so help me!-"

Bee: "Tickle tickle tickle!"

Could I control my shriek? No, but I did fight back…or tried to at least. I forgot that they had com links, meaning Jazz probably sicked Bumblebee on me without saying it aloud. Life is so not fair!

Jazz: "Oh…there's that smile! Let's see if we can get 'er to grin Bee!"

Me: "I..I swear! I'm gon hahahahahahaha! Gonna kill you hoo hoo hoo hoo two!"

Bee: "Not likely! Besides you wouldn't harm someone so innocent would you?"

 _ **Thwack!**_

The two groaned as I smacked both in the groin with a fist. As soon as they let me go, I ran for the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Me: " _Yes I would_. Again nothing anyone can say or do to make me go."

Jazz: "Did ya have to smash our bits to smithereens though?!"

Me: "I warned you. I thought you guys could make yourselves intangible."

Bee: "Ohhh. Not that fast."

Epps: "As a sergeant of N.E.S.T I hear by command you to vacate the lavatory and leave base for at least four hours."

 _Ass_. Well I might as well have some fun with this…

Me: "Yo Epps! You wanna say that to my face?"

Just as I had hoped, he opened the door.

 **SNAP SNAP**

And with that he fell to the floor like a lump. Now I can't help but snicker. Did he really forget that I'm a hypnotist? Man these guys make stuff too easy sometimes.

Me: "Anyone else wanna get knocked out?"

Jazz: "Will ya at least see what I did to get back at 'em for ya?"

"Suuuuurrrre"

I giggled as he brought up the video feed from three days ago showing him chasing and eventually knocking the twin terrors out. Apparently Jazz is like mega strong cause he strung them from the rec room ceiling with chains after he painted them bright lavender and pink with silver flowers. Okay, I can have _some_ gratification from _that_.

Bee: "This is why you don't mess with Jazz."

Jazz: "Yep, I'm not head 'o special opps for nothin'."

Me: "Hmmm. Noted. Still doesn't mean I'm leaving this room. Minty, get off of Epps' face!"

Mikaela: "Oh leave him be. He's happy where he is."

Bee: "I know you won't leave because you think you'll be judged in some negative fashion."

Me: "Yes! Thank you! He understands where I'm coming from!"

Bee: "I counter you're embarrassing situation, first with Epps'. His will make for great memes as well as blackmail. And I also counter it with a question; _**will it matter in a year?**_ "

Me: "( **SIGH** ) DAMN IT! That's really fucking good logic."

Mikaela: "I'll say. That needs to be a t-shirt."

Me: "I can arrange that-"

Bee: "Missing the point!"

Me: "No….I'm not….I think you just gave me an awesome idea for a revenge prank. I need a phone, Will Lennox, some non-washable paint, and an automatic carwash."

It was at this point that everyone gave me a WTF look. Muwhahahahahahahaha! Never piss off a girl. Never ever piss off a girl who can hypnotize people over the phone and who just so happens to be very creative. Needless to say that after I woke up Epps, got in the shower, mourned my hair one last time, and got dressed, (all of this happening after I banished my friends from the room) I was ready to leave. The plan itself was easy. I got Will's permission of which he was glad to give as well as some soldiers to help seek my revenge. (Apparently a lot of people want and love to see those two knocked down a peg.) I knew where we were going, I looked up a local car wash, hypnotized the owner over the phone, telling him to spend time with his family via a BBQ and to let all the staff have the next week off paid. If you're wondering I set time parameters in his hypnotism, meaning come next week his trance will end. After that it was convincing Ironhide, and the twins that they needed to experience a car wash. Which let me tell you is no simple feat. Unless you have boss bot, and Jazz behind you stating that it was in their best interest to acclimate to earth's cultures. After a very loud angry argument between Prime and Ironhide, and some side glares from the twins, we were ready to leave.

The first stop being to get my supplies. Which was the easiest thing I've done all day right? Ha ha _no_. Believe it or not, arranging my revenge was easier than finding the correct fabric in the right colors for the ten costumes I had to make. But it wasn't all bad since I got to partake in my second favorite hobby that is, after so many including people watching. This is Bot watching. I had no idea that these guys have never set foot into a craft super store. Everyone dispersed looking at various items and I shit you not I think Jazz has a secret desire to learn how to knit. No seriously, I watched him fondle half of the yarn in one section before he settled on some soft gray baby yarn, of which he started cuddling like he had never felt anything soft before. Ironhide was examining several different puzzles before his eyes grew wide at the sight of several sets of model planes and cars and battle ships. Sunstreaker decided that he wanted to be a Picasso and picked up like half of the art department that involved drawing and painting while his twin wandered behind him, bored out of his mind.

Jazz: "Yo Celeste?"

Me: "Yeeesssss?"

Jazz: "Can ya make me somthin outta this?"

He said as he hefted several armfuls of the same soft gray yarn.

Me: "Uhhhh, about that….Jazz is soft and fuzzy like a thing with you?"

He chuckled as he absentmindedly cuddled his yarn again.

Jazz: "Our holoforms allow us to experience things nearly as a human would, meanin' that I've neva really felt soft or fuzzy before. I like it."

He almost cooed. Lord the scene right here is just so adorable. He's just in love with cuddling that yarn…I think with the profit I'm about to make, I can afford a new gadget to help with this…and would you look at that, there's one on sale…. a rare beauty at that hmmmm. Oy the price, but at the same time, I could totally make bank by making holiday sweaters and blankets….cha ching!

Just before I could get to it, someone snatched it off the shelf. Some weird "I need this knitting machine cause I matter more than you" priss. Oh I don't think so, that bad boy is my cash cow, I am not about to loose it, especially if it means that I can't supply giant robots with snuggly sweaters and blankies with love in every stitch. Hey it may be spring, but who knows when we might get a chill?

Me: "Excuse me, but I saw that first. And I kinda need it."

Priss: "Uh, no, I need it. It's a rare make and I need it to get back to work. Besides you're not holding it are you now?"

Me: "Seriously, just let me have it, I'm sure you can find another one…"

Priss: "Back off circus freak, it's not even you're style! Who even dyes their hair green anyway?"

 _That's it!_

Me: " _Give me that damn machine before I rip your larynx out and eat it raw._ "

I snarled as I made eye contact, this guy can be hypnotized, and completely too. Good.

 **Snap Snap!**

Me: "You will apologize to me and give me this machine, you will then go and ask if they have more in the back and see if you can later find one. You will also stop being a priss forever more and do everything in your power to make yourself and others smile. This effect will wear off in two days."

 **Snap Snap!**

Priss: "Here, I'm sorry. Maybe they have more in the back. You probably need this more than me. Have a blessed day."

He smiled as he walked away. I don't play when it comes to shopping in any sense. Jazz had seen the whole thing, and I guess so did Bee because like Jazz he too had an armful of black and Yellow baby yarn and was still nuzzling it when he began staring in my direction.

Me: "Oh don't worry, they'll be fine. I think I have everything I need now. Yeesh is that enough yarn?"

Jazz: "Hope so. This is all they had."

Bee: "Yeah! Can…can you make me something too?"

Me: "Sure why not?"

I giggled as they shoved all of their gathered yarn into the shopping cart, surprisingly enough I wasn't the only one at the checkout station with a large purchase. I suppose everyone will have quite a few new hobbies to get to when they get home. After I bought my stuff and somehow miraculously crammed it all into Jazz's trunk….yeah that sounded wrong…. We were off to our last destination for the day.

Jazz: "Kay, Bee lead the way!"

Bee honked his horn almost excitedly as he sped out of the parking lot and as we chased him. Wonder why he's so excited?

 **{Sam: "Easy Bee. You almost gave us whiplash!"}**

 **{Mikaela: "We know you're excited, just ease up okay?"}**

 **{Me: "Why so excited? Am I missing something?"}**

 **{Bee: "It's like a massage!"}**

 **{Me: "Really? I would have thought it to be more of a bath really."}**

I said into the open com. link while thinking of Bee in a shower cap with a rubber ducky. Yeah nothing prepares your brain for that image.

 **{Bee: "It is! It's a bath** _ **and**_ **a massage! And they are** _ **heavenly**_ **."}**

He sighed happily.

 **{Me: "Why do I get the sense that you're obsessed with these?"}**

 **{Sam: "Because he is! Literally he has forced us through these like a thousand times since I first introduced them to him!"}**

 **{Mikaela: "And that was like two years ago. It's a wonder that his paint hasn't been washed away yet."}**

 **{Ironhide: "And to think this youngling gave me fits whenever I or the others had to bathe him as a sparkling!"}**

 **{Bee: "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddddeeeeeeeeee! Don't!"}**

 **{Jazz: "Oh yeah, now those were some tough battles! Primus how ya would run!"}**

 **{Sideswipe: "And hide!"}**

 **{Sunstreaker: "Til somebot caught you and immediately scolded you while giving you the wash you definitely needed."}**

 **{Jazz: "And don' get me started bout recharge time. Primus-"}**

 **{Bee: "Guuuuuuuyyyys! Seriously-"}**

 **{Sam: "We're here!"}**

He whooped as we pulled in. Ironhide was first, Bee second, Jazz third and the twins last. We set it up this way so Ironhide couldn't run away and so the twins would trust that nothing bad would happen. Will had come along, but Ironhide had dropped him off here early, so he and the other soldiers could rig the machines to do what we needed them to do. Apparently Sunstreaker and Sideswipe paid little attention in regards as to who some of the soldiers were, so we didn't have to worry about them recognizing anyone. It was easy enough, Will hopped into Ironhide really quick before he guided the stubborn mech through the process, paying for the wash as he went, I watched him shudder as Will guided him onto the track that guided the car.

 **{Bee: "What's wrong Hide? Afraid of a little soap and water?"}**

He said cheekily. Ooo, Ironhide's gonna get him for that.

 **{Ironhide: "This coming from the youngling who- WHAT THE FRAG ARE THEY DOING?!"}**

 **{Will: "Easy buddy, its just a harmless brush!"}**

He yelped as the team rubbed the visibly shaking Topkick down with the pre-wash solution. Bee dissolved into laughter, so much so that I could see his frame shaking slightly as he pulled forward behind him, leaving me to pay for Jazz's wash. I think I'll spoil him, not only that, but I know how he likes air freshener.

Fig came up to the window and winked at me. This is going to be rich.

Fig: "Hey, welcome…Will told us _everything_ , might I say, good idea."

Me: "Thanks, but Bee inspired it."

Fig: "This'll dent their ego pretty good. What are we doing for you Jazz?"

He hissed. (Apparently Cybertronians have like wicked good hearing.) Before Jazz could answer, I answered for him.

Me: "He's getting the premium program. Wash, wax, air fresher, the works."

He looked at me a moment before shrugging and nodding his head.

Jazz: "I'll go with what the lil' lady said. She hasn' been wrong bout me yet."

Fig: "Cool, the base is paying for it so don't worry, but I do need your card to make it look legit."

I handed him my card and he helped coach Jazz onto the track before he disappeared into the building. Jazz looked ahead, and though he didn't really show it on his face, I could tell that he was nervous. Well I think he has the right to be, I mean if it were me who landed on an alien planet and was told that there was a relaxing method of getting _me_ clean I'd be apprehensive too.

Me: "You okay? You seem tense."

Jazz: "I'm alrigh' I've jus' neva been through one before."

Me: "I'll tell you what everything is…if that'll help."

Jazz shrugged before he looked at the soldiers surrounding him with the pre-wash brushes.

Me: "This stuff I think is supposed to soften the bugs and road grime, so that it comes off easier in the wash."

Jazz shivered as the brushes grazed his chassis a small smile crossing his face for a moment. I wonder… are they ticklish? Jazz said that they have never really been able to feel soft and fuzzy…but they can feel. Sentient means able to feel and think for themselves…right?

Me: "Hey, Jazz I have a theoretical question…you guys aren't ticklish are you?"

Jazz: "Ummmm….Not exactly…wh..why ya askin?"

He stuttered and shivered again as the jets of water slowly began to blast him from all angles. Poor….guy? I think Jazz might like this more than I thought….he sounds like Minty does when I give him cat nip.

Me: "Jazz..? A…are you purring?"

Jazz: "Nooooooooooo….ack! I'm blind!"

He shouted as he lunged forward. It never occurred to me that the soap would blind him!

Me: "Its okay! Calm down, it'll be gone in a minute!"

Jazz: "I….oooo. Ahhhhh that feels nice. Mmmmmmmmmmm…."

He nearly moaned as he sunk back into the driver's seat. He looks blissed out, a large relaxed grin on his face. Huh, so that's what those giant fuzzy brushes do, massage away the dirt. I think I figured out the Cybertronian version of a day spa. No wonder Bee likes them so much, Jazz is like totally nuzzling the brushes!

Me: "Jazz? You okay?"

Jazz: "This is awesome! Have ya ever tried one o' these? It kinda tickles, but it feels great! Primus we gotta come here all the time!"

He cheered as the spot free rinse came about. Looks like Sam and I have a couple of obsessed bots on our hands. At least he likes it, unlike Ironhide who looks really really peeved off at the soldiers who are snickering as they dry off his alt. Will's grinning like he won the lottery, and Epps is flat out laughing.

Jazz parked in a bay next to Ironhide so that the soldiers could vacuum and finish drying him off. I could see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe behind us, they were just reaching the end of the scrubbing portion of the wash, and thanks to a Bluetooth Will gave me I could hear their thoughts.

 **{Sideswipe: "This feels pretty great huh bro?"}**

 **{Sunstreaker: "It feels okay I guess. I swear if this slagging machine chips my paint-"}**

That was a far as I got before I like many others started snickering. Chipped paint was the least of his worries. Which reminds me…

Me: "Hey Will, I need Graham's number. I have one last part of revenge to act…and fast."

Without much hesitation, he handed me his phone. It only took me a few seconds to find Graham's number before I quickly dialed it.

 **{Graham: "Hello?"}**

 **{Me: "Graham, its Celeste, we met the other morning?"}**

 **{Graham: "Ah, Ms. Jackson. What can I do for you?"}**

 **{Me: "I will pay you a fine amount of money if you find and hide the Lamborghini's stash of paint."}**

 **{Graham: "… You do realize, how dangerous that is right?"}**

 **{Me: "Which is why I will personally pay you in cash, as well as do your alterations first if you have any."}**

He hummed for a moment as if he were contemplating the offer. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes…

 **{Graham: "I'm not sure….do you press the slacks before they are returned? In military fashion?"}**

 **{Me: "Of course! I wouldn't do it any other way! Pretty please?"}**

 **{Graham: "You're lucky that I was near their quarters. How long do I have?"}**

 **{Me: "I think you have a half hour at best…maybe forty-five minutes?"}**

 **{Graham: "Oh that was easy… they keep their paint out in the open…yeah it'll be done when you get back. Have fun."}**

 **{Me: "Thanks a bunch Graham!"}**

I called as we got off the phone…and not a moment too soon.

Thank God that the soldiers were done with Ironhide and Bee because they began to help finish up Jazz as the twins hit the multi-color wax station. The only problem here was that they weren't being waxed…they were being re-painted with bright neon colors, like green, and pink and white and blue. This is gonna be some sweet payback….especially since the water didn't rinse off the excess "wax" as the drying jets came on. Two words for how they currently look. Tie-dye.

Jazz: "Oh, dear Primus in the Matrix…."

Sunstreaker: "WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED TO MY PAINT JOB?!"

Sideswipe: "YOU! THE LIME GREEN SQUISHY!"

They snarled, engines revving angrily as they advanced on me, forgetting that we were in public.

Sunstreaker: "YOU'RE GONNA PAY TO FIX THIS!"

Me: "Sorry, but I can't…I have nothing to do with this. But uh you might wanna look for a man by the name of Karma."

Bee: " _Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon. You come and go, you come and go-ohhhh! Loving would be easy if your colors are like my dreams, red gold and green red gold and greeeennn!_ "

Me: "Th…thank you Bee! Well put!"

I snickered as Jazz pulled me into his alt so we could make a hasty get away. Huh….

Me: "So you went with the "New car smell" huh?"

He grinned back as his reply.

Jazz: "That was fun. We gotta come back and do it again!"

Me: "Alright, sounds like a plan…hey Jazz would you say that Prowl is cold towards the twins?"

Jazz: "Yeah….why?"

I smirked. Can't help it, it feels so good to get back at somebody.

Me: "Oh nothing, I was just thinking that justice much like revenge is a dish best served swiftly and cold."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I have a midterm I should have been doing instead but I said "NAY! The good people need a chapter!" Also I will give bonus points in the form of emoji cookies to whoever guesses where the italicized and bolded part of Bumblebee's question comes from. Its somewhere on YouTube...you have a hint...I hope you find out! If you would please Follow, Favorite, and Review that would be appreciated cause they make an author's day epic! And again credit of the prank used here goes to Jazzilynn Hall!**

 **CLYL! And lotsa love!**


	8. How?

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Faith Woodhope **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Faith Woodhope **,** coolaid **,** kittykat9628 **and** Moon D Luna **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** kinastar9561 **,** victoria1999s **and** Wolfleader42 **for** **Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** kinastar9561 **,** victoria1999s **and** Lorde127 **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

GuardianGirl24 **: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Good! I'm glad you like it, it was a blast to write! I have read your stories, and they are hilarious! I may need a prank for the twins to pull on Celeste...I have a retaliation prank for her...but if its not too much trouble please give me an idea...there will be plenty of revenge in this story, and with any luck it will be just as funny as your stories! Thank you again for the idea and I hope you like the chapter! By the way...you should write a prank fic, with multiple chapters...there aren't many and you have a gift!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jazz's Pov**_

It's safe to say that my charge has a vast processor when it comes to revenge, I don't think that the twins will bother her too soon. Though she did ruin their paint job so they'll probably try to get back at her at some point. Anyways when we bridged back Prime and the others were there to greet us which only means one of two things; we have a mission or we have a meeting. Regardless of what it is I'd rather not leave to do it.

Prime: "I trust that you enjoyed yourself?"

He asked as I let Celeste out and transformed. Ratchet must be trying to get up Hide's aft because he keeps circling him like a turbo hawk.

Me: "Prime, ya gotta try it. I feel like a new mech! So relaxin', and they gave me a new freshener!"

Ratchet: "I agree. Prime we may have to procure a similar system for the base. It seems to have thoroughly cleaned out their joints among other things, not to forget to mention that they smell very _very_ clean."

Prime: "Perhaps we can ask the major at a later date, we must unfortunately leave for Nevada. There are reports of a robotic being with red optics roaming the ware house district in a city near tranquility. Where are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

At that my charge broke into gales of laughter, so did Sam Mikaela and Bee. Hide only chuckled and shook his head as the two drove slowly through the portal. Prime had to stifle a chuckle so he could pretend to be concerned, where as Ratchet laughed out right at them.

Sunstreaker: "The lime green squishy. She did this."

Celeste: "I did not! Where I know the finer art of sewing, I have no knowledge of mechanics, this includes cars, car washes, and most other machines. I can't fix or tamper with them. And besides, you were with me the whole day."

The two growled at her, before Prime began his debriefing. So much for being able to kick it with Celeste today, or tomorrow for that matter. As soon as I drop her and her stuff off at her room, we leave for a mission in Nevada. That means that we'll no doubt have a meeting with officials, which means paperwork. For once, I'd like for this not to be a threat and for it to be something harmless.

Celeste: "So…you're gonna go beat the living hell outta something or..?"

Me: "Recon to make sure there isn't a threat. Sunny and Sides'll be with us so ya don' have to worry bout them seekin' their revenge on ya yet."

Celeste: "Why would I be? Are they the "supposed" pranksters?"

Me: "Yep. As ya know they take great offense when their appearances aint what they should be. Ya might wanna watch out for 'em but I got yer back too."

She smiled at me as she began to set up for a day of work. I don't think she fears them like they want her too. And I have the looming suspicion that she just might make a list of revenge pranks against them. So long as I get to help I'll have no problems with it.

Celeste: "Okay, well be safe, don't get hurt out there…if you guys can get hurt that is. I'll get some work done before I head to the gym tonight. Out of curiosity do you know where I can post things for the base to see?"

Me: "I'll send ya the link to the base's intranet. There ya can post the blackmail, or whatever it is ya need to post."

Celeste: "Meh, just an ad for my services. I plan using that blackmail for much later. I only wish that I could reprogram their holo thingies to have matching rainbow afros. That would have made this just perfect. But I'll settle for them being stuck this color for a few weeks."

Me: "They'll paint themselves over ya know."

Celeste: "Nope, I got Graham to jack their paint stash before we got back. Good luck!"

She called as I left. I hate having to leave her, because I don't want her to overwork herself. I know she loves what she does but I really hope she doesn't pull an all-nighter.

Hide: "She'll be fine Jazz."

Me: "Wha?"

He snorted as we drove through the portal into a dark dank ware house. Will, Epps and their soldiers immediately began to silently scout out the area. I followed behind Hide as we quietly scanned our quadrant looking for anything resembling a Decepticon.

 **{Hide: "You do know you don't have to hover over her right?"}**

 **{Me: "Hide, focus at the task at hand. And I do not hover."}**

 **{Hide: "Jazz, you have barely given her time to be by herself."}**

He snorted into the com. link as we silently moved from one abandoned ware house to the next. Nothing so far, but there usually never is. Not within the first day at least.

 **{Me: "Nothing so far Prime. And 'Hide shut it."}**

 **{Prime: "We will split up for different patrols. Jazz you take Bumblebee and Epps' team and cover the ware houses on the west side of the city. Ironhide you take Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Graham's team and cover the north. Prowl, Arcee and I will patrol the present area."}**

And with that we split into three different teams and left to our patrols. This is the boring part of recon. Well it usually is, seeing that all we can do is sit and wait or slowly and as stealthily as possible creep around.

 **{Epps: "Alright spill."}**

 **{Bee: "Jazz what's on your processor?"}**

 **{Me: Nothin'. "}**

 **{Epps: "Yep. Dude's totally hiding something."}**

 **{Me: "Pffft, dude givin' the fact that I'm a saboteur I'm always hidin' somethin'. What else is new?"}**

I laughed as our destination grew closer. We were beginning to explore the edgy looking ware house when I got a ping from Celeste on my HUD. Huh strange.

 **{Me: "What's up Lil' lady?"}**

 **{Celeste: "May I use the boxy face looking symbol that ya'll sport?"}**

 **{Me: "The Autobot insignia? What for?"}**

 **{Celeste: "You're welcome home surprise."}**

 **{Me: "Sure, so long as it aint portrayed in a negative way, ya know?"}**

 **{Celeste: "Never! Never in a negative way! You have my word! Peace!"}**

Well, she seemed happy. Heck, she's probably super busy. It would be really nice to hang with her when we get back. Knowing my luck, Prowler will want like fifty reports, due after the eighth meeting and the ridiculous training regimen Hide has me on.

 **{Bee: "Jazz, and Celeste. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"}**

 **{Epps: "Mech's got it bad!"}**

 **{Me: Seriously?! She's my bud! Ya'll need to get a life."}**

 **{Epps: "This is it buddy!"}**

 **{Bee: "And bes-IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"}**

 _ **CRUNCH!**_

Thank you oh bringer of karma whoever you are. (Snicker) Bee fell through the floor which is bad…no its funny as pit! He's just splayed out spread eagle on the floor groaning. This could be either really good or really bad. Why you ask?

Epps: "Uhm…Holographic floor ends where exactly?"

He asked as he and the others immediately froze where they stood. Hmm, what could project a floor that convincing, and why is it living in a deep hole? The obvious answer would be a Decepticon, but why are they living under ground, and why haven't we been attacked?

 **{Me: "Bee, man are ya al'righ? Proceed with caution, Cons might be 'round."}**

 **{Bee: "Pain, sooooo muuuuuch pain."}**

 **{Me: "Ya sound like Sam! Ha!"}**

Could I stop my laughter? No, and I didn't, that is until 12 Cybertronian signatures popped up. This is bad. Especially since they're surrounding Bee.

 **{Me: "Bee. Proceed with extreme caution. Yer completely surrounded. Dropping in ground troops now."}**

 **{Bee: "Uh…Jazz…?"}**

 **{Me: "Do ya have a visual?"}**

 **{Bee: "That's just it. I think I found Judy's kitchen appliances. And the x-box, and the mountain dew machine….Primus Jazz. They're not Cons! They're sparklings."}**

 **{Epps: "Whoa. So this is where all that hardware went. This little guy must have been the one keeping them hidden."}**

He said as he gently petted the helm of the projector. To my surprise the little guys clicked earnestly up at him before scuttling over to Bee. I guess they remember him from mission city, which was two years ago. Wait a minute. How could they have survived without energon for that long, let alone keep out of sight until recently. I know that the Witwicky's lost a bunch of their kitchen appliances last year, so that kinda makes sense but how did they survive?

Epps: "Guys I think we have a problem. Look at the garage door, this ware house is ancient, but that door still moves fluently. And by that I mean it's been greased recently."

Bee stood up, so that his helm just barely poked out of the massive hole. This is definitely bad.

 **{Me: "Hey Prime, I think we got a problem."}**

 **{Sunstreaker: "You're telling us!"}**

 **{Sideswipe: "Yeah! Incoming con signatures!"}**

 **{Prime: "Autobots prepare for battle."}**

 **{Hide: "Jazz, they're heading for your coordinates."}**

 **{Me: "That's the problem. Guys we found sparklins'."}**

 **{Prime: "On our way. Jazz, Bumblebee prepare to engage in battle."}**

It was at this time that we heard a snarl from outside the garage door. So much for preparing the troops, good thing that they can think on their feet.

When the door flew open, we were greeted by none other than Barricade's ugly mug. And to our surprise he actually was holding up his servos in surrender. What is wrong with this picture?

Barricade: "Don't shoot. I just came to give the sparklings the last of their energon."

Me: "The Frag ya mean by "the last."?"

Barricade: "As in you Auto-scum take them or they'll starve to death. I have orders elsewhere."

Bee raised his cannon indicating him to stay put, but Barricade brushed him off. Okay there is something really bad here. This con used to be vicious, now he has an offline wish. The frag?

Barricade: "Go ahead. Blast me to scrap in front of the sparklings. I'm sure it will go over well with your Prime."

He sneered.

Me: "Ya aint going nowhere!"

Barricade: "And I'm not being interrogated by worthless flesh bags and Autobrats alike. You wanna know Megatron's master plan? Ask your fleshy charge."

He growled before he made to leave only to be stopped by the twins. Even looking for all the world like they lost a fight with a rainbow, they still managed to intimidate Barricade.

Sunstreaker: "And where do you think you're going?"

He snarled. This does not bode well. What did he mean by ask Celeste? How does he know Celeste is my charge, that's a pressing matter. And why are or were the poor sparklings going to be left to starve. Why am I asking so many fragging questions?! I'm the head of special ops for Primus sakes!

Prime: "Jazz. Jazz? Jazz, friend, are you alright?"

Damn. So distracted that I didn't even realize that we got home. 12 hours we were gone, damn. Where'd they day go? Hide had already drug Barricade to the brig and now Prime's staring at me like I have a fourth helm. I only have one by the way.

Me: "Yeah. I just thought o' somethin' is all."

Prowl: "Care to share why you so eloquently ignored our Prime when he asked you a question?"

Me: "Didn' mean to. Barricade mentioned Megatron's new plan had somethin to do with Celeste. Prime whether he's lyin' o' not he shouldn have known Celeste is my charge. Period."

Prime: "Jazz this is serious. Are you suggesting that there is a traitor in our midst?"

Me: "I dunno. I don wanna believe it, but how else could he have known? I need to find out how he got that information."

Prime: "I think it would be best if you surveyed the Decepticons further, we shall cover our next steps in tomorrow's meeting as well as how the sparklings will be cared for. For now, I ask that you take a much needed rest."

Me: "Thanks Prime. I'll see ya'll bright and early tomorrow mornin'."  
I called as I head for my quarters. Celeste's room is quiet, guess she aint burning the midnight oil as they say. Back in my quarters I found my berth right where I left it last, looking cold and lonely. Not saying I'm lonely, just saying I'm not looking forward to another night of bad flux after bad flux. I never had them when I was first around but since I've been back they always seem to haunt me. I just hope Celeste don't hear me screaming if I wake up again.

 _ **Next day 11:30 am meeting #3**_

Primus I wish I had a better recharge cycle. At last count I woke up 20 times totaling 30 minutes of solid recharge, nonconsecutive of course. Been in action since 7:30 and let me say that these meetings are like something from the pit. Seriously, I got a glimpse of it on the way to the Matrix and I could have sworn I saw something like what I'm doing now as one of the punishments. There is just no end to these stupid things are there?

 **{Keller: "So you boys have obtained a prisoner, as well as several new…ahem…followers?"}**

He asked over the video call. No sir, we don't have followers, we have adorable little sparklings.

 **{Prime: "That is correct sir, though the politically correct term would be sparklings. Though their optics say otherwise, they are quite harmless."}**

I love that just as soon as he said that, a soldier who was petting a sparkling (whose disguise is a cell phone) got a tremendous zap, making his hair stand up on end. This was caused by the sparkling who sneezed. Poor little guy.

 **{Keller: "Uh huh. Well so long as they do not cause-"}**

 **{Galloway: "Absolutely not! I insist that those things be evaluated as well as examined! Think of the damage that those twelve little cretins will cause. We do not have any room in the budget to care for such creatures or their damages."}**

I hate him. Only been back for a month and a half, and this guy has already tried to make me feel like he knew more about what's going on than I do. Fool, I've been around longer than you and your ancestors. Man he's an aft.

 **{Prime: "I assure you that we are capable of caring for them."}**

 **{Galloway: "I'll believe it when I see it. As a matter of fact I'll head out there tomorrow to see for myself.}**

 **{Will: "That really isn't necessary-"}**

 **{Galloway: "Meeting adjourned."}**

 **{Keller: "(Sigh) I might as well come too, no sense in letting him drive you all nuts. Perhaps I can get him to curb his attitude."}**

He said as we adjourned the meeting. Fantastic. We have an aft on the way. I really need to hear some good news.

Bee: " _Snack time!_ "

He announced as he led the other sparklings out of the room. I could use a cube of energon, more like high grade but a simple cube will do. I grabbed the sneeze prone sparkling from the soldier before I followed Bee to the rec room, where oddly enough we found Leo and Sam playing video games, and Celeste and Mikaela talking. It's strange because Celeste has these weird looking glasses on…and she's melting or welding something small.

Me: "Hey guys."

Celeste: "Yo Jazz!"

Me: "What're ya doin'?"

Celeste: "Setting the jewels in the tiaras for the costumes I'm making. What are you doing carrying a cell phone?"

I looked down to see that the phone as well as the other sparklings had transformed to hide themselves. Not well seeing that Dewbot was between me and the couch.

Me: "Oh…well the mission we went on actually had us bringin back some sparklin's."

Celeste: "What's a sparklin'?"

Me: "Baby bots. The little guy in my hand is a cell phone, the big Mountain dew machine is one too. "

Mikaela: "Wait, are these the things that spawned from the allspark, both in Sam's house and in the streets of mission city?"

Me: "Yep, and they're pretty harmless."

I cooed as I set the now re-transformed cell phone on the table. He immediately stared at Celeste curiously until she removed her glasses. With a happy chirp he scuttled up to her and nuzzled her hand.

Celeste: "AWWWWWWE! You're so cute!"

She cooed as she gently stroked its helm. With a twitch the little guy sneezed giving her a shock that made her hair stand on end. The poor guy took a step backwards acting as if she would yell at him, but he was surprised when she picked him up and gently cuddled him.

Celeste: "Poor little guy! Bless you. What's your name?"

The little mech pointed to a part of his armor that said replenish before he squeaked loudly calling the other sparklings over to Celeste.

Celeste: "Oh, no wonder you have a technical sneeze! The Samsung replenish has a lot of technical isssues. Jazz, are they imprinting on me?"

Mikaela: "Looks like it. I think it's because of your goggles."

Celeste: "Huh, no kidding. Well…where will they live? I'll visit all of you, but I fear that only Replenish here will fit in my room."

She cooed at the other purring bots.

Me: "They'll probably hang out where they feel useful, like Dewbot each functions like a normal machine."

I said as a bottle of Mountain Dew clunked down in the catch of the little vending machine. He offered it shyly to Celeste who took it gratefully and took a long drink.

Celeste: "Thaaannnk Yoooouuu!"

She sang. Hey that reminds me.

Me: "Hey Celeste? Why don ya sing in public?"

Mikaela: "You can sing?"

Leo: "Nice, I didn't know that you can sing."

Celeste: "Okaaaay. Well it's a really obvious reason that I don't sing in public."

Sam: "Then why don't we know why?"

Celeste: "Really? You guys can't guess why? Seriously?"

Me: "Awe c'mon! Ya sound marvelous!"

Mikaela: "C'mon. One song then we'll leave you alone."

Celeste: "You know what? Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you. You should know why I don't sing, but if you insist…so be it."

She said as she pulled out her computer and searched through its library for a song. Once she found one she hit play and the beat of one Mariah Carey's songs began to play.

Celeste: "Jazz, when I give you the signal, I'll need you to pick me up. Just trust me on this."

She said as she took a deep breath. What is the worst possible thing that could happen to her if she sings?

Celeste: " _'Cuz if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down._ "

She began, making light eye contact with all those in the room, each person she made eye contact with began to stare at her…kinda _lustfully_. She made sure to turn Sam towards Mikaela to where they made eye contact. They can't stop staring at each other. Something's wrong here.

Celeste: "' _Cuz they be all up in my business like a Wendy interview, but this is private, between you and I. Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more. Touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did…"_

Holy frag! Why is Sam…? What is Sam…? OH PRIMUS!

Me: "BEE! Dude ya gotta- WHAT THE FRAG IS WRONG WITH YA?!"

He's just staring at her, his optics dim as if nobot was home. Celeste patted my leg, and I lifted her up in the nick of time, five soldiers were pawing at my legs and peedes, growling? I think they're like…mewling? I have no conceivable way to describe what's going on right no- Oh frag no…

 **{Me: "BUMBLEBEE! TAKE YER CHARGES TO THEIR QUARTERS! THEY'RE TRYIN TO FRAG ON THE DAMN FLOOR!"}**

Somehow Bee got the message, since he scooped up the now half-dressed duo, meanwhile Celeste kept singing, until she finished her song, to which the sparklings applauded politely. No wonder she doesn't sing.

Celeste: "Do you now get why I don't sing out loud?!"

Me: "I forgot. Ya can hypnotize people…so ya put em under a spell with ya singin."

Celeste: "Well the old school term would be a siren, but yes I can hypnotize people while singing. As you can see results vary."

Me: "Ya voice, it's beautiful…but why did the mechs act so strange?"

Celeste: "Whoever I sing to, reacts typically about what I sing about. For example I sang about sex. That's why I turned Sam and Mikaela together, I didn't want them to cheat on each other. The only catch is that it only works well live. If you were to record it and play it back, half of the hypnotic affect is gone."

She said as I put her down, she quickly rushed over to Replenish as he began to wave her tools around. She took the tools away gently scolding him before she snapped her fingers and ran out of the room with them.

Leo: "I think I love her."

Me: "Ya say that bout every femme ya meet, dude. What's different bout Celeste?"

Leo: "Her voice is like velvet, and her skin cinnamon…I…"

She came back, pushing a large box across the floor shutting Leo up quickly. Dude doesn't have a chance with her, if only he'd realize that.

Celeste: "Jazz, this is for you. Take it out and unfold it, it hopefully will be big enough, and I pray that it will keep you from screaming at night."

She said watching as Sam and Mikala returned looking for all the world like they had had the greatest interface session imaginable. Sorry…tmi I know…but still!

I opened the box and unfolded a blanket that actually is about as big as me. In the center the Autobot symbol sat proudly, with my designation embroidered right below it in gold. One patch had a picture of my alt, another had a music note, and the others had the saying "Jazz, Autobot Jazz" embroidered below my espionage symbol. Though I obviously don't display the symbol on my frame, it's a symbol that's on all my identification files.

Me: "How did you…"

Celeste: "I got the symbol from Ratchet…and I uploaded it into the machine…it wasn't easy but I think it turned out pretty good."

I cuddled the blanket close, it's so soft and fuzzy. And it's me sized! She must really care about me to have made this.

Celeste: "Of course I care about you. You saved my life it's the least I can do for a friend like you."

Before I could thank her, Ironhide strode in with Will and Epps, Bee following close behind. They all stared at me blankly before Bee reached out and felt the blanket, warbling jealously. Will snickered and Epps just shook his head.

Will: "Well the good news is that Galloway is delayed due to groundbridge malfunctions."

Epps: "And apparently the big bad saboteur still needs his blankie!"

Will: "Wook how cute he is! Awe, does the wittle Jazz need a nap?"

Celeste: "Yo! Men who are acting like assholes! I made it for him because he asked and to get rid of his night terrors!"

The two stopped laughing and winced. They turned to me about to apologize when I stopped them.

Me: "S'al'righ. It's true, I wanted to feel something soft and fuzzy that's my size. No need to apologize…"

Will: "Yeah but still…"

Me: "After all, it's not like I sleep in the fetal position like Will. And I don' suck my thumb like Epps neither."

Epps: "I…! We…!"

I projected my blackmail of the two soldiers their eyes widening.

Epps: "AWE C'MON MAN! Not cool!"

Payback is a glitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Ya'll. I hope those in France are okay! Sorry this is a week late, had meetings last weekend and I have finals to do for the next two...I have two weeks of school left before I can post when I want, but there may still be some irregularity due to finals. Sorry. Hope you like the chapter, sorry if its bad...my brain kinda just spit it out. Let me know what you think though! Pretty please review follow and favorite!**

 **CLYL!**


	9. A warping we will go!

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** The Road To Ruin, Shadow91259 **,** BIackrose13 **and** skyfreedon **For following!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** dragon149 **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Rebecca Frost **: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

So let me say that time flies when you're busy. It's been a week since I gave Jazz his blanket, and needless to say that the whole base is aware of my not-so-secret anymore talent. I have done 20 alterations, _and_ I've done repairs on quilts, and blankets, not to forget to mention that a few of the bots wanted blankets too. Bee loves his, I saw him Sam and Mikaela curled up under it the other night watching tv which was an adorable sight. Speaking of adorable, turns out that Minty and Replenish are great buddies. It was kinda rocky at first what with Replenish being a little smaller than Minty, and the fact that Replenish made Minty's fur poof up when he sneezed next to him, but after a quick spat the two became inseparable. Coincidentally neither like Ratchet. They both attack pictures of the mech himself and his holoform.

Mikaela: "Hey rainbow bright! Uh I mean Sideswipe!"

She called before she ran catching up with me. The twins are still tie-dyed, which makes me happy despite their non-silent growls and rumbles when I pass by them. I think I heard them plotting something yesterday…the reason why being that as soon as I rounded the corner they immediately began speaking in their native tongue, which if you ask me sounds sort of like if AOL and dial up had a very loud spastic kid on steroids. But I digress. Now I'm heading from the gym and going to Wheeljack's lab. He said he had a way to get the color out of my hair without bleaching away the natural colors.

Me: "Hey Kaela. What's up?"

Mikaela: "Nothing much, just wondering where you're going."

"Wheeljack's lab." I said as I noticed the mischievous look on the twins faces. Chevy twins, not Lambo. If I'm correct they just left Ironhide's room. I've never really hung out with the guy, but he seems like the type that you wouldn't want to piss off. "Please tell me that you aren't really going to Wheeljack's lab." She almost seemed to beg. "What's wrong with his lab? Its jus- ohhh."

I have never seen such a mess in all my life. And I've _seen_ some wicked messes. There are bits and pieces of God knows what everywhere and the room smelled like burning metal. This is one heck of a mad scientist's lab.

Me: "Hey Wheeljack?"

"Ah, Miss Jackson! Glad you could make it! I have the serum right over here." He said cheerfully. Mikaela Looked at me as if I were nuts. Look, after living in the hood for 11 years, I'm not easily frightened by my surroundings. So what if the room looks like a disaster area? If he has a way to get rid of this horrible color, then bring it on.

Mikaela: "Jazz's gonna freak out that you're in here letting Jack experiment on you."

Me: "Mikaela, it's just dye remover. You make it sound like he's some mad scientist or something. And last I checked this isn't some weird anti-cancer serum like in a Deadpool comic. Chill."

I said as I listened to the quick stomps outside. Sure enough the Chevy's ran by laughing while Hide chased them…shooting glitter and cursing them for painting him neon yellow. Even Ratchet couldn't pull off _that_ shade…yeesh. It was only a couple of seconds later that Wheeljack returned with the serum in a clear spray bottle.

Wheeljack: "Alright, I have written instructions in case you forget…but how this works is that you mist your hair lightly, and once your hair has grown to your desired length, you cut off the colored part and wash the serum out."

Me: "Awesome! How do you know it will work?"

Wheeljack: "I tested it on separated follicles and it worked better than I thought. After that it was the simple task of doing sensitivity tests, of which it passed with flying colors."

Me: "Sweet! You mind lending me a hand...er servo? Why wait you know?"

I asked. He was happy to oblige, and just barely misted my hair before Jazz, Bee, Sam and Leo nearly broke down the door. "JACK NO DON'T!" Jazz screamed as he ran forward and slapped the serum out of his hand, gently bumping Wheeljack into the table.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!**_

Wheeljack: "FRAG! HIT THE DECK!"

He yelled as we all took protective positions on the ground. Jazz attempted to block whatever happened from Mikaela and I but it was no use. I quickly found that we were falling a short distance. With a rough thump and a groan, I opened my eyes and swallowed any words that came to mind. We were not in the lab anymore.

Sam: "Please tell me we didn't space bridge again!"

Mikaela: "Looks like it. Question is, where to this time?"

I couldn't help but look to Leo with a "What the flying fuck?" Glance. "Did this last year with an elderly Cybertronian. Dropped us into Egypt so we could find the relic to revive Prime, and we later used it to revive Jazz." He answered. I looked to behind me where my guardian was gesturing to him in a "NO NO NO NO DON'T TELL HER!" Fashion. Okay…by the way he's looking at me sheepishly I can tell I now know something that I shouldn't or rather he didn't want me to know.

Jazz: "I-"

Me: "Nope. Gonna guess you died in a battle, and they brought you back because you were sorely missed as well as needed. I don't want to know when, and as of now I am dropping the topic to focus on the bigger problem."

I said as I looked around noticing a few things. Everything looked weird, and I mean weird as in…not real. The whole landscape looked kinda flat…like someone drew it. Even the hills and boulders look poorly drawn, and we're talking cheesy 80's cartoon poorly drawn. Wheeljack was looking at a weird remote thing in his hand while Bee was poking at a few rocks. Finally, Jazz asked the number one most important question of all time right now.

"Yo Jacky? Where the frag are we at?"

Wheeljack looking sheepish smiled as he chuckled. "I…heheh…don't…know?". Insert face palm here, and begin to panic now. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Mikaela shrilled as she kicked a rock hard, sending it straight into Sam's stomach. "Well, it would appear that we are not on earth…well not the one we're from…at least…" Wheeljack said taking a step back from her. Okay. My turn.

Me: "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN "NOT THE ONE WE'RE FROM"?! THERE'S ONLY _ONE_ DAMN EARTH WHEELJACK!"

Bee even looked peeved as he sent out several warbles and clicks of anger towards him. Wheeljack simply looked back to the device before he looked back to us with a sigh.

Wheeljack: "Well, we're obviously not on our planet. My guess is that we're in a slightly different dimension. And on the bright side nothing can get worse."

Me: "No. You _didn't_ just say that. LALALALALALALALALA! He said NOTHING OF THE SORT!"

Jazz: "He's right Celeste. Nothing can possibly make this worse."

Bee: " _The line is dead!_ "

A female voice shrilled in fear. I looked to Jazz and slowly pointed to Bee. "Do not say that phrase again. It only tempts the cosmic universe to do just that. Make things worse." I said as Mikaela helped the still groaning Sam to his feet. "Okay…aside from the fact that our coms are down, really _nothing_ can get any worse." Jazz said determinedly. As if on cue the cosmic universe made sure to fix that. Now approaching us quickly from behind Jazz is a very large dust cloud.

Me: "Oh really? This slow clap I'm doing right now is for you. (CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.) Because that massive and fast approaching dust cloud behind you guys is calling you a _liar!_ "

On cue the bots turned around just to watch as the dust cloud cleared to reveal several cars. Again never say that phrase. No good ever comes of it. The bots immediately went on guard ready for a fight, causing us softer people to hide nearby and watch.

Leo: "Wait, didn't Wheeljack say that we're in a different dimension?"

Me: "He forgot to add poorly drawn, but yeah. Wait, you don't think-"

We both looked to each other before standing up and running down the hill we were hiding on. "WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" We screamed at them as the cars transformed into what we expected. Standing in front of our bots, were…

Prime: "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. State your faction and designations."

Me: "Well, shit. NOBODY TOUCH ANYTHING OR ANYONE! This means _you_ Wheeljack!"

Both sides of the bots looked at me and then to each other in shock. While they did that, Sam and Mikaela joined Leo and I in the middle of the strange staring contest that the bots were having.

Prime: "Who are you?"

Me: "Optimus, this is Jazz, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee. Jazz, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, this is your leader from another dimension. Do _not_ shake hands."

Prime looked behind him to three bots that I'm gonna guess and say are their dimensional doppelgangers. Ho boy this'll be good.

Leo: "I am beginning to really regret having roomed with you for those few days Sam."

Sam: "You wanted the "real effin deal". This is still part of it, don't complain."

He hissed at him making the other bots look down to us.

"Wicked. There's another me." The yellow former Volkswagen beetle said. I'm gonna guess that's Bumblebee. The bots stared at each other before the remote in Wheeljack's hand beeped loudly again. As if they planed it, the other Wheeljack, took the remote and began to fiddle with it.

Me: "Hey! What did I _just_ say?! Don't touch anything!"

"Why?" They both asked.

Leo: "Because it's like the first rule of this kind of sci-fi shit! You touch something or your other dimensional self, and it screws everything else in ours up! Not to forget to mention-"

Sam: "That's time travel Leo! Guys if he can help I say let him."

Me: "I'd like to point out that this could easily make some form of giant wormhole or other calamity that we aren't prepared for."

Mikaela: "Join the club. We're hardly prepared for anything this strange. But we roll with the punches right Bee?"

He nodded brightly making the other look to him curiously. "Why didn't you just say right?" Their Bee asked. We all looked to him for a moment. Might as well tell them. "Well, our dimension's Bee had his vocal components severely damaged in battle. He can't really speak well, without it hurting." "That's awful! The Cons did that?!" The other Bee shrilled grabbing his throat in slight fear.

"Easy, Bee man." Both Jazz's said. God help me. At least mine is silver. The other is black, white, blue, and red. He couldn't choose a color could he?

Prime: "Perhaps we should roll for home. There we can figure out what is going on exactly."

"Sounds good to me." Both Wheeljacks said happily. I don't like this, but as usual what choice do I have in the matter? Get in the sentient car, or get left behind in an alternate universe. I'll take "get in the sentient car" for five hundred Alex. It was a long and bumpy ride to their base, which is some run down ship lodged in a volcano. Yeah cause that's _totally_ safe for giant beings made out of metal to live in. once inside we got to see just how elaborate and huge their home is. I mean we drove down so many corridors and hallways that I knew for certain that we would get lost trying to get back to the outside world. Finally, we stopped in a large room with several couches, tables and massive bean bags.

Wheeljack: "Why don't I show you my lab so that we can see if we can find you guys a way home?"

Ratchet: "Absolutely no- Oh Primus why are there two Wheeljacks?"

He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Apparently this dimension's Ratchet is white with red crosses on his shoulders. Who knew. I kinda just sat back and watched what happened, which was our Wheeljack explaining how we got here, while Jazz and Bee gave their two cents every now and then. It's weird because they know all of the bots here, yet I only know the few that I met back home. God I hope somebody feeds Minty.

Sideswipe: "What's wrong with that one's hair?"

Me: "You and your asshole of a twin dyed it green!"

Jazz: "Celeste, they technically didn'. Our dimension's Sunny an' Sides did. But they _didn'_ make it grow all weird."

Me: "Which reminds me, I need a blade of some sort so I can cut off the extra length, I'll wash the growth serum out later."

Jazz: "That's what this was?! Ya risked yo life for miracle grow for yo hair?!"

Me: "Don't get snippy with me! If you hadn't broken down the door like gangbusters we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Jazz: "I'm yo guardian! I'm sposed to protect ya at all costs!"

"And I appreciate that, but a simple call would do. And yes, in our dimension, you two dyed my hair green for whatever reason. But I got you back." I said as I showed them the picture of the tie-dyed twins at home. Sunstreaker reeled back in horror and Sideswipe laughed. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "I had some military buddies take over a car wash, and rigged it to spay ya'll with paint instead of wax." At the sound of this Sideswipe doubled over in laughter and Sunstreaker sneered at me angrily. "Your fragging cruel. Messing with our paint like that!" "The deed is done. I hardly doubt that you'll be this way for long. After all the base'll need a shipment of paint to re-paint Ironhide." I giggled.

Hide: "What'd those slag heads do t'meh?!"

Me: "Not them. The Chevy twins painted you neon lime yellow and made your cannons shoot glitter."

Ratchet: "Who? I wasn't aware that there was another pair of trouble making twins."

Leo: "Wait…they're not in this dimension? Okay I vote that we stay here and never leave!"

Me: "Why?"

"Because they're my annoying guardians. God I'm immature but those two are something else." He said shaking his head in disgust. Seeing that we'd already broken the many rules of dimension traveling we figured that interacting with them further couldn't hurt much else. We basically talked about the differences between our dimension and theirs. I got a few pictures because who _wouldn't_ want to see what their dimensional doppelganger looked like? And I even got the number of a few bots, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Bluestreak. Blue seemed like he had a lot on his mind so I told him to call or text whenever he wanted. Hey might as well become his shrink right?

Jazz: "Uh, has anyone seen our Jacky?"

His question was answered with a loud and _very_ cheesy explosion sound affect. A couple of seconds later, both Wheeljacks ran in excitedly, theirs was missing a hand. God what's with this guy?

"Great news!" "Ya'll aint dead yet! That's great news!" "Hardy har har Ironhide! Seriously we fixed the remote to get them home!" "Please tell me that wasn't the cause of the explosion from earlier." I begged as Sunstreaker finished cutting off my now extremely long brown and green locks. He only cut it to the middle of my back. The guy's pretty nice once you get to know him and compliment his luxurious golden paint job. (Desperate times, desperate measures)

Wheeljack: "It wasn't. That was one of his experiments that blew up."

Jazz: "So, how ya'll gonna get back home?"

Mikaela: "Your guess is as good as mine. How'd this all happen anyway?"

"Well, remember that time machine I was trying to build? Turns out I had the wires attached wrong, and I had the wrong components where the sizmatic-"

Mikaela: "English please?"

Wheeljack: "He made a dimension transporter instead."

Sam: "Like in that one Family Guy episode?"

"What's that?" Both Jazz's and half of the other bots asked. "Wait…what year are we in?" "1984." Sideswipe said innocently. Holy Fuc-

Leo: "WE JUMPED INTO A DEMENSION SET 26 YEARS AGO?! HOLY SHIT!"

Bluestreak: "You guys are from the year 2010? Are there really flying cars? Do we exist? Who's the president? Wha-"

Jazz: "What're the tunes like? Are they any good?"

Me: "In asking Order; Yes, no _thank_ _God_ , yes obviously because my Jazz is standing next to you Blue, Obama, Plenty of Rap and hip hop, and it's pretty good maybe we could send you some. Now can we _please_ stop panicking and focus on the problem at hand?!"

I gasped. Still plenty of things that the bots don't know of, maybe it really doesn't exist here, and if not…who knows what kind of impact we would have. I looked to both Wheeljacks who were merrily talking about how they could perfect time travel, among other things. I wonder if I have a dimensional doppelganger somewhere? Probably not since I haven't technically been born yet.

Wheeljack: "Well, regardless we can speak of it later, I have your com frequency and I have this remote and a spare in case that doesn't work. Now the catch here guys is that this baby is going to take about two or three breems to recharge before we jump again. Till then we'll just have to sit tight."

Me: "And a breem is how many earth minute or hours?"

Jazz: "Typically bout 8.3 minutes. It'll be a…piece o' pie?"

Me: "Close, the phrase is piece of cake, but it doesn't matter. Wheeljack do you know how to um…steer that thing?"

"Sure! I just have to push this sequence here and we should jump home." He said happily as he began to mash buttons in random ways. God help us now.

Leo: "Will it hurt, and or will we be whole when we arrive? Last thing I want is to be missing a few parts or to suddenly be struck with pain in the nuts."

Mikaela: "That's assuming you had a pair to begin with."

She said as Sam joined us snickering. Again God _please_ help us _now_. The rest of us joined Wheeljack in our personal circle of… I dunno Hell? Woe? Horror? They all fit and we all know it. Regardless, we said our goodbyes as Wheeljack pressed the button that sent us home. Or so we thought…did I mention I hate him right now? I think the cosmic universe has a thing against him because we didn't land in his lab. Oh no, we landed somewhere _else_ _AGAIN_! He just sat up, chuckled and rubbed his head. I know he's stressed because those weird fin things on his head turned purple. I think that's his color for stress. So what did we do while here? We found what looked to be poorly drawn animal-robots who claimed to be Autobots. Thank goodness Wheeljack got the thing working after eight minutes, because these guys were making me nauseous whenever they moved. You know how some animation styles look bulbous and shiny and just plain wrong? That's where we were at. After that we landed in one where the bots spoke Japanese, and I mean like fluently. They were nice enough, but by then I had pretty much given up hope. Especially when the next dimension held both Autobots and animated talking ponies. Sweet GOD! _I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!_ All I wanted was dye remover, not a spoof of "Across the multiverse"!

Anyways here we are, in a better drawn universe. Still cartoony but like modern day animation. I'm pretty sure we're all scared from the pony universe, they kept braking into songs about friendship every ten minutes. It was cute at first, but then it got sickening.

Mikaela: "Wheeljack, I swear to God, if we are not back in your lab, in the next twenty minutes- "

Wheeljack: "I was sure it would work this last time! Maybe- "

Me: "Maybe we need to stop, find a hotel, preferably with a bathroom with a shower, and food and re-group! Because if we warp _one more damn_ _time_ and it _doesn't_ take us home I _will not_ be held responsible for your unexplained death!"

Can you blame me for being a cranky whiney twerp? Seriously, I've cut my hair like six times today, two dimensions ago I even went with a pixy cut, and its back down to the base of my knees. It's an awesome invention, but now I really have to pee and I'm super annoyed.

Sam: "Wonder who's in this dimension?"

Leo: "Please, no more singing, just…no…more!"

Mikaela: "In coming cops. Act natural."

Me: "What's natural?"

I felt Jazz cracking up underneath me. Apparently he finds my little comment hilarious, but in my defense I've been sitting in his driver seat for like two hours now. We had a malfunction in Ponyville, keeping us there for an hour. Hence the eye twitch. "C'mon Celeste. It aint that bad." "Speak for yourself Jazz, you don't have the need to eat, drink, shower, or pee. Well eat yeah, but you can go longer than I can." I said as I watched an ambulance, swat van, police car, police motor cycle, race car and Fire engine transform into you guessed it Autobots.

 _ **SMACK!**_

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

Jazz: "(Snicker) Lay off the horn! It aint "natural" to use it that long."

Me: "Jazz, this isn't fu-hu-heh-heh-ny! I wanna go home damn it!"

"I can tell, ya have one o' those angry "symbols" on yer forehead." He laughed, further making his frame rock and vibrate. Hey what do you know he's right, I have a red rage diamond on my left temple. Oooh and its throbbing. (SIGH) Looks like it's safe for them to transform, seeing that their possible doppelgangers have. Hey…they're friends with a teenage girl!

Mikaela: "Umm…Hi! Please don't shoot us!"

Wheeljack: "We're Autobots like you guys, just well, we're trying to find our dimension."

"Huh?" The big green former swat vehicle asked. "I sense that they are telling the truth." The gold and black one said. "Why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Celeste, this is Mikaela, Sam, and Leo. Behind me are my guardian, Jazz, Wheeljack, and Sam's guardian Bumblebee." "NO WAY! There's another me!"

The little yellow one cried happily as he ran to Bee and began to poke at him. Bee took it in stride and poked him back excitedly. I'm gonna guess that they're around the same age. "As if one of you were not annoying enough." "Can it Prowl! You're just jealous that there isn't another boring you here!"

Jazz: "Prowler? Huh, ya look way different than our version o' ya back home!"

Jazz: "Wicked cool! Another me, do you suppose we could kick it? I got loads of questions."

Bee: "Can they hang with us Prime pleeeeaaaasssse? Sari's got plenty of room for us all to hang out!"

Mikaela: "I'm gonna guess you're Sari."

She said to the teen who walked over to us. "Yep, that's me. Sari Sumdac, pleased to meet you guys." She said shaking Mikaela's hand. "And to answer Bee's question, we have plenty of room back at warehouse." "I hate to ask but…is there a bathroom there?" "Sure is, I'll take you to my room. There's even a shower if you wanna use it." "You read my mind. But I don't want to impose." "You're not, I just want to know what's going on. And where you got the hoodie." She said. I smiled as I looked down at my self-designed and made hoodie.

Me: "Deal. I made the hoodie myself."

Sari: "No way! Really? That is so awesome!"

I think I may have an interdimensional friendship.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey... Sorry I went MIA...The bots found me clinging to my lap top in need of rest from ridiculous finals, and then the holiday season is slowly eating away at my time, so is work. With any luck I'll post again before Christmas, (perhaps if I receive lavish reviews I will try harder) But you know the season, and family. I hope all are well, and that you liked this chapter/cliffy. Please Follow, Favorite and Review! Let me know what you think!**

 **CLYL!**


	10. A warping we will go! part 2

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Lunessa Mysteria **,** Vodid **and** Flameing-Shadow **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Vodid **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Little lost kitsune chan **for** **Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Rebecca Frost **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: Thank you for the compliment! You'll see how Wheeljack handles the other Wheeljack in this chapter. I hope you like it. Always nice to hear from you!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for the compliment. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

"So what you're sayin', is that there are other dimensions. And there are other versions of us in them?"

"Pretty much. I was jus tryin to keep my charge from getting blown to smithereens by Jackie an' this happened." I said to my dimensional counterpart. I don't blame Celeste for being moody, I'm kinda tired of going through all these dimensions. None of us have much of a clue of why we haven't gotten back home but at the same time Wheeljack is only trying to solve the problem. I only pray that we get back soon because we're all hesitant of trying to consume any form of fuel for fear of what the affects might be.

"So, you can't talk because the Decepticons ripped your voice box out. That's really cruel of them."

"Indeed. The worst they have done here is kidnaping and destruction of property." Prowl said. Not to be rude but I much prefer my dimension's Prowl over the others. The first I ran into was the closest to him, and that's probably because he had a similar relationship with that version of me. As for my different versions…I like them. They aren't too different from me. But back to the task at hand, Wheeljack decided that we would stay in this dimension for the night so we could at least rest. Thankfully Bee and I both had food and water for our charges so they wouldn't go hungry. After Mikaela and Celeste got a shower, Celeste found a way to re-do her hair, and to transform her outfit into a slightly different one with the help of Sari. Something tells me that those two have become great friends. Celeste was now wearing a camo dress and her hoodie was tied around her waist. Her black converse surprisingly went well with the outfit. The two were talking a mile a minute about fashion and us, I think. I only caught the last part of what they were saying. "So you design clothing in a different dimension?" "Yeah, I actually design costumes and sell them online. I also do alterations for the military on our base."

Bee: "You guys work with the military?"

Sam: "Oh yeah. Right now the military is trying to deny any existence of the bots. Can't have the public freaking out."

Bulkhead: "Huh, well it's not like you aren't friendly to those you meet. Wonder why they'd freak out."

Me: "Cause the humans in our dimension don't handle the similarity between our two species well. Well, with the exception of the few here and those we work with back home."

Celeste: "Okay, but playing haunted car pranks on the locals as well as holding conversations with people two to three times your size is a tish un-nerving wouldn't you say? I mean the day I met you, I was pretty convinced you were a normal human being with blue contacts in. Later I find out that you aren't even from this planet. And to make matters better you turn into a sports car. Do you even know how many of those we have on the planet? Let alone the fact that a car will never be just a car to me anymore!"

Mikaela: "Sari how did you react when you met the bots?"

Sari: "I screamed and ran away. Heck Bulkhead and Bee screamed and honked back at me in response."

Celeste: "I rest my case."

She said coolly as she sat across from Optimus and Ratchet. It's funny, the Ratchet in this dimension is older, fatter, and weigh less ready to help then ours. But he does care for the others. Optimus on the other hand is way younger, and he doesn't seem to be able to really have control over the others. At least not a whole lot. Ours definitely has control, and the funny thing is that he's not much older than this one. Maybe he just needs more time.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack sat in his corner poking at the remote for the umpteenth time. "AH HA! GUYS!" "What?! Who where!?" Leo shouted as he sat up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch next to me. Poor dude looks insane. "I figured it out! I had been wrong in my button sequences all along!"

Bee: " _Eureka!_ "

Me: "So how's this help? Cause I'm pretty sure we'd all like to pass out soon Jack."

Wheeljack: "Simple, I just have to use it like a t.v. remote. We'll start going "up" in the "channels" tomorrow morning."

"So long as you're sure. Night Ya'll." I called before I left to a different part of the warehouse to get some recharge. For what felt like the millionth time, I began my usual nightmare reel. Seeing Megatron rip me in half, feeling the pain and then shifting to a different dream, this one is where the others get caught by the cons. Getting them back was a miracle, but they've been to the pit and back because of the torturous methods used on them. And finally, the last one, which is usually the worst, was probably the worst. The cons took Celeste, and worst of all, they brutally tortured her. Frying her hands with electrocution, throwing acid on her back and rubbing salt in the wound, forcing her eyes open and making her watch others go through the same thing before they blind her by throwing bleach in her face. They kept her as a pet, blind and helpless, only able to grunt and scream while she scrambled around looking for help that would never be able to come. That was the one that made me wake with a start.

"Yo, you al'righ' there man?" I looked to my left where Jazz was sitting at the base of his berth. He looked like he kind of knew what I was going through. "Night terrors. Sorry if I woke ya." I whispered as I rubbed my face with my servos. Primus I might need to see Ratchet about this when we get back. "No worries. You must've seen some serious slag to have ones that strong." I looked at him and shook my helm. "Ya have no idea." "Wanna talk bout it? Might help, you neva know." "Sure, why not?" I said as I got off my berth and went over to his. It took about twenty minutes to explain everything to my dimensional counterpart and by then I'm pretty sure that he was stunned to say the least. "You were righ'. I had no idea. Dude, you might wanna see your medic bout those. And that one bout your charge? Damn." He said solemnly. "You really like her don't you?" "Wha-. ""Man, jus' admit it! You like her a lot. No shame in that." He said calmly. "Ya don understand! I…she…we're not even of the same species! How can I tell er' somethin' like that?!" "Jus' tell her when you're ready. Being in the friend zone aint bad is it?" "No. I jus' wan her to be safe ya know? I wan to say how I feel, but…but…" "You're afraid o' what she'll say. Dude that's okay. The greater the risk the greater the spoils, you dig? The worst she can say is that she doesn't feel the same, and really, that could change over time. Don't sweat it." He said clapping me on the back. I do like Celeste, a lot, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Not only that but I don't want to subject myself to another spark brake in only three years. Maybe I'll tell her someday, but not in the near future. Right now we need to get home.

The next day came quickly, and I mean quickly. Before I knew it, Celeste and Sari were swapping numbers and we were gearing up for our next jump. "Just remember what I said. Tell her when you're ready." "All righ mech. I will. Catch ya later?" "Course you will! Gotta have a jam fest with the others right?" "Dude yes!"

Celeste: "Yo! Jazz that is my guardian! You wanna come on so we can attempt to get home?"

Wheeljack: "We'll get home by day's end! This I swear!"

Mikaela: "Ho boy. This'll be good. Bye Sari! Bye Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Optimus, Bee, Jazz!"

"See ya'll later!" I called as we began our warping process, the others saying their goodbyes as we went. This time we landed somewhere different. Back in the desert, but still in animation. This looked a little more real, and kinda edgy. Like batman meets the universe we just left. We warped to an area right in front of a tunnel. Wonder what's in there?

Wheeljack: "Nope. This is not quite right."

Leo: "Wonder what's in here?"

He asked as he began to venture into the tunnel. Of course we had to follow him into the tunnel. And what did we find? One mech at a green screened computer, a femme getting ready to blast us to kingdom come, and four mechs backing her up on either side. Let this be a lesson to you kids, don't explore weird tunnels. By my guess, she had Bee and Prime on one side, and Bulkhead and Smokescreen on the other. Primus can we catch a break just once?!

Me: "Don't shoot! We're- "

Prime: "Autobots stand down. They mean us no harm."

"You sure Prime?" The femme asked still ready to blast us. "Yes Arcee. They're Autobots as well." "Yeah Arcee! Check the insignias!" "CAN IT JACK!" She shouted over her shoulder at the mech that walked into the room behind her. Damn, remind me never to piss off Arcee. She can be one scary femme.

Celeste: "Oh for the love of God! _Wheeljack!_ "

Wheeljack: "Hey! Look, it's like a channel system! Either we go up or we go down! And this time we went up! I can't guarantee that we'll get back so easily!"

Leo: "No you can't! I find it hilarious that both you and your dimensional doppelganger said that we'd get home on the first try, and here we are!"

Arcee: "Frag. There are two of you now?!"

Celeste looked to her in shock. "Forgot to introduce ourselves. Hi, we're from another dimension. This is Jazz, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack. I'm Mikaela, this is my boyfriend Sam, and our friends Leo, and Celeste." She said kindly. Arcee looked slightly mortified as did the rest of the bots. "Oh Frag yeah! We got another wrecker!"

Celeste: "S'cuse me? What in the hell is a wrecker?"

Me: "Basically it's a team of Autobots who go into battle guns blazing, explosions roaring, and haphazardly."

Celeste: "So basically Ironhide on steroids?"

Bee hunched over in choked laughter, as did I. He'd be pissed if he knew she said that. "I'mma- Bzzzt. Tell him you said that! Bzzzzzt!" He choked out between laughs. Unfortunately for him this made Ratchet pay attention to him. Never have I seen him (or his doppelganger) move so fast. Before any of us could think to speak, he was hauling bumblebee to the Medbay, muttering curses and saying that he wouldn't break his promise twice. No I have no clue why. "So our Wheeljack blows things up in the name of science, and theirs does it for the hell of it? Dude why did we have to come here?!" Sam moaned. "Hey Bulk! Can we go dune racing or what?" "Uh, gonna have to cancel Miko." "Hey, Bumblebee, who are they?"

Prime: "I believe they are our doppelgangers from a different dimension. Correct?"

"Yep. Nice to meet all of you." "How did this happen?" He asked. It took exactly eight minutes to explain what we had been through in the last…what day? I don't even know how time works in relation to this. Regardless they took it well.

Arcee: "So. We exist in another dimension."

Jack: "That's pretty amazing. I always wondered if there were more dimensions, and different versions of us."

Celeste: "Welcome to my world. I only hope that we can find our original dimension. Which reminds me, Wheeljack- "

Wheeljack: "Another ten minutes at least!"

Celeste: "Thanks. But I was _going_ to ask if _you_ were a wrecker. No sense in trying to speed along what you can't."

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, I was originally part of the black opps wrecker crew, but thanks to Ratchet, and the disbanding of the team I'm just a humble scientist now."

Me: "What's Ratch got to do with that?"

"He told me that if I continued to do slag like that, he would do two things; stop fixing me and should I die, bring me back and then kick my aft for all eternity for having done so in such a stupidly spectacular way."

Mikaela: "And we all know he's capable of bringing people back. _Jazz_."

Me: "Hey I died protecting a noble cause. Granted I shouldn' have said "do ya wan a piece o' me" since that could be interpreted differently than I'd hoped. How was I to know that he'd bring me back, or that it was possible?"

Celeste: "And just how long have you been back? Bout a month huh?"

Leo: "How'd you know?"

Celeste: "Uh hello?! I can read people remember?! I knew he was hiding something of the sort. Thee night terrors, the mother henning, his trying super hard to impress me without scaring me. I knew all along, I just didn't want to say anything because it's none of my business and because I didn't want to re-open old emotional wounds."

Me: "Thanks. I wanted to tell ya, but I wasn' sure how. No sense in wrackin' my processor with it now I suppose. So how've ya been Smokie?"

Smokescreen: "Good I guess. Do I exist in your dimension?"

Me: "Last I saw ya, was before we left for earth. So yeah, far as I know ya do."

Wheeljack: "Man, the wreckers disbanded?! Shame. Aint it Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead: "Sure is."

Wheeljack: "Hey, me. Why don't I lend you a servo with that scrap while the humans converse?"

Wheeljack: "You can take a look, but I don't think that there's much you can do."

"We'll see. Weapons are more of my thing but this should be cake to solve." He said as he continued to look at the remote. He added some parts and tweaked a few nobs until he was satisfied. Meanwhile Bee came scrambling out of their Medbay clutching his throat. "Bee? You okay?" "S…Sam. It doesn't hurt to talk anymore! He fixed my voice!"

Ratchet: "And with the shrapnel I removed, perhaps I can make parts to fix our Bumblebee's voice."

Having heard that, their Bee jumped for joy, trilling happily. We kinda lost track of time after that, what with answering questions and such. Apparently they're all that's left of the Autobot forces here. Which I feel bad for, because I know the feeling. None of us back home have any clue about our other forces. We truly think sometimes that those of us who made it to earth are really all that are left. But surely there are more of us hiding amongst the stars. At least in our dimension. "INCOMMING!" "OOOFFFFFFF! Nice throw Bulkhead!" Ah, lob ball. How'd I forget about this game? "TWACK! Sssssss. Owwww. Nice lob other me!" Our Wheeljack hissed. Probably suppressed the memory for the sake of safety. A mech could seriously get hurt playing that. "Uh, Jazz. Is the goal of this game to inflict pain?" Celeste asked in slight fear. "Actually yes. One mech lobs the ball of crumpled metal at the other of his choice as hard as he can, trying to knock them to the ground." "World's deadliest game of catch. How fun." Leo muttered.

Of course something always has to ruin the happiness. Alarms began to sound and all of the bots froze. Prime checked the computer before growling angrily. "Autobots, we have a Decepticon sighting. Prepare for battle and roll out."

Me: "We're coming too. Ya'll look like ya could use a hand."

I said. Wheeljack put down the ball and shook out his limbs a little before transforming with the rest of us. Surprisingly, they use a groundbridge too. And it really came in handy since we just drove into the battle. It was actually a challenge. I was blasting cons left and right, Bee was tag teaming with his double confusing a few and blasting them to the pit. And then it happened. Both our Wheeljack and theirs and Bulkhead charged a huge group of cons shouting, blasting and slicing them to smithereens. It was beautiful, and horrific at the same time. Not too long after that the cons began to retreat leaving us to bridge back to the base. When we got there we were surprised to see our charges sitting calmly talking to theirs. Celeste was asking Miko about her style, and taking a few pictures. While that was happening Leo and jack were talking about school while Sam and Mikaela watched Raf type on his computer.

Arcee: "Are we in the right base? Ratchet isn't yelling, and nobody is shouting at a video game."

Bee: "Trust me, as a mech who's traveled several dimensions today, you are in the right base. Our charges are here."

Wheeljack: "And thanks to my doppelganger, we can leave."

"Yep. Now you guys won't need to wait breems for the remote to re-boot. It'll take only a few minutes. Like two." "Awww! But I wanted to take Celeste Dune crashing!" "Pffft. Don't worry Miko. It'll happen."

Raf: "Really?"

Celeste: "Totally. I have your guy's numbers and frankly I highly doubt that we won't visit once we learn how to properly dimension jump. Right Wheeljack?"

He nodded enthusiastically before we called our charges to us. "We wish you luck in finding your home. May Primus be with you all." Prime said with a nod. "Thanks! We hope you guys win your war!" Mikaela shouted back. "I'll see about getting the wreckers back together! Wheeljack shouted as we warped away. This time we landed in a junkyard. It's a pretty nice one at that.

"FREEZE!" A sky blue, white and gold femme commanded. Just once I'd like to land somewhere without an immediate threat. Ya'll know me, I'm a pretty chill dude, but this is getting annoying. "Uhh. Wheeljack, we should get out of here." Bee said nervously. "Strongarm, that's Bumblebee." The little orange one said. "Frankly I'd like to see you blast him. Just so you could get in trouble for once." Shouldn't you be on patrol Sideswipe? And it's not Lieutenant Bumblebee Fixit. He never lets his armor get to such a state."

Sam: "What kind of world did we land in this time? Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack: "Apparently my last iteration forgot to tell me that this thing had to boot for five minutes before we could go around warping quickly. Sorry."

Bee: "Regardless, we're Autobots. We mean you no harm."

Sideswipe: "He doesn't sound like our Bee at all, which means you can blast him Strongarm."

Bee: "I highly doubt that Strongarm would blast me Sideswipe. She would sooner take me into custody before she would shoot me for acting strangely."

Me: "What do ya know. Wait a sec, how come out of all the dimensions we've seen I'm only in a few o' em?! "

Bee: "Cause I'm cooler than you. Obviously."

He snickered. "Careful Bee. Jazz might just take your voice from you." Mikaela said giving him a jab. "He wouldn't. Right Jazz?" To prove my point, I grinned as wickedly as possible, making him swallow hard as a result. "Muwahahahahahahaha! Beware Bee! Ya voice shall be mine if ya step outta line again!"

Celeste: "Please excuse them. I'm Celeste, these are my friends Mikaela, Sam, Leo, Wheeljack, Jazz and Bumblebee. We'll be out of your proverbial hair soon. We're trying to hop back to our own dimension."

Bumblebee: "Oookaaay. Well that's new. Nice to see myself I suppose."

Bee: "Why did she call you Lieutenant? Where's Optimus?"

Strongarm: "Optimus disappeared long ago, only showing up to give Lieutenant Bumblebee orders to come to earth. We're currently trying to re-capture escaped Decepticons and put them back in stasis."

Celeste: "Huh. So in this dimension, Bee is the leader. Cool. Hey Sideswipe…does the name Sunstreaker ring a bell?"

The red mech's optics widened greatly. Before they narrowed. "How do you know about my twin? I haven't seen him in orns let alone hear from him!"

Celeste: "Meh, you two exist in a few other dimensions. But I thought you two were inseparable."

Sideswipe: "We were. Until we got into a fight at his last art gallery. He stormed out in a huff and I haven't heard from him since."

Celeste: "Probably because he finally got tired of bailing you out of trouble. Talk to him, say you're sorry, and then show him how you're on the straight and narrow now. He'll forgive you."

" _Who are you?!_ " He asked awe struck as we got ready to leave. "Like I said I know you from other dimensions. Try it. Sorry for dropping in." "It's no problem. Nice to see you again Jazz. Drop by some time to kick it!" "Totally will Bee man! Prime would be proud!" I shouted as we warped to another dimension. "Did we have to leave the _one_ dimension where I was the leader?!" "Yep." Celeste said looking around casually. "FRAG! Guys we left LEO BEHIND!" She shouted. With a groan we warped back, grabbed him from the scrap heap he was sitting on and warped away again listening to him whine about us leaving him.

I am begging to seriously wonder how many dimensions there are. We ran into one where the Autobots were evil which was scary since we were saved by the Decepticons. We landed in one that had humans working alongside bots made specifically for search and rescue. They called themselves the Rescue bots. Another had us as the main characters of a Michael Bay film series, that was surprisingly accurate thus far, until the third movie. Then it got weird. We had warped into a convention hall holding something called Botcon. We found that out since we stopped to rest. Celeste apparently exists in this dimension and she's like a billionaire designer. She made costumes for all of our movies, and she still sells costumes online. Freaky thing is that she's around the same age as our Celeste and she was quite happy to invite us to her home to rest for the afternoon (she didn't freak learning that we actually came from a dimension where we {us bots} really existed). Freakier still, all of those dimensions we had gone through before this one are cartoons in this one. (We warped through actual cartoon universes that had no idea that they were Saturday morning cartoons.) After we left that one we landed _in_ one of the films, where we freaked everyone out, and we found out that Sideswipe didn't have a twin. After that we landed in one where Ratchet was being hunted. Needless to say that we saved his life and reunited him with the other Autobots there, even laughing as Bee told one of his comrades that "This child is about to kick your ass". But it was still disturbing. Finally, we landed in one that looked just like home. The soldiers looked the same, the base looked the same, and by my readings we were on Diego Garcia.

Bee: "FINALLY! WE'RE HOME!"

"Whoa! Bee man I didn' know tha Ratch found nough spare parts ta melt down fo yo new voice!"

Bee: "ARRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

He growled as he tackled Wheeljack to the ground nearly choking him out. "Hey! Woah! Woah Bee! Man knock it off!" "No, no. Jazz let it happen. He's been bottling up rage since we left the dimension where the Autobots were evil. Let him purge his soul of all anger on Wheeljack." "Yer just sayin that cause you cant physically throw a punch at him!" "True true, but it's his fault we're here in the first place."

Celeste said calmly as she watched Bee and Wheeljack wrestle across and up the hallway. "What in the pit is going on?!" "JAZZ! What have I said about swearing in front of the quadruplets!" "Sorry Bella its jus' well…"

He stammered as a tall dark blue gold and White femme stepped into the hall holding a red sparkling. It was a femmling more specifically. Now for those of you at home who are wondering what the frag is going on let me explain. Sparklings created by the Allspark were built, and placed in new frames as they grew older. Sparklings born from a carrier came equipped with a frame that grew with them. Replenish and the other sparklings we rescued can be upgraded into new frames when the time comes.

The femme closed her optics and sighed deeply. " _Please_. Jazz please tell me that this isn't one of Wheeljack's experiments gone wrong."

Me: "Well. To be perfectly honest with ya, it is. But his screw up has sent us hoppin across parallel dimensions to our own."

"Okay. So I can assume that is why there are two Jazzes, Bees, Wheeljacks and Sam and Mikaelas. Wonderful."

She said exhaling and smiling brightly. Behind her we could hear several clicks and squeaks, which only grew louder as another three sparklings came to the door where she stood. "AWWWW!" Mikaela and Celeste cooed in unison. Bee stopped wrestling Wheeljack long enough for him to crawl away gasping.

"My name is Arabella. But most call me by Bella or Ara. And these four are the quadruplets. They find your duplicates very loving here, hence why they're trying to cuddle you to death."

"Seems like the red one prefers you Jazz." Celeste giggled as the purple one gently snuggled up to her. "Jass. My Jass." She cooed happily. "Nightsinger, even though there are two Jazzes you can't claim either. You have to share remember?" The femmling pouted irritably before looking up to me hopefully. "Uh, listen to ya mom. An' that Jazz over there. I'm jus' visitin."

Mikaela: "Huh, a dimension where Jazz is a father. Who knew."

Bella: "Actually, he still aint getting none. I'm married to the twins."

Leo: "Oh gross! You married the Chevy twins?!"

Bella: "EWWWWWW! NO WAY! I'm married to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe! Do I look desperate enough to marry those idiots?!"

"Hey…wait…I know you!" Celeste shouted. "No you don-doooooooo! OOOOOOO! I _DO_ KNOW YOU! You're that girl from the gap Sunny and I went to a week or two ago! Hey! Who could have guessed?!"

Mikaela: "Ummm huh?"

Celeste: "Remember how I told you I pick pocketed that one dude who had the gall to try and steal from a mom of four? This is her, but in a different dimension!"

Bella: "Yep. Very true. Sunstreaker planned to kick the dude's butt as soon as we were done, but you got my wallet back for me so thanks!"

Me: "Jus how old are ya? Ya sound very young to have sparklins."

Jazz: "Well, biologically speakin' she's only 16 or so. Her buddy Tia is younger than er'. She's only six!"

Bella: "But we were revived as a 20 vorn old and a 16 vorn old. We were very mature for our age Primus told us so himself."

Sam: "Do I wanna know?"

Bella: "Long story. I'd be glad to give you the shortened version of it over some cookies if you want."

Jazz: "Ya'll better say yes. She th' best baker this world has ta offer, an her stuff tastes real good!"

Bella: "Jazz is being kind. Seriously though you guys look like you could use a break. And Wheeljack could probably use a quick trip to the Medbay. C'mon, my shift doesn't start for another few hours, we'll eat drink and be merry."

We did eat drink and be merry. Since this world is so close to our own, we figured that a little energon couldn't hurt. Bella introduced us to her friend Tia, and that femme is impressive. (For a six-year-old she definitely knows how the spy business works.) All the other bots took it in stride. Turns out in this dimension, Sam and Mikaela are married and expecting their own kid, Leo was paid off by the government to stay quiet after Egypt but later joined N.E.S.T. as a hacker. And the rest of us just do what we do best. I'm surprised that Jolt sparkmated, let alone to a femme so young like Tia. Pit, they're even expecting a little on themselves! While we hung out on base they were super cool to us, Bella made sure that we got a good tour, and she even gave us access to the car wash on base. Which let me say was like heaven. We need to get one installed at home. She even helped Celeste find her doppelganger which as it turns out, is living comfortably in L.A. as a sales clerk by day and an aspiring designer by night. This one didn't just sell costumes, she also sold clothes and jewelry too. "Wooooooow. Out of my two iterations, I had the worst luck. Totally screwed up." She said in good humor. Behind her Wheeljack sat conversing with his doppelganger about time travel and how to perfect dimensional travel. Just as soon as they began speaking about wormholes Ratchet walked in and muttered a few curses in Cybertronian while glaring at them. They stopped talking as our Wheeljack got up with a smile and brought out the remote once more. Just as he did that Sunny and Sides waltzed into the room and did a double take.

Sides: "Uhhh. Do I _want_ to know?"

Bella: "Tell you later boo. You guys keep safe okay?"

Me: "Sure! Thanks for the cookies! It was super great to meet ya'll!"

Celeste: "Hey Wheeljack, do you really think we could return?"

Wheeljack: "Of course. Every dimension we've landed in has a specific code that shows up on the remote. We just have to label them."

Mikaela: "Cool. Never thought that I'd meet myself, or that I'd be pregnant. I have to find you a gift. Something nice."

Mikaela: "You don't have to. It's just cool knowing that I exist. And that we were played by Megan Fox."

Bee: "Hang in there me, you'll get your voice back soon."

His doppelganger nodded coolly as Wheeljack prepped the remote for our next jump. "Here take these for the road." Bella said as she handed us two huge baskets. And I mean like Cybertronian sized baskets, I can barely carry one. One was filled with all kinds of fruit and vegetables, the other was filled with confections made by Bella herself. With a final goodbye we warped again, this time landing in a lab.

Wheeljack: "I think this is it. I'm pretty sure this is our dimension."

Sam: "How can you be sure?"

He asked. We all walked outside carefully to find soldiers milling around surprised to see us. So far so good. "By the Allspark! They're okay!" "Where the frag have you lot been?!" Ratchet shrilled.

Will: "Oh thank God you're okay."

Epps: "Where were you guys?! It's been like five days!"

Well. This is going to be one very long story. And one very long report. (SIGH) Good to be back.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. I have not been posting as often as I want. Damn writers block. I hope that everyone who reads this had a terrific 2015 and I look forward to hearing from you in 2016. Please favorite follow and review to let me know how I did. Thanks for a wonderful year and please stay safe as you celebrate the new one.**

 **Also send some love to the new fic Dimensional. (if you want)**

 **CLYL! And happy new year! ㇳ8ㇴ1ㇳ9**


	11. On the diet of your charge

**This is my** **first Jazz oc story! I hope you guys like it! Please forgive me with his accent...I'm still trying to find the perfect balance.**

 **I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Serene Amarbel Asteria **For following!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for reviewing! I am glad that you found it fascinating! I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

To say that I enjoyed hopping through dimensions isn't entirely true or false. It was fun, but I'm just glad that we're back in our own. Even though it meant that we had to be interrogated and that we were scanned and tested on, more than I wanted. But after a few hours we went our separate ways until dinner. I was happy to be home, back to my designs and alterations, of which are now due to be shipped in two days or less. Looks like I'll pull an all-nighter and then go comatose for a few days.

"Meeew!"

"Hey Min-OH MY GOD!"

Minty is huge! And I mean, he looks like he ate a whole sack of lard! What happened?! "Ah, Ms. Jackson. Glad to see you've returned. I took the liberty of feeding your kitten and Replenish while you were absent." Jolt said from where he stood in the doorway. "Uh, thanks Jolt. What happened to Minty though? He's like...morbidly obese."

Jolt: "I was told to feed him two cups in the morning and evening. I added a special plumping agent to his water supply seeing that you probably wished him to grow larger for his pelt correct?"

Me: "NO! NEVER! I. Jolt! Minty is my _pet!_ I would _never_ raise him for his fur or for anything else outside of companionship! I don't even believe in using animals for their fur! All of my designs contain faux fur! I would never slaughter an animal that I own!"

Jolt: "Hmmm. I believe that I was miss informed. The twins suggested- "

Me: "The _twins?!_ You listened to _them_ of all people on the care of kittens?!"

Jolt: "My apologies. I saw them trying to offline the poor creature through fear and confronted them. They then said that they were trying to care for him in your absence and turned him over to me with instructions for his wellbeing."

I couldn't be mad at him. Not too mad at least. He was only trying to protect Minty from the twins and was given bad information. Furthermore, he took time away from his studies to take care of him. That _is_ pretty sweet of him.

Me: "Well, I can't be too mad at you. You were only trying to help. Thanks Jolt."

Jolt: "My apologies, had I known what I do now, I wouldn't have taken the course of action I did."

Me: "No biggie. He's just gonna need more exercise. I'll use a ribbon for a leash and take him for walks. And he'll have to lay off the cat treats."

Jolt: "Oh. Heh heh. About that."

He said sheepishly as he looked at the pallet of treats dropped off by my door. I couldn't help but laugh especially when Minty waddled over to Jolt and cuddled his leg purring softly. "Oh he was a treat junkie long before he met you Jolt." I said as I picked up my tubby Himalayan snuggled him before I began to make my way to the cafeteria. I met up with Fig and Graham who told me that this asshole named Galloway came when we were gone, and that he was trying to find a way to get N.E.S.T. shut down or something like that. Glad I wasn't here, otherwise I would have said something to him. As soon as we got to the cafeteria I knew that there was something wrong. The room smelled aweful. And I mean it smelled like hot, funky ass on a summer day. It just reeked!

"God! What is that?!" I groaned covering my nose as Graham and Fig walked into the room cringing at the smell. "That would be Brussel sprouts, broccoli, cauliflower, and non-seasoned grilled chicken with rice." Graham said as he grabbed a tray. The servers then dished him out a plate full of the afore mentioned foods and a bottle of water. I think I'm gonna hurl. Don't get me wrong, I like some vegetables, but not Brussel sprouts. Nobody likes those! I joined Fig, Graham and Epps at their table as they continued to stare at the slop on their plates. Epps whimpered as he tried to take a bite of the Brussel sprouts and chicken, barely choking it down around his gags. "What the hell happened to the food? Where's the meat? The potatoes? And the desert?" I asked. "Gone. All of it gone and banned." Epps moaned. "We kinda raided your stash while you were gone, and some of the new recruits got busted by the human CMO who then told Ratchet. And then he-" "Decided to change the base's eating habits." Graham said finishing what Fig was saying. "So, this is just until we clean up our acts. Surely he'll let us go back to the way things were?"

Epps: "Nope. He said that it was time that we start eating healthier, and that it was for our own good."

I couldn't help but be angry. Why was he being such a dick about this? "What happened to freedom being the right of all sentient beings?" I said angrily. The three of them stopped trying to eat their food and looked to me with wicked grins. "What? I was simply stating a fact. Not only that but I find it hilarious that this iteration of him feels so strongly about this where others don't." "Oh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Graham. I decided to explain everything that I had seen while on our little excursion. Before I knew it we had a crowd of people around our table listening intently and laughing at some of the tales I told them. Finally, I finished telling them about the terror twins iterations. And surprisingly enough, some of the bots had come to sit down and listen, both sets of twins included.

Sideswipe: " _No_. _NO!_ It _can't_ be true!"

Sunstreaker: "Fragging _bonded_. With _four_ sparklings! That's horrible!"

Me: "Wow. _That's_ the scariest thing for you two? Not even the fact that you were ponies in one universe or the fact that in most universes that your doppelgangers existed in, Sunstreaker didn't even exist? Amazing!"

They both looked to each other and gave each other a quick hug before getting up and walking towards the door. "By the way, know that I'm gonna get you back for trying to kill Minty!" I shouted as they walked out the door. Hmmm. How does one get someone back for something like that? After all I think it's time for me to get them, you know put the fear of God into them or something. I'll ask Jazz later, for now I need to grab myself something to eat that doesn't smell awful.

I was on my way back to my room I immediately stopped in my tracks when I saw Ratchet outside my door. His backdoors were open and he was loading all of my snacks into the back. Rather than confronting him I decided to find Will. Now usually I would say something to the person pissing me off, but something told me that this was not a battle that I would win one on one.(At least not out in the hall) I needed to get to someone with power. In my haste to find Will, I actually wound up following him to the cafeteria.

Me: "Will. Our stash has been _compromised_."

He turned to me slowly smiling eerily. _Not cool_. "I am sorry about that. But contraband is contraband for a reason." He said as we walked past Jolt. He gave me a wink telling me that he was lying, but still that look on his face was like super creepy! And to make matters worse the Medic of doom stormed through the doors just as we sat down and made a bee line for our table. _Yay me_. "Ms. Jackson. Are you aware of the base policy for junk food?" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in sarcasm for that one. I really couldn't. "Hmmm. Something about eating it in moderation?" "I will not tolerate you mocking me, and I certainly will not allow you to consume such garbage any longer." He snarled. Mmm. Bared his teeth. He _must_ be serious. "Last I checked, you are not my _mother_ , _father_ , or the _boss_ of me. I think I can eat whatever the hell I want." I sniped back. Now there's a crowed growing to see my taking on the CMO. Oh joy, they must think that I'll randomly burst into flames for doing so. Guess again. "Ms. Jackson, it is my duty to protect sentient life by healing and caring for it. You fit into that category last I checked, ergo you are one of my patients and will do as I say." Most of the people are now cringing at the tone he took with me. Oh yeah, it has plenty of venom in it, but I survived an abusive uncle for eight years. He told me what I can and can't do. Ergo, I have a small problem with authority who fail to see the big picture I do. "No." The room gasped. Is this seriously that interesting? These guys need to get out more. " _No?!_ " The sooner these guys learn that I professionally read people and that I egg people on to learn more about them, the faster they will learn how to win arguments against me. But alas, _not today_. Unfortunately for me, my lack of food had gotten to me, making my stomach growl loudly.

Ratchet smirked thinking he had won. "It seems to me that you need to refuel. Don't worry, I'll retrieve you the nutrients you require." He said smugly as he walked away. Never smug me, only I can be smug right now. "Hey Will, can I water-fall your water please?" I asked sweetly. Confused he handed me the bottle. I took out my secret weapon; protein pills. I bought some in the movie dimension before we left just as a precaution. I grew up in a bad neighborhood where my uncle sometimes didn't feed me for a few days. I started taking protein pills so I wouldn't starve. I can live off a diet of these, water, bread or rice for about three days. Don't judge me, everyone is on some sort of pill diet in L.A. It's what we do. Heck I even have some of the same pills stashed in my room.

"Here you are. All the nutrients required to grow a healthy happy young lady." He said as he set down the tray in front of me. It was heaped in vegetables where as the chicken and rice was greatly dwarfed. Okay now he's just being an ass. "Sorry not hungry." I said pushing the tray away from me smugly. The crowd "oooed" noting the challenge that I was throwing down. He glared back as he nudged the tray back at me. "Eat femme. You require nourishment." "I'm good thanks. As a matter of fact, I actually can't eat. I have work to do. Unless you want the soldiers here to go out there in less than adequate clothing?" I asked him innocently as I lowered my head and batted my eyelashes up at him. Yeah full bitch mode ENGAGED! He returned the gesture with a glare as he let steam out of his vents. Wonder when he'll call for back up? "Eat _femme_. That's an _order_."

Bitch please! I _hoped_ he would say that. Now I get to make him look like an even _bigger_ ass then he already is! I started checking my clothing all over, looking at myself in my silverware, until I finally asked Epps for his sunglasses. He handed them over laughing which only made Ratchet madder. " _What are you doing?!_ " he hissed angrily. Wow, Minty may have competition. "Hmmm. Nope. You know what? I can't seem to find an _Autobot_ insignia on me! Do any of you nice gentlemen see one on me?" I asked sweetly. Most of them chuckled and shook their heads while others shouted out "Nooo"'s with just the perfect hint of sarcasm. "Well, since I'm not an Autobot, nor am I a soldier belonging to the United States or any other countries affiliated here, I guess that means that I really _don't_ have to listen to you, now does it?" I said sweetly as I got up from the table and sauntered off to the whistles and cheers of the soldiers. "Good night gentlemen!" I called as I rounded the corner and made the quick walk back to my room where I immediately locked the door and crawled into my pajamas. I checked the stash and laughed slightly. He only took the surface goods. You must be wondering how we were able to keep the frozen stuff well…frozen. Well my dear onlooker, it has everything to do with a false wall, one that has a hidden key code, as well as a voice recognition software programed with my, Will's, Epps', Mikaela's and Sam's voices. Each voice is supposed to say a certain key phrase, thus making it harder for a bot i.e. Ratchet to find it let alone get into it. After typing in my code and saying my phrase I was granted access to our secondary stash. We also kept some of the other goods in here too. No sense in losing all of the room temp goods in one sweep right? Needless to say, I enjoyed my bagel bites as I watched my source material before I finished one costume and started the other. Not much left to finish which is nice. I'll have to catch up with Jazz tomorrow, right now I was just too tired.

The next day came quickly. I went along with my morning routine, put on a super cute outfit, tied a strong ribbon to Minty's collar and began to walk him to the cafeteria. I won't try and avoid it, if I do then that will make Ratchet suspicious of me more. What I found startled me. Ratchet, Optimus, Will, Epps, and Jazz were all watching Leo, Sam and Mikaela eat. I had just turned around to leave when my name was called by Jazz. Before I could take the two steps out the door, Minty and I were scooped up and sat down in front of breakfast. It wasn't too bad. Toast with no butter, Oatmeal, a fruit bowl, a glass of milk and eggs. Looking up to my captors I didn't resist raising an eyebrow. "Ms. Jackson, you are not to leave the table until your meal is completed, per order of our CMO for having skipped last night's meal." Optimus said. I looked to Jazz and he shrugged helplessly. "Sorry Celeste. I can't help ya here. Ya gotta eat it all." He said. Fine with me. I quickly tore through my food, leaving the eggs and got up so I could continue my walk, that is until several throats cleared. "What? I ate breakfast, I'm going to continue my walk to undo the damage the twins did to Minty."

Jazz: "Is tha' why he's so fat? What happened?!"

Me: "The twins decided to tell Jolt that I was raising Minty for his pelt. He over fed him and gave him a plumping agent so that his pelt would get bigger. I don't _do_ fur, only faux fur. And I would never hurt my kitty."

I cooed at him as I rubbed Minty behind his ears. "And besides I don't eat eggs. You know that." "The eggs are your protein, so I highly recommend that you consume them." "May I have something else Dr. Doom? I really have no problems with double fruit or toast, just not eggs." I said glaring at Ratchet. Man the mech just doesn't take no for an answer! "You are not allowed to leave the table until you eat your eggs." Ratchet replied sternly. Last I checked I'm 19 not six I don't have to follow that bullshit. I got up to leave only for him to grab me and sit me back down firmly. "Eat the protein Femme." He scolded. "No." I said as I got back up to leave, by now Sam, Leo and Mikaela were laughing at his attempts, as he yet again sat me down. _Fine_. He wants to be like that? _Okay_. I took a big bite of eggs gagging as they wiggled down my throat. I continued to calmly stuff my face, feeling my nausea rise up. I stopped eating as my gag reflex started to get wily, finally ending with me projectile vomiting all of my breakfast up and onto Ratchet. His legs and feet are now officially gross. I coughed a few times before my stomach decided to purge what was left of my stomach acid, again onto Ratchet, this time it hit his waist. I'm like that little girl in the exorcist movie, you know how she spews pea soup real far? I can get a good radius on a normal sick day, but when I eat eggs, God help you if you're in the splash zone.

"S…sorry. I don't e..eat eggs, cause they (urp) they make me sick." I groaned as I shuddered. Leo, Sam, and most of the other soldiers look horrified. Mikaela and Jazz looked stunned and were trying to hide their amusement, while Ratchet, and Optimus looked highly concerned. I picked Minty up from where he was hiding and I excused myself from the table so that I could go clean up again. Smiling to myself as I left. Serves them right. I warned them that I didn't eat eggs.

About three hours passed when I heard a knock at my door. Sure enough it was Leo, Sam, Mikaela, Bee and Jazz. They had brought me soup. "Thanks! Hey you can come in if you want, I'm not sick or anything." I said as I made way for them. After I warmed up my soup and added a butt-load of sriracha I sat down and looked at them. "Wuh?" I said amidst eating my noodles with chopsticks. I love a good bowl of miso soup. Chicken noodle is good too, and of course ramen noodles are a staple. I just enjoy adding sriracha because I love spicy food, and this soup needed some flavor.

Mikaela: "You are like the talk of the base right now."

Me: "Am I?"

Jazz: "Nobot has challenged the Hatchet like ya have an' won."

Bee: "Let alone living to tell the tale."

Me: "Guys, seriously? He's being an ass. I know he means well but he has to understand that he may not always know what's best for people. I just enjoy pissing him off. He makes it too easy and it's way too fun not to."

I said casually as I drank my broth. "I know what ya mean, an' I agree, but he also wanted ya brigged fo yo behavior last night."

Me: "Really Jazz? Sent to jail because I didn't want to eat my veggies? Now that's just petty."

I said as another knock came from the door. When I opened it, I was greeted with Prowl's holoform.

Prowl: "Good morning to you Ms. Jackson. I am here to tell your guardian that he and the scout are needed for battle. We are set to leave in a few breems."

Jazz: "A'righ'. Be there in a nano klick Prowler. C'mon Bee time to head out."

He said as he gave me a side hug on the way out the door. "You guys be careful!" I called after them. "Ms. Jackson, I'm going to need you to come with me." He said. Giving a knowing look to Mikaela I followed him out the door and got onto his offered hand. We walked past the main hanger with the bots and some of the soldiers who were getting ready to leave, and trying to be nice I called out a "Good luck! Be safe!" to them. Some acknowledged me with a thanks other simply laughed and shook their heads at me like they knew something I didn't. Finally, we arrived at a dark room with cells large enough to hold bots the size of Optimus, as well as little cells for humans. "Really? Why are you putting me in here?" I asked as he shut the door behind me. "Ratchet requested you remain in here for the duration of our absence on the charge of disrespecting and ignoring orders from a commanding officer. He will bring you meals that you are required to finish." He said as he strode out. Seriously? Ass holes! I didn't do anything wrong! Somebody has to understand what's going wrong here!

Knowing Prime, Prowl would be on the battlefield today, after all if he wasn't going to be, he wouldn't have left me alone. Only one person to call.

"Chirp chirp!"

Me: "Oh! Hey Replenish. I thought that I grabbed my phone."

I said to my little buddy. To my surprise he re-transformed into a phone and dialed Mikaela's number for me. How he got her number I'll never know, but it was nice to hear from her. Needless to say I now have a plan of revenge to enact when I get out of here. _Where the hell do they get off putting me in here for six days for not eating my veggies and for annoying Ratchet?!_ Yeah they left me in the Brig for _six_ days, and I know that the battle didn't last that long because Mikaela said that Bee her and Sam were going stateside for a few days to smuggle back some contraband. I don't even know how they got him on board, but it sure as hell pissed me off. All I had to eat in that time (By choice) was some bread, rice, oatmeal, plain non flavored yogurt (which tasted like sour cream), bitter broth, and some really nasty tofu. I supplemented my protein with my protein pills so that I wouldn't be a shaking mess. I know that I'm pissing Ratchet off and worrying Jazz beyond reason, but I'm trying to make a point. I can only imagine what the soldiers are eating and how they feel. Grown men treated like children. _Pathetic_. While I was in the brig I was either talking to Mikaela or playing solitary on Replenish, which is a lot more fun when the computer is actively trying to beat you. He was so sweet, he even downloaded the free version of angry birds. We were alternating in turns when Prowl returned to set me free.

I decided to walk back to my room by myself, and couldn't help but notice my weight loss in a mirror. I dropped at least five pounds, maybe more. For someone my size that probably isn't good. I'm probably underweight now. On my way past the mirror, I noticed the general vibe of the people here. For the first time since I've been here, everyone looks pissed off. Some soldiers glared at me as I passed while others argued with each other on the side quietly. Heck a few looked like they were deprived of blood. Wouldn't be surprised by the way they were shaking. Some's eyes looked hollow, others looked sunken in and sullen. Something is _seriously_ wrong.

"Hey Epps!"

"What?!" He snarled back at me as he turned around. Now I know it sounds stupid but I couldn't stop my lower lip from quivering just a little bit. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just a little tired. Are you okay? You look like you lost weight." "I did. And I'm fine…but everyone else isn't." "That's cause we had a few too many accidents. We all lived but too many went to med bay."

He said as we walked to my room. I couldn't help but notice the people trembling as they walked past. I think I know what's wrong. And I think I have a legitimate argument against Ratchet. His aft is going down!

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was brought to you from my inner fat girl, who is enjoying her Oreo cookie shake and French fries. *Ratchet walks by, stops and takes away food.* Hey! I earned that! I did five and a half miles on the bike today!**

 **Ratchet: "As my author, even _you_ are not allowed to consume such garbage!"**

 **O.O No one is safe! Those with devious minds (you know who you are!) What should Celeste do to get back at Ratchet and the twins? Suggestion will be used and credit will be given! I hope you like the chapter! Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **CLYL!**


	12. Celestial's Revenge

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Rebecca Frost **,** fnafwrightings **and** Til' all are one **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Rebecca Frost **,** fnafwrightings **,** anyotherrose832 **and** Til' all are one **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** doyouseewhatisee **,** Til' all are one **,** RatchetLover **and** sylvia silverblood **for** **Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** sylvia silverblood **,** RatchetLover **and** Til' all are one **for adding me to their list of favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

HeartsGuardianSol **: I know right? She'll point that out here. Thanks for the compliment! *Hands bunny bait* I hope that you find your plot bunnies! I also hope you like this chapter!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Thank you so much for the pranks! And yes I'd like to see your old account! I hope that you like this chapter, the rest of Hell week will continue in the next chapter! Again I love your face, and I thank you for your help!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you! And I might use that in the next chapter! I hope that you like this chapter!**

Til' all are one **: Thank you for the review, and the compliment! I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 **HEY ALL WHO READ THIS! THE IDEA FOR THE PRANKS CELESTE USES COMES SOLEY FROM Jazzilynn Hall** **! SHE GETS FULL CREDIT FOR THESE PRANKS! I OWN NONE OF IT! ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE CAUSE SHE GAVE EVEN MORE AWESOME IDEA'S! THEY'RE ON THE REVIEW PAGE SO GIVE HER SOME PRAISE!**

* * *

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

Mikaela: "You look like the Elle Woods of N.E.S.T.! Well, only you're dressed in yellow."

Me: "Thanks! I was going for that! Looks even better with the weight loss too."

Epps: "You really ought to eat something to put a little weight on."

Me: "Don't worry, I was being sarcastic. And trust me, I will when this is over."

Mikaela: "You _do_ know that you're going to try and take down the _single most powerful_ force in a matter of _minutes_ right?"

"Yep." I said to her popping the p. Perfect shade of red for my lips. (sorry, left field thought) This will be interesting in deed. Today, I am taking Ratchet the Hatchet to a little impromptu court on behalf of myself and the other human allies. Our discussion will be held publically in the main hanger, in front of both the soldiers and the medical team. When I throw shade, I _throw_ shade.

Me: "Okay, everyone ready? Have the evidence?"

Epps: "Ugh, yeah I have it all right here."

"Good. Now let's go. I want to be able to enjoy a cheeseburger this afternoon." I said as I sauntered out of my room. With the way I was walking and the way I was dressed, I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought I was Elle Woods. As we entered the main hanger all conversation stopped. I kept my face schooled as the bots and the soldiers looked at me with surprise.

Prime: "Ah, Ms. Jackson. Glad that you could join us for this…meeting."

Me: "Glad that I could participate. Now, going in, I'd like to make a deal with you and Ratchet."

Prime: "Oh?"

Me: "This meeting is based on the diet concerns of those on this base correct?"

Ratchet: "That is why you called us here. I do not see a problem with it."

"Mmm. Interesting. So you saw _no_ problem with keeping me in the brig for six days, where I dropped about ten pounds? And all because I didn't want to eat what you were giving me. Tell me, what is it again that you all fight for?"

Prime: "We fight for the freedom of all sentient beings."

Me: "That's right! You _do_ fight for our freedom. A freedom to _choose_. A freedom that you have liberally taken from us lately with the recent diet changes."

Ratchet: "I have done no such thing! You may make choices as you see fit- "

Me: "Only for you to try and influence them and or punish us for them when they do not satisfy what you think is best. No matter. The deal I want to make is this; if you, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Will, Epps, Fig, and Graham finish one plate of what you want the _rest_ of us to eat. I'll drop the argument and go back to eating what you want, no questions asked. But  all of you have to finish it or no deal."

Prime: "If that is all then we accept your challenge."

Me: "Good. Holograms up, taste receptors ready."

I said as Epps and I distributed the "food" to everyone. The bots (Save for Ratchet) looked at it with concern. "What you have in front of you is non seasoned rice, a black bean cake, mashed Brussel sprouts, and skinless bone-less non seasoned chicken." I said. "In other words, the brat diet." Will groaned as he lifted his fork. Jazz shrugged as he was taking a large bite of Brussel sprouts. That shrug turned very quickly into a gag, a rather violent one at that. Ironhide glared at the rice frustrated after one bite, and Optimus simple sat still poking the bean cake hesitantly before taking a bite of it and grimacing slightly. Only Ratchet cleared his plate and the others simply gave up.

Me: "So. How was the food?"

I asked cheekily receiving a glare from just about everybody. "Jazz, remember what I served you at Chipotle?" "Ugh. Yeah?" "How do you compare what you had there as appose to now, when three of the components were the same?"

Jazz: "That tasted _so_ much better than this slag!"

Ratchet: "Probably because it held fats and grease harmful to humans!"

Me: "Actually, no. At Chipotle we follow serving sizes, unless people ask for more. What I made for Jazz was lean grilled chicken, brown rice, black beans, cheese, guacamole, Pico, spicy sauce and sour cream."

Jazz: "She's righ' it was pretty healthy."

He mused. I better move on before Ratchet gets to flapping his gums…wait…do the bots even _have_ gums? They have teeth…well denta, but do they have gums?

Me: "Exactly. Moving on, I have a question for one William Lennox."

Will: "Yeah?"

Me: "What kind of cereal did you eat growing up?"

Will: "Pfft! Cap'n crunch, Froot loops, Frosted flakes, Cookie crisp. The good stuff."

"So you grew up with surgery cereals. And you, on occasion enjoy a Coke or a doughnut, and of course you drink coffee because of your lack of sleep with your high stress job correct?" I asked making Ratchet grumble exasperatedly and making everyone look at me like I had no point to what I was saying. "Yeah. So?"

Me: "Just curious…One last question."

Ratchet: "Ms. Jackson, I fail to see what relevance this has to do with the base's diet!"

Me: "Don't get your cables in a twist! Let him answer this question and then I will show you what it has to do with what you did to the people on this base. Now, Will describe one Robert Epps personality."

Will: "A pain in the ass."

Epps: "Hey!"

Will: "He's pretty laid back, chill, funny, but knows when to be serious. What does this- "

 **{Epps: "** _ **WHAT?!**_ **"}**

I played the clip of Epps snapping at me the other day. Everyone stared at the wall where the video replayed again, before I had Replenish and his projector friend stop playing the clip.

Me: "Hmm. That's not the Epps we all know and love. But thankfully I know the reason why our beloved soldiers are so cranky. They're going through withdrawals."

Prime: "Ms. Jackson I do not wish to discredit your knowledge of the human body. But I am certain that my CMO wouldn't do anything to cause our allies harm on purpose. I am also inclined to believe that he knows what is best for the soldier's dietary needs."

Me: "And with all due respect, you guys have only been on the planet for three years. Which for someone as intelligent and qualified as Ratchet is no excuse. If he knew, which according to you he had to of in order not to cause us any harm on purpose he wouldn't have been so stupid to cut everyone off cold turkey!"

Prowl: "I fail to see how the body temperature of poultry has anything to do with what is going on."

Me: "Figure of speech. It means to cut someone off from something altogether. Which as Ratchet should know is _dangerous_ , and has been proven by _many_ medical experts to be the least effective treatment in ending an addiction."

Jazz: "Addiction? Ya'll can get 'dicted to sugar?"

Me: "Sugar and caffeine are often seen and compared to drugs because of the affects that they have on the human brain and body. And if say, you took a group of people who had a long developed dependency of caffeine and sugar that started in childhood and continued into adulthood, and cut them off from it completely, it could lead to disaster!"

Ratchet: "I believe that you are over reacting to me taking the contraband from your quarters."

Me: "Am I? The most common symptoms of withdrawals as quoted from a medical journal are; Mood swings, shakiness or tremors, depression, anger, insomnia, irritability, rash or irrational behavior, nausea…ect. The list goes on. Now look at the soldiers on base. All more than likely have had sugar and caffeine as a normal staple in their diet since they were kids, like Major Lennox. All rely on coffee or other sources to remain awake through meetings and missions, like Major Lennox. All have shown one and more symptoms of withdrawal, like Sargent Epps."

I said pointing to a kid that was nearly vibrating next to Prowl. I walked over to him and pulled out a chocolate covered granola bar and gave it to him. He's making it hard to see straight.

Me: "Now, do any of you wanna tell me the obvious danger of sending someone like this one here, into the field of battle with a…what? A sabot round launcher? And expecting him to think rationally, and hit his marks without getting blown up or stepped on? Bit much isn't it?"

Prime: "We only try to keep our allies in the best condition possible."

Me: "And I understand that. You only want to help and do what's best for us, we appreciate that. But in the end you are doing more harm than good. In case you don't already know, I grew up in a neighborhood that was riddled with chronic drug and alcohol abusers. I know what withdrawals look like better than most. I also know what it does to people."

I said as I took out a box of chocolate bars. Half of the soldiers in the room took hasty steps towards me, enough so that Jazz had to lift me into the air just out of their reach. I tossed the box down and watched un-moving as it was torn apart and as the chocolate was fought over. Will had to speak up to get order to resume, but by that point the bots looked pretty alarmed.

Me: "You see, there's this ugly little side effect I forgot to mention. The affect is known as _binging_. Binging is typically spurred on by the more primal urges in one's brain telling them to eat and gather as much as they can for fear that they might not get it again later. I bet any of you every cent that I own that if you took half of the base, put them on a mission that ended in success or failure and kept them on the mainland for a few extra hours everyone would go to the nearest place to get their fix of junk food."

Prime: "Would you…is what she says true? Your answer will remain unjudged."

The mob nodded sheepishly, some looking slightly wistful at the idea of ending a mission with junk food. "And that is worse because binging tends to lead to over eating, eating disorders, weight gain, and general sickness from eating too much in one sitting." I said looking at Ratchet. Where he didn't look apologetic, he did hold a look of slight horror. Probably seeing that I'm right. Though deep down I can tell he feels guilty for what he's done. "Perhaps I was a bit too, eager with my attempts at keeping my patients healthy." If that's Ratchet's way of saying sorry and that he was wrong, I'll take it.

Me: "Just a bit. I can respect taking away some sugar, but not all. You're lucky that no one here is Hypoglycemic."

I chuckled. Now traditionally I don't find that form of scenario funny, but I need to lure them into a false sense of comfort so that I can get away with my revenge. Oh you can bet that I am beyond pissed that they left me in the brig for almost a week. Especially since Jazz nor Bee tried to get me out. Payback is indeed a bitch, and I am the queen of payback. There is one huge misconception about me; that I don't hold grudges. Hell yeah I hold grudges. I once held a grudge for two years against a friend at school. To go along with that misconception, there are three things that people often forget about me; My talents, my attention to detail, and the fact that I seek revenge quickly once I have an idea. Unfortunately for the bots, they gave me six days to plan out my revenge. Revenge is something that you plot out, you calculate, you execute, and you never (if rarely) apologize for it. At least I don't. If I come for you, then you sorely deserve it. Period. So with my attention to detail, my artistic capabilities, My ability to read people, my hypnotism, and with sleight of hand, I can become a very formidable enemy very quick.

Boys, be wary of girls, do not do them wrong or you will regret it. I'm a designer, and typically a girly girl at that. I fucking pay close attention to detail all the time! I know where the bots go, when they sleep, how often they eat, and when they relax. So when Mikaela said that she and Sam were stateside with Bee, I was sorely tempted to have them pick up a few gallons of honey and a few cubic pounds of fire ants. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold and sweet. But since I don't want to infest the base with fire ants (yet, if the twins or Ratchet test me again _so help me_ ) I had to come up with something else. And it's easy to say that I have developed what can only be called **Hell week**.

After the meeting, where I made Ratchet and Optimus sign a contract saying that they would allow limited junk food onto base, and healthy junk food (Lay's baked chips are tasty!) I went back to my room for the night. Yes, I'm not kidding it took that long to have the meeting outing them and then to come to an agreement after it. Dinner was weird since we still had to eat all that healthy junk. But back at my room I checked my email and squealed for joy! I am being requested as a judge at a costume contest at a comic con in Jersey! With all the excitement in my life lately I forgot that we had just barely skipped into May a week ago. I already knew that I could, I asked Jazz yesterday if I could go, and he said that we could since N.E.S.T has a base in New Jersey. My only problem is that I had to come up with a costume for myself before then. Something big and elaborate. "THAT'S IT!" I shouted sending Minty off the bed with a startled fwump. Storm, from the X-men. Her black and gold costume looks dramatic, bold, and I have the stuff needed to make the costume, including the white contacts. So after taking a two-hour nap, I got back up and left my room.

I met Mikaela who, just like me, was clad in all black smirking. "I have the sedatives in the air now. They should be out for a few hours straight." She said.

When seeking revenge, you can enlist the help of others. But you cannot make them take your revenge for you, because you can't make them feel the same passion, well not usually. A lot of people are still pissed that this happened to begin with. Meaning that I have a few allies to work with. It's a good thing that Mikaela studies Autobot anatomy under Ratchet. She gave me a lot of helpful info on how to take my revenge. Tonight, it is something simple. Bumper stickers for all! I spent a lot of time making these with my button and label machine. (I sell a lot of shit online…don't look so damn surprised that I have this kind of stuff) The first stop was Jazz. Yes, I'm pranking him too. He didn't come to get me. What happened to "I'm sposed to protect ya at all costs!"? The best thing about these stickers is that they came out pretty big, and it takes a certain solvent to get them off. Thankfully Jazz is a stomach sleeper. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to place the sticker where he couldn't reach it. His said "Music is in my soul". I couldn't be too mean to him. After Jazz I went to the other bots and set my traps and bumper stickers. Some bots get an extra surprise, the twins for example will have a few buckets of kitty litter dropped on them when they get up to leave tomorrow morning.

Sideswipe: "Unghh. Hey! _What the pit are you doing in our quarters fleshy?!"_

Oh shit! They're waking up! Not really thinking about it, I snapped my fingers twice making the two of them freeze, eye's glazed over like fresh doughnuts. (Sorry left field thought there about the doughnuts) I moved around, and they don't seem to be doing anything. This just made hell week a lot easier.

Me: "You two will do my bidding. Sideswipe, you will go to the Medbay and retrieve all of Ratchet's wrenches for me, leaving them in my closet in my room tonight, before you return to your own. Sunstreaker, you will go to the main hanger and paint- "

I continued giving them their commands, before I took the kitty litter and hide under the bed snapping my fingers to break them out of their stupor. Best of all, if this works they will both think that it was all their idea. I watched silently as they left the room laughing mischievously. I left a few minutes after, following Sideswipe to the Medbay where he stole all of Ratchets tools. He passed by Sunstreaker who was in the main hanger painting a rather incriminating picture of Ratchet doing some unholy things. I had to hold my laughter in because I didn't want to make them aware of my presence. Once everything was said and done they went back to their room and to bed where I set the kitty litter trap and head back to my room where I had Replenish erase the night's activity from the camera recordings of base before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the shouts grunts and screams of base. Ah music to my ears. Smiling I left my bed, showered and got changed. Yawning I took my sketch book with me as I went to see what was going on.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OUT OF MEEEEEEE!" Sideswipe wailed as he streaked up the hall dumping clumps of wet kitty litter everywhere. I added some water last night making its constancy like glue. On his back a bumper sticker read; "I live for speed. In fact, I'm completely high on it" followed by; "Hence my lack of thought".

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sunstreaker screamed in terror as Ratchet chased him up the hall in the opposite direction, his saw out and spinning. _**"YOU GET YOU'RE SORRY AFT BACK HERE!"**_ He roared. Sunstreaker's sticker read; "'I'm a vain prissy school-femme obsessed with her looks. I just refuse to realize that I'm NOT the hottest thing to come off the assembly line!".

I laughed silently as I walked to the main hanger "looking" for Will or Epps. I found the first gawking at the wall and the other laughing his ass off on the floor. Good to see the humor came back to base.

Me: "Morning."

I said casually stepping over to the re-instated coffee machine.

Will: "What…did you do?!"

Me: "Mmm? Nothing. I just got up. Why?"

Epps: "You are so damn mean!"

Me: "Nooo. I'm not mean. I have no clue what you're talking about."

I said nearly doing a spit take at the mural on the wall. Sunstreaker was a better painter then I thought. On the wall was Ratchet and he was being…

Epps: "Fragged sideways orally with a Twinkie, and fragged normally by…is that _Knockout?"_

Will: "Yep. And is it me, or is Ratchet moaning and wailing for more? This is _so_ wrong."

He shuddered. That was the guy…er bot that tried to take me. Yep, just as scary as I remember him. But damn. Did Sunstreaker have to paint them so _vividly?_

Me: "Ahem. Mmm. Well, Ratchet looks like he's having fun there. I didn't know it was possible for such… _orgasmic_ pleasure to be displayed through painting. Damn."

I mumbled into my coffee, snorting when they turned to look at me. "What? I didn't do it."

Will: "Yeah right. Prowl will freak when he finds out."

Me: "Seriously, I didn't. I couldn't have, first of all I'm too short even with a ladder to paint that high and wide."

I said leaning against the computers on the counter. They looked at me a small glint of mischief in their eyes. They must have figured it out.

Epps: "You must be livid. What else did you do?"

He asked choking on his words as Jolt stalked past covered in yellow gold grease muttering curses. On his back where he couldn't reach a bumper sticker sat reading-

Will: "(Snicker) Greased lightning?"

He looked at me eyes sparkling with laughter as Jolt walked out the door and up the hall growling at the soldiers who laughed at him.

Me: "What? Are you insinuating that I was the one who put a variety of hilarious bumper stickers on the bots when they were asleep?"

I asked innocently making the two howl with laughter when Optimus stopped mid-step to stare at the mural, a very large neon yellow and black sign on his butt reading **"WIDE LOAD"** with two neon orange flags attached to the back of his hips. Above that one, a bumper sticker on his back read **"** **WARNING!** **MAKES SUDDEN STOPS AND POOR DICISIONS ABOUT HUMAN NUTRITIAN"** I think he was probably one of my favorite ones. Next to Ratchet's of course. Said Medic entered the room growling and snarling in rage.

His read; "Got an emergency? Call 1-800-Rat-Shit!" This only succeeded in making Will and Epps fall to the floor breathing heavily. They were laughing too hard for sound to come out. I pulled them up and drug them out of the room before Ratchet or Optimus could try and step on them or do anything else to them. I pulled them to the rec room where they struggled to stop laughing, especially since they saw Chromia walk out with a bumper sticker attached to her reading "My other ride is a TopKick"

I shook my head at them as they struggled to pull themselves up barely able to look at me.

Epps: "Yo…you Hehehehehehe! You are one evil kid!"

Me: "No I'm not."

Will: "Is that why Bee's said 'I'm one sexy Beeyotch!'?"

Me: "Old joke. Sam claimed he had the air freshener when he first bought him. If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do, plenty of uniforms to sew, costumes to finish including my own and the remainder of hell week to plan."

I giggled as I left for my room. I opened the door only for a bucket of cold water and a sack of flour to be dumped on me. "THE HELL!?" "That's what ya get!" Jazz shouted from where he was trying not to laugh.

I spit out a clump of flour mush as I glared at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" "The bumper stickers. Ya got everybody laughin' at us!"

He said, a small smile on his face. "You're impressed aren't you?"

"No I aint! Ya- "

"Jazz, you can't prove that it was me who did it. I've been a bit busy, which reminds me, unless you intend to watch me shower, change, sew a guy's pants and begin to make my costume I think it would be best to leave." I said shooing him out the door. After I got washed up, and after I finished several repairs on people's clothes, I left my room for dinner, passing back finished clothing as I went. After I finished eating a better balanced meal, Jazz and I took Minty for a short walk outside, watching the sun set. It was _oddly_ romantic. On my way back to my room for the night, Jazz pulled something out of his sub space. He looked around shadily before he set the rolling welder down in my room and leaving me for the night.

I finished my costume, and slept for a few hours before I got up again. Night two of hell week begins now. This time armed with a backpack, a welder, and a shopping cart full of wrenches I left my room. Mikaela assured me that she would keep pumping the base full of the sedative for the bots, and sure enough the halls were hazy with it. It's harmless to humans, but to bots it works like an anesthetic. Just for safety, I wore the welder's mask the whole time. I must look like a further demented version of the Pyro from Team fortress two. Hey…that gives me an idea…

After I finished welding my statue, and giving it animation (I'm pretty good with many mediums) I made my way to the twin's room. Mikaela was leaving grinning evilly.

"I went ahead and re-programed a small part of their processors, and their vocal components. The rest is up to you."

She said as I handed her a fifty-dollar bill. (Yeah I'm paying her. She has to steal sedatives from the Hatchet.) I walked into their room, seeing them both face up, snoring away. This is going to be fun. I took my welder and pre-cut metal and set to work. A fluffy boa for a tail, copper wire for whiskers, and some hypnotism later, the base now has two massive felines up for adoption. I have so many things left to do to the bots before I leave for Jersey, and I intend to get them back to the best of my abilities. Once I got them to the main hanger, I waited until I was out of their range of sight before I snapped my fingers breaking their trance, and returning them to their normal slumber. Once again I returned to my room, and had Replenish delete my deeds before I fell asleep. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Greetings from the tired college student! I have good news, and relatively bad news. Bad news is that, because of college, and the fact that I have three stories, combined with my need to do 45 hours of field work this semester means that I may post extremely irregularly. Good news is that I plan to post when I can, and that I have another plot bunny in development...actually might be two or three. Anyone wondering about that promised sequel to Baby days? Yeah that's coming.**

 **But fun will continue in the next chapter! Promise! OH! AND CHECK OUT** **Jazzilynn Hall's** **STUFF! Seriously this chick is gifted with pranks! All credit for those above go to her!**

 **CLYL!**


	13. Welcome to Jersey!

**I do not own Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** beepthesheep **,** Kaida Fury **and** zazzag5 **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Kaida Fury **,** zazzag5 **and** Shar82204 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **and** kat151820 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** ** _;_** Starimus Prime **,** Gingersnapp518 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **and** kat151820 **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: LOl. Thanks! Today we have a few more before we put most of the long pranks on hold. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks again for the pranks!**

Rebecca Frost **: Wow is right! I hope you like this chapter!**

Til' all are one **: I'm glad that you liked it and I'm happy that you found it funny and brilliant! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 **HEY ALL WHO READ THIS! THE IDEA FOR THE PRANKS CELESTE USES COMES SOLEY FROM Jazzilynn Hall** **! SHE GETS FULL CREDIT FOR THESE PRANKS! I OWN NONE OF IT! ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE CAUSE SHE GAVE EVEN MORE AWESOME IDEA'S! THEY'RE ON THE REVIEW PAGE SO GIVE HER SOME PRAISE** **!**

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

Do I blame Celeste for being angry with us? Naw, she has the right to be pissed at us for what we did, but at the same time, she's getting a little too big for her britches as you humans say. The bumper sticker thing was one thing, it was pretty funny, but the painting of Ratchet was a bit too far. Hopefully she got it all out of her system.

Jolt: "Hey Jazz, steer clear of Ratchet today. Somebody stole all of his wrenches and made a statue out of them."

Me: "They did what?"

I asked. He showed me the scene on the monitor. In the main hall way between the rec room and the main hanger, there stood a pretty accurate statue of our medic, bellow him stood several mini statues of humans eating what appeared to be celery. I knew she was going to do this, and I have to admit, my charge has some pretty good talent. I got up from my chair sighing. My shift was over anyway. Better go check it out before it gets taken down and dismantled.

Traveling up the hall, I didn't see any more signs of pranks, or any trouble, but I did see plenty of people laughing. But most had this look of hysterical laughter on their face, you know, tears streaming down their cheeks. Once I got to the statue I couldn't help but laugh. It had flashing blue eyes, and it was singing.

Statue: " _There's a certain hellish realm, reserved for everyone who yells they need the medic! Every evening that I sleep, while I'm busy counting sheep, they all bleat MEDIC! When I'm eating When I'm reading, or excreting on the John, there's no hiding from the screaming in my mind!"_

I…don't know what to say…it's song sounds kind of like Ratchet's reasons for not wanting to fix a bot. It's hilarious!

Statue: " _The only real solution's absolutely HOMOSCIDE!" 'MEDIC!' "Oh. Speak of the devil. All the wounds I've- "_

Epps: "Hey Jazz man! C'mere!"

He called. Leaving the still singing statue, I followed him and noticed that he was laughing himself. He lead me to the main hanger, where there was a large fenced in area, and inside sat Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was curled up in a corner, where as Sideswipe happily batted at a large ball of wires, his fluffy tail high in the air.

Epps: "AETA…Autobots for the ethical treatment of animals."

He chuckled. I couldn't help but snicker at the collar he was wearing. It was silver and a little heart charm that dangled from it read Mittens. Celeste must have done this one too. Speak of the devil…

Celeste: "Awwww! They're sooo cute!"

She cooed as she stroked Minty. Minty looked up at her as if to say "Please, I'm cuter than them!" before he turned back to them, slowly arching his back and hissing at them. Giving into temptation, I rubbed Sideswipe behind his new audios. He purred and leaned into me mewing happily.

Me: "Celeste, how'd ya do it?"

Celeste: "Jazz are you insinuating that I- "

Me: "Yes. Do ya know how dangerous what ya did is?"

Celeste: "Mmmm, kinda. But don't worry, I welded in clean lines, and used super glue with their tails."

Me: "Wait, ya admit to doin' this?!"

Celeste: "Well, yeah. They nearly _killed_ Minty with the poor advice that they gave Jolt. I'm not gonna take that laying down."

She said angrily. She glared at the twins for a moment before she glared up at me and sighed. She stalked over to the mechs and whistled lightly to draw their attention. Sunstreaker stirred from his cat nap (pun intended) and hissed angrily at her. Glaring at the both of them, she snapped her fingers. The twins shook their helms lightly before they glared at her.

S.S: "MEOW! MRRRROOOOOWRRRRRR! GRRR!"

Celeste: "I'm sorry, I don't speak feline."

She snickered. The twins must have re-set their vocal components because their glare intensified as they began to speak again.

Sides: "Bout time you did that fleshy!"

Sunny: "Now fragging change us back!"

Celeste: "No. I don't have to do _anything_ for you two! Do you realize what you almost did to Minty?! You nearly killed him!"

Sides: "You mean _Jolt_ nearly killed the little runt! We had nothing to do with it!"

Me: "Bull-slag! I looked through the footage. I know ya'll tried to offline him!"

Sunny: "He was _screeching_! We thought that it was malfunctioning. We only tried to take him to Ratchet for repairs!"

I looked at them, usually when they lie I can tell. But both surprisingly had a look of genuine concern.

Celeste: "Oh _suuuuure_! You just don't want to get in trouble!"

Sides: "And you're refusing to remember what you called Ratchet and Prime on the other day! We believe that freedom is the right of _all_ sentient beings. That includes your kitten. Killing him would get us in trouble yeah, and we'd have to deal with the knowledge that we offlined something helpless like a ruthless Con' for the rest of our lives!"

Sunny: "We may not like humans too much, but we aren't spark-less."

He snarled at her. Looking to Celeste I could tell that she did feel bad for what she had done. There was a look of remorse on her face, but also a calculating look in her eyes. She was curious about them.

Celeste: "You're right. I might have gone a little too far with this one. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm sorry."

She said ducking her head slightly. The twins seemed taken aback by this, pit I'm surprised that she apologized. Even more surprising she offered to change them back. Just what is she up to?

A few hours later, after she fixed the twins, she pulled Mikaela into her room, a few minutes later they both left laughing grinning widely as they saw me.

"What? Ya'll are up to somethin'."

Celeste: "Woooow. I can't laugh coming out of my room with a friend?"

"Ya can, but ya've been prankin' all week I'm a bit suspicious o' ya both."

"If you wanted to know what we were doing all you had to do was ask." Mikaela said sweetly. I know from experience that, that tone of voice means false innocence. "If you're gonna go to comic con with me, and you expect to blend in, you're gonna need a costume. I'm helping Sam, Mikaela, and Leo with theirs. Bee told me that he was fine." She said happily. "Why do I need a costume? I can change my holoform at will ya know."

"Fine. Go ahead and ruin the spirit of the festivities! Never mind that I already started to make you one."

She said looking away quickly but looking back at me with only her eyes. "Ya made me a costume? What is it? Can I see it? Please?" "I dunno if I wanna show it to you now. You've wounded my honor." She said slowly turning around. I couldn't resist swooping her and Mikaela up and parading them back to her quarters. After the laughter subsided she let me in, and she let me see this very…interesting set of clothes.

There was a black shirt with a golden emblem…almost kind of like a lightning strike in a circle and a long hanging coat that was both black and purple with gold accents. Combined with some black pants and a gold utility belt of some sorts and a white mask…it looked interesting. "What is it? What am I sposed to be?" "Only the most underrated superhero of all! And my favorite. Static Shock."

She said happily. I have no clue who that is…maybe if I google the dude…oh wow. He aint that bad! He has electrical powers; he can fly…pit! He even fragging teamed up with Batman, Superman, and the fragging Justice League! The dude looks like he has some serious style!

Me: "Holy slag. That is seriously awesome! Why'd ya pick him?"

Celeste: "Meh, your personalities match pretty well. And plus I just kinda felt that you'd like him."

Me: "Frag yeah I like 'im! Wish I could see him in action though."

Celeste: "Ask, and you shall receive!"

She said holding up several dvd's. She smiled as she explained that she enjoyed the show so much, that she bought it on dvd. Since the rest of my day is free, and after Mikaela ran off to hang with Sam, we decided to go to the rec room so that I could learn more about my character. Minty stayed behind, but Replenish was hyped. Once we got to the rec room, all of the street sparklings trotted over to Celeste who smiled and petted their helms making them elicit a soft keening noise. Once she mentioned that we were going to be watching movies, they immediately moved us to the couch area, and helped provide snacks as they themselves watched with us. Celeste ran back to her room a second and returned with a large box of bagel bites. The little microwave con (Mi-cron as everyone calls him) happily cooked them for her. She made sure everyone had at least one before she started the show.

"Hey…what's 'Plenish got on his face?"

"Oh. Just his favorite Static Shock mask. I had to watch the show as source material, and he got really into it. So he took a scrap of the white cloth I was using and made a mask." She said as we watched the tiny mech chow down on his bagel bite. Apparently, he's quite fond of them. Celeste told me that they were his favorite snack.

After a few hours, we finished the show. I really think that they ended it too soon. I mean seriously, couldn't we at least see if he graduated from high school first? And what about the bad guys? They could come back at any moment!

Celeste: "Jazz? You okay buddy?"

Me: "That show was awesome! Why didn' they keep it goin'?! What bout the bad guys…an' will they join the Justice League after this?"

Celeste: "Unfortunately no. This is where the show ends for him. I guess there were more important things to produce."

She shrugged. Not fair. Dude was a bad aft, he was smart, and he took down his enemies with style. His catch phrases weren't half bad either. "You know Jazz, he may not have a show anymore, but he does have a comic book series." She said as she put in another movie. "They might be selling a few copies at the convention." She said innocently as she sat back down next to me. "Al'righ. I'll look. Whatcha watchin' now?"

Celeste: "The Incredibles. It's a movie about super heroes."

She said as the movie started. It was pretty self-explanatory. The main guy had to go into hiding because the humans kept getting mad at him for saving them. Though he did cause some injuries, I don't think that it was fair for them to be made to hide. They were only trying to help the world.

Celeste: "Sound familiar?"

Me: "What?"

She smiled.

Celeste: "Don't "what?" me. You guys save the world at least once on a weekly basis and you have to hide. And for what? So the world doesn't freak out?"

Me: "Well, yeah actually. Ya handled knowing that we exist better than mos' new recruits do when they first meet us. An' they're briefed on us before we meet 'em."

Celeste: "Huh. I suppose if the whole world knew the truth, then there might be some ugly backlash. Wouldn't want that, cause then you guys would have a huge following."

Me: "More like ya'll would try to drive us from the planet at any cost."

Celeste: "Mmm. I dunno. I think that you'd probably have a decent cult following. You know? Toy companies would love you, cartoon people too. You'd be booked for talk shows, and book tours, and press conferences…huh. Maybe you're right. It wouldn't be good for that to happen."

Me: "I dunno. I could get used to havin' a club of fan girls wantin to wait on me servo and peede all the time."

Celeste: "Yeah, but you wouldn't get any privacy. Let alone the fame would get to some bot's heads. And then...well…"

Me: "What?"

Celeste: "Well…we wouldn't be able to hang out together anymore. You guys would be too busy to hang out with us, and with all of the endorsements and fame you'd get…you probably would have friends you'd rather hang with."

She said sadly. She actually looks worried, like she thinks that it would actually happen. "Neva gonna happen. Even if we did get famous, I'd neva leave ya behind. Yer my buddy."

Oh how those three words hurt me so. But it got her to smile all the same so I guess that its fine. "We could always go to the dimension where all of this is just a movie. I'm sure they'd love you Jazz." She said with a giggle as we watched the movie. About halfway through I noticed something. The hero's had a personal designer, and she reminded me of Celeste a whole lot. "Edna mode. And guest." She said along with the movie while laughing.

Celeste: "You know; some say that she was designed after another really famous designer. Her name was Edith Head."

Me: "Really?"

Celeste: "Oh yeah. She designed for all the greats, Bing Crosby, May West, Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor… she was pretty cool."

Me: "You sound like ya wanna be like her."

"I do. She was just so awesome. All of her designs were loved, she had people making knock offs of her costumes. I only hope that I could ever be that great."

She said hopefully. "Well, I think yer great. Who else could make a knitted fifteen-foot blanket customized to my likin'?" She laughed at that one as she leaned into me a little more. After we finished the movie we went to the cafeteria for an early dinner. I watched as she sat down with a tray of food and stared at me curiously. "What?" "What are you drinking? And why is it so…purple?"

Me: "This is energon. It's our life blood or energy."

Celeste: "Wait! You guys drink your own blood?!"

Me: "No! We don' drink our own blood! We don exactly bleed really…but even if we did it doesn't look like this."

Celeste: "You just said that stuff is your life blood!"

Me: "Lemme rephrase that; It is what we consume for fuel, and what we convert into energy that keeps us going. Energon, when converted to what runs through us turns blue, what I'm drinkin' isn't blood. Its fuel."

Celeste: "So…what you're saying is, that you are getting your energy from what you drink…that helps to keep you running. It also turns into your blood at some point."

Me: "Yeah. Better?"

Celeste: "Kinda. You _do_ know that I wouldn't judge you if you drank blood right? So long as it didn't come from a living thing that I knew of."

Me: "Fair nough. Now…what prank are ya pullin' tonight?"

She pretended to look alarmed before she looked around the room to make sure that no one heard what I said. "I have no idea what you are talking about Jazz." "Awe c'mon! I wanna help! Please?" I begged as I pulled the lower lip big optic trick. Works on most people, and after all, who do you think taught Bee how to do it to get out of trouble?

She shook her head and stared at her food. Slowly devouring it. "Jazz. That look won't work on me." "Then why aint ya lookin' at me?" "Because this salad is really interesting." She lied. I started up my holoform program, and made the same face, but this time, much closer to hers. " _Plllleeeeeeeaaaaassssseee?_ Pretty _pretty_ please? With high grade on top?" She looked at me and then continued to stare at her food as she stuffed her cheeks with it. "Jazz. I don't know what high grade _is_ , and if it's like energon, then I don't think I can have any. So no…" "Pretty please? With Nutella and chocolate sprinkles on top? (Whimper) Please?" I begged. Her resolve is crumbling. " _Resolve…damn it don't you leave me now!"_ "Please?"

Celeste: "Damn! _Damn_! **Damn**! DAMN!  FINE!"

She hissed as I fist pumped. She smirked as she leaned in, a wicked glint in her eyes. Why do I feel like I just begged Unicron to let me into the pit to do his devious deeds?

 _ **Six hours later**_

"Do I have'ta drink it too?" "You wanted to help me, you don't want to get in trouble, you do the math." She hissed as she opened the top of the energon machine. Jazz, my mech…this is truly devious. I am about to taint the base's last supply of energon. I already got into the machine in Prime's quarters, and Celeste got into the Medbay's machine and shoveled in a few too many pounds of raw energon crystals. Ratchet makes our supply using a standard energy converting machine, and let me say that he'd be pissed to know that we were the ones who did this. But never the less I poured in a hefty amount before I dropped Celeste off at her quarters before heading to mine to erase the file from the camera feed. This is a prank that might literally backfire on her. When a Cybertronian consumes raw energon, it gunk's up our systems, and well…it makes us express exhaust in new and creative ways. Why else would I pull this prank with her, other than to get her back for all the pranks she's pulled thus far?

The next morning, I woke up to a rather foul smell and some curses amidst loud grossed out laughter. Walking to the rec room, I could hear cooling fans as I entered to find Bee looking around frantically. I grabbed a cube for myself knowing just what would happen if I drank it as I took a gulp. Bee turned around to see me mid swig and he smacked the cube out of my servo warbling in dismay.

Me: "Uh, Bee? The frag is wrong with ya?"

Bee: "The…hrph…energon! Its…hmmph! It's been…been- "

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

The room groaned and laughed at him as they covered their noses and walked away hastily. I couldn't blame them. It fragging reeks in here! My tanks are beginning to churn from both the smell, and from the tainted drink. Just when Bee thought that things couldn't get any worse Ironhide walked in and took a few cubes for himself and Chromia. He was smiling, so I'm guessing that he got some action last night, especially since he didn't notice Bee and I trying to keep him from drinking two of the four cubes. We turned when we heard a groan to see Prime gently knocking on the door to his and Elita's quarters. Before we could take two steps towards him…

 **FWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

 **{"Ugh. No** _ **wonder**_ **he was kicked out."}**

Bee muttered over the private com. link as a grey cloud billowed out from Prime's aft. With another groan Prime let his him gently smack the door as he rested it upon it.

 **{Prime: "All Autobots with upset tanks, report to Medbay for diagnostics by Ratchet and Jolt."}**

 **{Ratchet: "Don't do that. The Medbay- "}**

 **{Jolt: "Somebody put un-refined crystals in the machine in here too. We** _ **both**_ **\- "}**

 **{Ratchet: "Prime, I want whoever did this caught and thrown in the brig. No.** _ **Wait**_ **. I want them handed over to me for proper punishment!"}**

He roared over the loud muffler bombs in the background. Everybot must have had a little of the tainted batch because a slow grey fog is beginning to hang in the air over my helm. I am so fragged if they find out.

 **{Prowl: "Jazz. My office. Now."}**

Aw, slag. Hope the brig is warm for me. I made the three-minute walk to Prowls office grimacing the whole time. I can't hold them in anymore, but…if I let out exhaust in Prowl's office…

Prowl: "Jazz- "

 **BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**!

Me: "Aw, slag. Sorry Prowler. I can't hold 'em."

Prowl: "Jazz, why did you aid your charge in tainting the base's energon supply?"

Me: "I didn'. And I don' think she did either."

Prowl: "Jazz, I am not stupid. You helped her with the welder the other day. And only officers know the codes to get into the Medbay, and Optimus' personal quarters."

Me: "Hate to break it to ya, but how many times have either set o' the twins hacked the same two doors?"

He sighed deeply. I have no other alibi other than Celeste and I hanging out and talking bout the con that's happening tomorrow. And since she's under suspicion it's not like I can use it. Prowl stood up and winced as a loud muffler fluff came from his rear.

Me: "Frag! That stinks Prowl!"

Prowl: "Perhaps you will remember that the next time you decide to help your charge taint the base's energon supply."

He scolded as we walked out of his office. The air is definitely getting thicker, and fewer humans are walking around. Prime insists that we all move outside so as not to further damage the buildings and the air quality for the humans. While we're out, Ratchet is supposed to help get rid of the tainted energon in our systems. Speaking of humans Celeste decided to emerge from her room, smiling from ear to ear, and snickering as Skids passed her letting loose a muffler bomb as he went. She must have followed me to the exit.

Me: "This stench aint botherin' ya?"

Celeste: "Uhhh nooo. Lived in L.A. remember? Smog and I get along great. It's actually kinda comforting really, the oceanic brine combined with the smog. Ahhh! Just like home!"

Me: "Yer kinda sick ya know that?"

Celeste: "That's what they tell me!"

She giggled as she quite literally skipped outside. Man! My plan backfired…literally! How was I supposed to know that she wasn't grossed out by this kind of stuff? I'm gonna have to get her back some other way.

Celeste skipped over to where Will was standing, trying to keep a straight face as Epps clutched his stomach laughing. He was standing next to Graham and Fig who were snickering alongside Sam, Mikaela, and Leo at Bumblebee.

 **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

"Oh gross!" Sideswipe whined as he fanned his olfactory sensors. "It's not like you fragging have rose scented air coming out of your aft Sides!" Sunstreaker snarled at his twin. "Frag that is ripe! Yo bro, what crawled up yo aft an' died?!" Skids said to Mudflap. "Ya smell worse den me! You fraggin' reek!" His twin spat back. With every step we took, most bots erupted in backfires. Even the femmes who were scowling at everyone.

Well, almost all of the femmes. Arcee, seemed like the only one not affected by the energon. Which is lucky for her, since Ratchet's cure involves a large needle and at least 24 hours of letting our systems reset. Goody.

As it is, we have to stay outside for the majority of the day, to let the buildings air out. I don't know how I'm going to get Celestial back but I definitely have to think of something soon. Before this turns into an all-out prank war. Though I'd have to say that we'd win. That much I know for certain.

Speaking of said femme, she seems to be thinking hard about something. Though I'm not entirely sure what it is.

"Jazz, I'm trying to think of the last elements of my costume. I'm pretty sure that its complete I just want to make sure that the details are right."

"Get outta my helm!"

"Stop being so easy to read and I'll leave your twisted helm alone."

"My helm aint twisted! What bout everyone else's costumes? Are they done?"

"Yeah. I just have to get them to stay still for the makeup portion. God knows that will take hours! You guys gonna be okay hanging outside until tomorrow?"

She asked, eyes full of concern. "We'll be okay. We've traveled through space and through dimensions. We've experienced worse is my point." I said as another round of loud, fragrant, air assaulted my olfactory sensors.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE NEEDLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bee and a few mechs behind me screamed as they began to run away from Ratchet and the others.

"See? Things like this make me glad that I'm a human. I have no need to be chased by a psychotic CMO and a needle… or by any other mech for that matter." She muttered as Ironhide drug Bumblebee back squealing and clicking for mercy. While Ratchet held Bee down, Jolt administered the cure to the Chevy twins leaving the Lambo twins at large. Once Ratchet was done with Bee, he Prowl, Prime, and Hide stormed off in search of the twins.

"Ready Jazz?" Jolt asked me as he held up the large needle. "Go 'head an stick me." I said, right before he jabbed me in one of my neck cables. My charge winced and took a step back with a soft scream.

"And here is the reason why I will never go to the Medbay if I'm sick." She mumbled as she sat down and began to draw. We both looked up and over to the left air field and watched as the twins drove frantically away from their antagonizes only for Prime to catch up to them and create a containment unit around them and a wall. We both looked away as the pained screams flew out over the island.

 _ **The next day early morning**_

I hadn't seen Celestial since we ground bridged to the base in New Jersey last night. Since ours was so contaminated, and with the only exception to that contamination being Wheeljack's lab, we would actually have to stay here for a while. And the minute that we got on base, she and the others went to their rooms and fell asleep. We have to be at the convention center before 11:30 so that she can find the correct panel. It's 9:30 now, and I'm beginning to wonder where she is. She usually is getting breakfast by now.

Prime: "Jazz. May I have a word?"

"What's up Prime?"

"Are you aware that your charge has been behind the recent pranks on base?"

"Uh…why would ya think that?"

"You paused. And the twins claim to have been hypnotized by her. Jazz I know that you don't want to harm her, but the pranks need to stop."

"C'mon Prime. We deserved most o' it seeing that we left her in the brig fo so long. And specially since we- "

"Jazz."

"Al'righ, al'righ. But how do I punish her?"

"Perhaps removing her sources of entertainment. I believe that Sam once called it being grounded."

"Fine. But only when we get back to our normal base."

I said watching his optic ridges shoot up in surprise. Turning around I saw Celeste walking towards us. "We didn't do anything to her hair this time! We swear!" Sunny and Sides said in unison. Her hair was stark silvery white. As a matter of fact, she even looked paler then normal. To make matters worse…her optics are completely white!

"HOLY SLAG! **FRAG!** _CELESTIAL! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OPTICS?!"_

"Jazz? Buddy? I don't _have_ optics. Never _have_."

"Don't move! There's something wrong with you! **RATCHET! FRAG IT!** _**RATCHET!**_ _**MEDIC!"**_

"What the slag are you going on about Jazz? **FRAG!** _Celestial!_ PRIMUS FRAG IT! My scans show there is nothing wrong but I can see she's blind! Child, fear not! We will get you to the Medbay. I might not be able to save your optics but I will keep the virus from spreading and offlining you!"

He shouted as I picked her up. "WHAT?! WHOA WHOA WHOA! NO! JAZZ! PUT ME DOWN! I'M FINE!" "Don't listen to her! The virus might be affecting her processing."

"It most certainly is not! I don't have a virus! Seriously! OW! Would you knock it off?! Your hurting me!" She yelped. Had I squeezed her? Slag! She must be more fragile in her weakened state!

"Jazz, thank you for loosening your grip. Please, stop panicking. I know what's wrong with me, and I can explain, but you have to put me down."

"Buh, Ratchet said- "

"Jazz, I promise not to run away. Just put me down and give me two minutes to explain. You're begging to scare me."

She said. She must really be worried because I haven't heard that tone of voice since she told Mikaela and me about her uncle. Slowly I put her down, and watched as she slowly walked into the restroom nearby. A few seconds longer she walked back out with some wet paper towels and a dry one. She wiped at her face with the wet one, removing a fine silvery white powder.

"Make up?"

"Uh huh. Now, nobody touch me as I do this. It's a very delicate procedure, and I really like seeing out of my eye. I'm letting ya'll in on a little known trade secret about us humans."

She said calmly as she opened her left eye wide and tilted her head back. "Aw gross! Nasty! The pit is wrong with you femme?!" The mechs around me shouted as she slowly pinched her eye and pulled her hand back blinking rapidly. Her left eye is brown again!

"This, my fellow _scaredy_ mechs, is a contact lense. For some they improve eye sight, for others like me, they allow us to change our optical appearance. _No_ it is _not_ harmful to my eyes so long as I take care of them, I can even sleep in them. So long as I touch them with clean dry hands, and so long as I clean them regularly no problems arise."

Prime: "Our apologies for over reacting to your appearance."

Celeste: "Don't sweat it. I should have thought about how you guys would react. (Snicker) My only regret now is that the panic attack wasn't caught on camera! Ha, oh, oh wait, _it is!"_

She giggled madly as we all looked at the soldiers and the many cameras they were holding. Not to forget that we're on the base's camera footage. Aw slag. There goes our rep. After she calmed down she put the contact back in her eye and grinned.

"I am _so_ looking forward to spending Halloween with ya'll. The scares will be _hilarious!"_

"That was so not funny Celeste!"

"Oh yeah it was Mr. jumpy le freak out! _Master saboteur_ , battle hardened _warriors_ and _medics_ …hee hee! Freaking out…haha…over…over a pair of white out contact lenses! What happened to 'We've had worse.'? The things ya'll have seen couldn't prepare you for contact lenses! I'm sorry, but it's just so funny!"

She howled with laughter before falling on her aft.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Speaking of howling…Sam was sprinting up the hall, with Ironhide chasing him. He was wearing a grey hoodie and some jeans that looked torn up and bloody. Bee was clicking mournfully as he chased after Hide holding Mikaela away so she couldn't see Sam.

Celeste sighed as she caught Sam by his hood and held on so that he couldn't run away.

Hide: "Step away from Samuel. He is contagious!"

Celeste: "No he's not."

Before she could stop him, Ratchet lifted Sam up and quickly cut away his hoodie revealing-

Ratchet: "HOLY SLAG! PRIMUS FRAG IT! YOUR _FLESH_ IS _MELTING_ OFF!"

Sam's skin was scabbing over on his hands, while red infected flesh slightly oozing yellow pus covered half his face and part of both arms. His eyes were clouded over too. On his stomach under the ripped portion of his shirt sat a gnarly purple and maroon bite mark, almost as if someone had bitten him and ripped away a chunk. Blue, spidery veins crept out from the bite.

Hide: "He must be offlined before he spreads the virus offlining the others!"

He said as he warmed up his cannons, and while the twins drew their blades. Ratchet pulled out a large syringe and a vial.

"This will cause him no harm, and perhaps if he were put into stasis his condition could better."

Celeste: "OI! What did we just talk about not three minutes ago?!"

We all looked down at her as she glared angrily up at us. "Put him down. Now please." She bit out.

Hide: "N- "

Celeste: "Ah! I can prove there is nothing wrong with him, aside from the PTSD ya'll just gave him. Now, please, put him down so I can explain."

Ratchet hesitantly put Sam back down. Celestial quickly walked towards him and sighed. "Sorry about this Sam. You'll have to sit still for another half hour." She said as she ripped the bite mark off his stomach.

Sam: " **GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HA HAAAAAAAAAAA! FRAG IT ALL!** _ **THAT**_ _ **REALLY FUCKING HURT!"**_

He screamed. "Samuel? Are you? I am afraid I do not understand."

Sam: "Ohhh. That really hurt!"

Celeste: "I'm sorry, did you _want_ me to leave you here with the executioners while I went back to _my_ room to get the removal solvent? No?"

She said smirking as she held up the blob of skin and waving it around. Sam snatched it back before playfully smacking her with it. "God am I glad you didn't! This will make for some hilarious home movies."

Prime raised an optic ridge out of curiosity at him and Sam smiled.

Sam: "Aside from the unexpected hair removal from my stomach, I'm fine. It's all just make up."

He said grinning as Prime rubbed his optics.

Celeste: "Sorry for frightening you guys. Its silicone, or rubber. I poured it this morning myself. He's a zombie."

Prime: "Your guises are very, _very_ convincing."

Celeste: "Thank you. I've had some great practice. And I'm really sorry for not telling you first. I just wanted it to be a surprise."

She said with a small smile.

Me: "Well…ya definitely surprised us."

I laughed as she drug Sam back towards her quarters, Bee and Mikaela following behind them. After another hour, they returned in full costume. The soldiers stared heavily at Celestial who was wearing black thigh high boots, a black leotard, a strange cape that connected to her leotard, and a black head piece to match. A few went so far as to cat call her and whistle after her, this didn't last long since most of us bots glared disapprovingly at them.

I had gotten into my costume a few breems ago, and now that I stood before her she smirked at me. "Impressive. You clean up nice Jazz." She giggled as I raised an eyebrow. Looking back at Sam, I could definitely tell that he was supposed to be frightening, but I couldn't figure out who Mikaela and Leo are supposed to be. "Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games, and Deadpool. Believe me I think that they fit the bill well." She said reading my mind. "I gotta find a way to keep ya outta my processor."

I said shaking my head as she stepped into my alt calling to the rest of the bots. "See you guys after we get back from the con'!"

Ironhide perked up for a moment battle protocols ready for a fight. "Wrong kind of con' Ironhide. I mean comic con, or rather comic convention. Be back later!" She cheered as we began to drive out of base. It didn't take too long to get to the convention. Especially since Celeste gave us special parking passes that allowed us to get inside the parking garage and through traffic way faster. Once we got inside we were lead through the backstage areas and eventually into a huge ballroom filled with chairs already being filled with eager people by the staff of the event. Once some of the people saw Celeste they began to gasp and cheer for her. She smiled back and waved.

"I didn' know that ya were famous."

"Meh, I'm not too too famous Jazz. Maybe my site is just being recognized by more people now. Oh, they're doing calls! I better get going or this event will never start." She said as she dashed off to behind the stage.

More and more people began to fill the room talking excitedly about this and that, Bee meanwhile looked at everyone surprised to see how many where in costume. He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he disappeared in the crowd. When he returned, I noticed that he was wearing an orange t-shirt that read Camp Half Blood on it, as well as a beaded necklace. Strapped to his waist was a plastic sword and on his left eye sat a pale white scar. "Hide would be proud o' ya for sportin' his scar." I said as I got up. "I dunno. I think he'd be mad. Where you off to?" "Gotta make sure my charge is safe." I said as I disappeared behind the stage. Now I know what you're thinking; stop being so lovesick and over-protective! But I can't help but be worried about her, especially after what she said about how her uncle's friends used to treat her. I saw the look in those soldier's eyes. I don't trust some of these humans as far as I can throw them. And I can throw things pretty fragging far.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!?"

"Uh…I- "

"Costume contest contestants are supposed to be over here. And here. You dropped your number."

"But I- "

I stopped seeing Celestial peek out from behind the curtain as loud boisterous music began to play out front. The crowed grew louder with excitement before they quieted down when the mc walked out. One by one I saw others like Celeste walk out onto the stage, until she was the only one left. "Places people!" Some guy behind me shouted as the mc began to introduce my charge.

"And our final judge is someone on the fast track to fame through her fabulous costume work! She has been in business for less than two years and yet she already has a cult following! From all the way from Los Angeles California, Ms. SoCal herself, JAZMINE JACKSON!"

He sang as she strode out onto the stage, radiating happiness and confidence. "JAZZY! JAZZY! JAZZY! JAZZY! JAZZY!" The whole crowd is chanting her name! Not that famous my aft!

* * *

 **A/N: I'M ALIVE! XD I am so sorry for not posting for a month! School got out of hand and due to a new plot bunny, my writers block smacked back into me hard! But this a long chapter to say sorry. Also, the pranks again came from Jazzilynn Hall, and I drew inspiration from the fic** Life's a Gas **. Check it out if you wanna laugh! I do not own the song that the statue of Ratchet sings. Look up Team Fortress 2 Medic Parody song by Random Encounters. They have some funny vids! Maybe can we see if we can get 4 reviews for the chapter? As usual,** **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **CLYL!**


	14. What did I just see?

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** RadiantFox **and** Flagamon **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Yoake no tenshi **,** Ebony411 **,** Da DJ Jazzy Maxyne **and** TXLNCGroup **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Starimus Prime **,** mendozakim20014 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** malikacharles680 **and** kat151820 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to_** ** _;_** Starimus Prime **,** mendozakim20014 **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Gawjus-Grape **,** **and** kat151820 **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Glad that you liked it! And you get a taste of what's going to happen in this chapter! I hope you like it!**

Retrokill **: I'm glad you found that funny! I hope that you are well and that Ratchet didn't hear you. :)**

DJ Jazzy-D: ***Glomps back*** **Right?! I love them a bunch and it would be so cute to see them as kittens! Static is one of my favorite hero's and I really wish they made his show longer but alas life isn't fair. You are welcome and I hope you like this chapter!**

Rebecca Frost **: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you love this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 **WARNING! SLIGHT NUDITY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

Okay…perhaps I'm more famous than I previously thought. But in my defense, I don't have a comment section on my web page. Maybe I should fix that. Anywhoo, being a judge is totally awesome, I mean the creativity I've seen in the costumes today rivals my own…speaking of which- "And now contestant number 4! My goodness, what a marvelous costume!"- the announcer proclaimed as Jazz sheepishly strode onto the stage eliciting a loud roar from the room full of people. I had to bite back a snicker, when his eyes slightly widened at the sight of the crowd. He took it in stride, quite literally, as he walked up, spun and walked back. No doubt, the other judges like his costume, I hope that he's smart enough not to say that I made it so that he isn't disqualified.

After another twenty contestants, our top five were brought out onto the stage, and surprise surprise, there's Jazz. "And now, our judges would like to ask their final five some questions." The MC said. Whelp, here goes. "I have a question for number…seven. Why of all characters did you choose Snake eyes from G.I. Joe?"

"I actually like the character a lot, and I wanted to challenge myself with his costume." They answered. I know it's wrong not to pick on Jazz, but I can't openly play favorites now can I? "I have a question for number four. What was your inspiration for your costume?" Jazz grinned widely, and I tried to warn him with my eyes, oh God, this'll be a train wreck. "Actually, my friend…she said that I reminded her o' him…so I decided to give it a whirl!" He said happily. Thank goodness that he didn't tell them the truth. "I also have a question for number 4…uhm…how long did it take you to make the costume?" She asked. Why do I have the suspicious feeling that, Jazz'll become eye candy? "It took me, bout three weeks to make it." He said with a happy shrug. Once he was through being ogled, and after we asked the others a lot of questions, we finally had to come to a decision. It was unanimous. Jazz won, first prize, and the funny thing? First prize was a collectors set of Static Shock comics, as well as a trophy. I'm pretty sure he's happy.

Once the contest was over, we had an open meet and greet, and holy God. There are so many people who want to meet me! "OH MY GOD ITS REALLY YOU!"

"YOU MAKE THE CUTEST STUFF!"

"HOW FAST CAN YOU MAKE COSTUMES?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CONSIDEREING HAVING YOUR OWN LINE OF NON-COSTUMIZED DESIGNS?!"

Were among the questions that were shouted at me as people ran up. After what felt like minutes of insanity, the security guards got the crowd under control. Then it became more like a Q and A. Somebody actually wanted my autograph! I must be really famous for that kind of thing to happen! After two hours of talking about designs and hearing multiple pleas for commissions and personal designs, I was set free to explore the con for the rest of the day. Finding Jazz and the others was easier than expected, they were standing outside the door, with loads of bags. "Uh, hey. Did ya'll go shopping or something?"

"YEAH!" Jazz nearly screeched as he held up the huge bags, two containing his prizes, the others containing all sorts of weird stuff. "Is…is that a fuzzy yellow alpaca?" I giggled as Bee pulled out his and snuggled it. "Yeah…I saw ya looking at 'em when we ran by earlier…and so…"

"Aww! Thank you! I will so pay you back! How did you know that yellow is my absolute favorite color?"

"Yer my charge! I'm 'spossed to know that kinda stuff!" He said with his usual easy going grin as we began to walk away from the massive hall and into the crowds. Once we were far enough away, I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding, making everyone look at me strangely. "Tough crowd?" Sam asked as he brushed off the other teens walking past ogling his costume. "Mmm, not a tough crowd per say. More like screaming adoring fans I didn't know I had. They want me to make more stuff, and I put on my site once that I wanted to have my own collection…they wanna see that too. I don't have much."

"I knew that ya were famous! I knew it! We gotta promote ya more now! I gotta keep more people 'way from ya now too. Hmm. Might need ta start packin mace."

"Oh stop being so dramatic Jazz! She'll be fine, what with her favorite super hero standing right next to her." Bee teased as we continued to wander aimlessly through the convention. Sometime later (and after more shopping!) We wound up at the snack avenue. Nacho cheese…ugggh! Never gonna eat that ish again. Mmmm, deep fried snickers. Now that sounds good! "Ratchet'll kill us." Mikaela said softly as we all got in line. "More like the soldiers will out of jealousy!" Leo said as he glanced at the menu again. We can have anything that we want. Pizza, burgers, hotdogs…anything! Me, I got a sprite and a couple slices of peperoni pizza, Sam and Mikaela got some cheese fries to split and Leo got a hot dog. This is the awesomeness of civilian life with robotic friends from outer space. But alas all good things must come to an end. We left for base at the end of the night, and let me tell you, the exhaustion was real. All I could do when I got back was feed Minty and pass out.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

8:30 am….no alterations or designs that need my attention right now.

"PLEASE GET UP! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! WE WANNA GO SOMEWHERE!"

"Ja-azz! St-op b-oun-cing on me! Go where?"

"We wanna go get a wash! C'mon please? Please?"

I cracked an eye open to see him bouncing me- "Are you wearing the maroon shirt you bought when you first met me?"- I asked as I stretched my back. "Yeah. So can we go? Huh? Huh? Please?" I got out of bed and looked outside to see Jazz wave at me. "You are fragging _pristine. No,_ I am not going to indulge your and Bee's obsession. And I don't think Sam wants to either." I said as I poured Minty a bowl of food. Diet cat food, he still needs to lose a little weight. Jazz pouted and crossed his arms as I got ready for the day. By the time I came out of the bathroom fully dressed, he was downright sulking. "Are you going to seriously sit here and pout like a spoiled toddler?"

"Maybe."

He said as another small knock on the door came. "It's open!" I shouted as I continued to accessorize. "Hey…um…nice room?"

"Oh hey Arcee! Don't mind Jazz. He's just pouting."

"Cause ya won't take me to the wash!"

"Because you don't need one! What's up?"

"The sky." She said stoically. "She means what are ya up to Cee."

"Oh. I was just wondering, Mikaela and Sam said something about going to the beach, and since us femmes have nothing to do, and since we don't get out much, you wanna come? It's a nice place right?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I mean if you like sand and salt water and all that. But, having said that, I don't think you guys plan on swimming right?"

"No, just enjoying the sunlight."

She shrugged. Now I couldn't help myself as I imagined a sunbathing motorcycle. Strange image in the head isn't it? At any rate, I packed a beach bag, and pulled a still pouting Jazz from my room. It was actually a really short drive to the beach from base, which was pretty sweet since we didn't have to sit in traffic or anything. Once the bots parked we began to stroll the cause way.

"There are so many humans here."

"I was unaware that there were so many femmes." Elita commented as she looked around, eyes wide with wonder. "Really? I thought you three of all people would know that 51% of the world's population is female." Mikaela said as she stretched. "Wow! That's far larger than the population of femmes on base!" Arcee said in amazement. "Sadly it's because society says that women are best suited at home taking care of the kids, or doing small work while the men bring home the money." I said as I made my way to a changing tent. "That is highly illogical. Do people not know that females of your species are equally as capable? If not more seeing that you have a higher tolerance for pain." Chromia asked. "Oh we know that, but after thousands of years with no change, it's hard to get people to speak up for what's right when they see nothing wrong with the world." Mikaela said as she walked into the tent next to mine. It only took me another second to change into my bathing suit. A bright yellow bikini. What can I say? Yellow pops best against my skin tone since I have a darker complexion and all. Most hot colors do, except for red…not sure why that color and I don't see eye to eye. I stepped out of the tent and noticed faintly that everyone was staring at me. "What? Something wrong?"

"Oh, they're just being boys. Let them appreciate the view." Mikaela sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. Her bikini was bright blue with white stripes. Quite fitting I must say. "Uhhh…Jazz? Earth to Jazz? You okay there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his sunglasses. "What's with the hole in yer tummy?" I snorted a little as I looked at my stomach. "Ahhh, that is what is known as a navel or a belly button." I said as he took a quick step towards me and poked his finger into said belly button. "Yee! Don't do that!" I giggled as I jumped back. "Why's it sensitive? Does it hurt? What's the purpose o' such a weird hole?"

"I dunno Jazz, could be that it's a part of my body and is therefore sensitive because of the nerves under my skin, no it doesn't usually hurt, and there is no purpose, aside from showing the world that I am a human being. It's where my umbilical cord used to be."

"Yer what?"

"Oh never mind! We can ask Jolt when we get back!" Arcee crowed as she began to drag us towards the shopping area. Frankly I didn't really need to go shopping. But it was nice to get out any ways. Listening to the music as it played…

" _Just call on me, when you need cause I got it and you know you got me feeling so erotic baby boy, just call on me, any time any place I adore you and I like to see your face cause you know you're my eye candy- "_

I couldn't help myself, I like the song a lot and well- _"I got some Don Perion before we start to carry on you know I'm on the grind so I can't stay very long"_ \- Well I'll be damned. Jazz can sing…then again I have to wonder if it's just auto tune. Needless to say that we had a crowd by the time that the song was done. "You two should record together!" Mikaela said as we continued to walk from the pier to the beach. We (somewhere along the way) got a snack of funnel cake and coffee and sat on the beach to munch and relax. "I dunno. I think I'll have a big enough work load to complete when we get back to base. I'll be busy for the next few months at least!"

"Really? I thought that Prowl was gonna ground you or something?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he thinks you're the one who did all those pranks. He plans for you to be in solitary confinement in your quarters for three days." Arcee said, looking concerned. "Not saying that what you may or may not have done to us wasn't deserved. I just don't think it's fair to punish you." Chromia said. "Jazz, did you know about this?" I asked as I turned to see him, with his mouth full and a sheepish look on his face. I can't believe this! I…I. Wow. This is seriously insane! Why can't they just leave me alone! I'm not a baby, hell my real parents never grounded me!

"Let me 'splain- "

"Save it. When were you gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna lock me in my room like you let Prowl do to me with the brig?"

"Celeste- "

"I can't believe you! Especially since you were the one who got me the welder!"

"I'm sorry! I didn' wan' ya to be punished worse so I said I'd keep ya in yer room when we got back."

All I can do is growl at him. I just can't believe these guys! They're so freakin controlling! Don't they get that we have our own lives?! That I'm not a soldier or anything having any real power?! Seriously I'm just a seamstress! I'll admit that I may have gone too far but treating me like an unruly fourteen-year-old is just insulting! With all my anger I guess I didn't notice that I was wading out into the ocean, until I felt the ground give out under me. Its so deep and cold, but I don't really care. They're cheering me on! I think they're cheering me on…what was that?! SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY- " **SHARK!** _**SHARK IN THE WATER!**_ **SWIM CELSTIAL** _ **SWIM!**_ _"_ \- Jazz and the others shouted, just as I turned to see a very large gray fin. With a scream I lashed out and smacked into something cold and hard. All I could see was a large fin fishtail away as I felt something else brush my legs. Turning back around I saw a very large brown head, and lots of teeth. Just when I thought that I was done for, something smacked into the shark, causing it to veer away from me just as a coast guard boat rolled up.

 _ **Third Person's pov**_

Celestial was in shock. She had been swept out into the deeper part of the bay, where she was nearly attacked first by a Great White and then by a large Tiger shark. She hadn't blacked out on the boat ride back to shore, but the minute she was on dry land she began to come out of her shock, bawling. After several hours of questions and paperwork, she was released to Jazz sniveling. Jazz wrapped an arm around her as he led her back to his alt. She was still crying, so much so that she was hiccupping violently when they returned. The other Autobots and N.E.S.T. members were alerted of what happened and were sympathetic to her when she and the other Autobots returned. Ratchet scanned her taking note that she was emotionally drained. She didn't say anything as Jazz drove her back to her room and tucked her in, at five thirty. She simply fell asleep and woke up the next morning refusing to talk about what happened.

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

I'm having a shit-tastic day. I just am. I want nothing more than to forget yesterday, but at the same time, I want to, need to, apologize to Jazz. He didn't yell at me for what I said, he made sure that I was okay…well as okay as one could be after having a near death experience. But unfortunately for me, most of the bots are in meetings and those who aren't, Jazz being one of them, are on patrol. So that leaves me to go wandering around base.

"AWE SHIT!"

Maybe someone else is having a worse day than me…if that's even possible. Then again this _certainly_ isn't the worst day of my life…I have _definitely_ had worse days than today. But I digress. I rounded the corner to find three grown men; one looking to be a general, the others business men. However, one looked sincerely nicer than the other, and he was the one with a torn shirt.

"Perhaps you should lay off the sweets Secretary Keller."

"Or perhaps the dry cleaners botched their job on my suit."

"Lay off Galloway, don't forget that your power is highly limited now that the events of Egypt are over."

The general said as they spotted me rounding the corner. "What is a civilian doing on this base?! Especially in a restricted area! Keller, Morshower I know that you wouldn't condone this!" The annoying one shouted. "Actually, I work here. I'm the official seamstress of N.E.S.T. Pleased to meet you." I said as I slightly bowed my head. I mean they do sign my paycheck, but at the same time they don't _own_ me. "Seamstress?" The one with the ripped clothes asked. "Oh, by chance is your guardian Jazz?" The general guy asked. "That's me. Celestial Jazmine Jackson, pleased to meet you." I said offering a hand shake that he reciprocated. "I can fix your shirt if you want." I said as I held up my sewing case. Yes, I carry an emergency sewing kit, doesn't everyone? "I don't think this can be saved."

"Nonsense, it tore along the hem, it's an easy fix." I said as I showed him where his shirt tore. With a shrug, he turned and let me begin to re-sew his shirt. "So, what all is it that you do?"

"I mostly do tailoring and alterations for their dress suits and formal wear. I also do recoveries on personal things like quilts and blankets."

"So your job isn't necessary."

"Galloway-!"

"The soldiers can send their alterations to a stateside paid professional instead of letting a kid with a Susie sews-a-lot try and make their clothes- "

I cut him off as I snapped my fingers twice. I barely pricked my finger and man does it hurt! I never bleed thanks to the calluses I have on the tips of my fingers from sewing so much but I can still feel pain!

"Shoot! That hurt, well your shirt is repaired, I turned in the fray and replicated the stitch the best I could. You should also see your dry cleaner, because they didn't do a good job in protecting this suit."

I said as I stood up and noticed them staring at a frozen Galloway. "Oh, dear. I didn't mean to do that."

"What _is_ it that you did?"

"Not that we're complaining."

"I can hypnotize people. Usually I have to look them in the eye when I do it."

I said as Morshower waved his hand in front of Galloway's face. "So…if we just say anything…he'll do it?"

"Actually yes. I'll break the tran- "

"Now just hold on here a second." Morshower said, the beginnings of a wide smirk evident on his face. "We don't have to break the trance _so_ soon." Keller said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Before I could stop the two (and let's be honest, I wasn't gonna stop them. That Galloway dude seems like an ass) They were giving him all sorts of commands, cluck like a chicken at the mention of the Autobots, slap yourself in the face whenever someone says budget, and a whole lot more. Once the two got everything out of their systems, I snapped my fingers again bringing him out of his trance, where he basically stood and insulted me for another ten minutes before the three rushed off to some important meeting. About the same time my phone pinged.

 **{Jazz: "Gonna be late getting' back to base. Got a con signal, and some new arrivals in the same area."}**

Oh god. I better relay this message to the others.

 **{"Don' worry Prime an' the others know. They're on their way now. Jus wanted to make sure ya knew."}**

 **{Me: "It's cool. Please come back in one piece, I really don't wanna have to visit you in solitary confi- I mean the Medbay."}**

I sent hoping that he'd at least get a last minute laugh out of it.

 **{Jazz: "Ha. Don' worry, I'll be al'righ."}**

 **{Me: "You better. If you don't I don't know if I'll forgive my favorite guardian for getting hurt."}**

I said as I noticed the soldiers running to the hangers to roll out. I couldn't help but look at the texts again. Why did he text me and tell me that he was going to go into a battle? Like seriously why would I need to know that? I'm flattered he thought of me and all, but seriously his texts seem strange…kinda like he's implying something. Ah who am I kidding? It's just Jazz, and he does care about me, after all we're kinda like best friends…

"I see you haven't moved." Keller said from behind me making me jump. I turned to see both Keller and Morshower walk up grinning like lunatics. "Was the meeting cancelled due to the attack?"

"Mm. Part of the cancelation was due to the attack; the rest was due to Galloway's nervous breakdown." Morshower chuckled as said liaison stalked off in the direction of the housing quarters. I'll break the spell later…maybe. "Young lady, it was brought up in the meeting that you were saving these folks thousands by tailoring their suits on site in your bedroom. Is that true?"

"Yes, I don't have a formal workspace, but I make sure to keep my area's tidy when I work so that no one's clothes get confused or ruined."

"We do not think that is acceptable. Would you be to terribly put out of place if you were given a formal studio to work in?"

I choked. "My…my own studio? I don't want to take away from the budget- "

"Nonsense. Prime informed us that with new arrivals, well _arriving_ , we would need to expand the base's living arrangements. The only problem being that your room would be doubling in size. We would have your studio situated up the hall…"

There's a catch. "We do have two requirements for you however." I knew Keller would say that. Damn it.

"You'd have to get a degree of some sort. We want our N.E.S.T. staff educated." Morshower said as he fixed me with a no nonsense glare. "We'll gladly pay for your schooling; online courses are acceptable if you do not want to go to a campus. We all would understand why." Keller added with a small smile. I nodded my head in agreeance. I always wanted to get a degree in fashion. And they did say _anything._ "And finally, we would need you to have our alterations marked as priority." Morshower said with a playful grin. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "Is that all? You two already have priority. I keep a small listing of political, and military rankings in my room so that I can make sure that priority is given to the right people." The two smiled as they shook my hand agreeing to the deal that they made me. Hmm, maybe I'll major in fashion and minor in politics…it's a good back up plan. But at the same time, I better make sure I have time for both before I spread myself too thin. Spread myself too thin…ah frag. With all this extra work, and school Jazz and I won't be able to hang out too much. I still need to apologize to him for my outburst, and pay him back for the adorable alpaca. I'll admit, my outburst at the beach was childish, but having said that, we all have them at times and if you say that you don't, then you just proved my point in your petulant response. He'll probably not want to be bothered after a battle. Hmmm. What would I do after a stressful day at work? A long hot bubble bath and some good movies with snacks later. I think I know how I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry!

By the time I found the best place to get them cleaned up I heard the familiar sounds of engines entering the main hanger. When I walked in I saw something I wasn't prepared for. The word filthy isn't even close to what they are. They look like they just lost a fight with a village of swamp monsters.

"Those Con's didn't even have a chance!" Sideswipe crowed as he fist pumped the air, sending globs of mud flying everywhere. I ducked behind a wall quickly to avoid the mud shower only to realize that the wall was a mud covered bot, that looked like a swamp creature. "Yeah, real fair Sides. Didn't leave any for the rest of us!" Said the gruff new bot. He's like an olive green, and his smile is like _wicked_ kind. He's at least as big as Ironhide, but he's a total open sweetheart. Hide's one too, but he likes to hide that little part of himself. "Oh I don't mind. It was really a fast battle anyway, and it was nice to have you guys as back up when we landed so that we wouldn't be over powered. Not that we would be, I mean we could handle it ourselves if we had to, but it was still nice to have you guys for back up and all…"

I know that voice. That's Bluestreak! Awesome! He's alive in this dimension, and he seems to have the same problems as the other one that I met before. I'm still happy he's okay. "Yikes. What did you guys do?! It was a simple landing!" Mikaela said from across the room. "I'll say!" I said as I stepped away from the olive colored walking glade. I seriously think I saw a nest on his shoulder. "Celeste! Look who I found! An' this here is Hound, he's 'nother one o' our scouts." Jazz practically sang as he gestured to the two new mechs, sending a glob of mud that was easily the size of his alt's hood flying towards me. I yelped and dodged the blob by only a few feet. "Didn't I tell you to come back in one piece?!" I scolded lightly. Jazz ducked his helm when he saw that he almost gave me a free mud bath. "I did come back in one piece! I jus' aint clean is all." He said with an apologetic grin. I could see the wheels turning in his helm. "And how do I know that you and 'Bee didn't plan this?" I said as I took a stern step towards him glaring at him. "We'd never- "

"Yes you would. You did the same thing seven times after I first showed car washes to you 'Bee!" Sam reminded making said bot shake his helm trilling innocently. I turned my back on Jazz with a huff. "Jazz, you leave me no choice." I said sternly watching him out of my peripheral vision. He looks worried. Seriously what could I possibly do to him to make him worry? "You're going to the car wash, and you're getting the full program."

"Bu- "

"Ah! The damage is already done! You're getting a bath and that's final!" I said as I turned around to see him with a look of humorous surprise. I couldn't help but snicker as he realized what I said. "I wanted to treat you after your battle." I shrugged as he grinned. "C'mon! Ya'll gotta try this thing! It's great!" he sang excitedly as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe scoffed before walking off muttering about showers and rainbows. Eventually we left with 'Bee, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Hound and Bluestreak in tow. The rest stayed at base to shower before their debriefing meeting.

The attendants looked at our caravan strangely, but thought nothing of it as we all paid top dollar for the bot's washes. Jazz was first, having raced 'Bee all the way there for the spot. This time we'd be sitting in the lobby watching through the windows as the bots got their baths. Jazz sat down in one of the chairs grinning happily as his wash got underway.

"Here." I said as I handed him the money I owed him from the convention. "What's this fo'?"

"I owed you this for the alpaca. And I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said and done what I did yesterday. I'm sorry." I said as I looked at my feet. "Ah, don' sweat it. I shoulda told ya what Prowl was gonna do, an' I'm sorry that ya gotta be grounded." I shrugged as I walked to the window, noticing Jazz and 'Bee's frames shaking slightly as a stream of water or a brush touched a certain part of their frame. I turned around at a very suspicious cough. "Jazz, care to explain why your car is trembling?" I asked as he minutely arched his back. Rather than tell me, my phone began to ring.

 **{"Yes?"}**

 **{Jazz: "Ya caught us. We're ticklish, but only on certain spots on our alts."}**

 **{Me: "Really?"}**

 **{Jazz: "Yeah. The edges o' my grill an' headlights are a good 'xample. That part o' my alt makes up my chest, so when the edges are rubbed or brushed lightly…ya can guess the rest."}**

He said as happy rumbling chuckles echoed over the phone. They weren't his…but then who?

 **{Me: "Is that...?"}**

 **{Ratchet: "This machine does wonders! I haven't felt this great in orns!"}**

He chuckled as the steams of water rinsed off the soap coating him.

 **{Prowl: "Indeed, this machine does speed up the cleaning process."}**

He said, with the tiniest of smiles in his voice. Guess I'll have to get Lennox and Epps to buy them the car wash system of their dreams.

 **{Hound: "I'm…err not sure about this."}**

 **{Lennox: "Nothing to be scared of, we promise."}**

 **{Jazz: "Unless yer 'fraid o' soap an' water."}**

Jazz teased as Ironhide gently nudged Hound into the machine. The poor Jeep was visibly vibrating as the wheel lock took ahold of him and began to slowly lead him deeper into tunnel.

 **{Bee: "Relax Hound! It won't hurt you."}**

 **{Sam: "Exactly what I said to you your first time Bee."}**

 **{Bee: "Yeah, well you give good advice. You're a good friend."}**

 **{Blue: "Aww, that's so nice! Ehee! Oh hohohohoho no! Not there! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! That tickles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"}**

I looked up the conveyor belt to see the attendants vacuuming and cleaning Bluestreak's interior thoroughly. Guess their interiors are sensitive too. Well, the wash went well…at least I now know what their laughter sounds like. Hound is a really big softy, he couldn't sit still or stop guffawing when the brushes got ahold of him, but meh, it happened. Once we got back to base I was dropped off so that the mission debriefing could happen, after which Jazz and I shared dinner, well sorta. He had that energon stuff and I had a sandwich but it was still good. Come to find out that we'll be stateside for at least another three weeks since our base is getting renovated to accommodate more bots, which is nice. It's good to see some of the ones I met in other dimensions arriving, and it's nice to see Jazz so happy.

"Hey Celeste! I need to talk to you for a second!"

"What's up Will?"

"Uhh what's up? You hypnotized Galloway is what's up!"

"That was an accident. And Morshower and Keller didn't seem to mind."

This made Epps snicker as Will shook his head in mock anger. I say mock anger because he had the most wicked of grins on his face along with a scowl. "That still isn't right."

"Don't play. You know that it was funny."

"Be that as it may, you need to break the spell."

"Okay I will."

"Like asap. Now actually."

"Alright alright alright! I'll go! Sheesh, hey…where did Jazz go?"

"The mech's special ops. He knows how to sneak out of a room." Epps said with a smirk as he sat down with his food. "Said something bout a shower on his way out." Fig said plainly with a smile. "What? Sometimes the mech talks to himself. They all say things under their breath at times." He shrugged as I got up from the table and walked down the hall. I don't know where his room is but maybe he's roaming the halls. Which let me say, for a military base, nothing here seems to be labeled well. I have no idea where all of these doors go and its vaguely disturbing. Each room has a bot sized door and a human sized door so that adds to the confusion. "Eni meanie miny mow, I pick you now let's go." I said as I threw a door open and walked inside. It wasn't Galloway's room, that's for sure, unless Galloway lives inside a hot moist sauna.

" _She wore a raspberry beret; the kind you find in a second hand store! Raspberry beret, if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more- "_

What is that? Or rather who is that? And what's with the big pieces of sheet metal? Just as soon as the song ended some melodic, strange music began to play. I…I can't describe it…it's like classical and techno music mixed together, and it sounds so beautiful. How did I wind up hiding behind the metal? And what the hell am I looking at? It looks like…a very geometrical ass. It's cute, I won't lie. It's all kind of silver-y and smooth looking and right above that, is this faint and I mean you have to _squint_ to see it almost, pink scar. It wraps around the front too, like just above what I imagine would be hips. And what is with the cable spaghetti out front? It looks like someone bound all the cables you'd find behind a t.v. together but without zip ties, and on a seriously larger scale. Like seriously what am I seeing right now?!

"Still cleaning I see Jazz." Said someone from directly behind me! I turned to see a maroon mech…wait am I?! "Ya know me 'Rage, gotta be clean an' fresh at all times." Holy shit! I'M STARING AT JAZZ'S ASS?! "Can ya hand me a towel? I forgot to bring one with me." He said as he stepped out of the water looking for Mirage. I was staring at his ass. I was staring at my guardian's…at his…his crotch as he glistened and as the light caught and sparkled on the water that dripped off of him. He…he…and…and…fucking hot as hell, holy shit he fucking has a body to be proud of, and he his package and _fuck me_ he's hot! HE IS SEXY AS SHIT! WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK AM I SAYING?! HE'S A CYBERTRONIAN! This epiphany occurred to me as I snuck out of the showers and up the hall into my room. Shit I don't think I've ever felt this attracted to…no. Stop it right now. No more dirty thoughts no more naughty ideas. He can't he isn't even human and that's that. But he does have a holoform…

"Replenish…I need you to delete me from some camera footage."

He chirped as he brung up the last footage of me on my computer and deleted it. I can't and won't ever tell anyone about what happened. Never gonna do it. But having said that…why do I feel all tingly inside, and why can't I stop thinking about him?

* * *

 **A/N: I LIVE! First R.I.P. Prince. You are dearly missed.**

 **Second, I have an anniversary poll up for a gift for my beloved readers! vote now cause it comes down tomorrow at 10:00 am mountain time.**

 **Third; I am sorry I haven't posted sooner, I legitimately had fifteen papers to write and turn in for finals, which literally took all of the end of March and all of April, so my apologies for that.**

 **ALSO, I had a guest reviewer politely slam my writing style, without getting past the first chapter. I understand that my formatting is funky, but please understand that I've only been writing on here for exactly one year now, so I still have a lot to learn. Its not because I'm lazy and its not script format, I've had many college colleagues check for me and confirm this. Further more plenty of authors write like I do and they are the ones I took writing cues from when I became an author.**

 **So not only did the comment hurt, it was also slightly inaccurate. I am slowly changing my writing style as you see above, so I ask that you have patience with me, like all good authors I want you to be able to understand what I write and am still perfecting my technique.**

 **But enough about me, let me know how you are in your review! Maybe we can get another 4! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **Please follow, favorite and review!**

 **CLYL!**


	15. Celestial's secret

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Mywinx14 **,** Nocturna-she-devil **and** mklover2013 **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Mywinx14 **,** Nocturna-she-devil **and** mklover2013 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** ashley0921 **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** Mywinx14 **and** Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it**

Rebecca Frost **: I'm glad that you found that to be great! I'm glad that you liked it!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: *Grin turns wicked* Oh you think that huh? You'll like this chapter then! She may think that now but who knows? Oh and keep an eye on the author's notes! They're important!**

DJ Jazzy-D **: Glad you found it funny! And though she wasn't seen by them when she was in there or on her way out, her little secret wont stay a secret for long!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

Have you ever had someone try to avoid you, and then pretend that it's totally okay? I haven't spoken so much as eleven words to my charge in a week. The first day I didn't notice, the second she turned bright red when she saw me and walked away. That put me off, but not too much since she did almost get eaten by sharks. Which puzzles me, Jersey rarely has shark attacks, and then to make things stranger, there was a weird silver flash of light in between Celeste and the shark before the shark swam away. At first I thought that it was the boat, but looking back on the memory file the boat was behind her, and that shark looked like it had hit something, and that it hit hard. But I digress. The point is that after the first three days, I got suspicious. I know she has a lot of work to do, what with the new press she got, and with twice the amount of soldiers to sew for, but that still doesn't explain why she ran away from me two days in a row. I mean she was running like Unicron was chasing her yesterday, and the day before, she would turn around and walk away if she saw me. Even if I was coming into the cafeteria for some energon she would either hunch down in her chair or get up and run away. Did I say something I shouldn't have? Did I do something wrong? Was she actually mad about taking us to the car wash? For the love of Primus, WHAT DID I DO?!

"Hey, I'll catch you later Kaela. I gotta go feed Minty." She said. She's just around the corner! Now's my chance! "Hey Celeste!"

"H…Hey Jazz. Sorry, can't talk gotta go bye!" She said as she tried to run past me. Before she could get halfway up the hall I scooped her up and sat down against the wall. "Now hold on. Where ya goin' so quick?"

"I…I gotta feed Minty! Can't leave him hungry you know. So yeah…uh hmm. If you'll just put me down, I can do that so he doesn't starve. Wouldn't want him to do that, hey I even think I can hear him meowing from here!" She said desperately as she wriggled around in my grasp. "Celeste, what's goin' on? Ya've been 'voiding me fo' a week now."

"Avoiding? What? Me? No, I haven't been avoiding you Jazz! Don't be silly!"

"Then why have ya tried to run from me?"

"I…I haven't been running per say."

"For someone who can tell when others are lyin' yer a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not! Am not! Am not! Am not! Am not infinity!"

She shouted before sticking her tongue out at me. "Yer hiding somethin'. C'mon jus' tell the Jazz man what's goin' on."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Ya know, even though most o' us aint medics, we can still monitor yer heart rates."

"Y…you can?"

"Yep. An right now, yer's is higher than it normally is 'round me. Wanna 'xplain why?"

She turned bright red. What on earth is her problem with me? "Did I say somethin' to upset ya or somethin'?"

"Na…no. No not at all. C…can you please put me down now?"

"Hmmmm. Nope."

"W…why? Why Jazz?"

"Cause yer hidin' somethin'. An as head o' special ops it's my job to find out what it is. By any means necessary. Even torture." I said watching as her eyes grew wider before they narrowed. "Autobots don't believe in torture. You told me so yourself."

"I did. But I also said that we preferred more…humane forms o' it. Like fo' 'xample, over stimulation of sensory arrays."

"Over stimulation of what? That sounds painful."

"Nah, it aint painful…usually. Its jus, uncomfortable fo' us cause we do it to make one feel uncomfortable. We could even use it on humans, but the effect is different, so is the name."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's called…TICKLE TOURTURE!"

I said as I began to poke and wiggle my digits around in her tummy making her shriek with surprised laughter. Her wriggling picked up and I had to pin her down so that she wouldn't roll out of my hand. "Now are ya gonna tell me what I wanna know?"

"Ja AHAAAHAHAHAHAAA AZZZ! ST-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-HPP! PLEEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE EEEZZE!"

"What're the magic words?"

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAHAHAHANT ST-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAND IT! PLEASE OH PLEASE! STAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Mmmm. Not the words I was looking for. Try again." I said as I moved my digits from her stomach to her sides. This made her laughter go up an octave as she continued to wriggle and giggle loudly.

"Coochie coochie coo! I aint gonna quit till ya tell!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO! DON'T SAY THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Why? Does it _TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE_ you more? Awww! Somebody is ticklish!"

I cooed as she squealed even louder.

"HEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEE HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEEE! PLEEEEEAAAAAAZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEE! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Ah ah ah! You aint goin' nowhere till ya tell me what yer hiding! An I'm gonna get that info!"

I said as I gently pulled off her flip flops revealing her milky white soles. She gasped for air as I repositioned her, holding her delicate feet up. Her eyes sparkled as I wiggled my fingers menacingly. "Are ya gonna tell?"

"N…no…please. Not there. Not that, anything but that!"

She begged through her giggles. I couldn't stop the devious grin that came to my face as I gently stroked one sole making her squeak while thrashing to get away. "Oooo! Looks like somebody's super sensitive!"

"N..n…n…no! No please! Jazz! PLEAAASSSSEEEE!"

She begged. Too late.

"Coochie coochie coochie coo! Time to tickle your little toes!" I crooned as she began to laugh madly. I would have continued if somebody hadn't cleared their throat. Looking down I saw Will and Epps standing next to my right peede smirking up at us. "Do I even wanna know what she did to you?" Epps chuckled. "HELP ME PLEAASE!" She wailed from my hand. "If you don't mind, I need your charge. We have a very sensitive mission for her." He said smiling. "This aint over 'Leste. "I said as I put her down. She swayed for a few seconds before she scampered behind Epps.

"L…lemme guess. Your wives know you're stateside and you need me to babysit?"

"Bingo. I warn you, that it won't be easy."

She snorted while rolling her eyes. "Pffft. If they're anything like their fathers, I think I'll somehow manage." She said with a wide grin. "Riiigghhtt. You _do_ know we're talking about _three_ little girls here on base right?"

"Yep. Now I assume you have the necessary information for me."

"Which would be?"

"I need their measurements, height, weight, favorite colors, favorite Disney characters this includes princesses and princes, favorite My Little Pony characters, food allergies, foods they can have, foods they can't have, fears, their favorite movies, favorite super heroes, favorite games both virtual and pretend, Favorite songs, favorite music, places they are known to hide in, general allergens, and their ages."

"Is that all?" Will asked in amazement making her shrug. "If I'm gonna sit for you, I need to know these things, and the sooner the better. I only have 24 hours to prepare."

"H... how did you know that?"

"I can see the nervousness in your eyes, as well as excitement." She said dryly as they walked off talking about what she needed to know. Do I think I would have gotten her secret out of her by all that tickling? Eventually maybe. In all honesty I did have fun, and I do love hearing her laugh, but I really wanna know what's getting at her. Maybe if I asked the other's they'd know.

My quest for answers led me to the rec room where the three were lounging playing video games while their guardians watched.

 **{Bee: "You get anything on why Celeste's been avoiding you?"}**

 **{Me: "Nada. She's hidin' somethin', but what could it fraggin' be?! It's like after we got back from the wash, she's been uncomfortable with me."}**

 **{Skids: "Pfft. Femme probably got creeped out by yo admittin' to bein' tickilish."}**

 **{Bee: "That doesn't make sense. Most femmes think it's cute that we're that sensitive. At least Kaela and the femme soldiers think so."}**

 **{Mudflap: "An' besides, Jazz would make most femmes swoon at his innuendos."}**

 **{Me: "Nah mech, didn't mean it like that. It aint a secret that if ya brush a bot's sensory array a certain way that it tickles."}**

 **{Bee: "Sooooo?"}**

 **{Me: "I dunno. I jus' wanna get back to the way things were."}**

Bee raised an optic ridge as he opened up a private channel while simultaneously cheering Sam and Mikaela on.

 **{Bee: "But that's just it Jazz. You don't want things to go back to normal."}**

 **{Me: "Wha'da mean by that?"}**

 **{Bee: "I mean that you love her, and you're too shy to tell her."}**

 **{Me: "Seriously Bee man? Tha- "}**

 **{Bee: "Jazz, I heard you talking to yourself in Sari's dimension. You** _ **like**_ **her and you like her a** _ **lot**_ **."}**

 **{Me: "I don' even know what to feel. I wanna be angry at ya for listen in, but at the same time- "}**

 **{Bee: "Jazz, it's cool. I totally support you. Frankly I think it would be cool if you courted each other, not to forget to mention that she's made for you. You both love music, you both have a way with cultures, you're both laid back, you both care about the bots and people around you, face it it's meant to be."}**

He said as he took a controller and began to start playing leaving me speechless. That is a feat in it of itself. He's right, but at the same time, what if she doesn't feel the same? I mean, I don't wanna end our friendship by making her think that I'm in love with her. But at the same time I do love her. But at the same time, the friend zone is a lonely place, and it's not like it would work out. But at the same time, there aren't many femmes left so what's stopping me? What would the others think? Well Bee's on board, but the other's probably think that I'm glitched for loving an organic! But what's so wrong with that? Bee loves Sam and Mikaela, but like in a family like way, and that's okay. Hide and Chromia love Annabelle like their own sparkling and that's okay. So what's so wrong with loving Celestial like she's my sparkmate? Not to forget to mention that some blogs say that the best and longest lasting relationships between spouses often start out as friends.

 **{Me: "Do ya think that Sam, 'Kaela, an' Leo know why she's actin' so strange?"}**

 **{Bee: "Maybe, but don't you think that Celeste might have figured it out on her own? You did comfort her after the shark attack, and you did buy her that stuffed alpaca."}**

She _is_ smart. And I have kinda been hinting at the fact that I like her. But I thought that I was keeping my love of her a better secret.

 **{Me: "frag. She is good at readin' people, and she can see right through me!"}**

 **{Bee: "So what are you gonna do?"}**

 **{Me: "I gotta talk to her!"}**

 **{Bee: "ATTA MECH! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU'VE FACED WORSE!"}**

 **{Me: "THAT'S FRAGGIN' RIGHT! I FRAGGING FACED MEGATRON FOR PRIMUS SAKE!"}**

 **{Bee: "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! NOW GO GET HER!"}**

He said cheering me on as I strode out of the room down the hall and to her quarters. I knocked on the door…

"Just a second!"

The door opened to reveal her in a form fitting tank top, and a black pair of shorts with her hair done in its natural gorgeous wavy curls. All she saw was thin air. I chickened out. No I don't know why I ran like a scared little sparkling. I just did.

 _ **A Day later**_

Celestial had spent the whole night making outfits for Annabelle and Epps' girls, and the work seemed to have paid off since the three were running around the rec room twirling about. Celeste even had her own gown to wear, and let me say that she looked stunning in it. After the first introductions, demonstrations of hypnotism, (we now know that Will is very aware of his surroundings when hypnotized) and after reassuring that everything would be okay, she was left with the three bubbly toddlers. Annabelle and her friends aren't much older than three and a half or four, so I guess they still count as toddlers. And it's almost like Celeste knows what they're thinking all the time. They watched movies with the sparklings, and they were all about princesses. Each of the sparklings had their own crown to wear, and Celeste even made the girls their own tiaras. After a few movies, the girls had a potty break, played a few games, one of which being tag, which is how I got roped into the madness. After another bathroom break, and after Celeste kissed one of Epps' daughter's knees all better, we had a royal tea party. Yes, I sat still in a feather boa and crown sitting next to Replenish and Minty who were dressed similarly, while we poured juice and spoke about princesses and preschool. Apparently Annabelle was learning how to write and read a little bit while Epps' daughters (I think their names are Shauna and Lina) were learning their abc's, complex shapes and advanced colors. (Aren't all colors simple colors? I thought so…) once the small tea party interlude was done; they went back to watching movies. The first being Mulan. It's basically about this chick, who seriously doesn't fit in in her society. To keep her dad safe, she pretends to be a boy and fight, which if you ask me is strange. Not the idea of dressing like the opposite gender…I did that for a couple of long term missions undercover in Decepticon territory near the beginning of the war. Oh don't judge me! Plenty of spies on both sides did it, one of the most renowned spies we had was actually a femme pretending to be a mech who was using his hologram software to project himself as a femme.

Elita later figured out what was going on, and that she changed her armor so that she could fight and not worry about being captured and bred by the Decepticons should they ever get her. This way she could drop the hologram, and throw them off and escape. She's pretty cool.

But anyways, eventually Shauna asked why Mulan had to fight at all, and why some of the other Princesses didn't wait to be saved. (I know! Smart question for a three-year-old right?) And Celeste gave a very intriguing answer. "A princess should be able to fight for herself and her kingdom. Ruling a kingdom is a very hard job, and the best princesses know how to work hard, while also knowing when to give others work to do too. Plus, it makes the princess way cooler when she can defend what she has and what she believes in. Like Princess Celestia does with Equestria." The three nodded their heads in unison and understanding, before the youngest gasped. "What is it Lina?"

"Your name is Celestial!"

"Oh." She chuckled. "No I am not the ruler of Equestria, or anywhere for that matter. Sorry girls." She said eliciting a whine from the three before they went back to watching the movie. After another movie, Celeste showed them a function of their dresses. When the right bows or beads were pulled, a length of the dress could be removed at the bottom and then used as a connecting cape via snap buttons hidden under more bows and beads. Apparently snap buttons are really cool since the three kept playing with them until they fell asleep. And just in time for their parents to pick them up. After Celeste gave them a full itinerary of the night and its events, she retired for the night. Will, along with Epps, said their "See ya laters" stating that they were going to be off base for a while to spend that time with their families.

That's the strange thing, Celeste never usually goes to bed so early…its barely seven thirty. But at the same time, she did stay up all night yesterday making the dresses and she did have to play a few rigorous rounds of hide and go seek and tag, so I get that she might be exhausted.

But the next morning over, I think I know why she did it. I was walking up the hall when I heard someone sneeze. Turning around, I didn't see anyone so I kept walking. A few minutes later Celeste ran into me…literally. She backed up and smiled at me mouthing a quick sorry before she turned the corner and began running again. Stranger still, the part of my leg that she ran into was covered in dust, eye liner, and lip stick. She never wears this much make up, not even when she and the girls were playing "Make-over" yesterday. Something is wrong with her, and I mean really wrong.

I began to chase after her up the hall before she disappeared altogether. I don't have a clue where she could have gone but I do know that I really need to talk to her. She isn't telling me something and I think that it's something important. Just when I was about to go running down another hall, I heard Ratchet swear and saw my charge sprinting towards me with a look of pure terror on her face.

"FRAGGIT JAZZ! CATCH YOUR CHARGE BEFORE SHE WORSENES HER CONDITION!"

He screeched as she rounded the corner speeding past me. This time I kept up with her better and soon enough she was cornered between me Ratchet and Jolt who gave her a quick scan.

"She has a high fever. 103.3 degrees. Definitely sick." He confirmed making my charge slide to the floor sobbing. "Fragging virus must be spreading faster than I thought. Jolt, take her to the Medbay an- "

"Hey hey hey. You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. She is _not_ going to contaminate the rest of this base with her illness."

Ratchet scolded loudly, attracting the attention of Prowl and Prime. "I see that your charge has come in contact with the new virus."

"Yes she has, and she is going to Medbay for treatment."

"Ratch, ya don' understan'. She neva had a good experience in there. Pretty much all her life hospitals meant nothin' but trouble."

The three looked at me like I was trying to get her off the hook, which in a way is true, but at the same time she has a small problem with doctors. I remember watching her when she was in the Medbay that first day we met. Her eyes wandered around nervously, and it wasn't your typical "I'm in trouble" nervous, it was the look of someone going, "not again. It can't happen again". I don't want her to live through that pain anymore, I want her to move on. "Jazz, may I presume that this is because of the abuse that your charge has lived through?"

"One hundred percent yes."

"Are there any alternatives to her staying in Medbay?"

"None that I would out right approve of. Once the virus passes in 48 hours, she'll want to get up and go back to work."

"What if we move her punishment up to now? I could keep her in there an' I can keep her away from work."

I said, thankful that boss bot and Prowl were there. If anyone could back me up on this, it's them.

"Perhaps that would be best. I did want her cut off from her hobbies, and seeing that it will be another two weeks until we return to base, it would hardly be fair of me to make her wait for her punishment if it could be fulfilled while we are here."

"An' I will gladly play nurse bot for her when I can."

I said looking to Ratchet who was fuming. " _Fine_. Jolt will aid you in this endeavor, and the _both_ of you will report any changes in her condition to me _immediately_."

He said with an air of finality. Looking down I saw Celeste looking around with wide eyes. "Are ya al'righ? Celeste?"

"Where did all the cows go? So many cows! Happy cows!"

She seemed to coo as we all looked worriedly at her. "Ratchet?" Prime asked as she crawled over to him and laid on his foot. "Biiiiiiiig cooooooooooow!" She moaned right before she turned away from his foot and threw up. She then passed out and landed in it face first making us cringe in disgust.

"Her temperature is lowering slightly. The virus has been known to cause minor hallucinations, and with her fever they are no doubt heightened."

He said as he took a couple bottles out of subspace. "This is for the soreness that comes with her purging, and these should help her sleep. No more than two pills at a time with at least six hours in between doses. Make sure she receives plenty of fluids and rest."

Ratchet said sternly. "And make sure that when her fever breaks and when she is able to move that she knows that she is on punishment for the next three days." Prowl ordered as I gently picked up my charge. With the orders of giving her a cool shower and putting her to bed, Jolt and I returned her to her room where Minty immediately greeted us with happy nuzzlings and meows. While Jolt took Celeste to get her cleaned up, I fixed her bed for her prolonged stay. I made sure the pillows were fluffy and that a fan was in the right position to blow on her if she got too hot. While I was doing this I heard Celeste mumbling nonsense…about me. "Jol…have ya ever seen a penis? Jazz has a nice one. A great big one made outta lines…I wanna fuck that…would be fuuuuuunnnnnnnnn." She said as Jolt chuckled lightly before he pulled her out of the bathroom five minutes later. She was totally asleep again. "She must be hallucinating. She isn't even compatible with our species."

"Heh, yeah right." I said half-heartedly as I helped him lay her down on the bed while also positioning a trashcan under her face in case she needs to throw up again.

I took first watch over her so that Jolt could help Ratchet in the Medbay with the twins. I guess both sets found a way to glue and magnetize themselves to each other, putting the Hatchet in a rage. I couldn't help but look at her and think. Jolt is right, we aren't compatible. But having said that, we do have realistic human holoforms. "What do you think? Is it so weird for me to love you? And is it so wrong for me to want you?" I asked her sleeping form not expecting an answer. To my surprise (and dread, Primus I hope she didn't hear me) she turned over in her sleep sighing. "Phooo. Mmmmm."

Pho? Why in the pit is she talking about Decepticons…oh wait…Pho. That's some kind of soup. I think Soup is like one of her favorite things to eat. Especially if there's a bunch of that red chili sauce in it…what did she call it again? Sriracha! Yeah she really likes that stuff. Huh, there's gotta be a place where I can get some of that stuff around here somewhere. Mmm. There's a place not too far from here. Ratchet said make she has plenty of fluids…soup is a fluid…and Will said that chicken soup cures illness or something like that. I think that when Jolt gets back, I'll go get her some…eh the people who work there would know the best kind to give her right? Before I could answer my own mental question I saw Celeste grab her stuffed yellow alpaca and snuggle into it…I could have _sworn_ that I put that thing on her desk…maybe she grabbed it on her way to the bed, but it does make for a cute picture

* * *

 **A/N: My my my, you all seemed to like that last chapter! And as luck would have it, this story won the extra chapter! So the next time you see me here, I will have two chapters for you! Keep an eye on these author's notes because they will matter, and of course let me know what you think of this chapter! This story is now my most popular, so great job!**

 **Please follow favorite and review!**

 **CLYL!**

.


	16. He cares about me!

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Sephideth **and** lizziecats **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** lizziecats **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** lizziecats **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** lizziecats **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it**

DJ Jazzy-D **: I hope you feel better! Sorry you were sick! And in regards to your question, it will happen soon, I promise! I hope you like this chapter!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Thank you for the compliment! He may never know that she saw him. An explanation as for why she gave away what she saw is in this chapter, and he isn't the only oblivious one. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **{Text: "}** =Com. Link/text message/ phone call. (specified)

* * *

 ** _Celeste's pov_**

Did I mention how much I hate being sick? I hate it. _A lot._ Why? Because it rarely happens, and I mean that it barely happens once every few years. The last time I was sick I was living in Nevada! Another reason I hate being sick, among the many other reasons, is the fact that apparently, when I'm feverish, or just generally out of it, I say… _things_. Weird things, both caused by the fever and not. When I get sick, it's almost like someone gives me a needle full of truth serum, which means that I accidentally divulge personal secrets. It's bad, 'nough said.

So here I am waking up with an awful headache and swimming vision to…

"Jazz?"

"Hey, yer 'wake. How ya feelin'?"

"Like four-year-old shit. What even happened?"

"Ya got a nasty new virus from one 'o the soldiers."

"Pit…" I mumbled as I took in his small smile. His warm small smile. God I love that smile, it's so fucking sincere. Now to give you some context…yes, I have liked Jazz since I met him. It's hard not to, honestly. The reason I haven't said anything is because, well let's be honest…he's older than me by a lot, he's not of my species (not that it matters to me…) and of course, he's out of my league (he is a commanding officer after all). He probably doesn't even see me like that. I mean he's a highly advanced alien being, and a metallic one at that. A relationship with an organic like what I want is probably taboo, and he probably thinks its gross, not to forget to mention that it wouldn't last for long. He'd outlive me or something, and he can have any femme he wants. I mean if you ever get the chance, seriously look at his body. He is fine! I wouldn't be surprised if he was a player or something or if he already had someone he really liked. I just wish it were me.

"Ya think ya can eat somethin' an' keep it down?"

"How long have I been outta it?"

"Hmm. Bout two days. Ya weren' sleepin' the whole time but ya weren' yerself either. Couldn't get ya to keep food down…an' ya kept sayin' ya wanted to sleep with me."

Oh sweet Jesus no.

"It was strange, but then again, Ratch an' Jolt said that ya were delusional, so I won' hold it 'gainst ya." He chuckled as he handed me a huge bowl. "Is this Pho? With Sriracha?"

"Yeah, everyone says push fluids, an' I know ya like soup so I went out an' got ya some."

"Thank you. That is totally sweet of you!" I said with a wheeze. Even though I haven't eaten in days I feel like I've eaten a tire, and like I tried to eat a weed whacker while it was turned on to maximum whacking mode.

"Ah, ah, ah! Doc says not to strain yo voice. An' that ya aint leavin' this room till he deems ya healthy!"

"Kay." I whispered as I took a bite of noodles. FIRE IN THE HOLE! "Holy god…Jazz how…how much Sriracha did you put in this?"

"I didn' know how much to put…is it too spicy?"

"No. You know me well. This is perfect!" I whispered as I sipped the fiery broth. I love spicy food! Capsaicin is one of my best friends when it comes to eating. I add hot sauce or Sriracha or peppers into nearly everything I eat. I love them! Chipotle's spicy red sauce is the best! You can literally put that stuff on _anything_ and it tastes good! Tacos, sandwiches, ranch or sour cream for dipping sauces, chicken, French fries, guacamole…sorry got off track there.

"Well I'm glad that ya like it." He said happily as he rubbed my head. That was soothing. I like that. I pointed at my sketch pad only to pout when he shook his head. "Sorry, but no can do. Prowl moved up yo punishment. For the next three days, ya ain' aloud to work, or do anythin' fun. Sorry."

Aww really?! C'mon! "By order 'o Ratchet, yer to get rest an' fluids."

"Ja-az! What'm I sposed to do outside of that? I can't sleep all day!"

"Don' strain yo voice! An' I dunno."

I couldn't stop the pout that came to my face. It's not fair! It's not enough that I'm sick but now I have to be confined to my room with nothing to do?! This is bullshit!

"D'aww! Don' pout! The time'll go by fast I promise!"

"Easy for you to say, you can do what you want."

"Ah, don' be like that Celeste! C'mon cheer up!"

"I Don' wanna."

"So. Yer gonna act like a lil' sparklin' bout this?"

"Maybe."

"Then ya leave me no choice. If ya gonna act like a sparklin', then maybe I should treat ya like one."

He said playfully as he grabbed a bottle of pills and a glass of water. "Open wide 'leste!"

I rolled my eyes and turned over. I'm not in the mood for this…

"C'mon sweetspark, be a good girl and take yer meds. They'll make ya feel better faster."

Now, I'm face down on my bed. We both know we're playing, because I could practically hear and feel his smile when he sat the glass down on my bedside table. "C'mon. Ah there we go."

He chuckled as he picked me up and laid me face up. I couldn't hide my snort at his grunt before he muttered that I was heavy.

After I took my meds, he commanded that I get some rest so that I could get better soon, and I did, I took a quick cat nap and when I woke up I found that I was alone. Well, not _totally_ alone.

 **{"Hello!"}**

"What's up Replenish?"

 **{"Nothing. How you feel?"}**

"Better than earlier."

 **{"Good."}**

"How bout you?"

 **{"Good. Jazz and Jolt are fun to talk to."}**

He said. Okay, so a little more background. Replenish and I actually talk a lot. He can't speak English yet, but he can talk through text messages. That's why we get along so well.

"How out of was I?"

 **{"You said you wanted to do strange things to Jazz."}**

"Oh man!" I moaned…right before he showed me some videos of Jazz…saying…OH THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!

"He…ack! He likes me?! WHAT THE FU-ACK!"

How long has that ass hole liked me?! Since the beginning? What the fuck?! Mr. Saboteur, Mr. _I've seen and done worse_ , Mr. I fucking _died_ and came _back_ , doesn't have the balls to tell me how he feels!

…Probably for the same reasons that I haven't told him. The videos show as much…oh holy shit how blind am I? Helping me with the pranks, letting me buy all that junk food, going to the 'con with me, not wanting to tell me that I was in trouble, going out of his way in different dimensions to make sure I was taken care of, taking care of me while I'm sick, buying me my favorite soup and making it as spicy as I like it, the fucking _yellow_ stuffed alpaca…and he called me sweetspark. He even gave me a new nick name for Pete's sake!

"How the hell…how could I be so damn dense?" I said aloud making Replenish shrug. But here's the thing, he…we both kinda think of each other as friends. And the videos are good, but me, I just need a little more proof.

"'Plenish, can you do me a favor? And when we get home I will let you watch as many hours of cartoons as you want."

 **{"Yes?"}**

"Spy on Jazz. See…see if you can get him to say those things again?"

 **{"Kay."}**

"Thanks." I murmured as I fell back asleep. Hey, an epiphany this strong takes a lot out of you!

Waking up later I found Jazz petting a purring Minty. Rather than soup, a grilled cheese sandwich sat on a plate next to my bed. Yummy! "How ya feelin'?"

"Good. Are your hot?"

"I dunno. The femmes sure ten' to think I am though."

I rolled my eyes…though he isn't lying. He is fucking _hot._

"I meant as in body heat." I whined. Now I'm not the type to whine but I'm so hot, I feel like I'm on fire!

"Here, let me help ya." He said softly as he set Minty down on the floor. He moved the fan in front of me, and then he fluffed my pillow. _He flipped it over and fluffed it!_ Before he held a glass of water out for me. There was even a straw in it! "This is somethin' called ginger ale. Jolt said it would make ya less queasy."

"T…thanks Jazz." I said as I took the glass. I actually enjoyed the next three days. Even though I wasn't taken out of quarantine until about a week later and that was largely due to us moving back to our island, I enjoyed being sick. Why? Because Jolt and Jazz (mostly Jazz) babied me. I got almost anything I wanted, and Jazz almost never argued. He only argued playfully when I was well enough to care for myself, and often that was only him calling my bluff. Replenish sadly couldn't get any more footage though.

But at any rate I'm free from my punishment and my illness! "She lives!" Mikaela said in amusement as I strolled up the hall in my white high waist pleated skort, and pink and yellow halter top, with brown wedges to match. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I did last week, and the week before that too."

"Ready to get back to the island?"

"Meh, no. Frankly, I don't have to go back."

"What? Why?"

"So, Keller and Morshower got me my own studio for alterations, and they also made my room bigger by accident, but in return for this I have to attend college classes."

"Wait so your…?"

"Maybe in the fall. I dunno what I want. I mean I would be sad to leave and all, but at the same time, I kinda want the whole "college experience" you know?"

"I guess I know what you mean. Does Jazz know that though?"

"No. I haven't told him. He was walking around the corner when I said what did wasn't he?"

"How'd you know?"

"A hunch. What he doesn't know is that I probably won't leave, not only because I really don't want to move again, and because it would be a challenge financially, not to forget to mention that I don't have a university in mind."

"So…?"

"I never planned to leave. I can handle online classes, but let's be real. If I went away to college, who would fix the base's clothes then?"

She laughed before we went to her room to finish up packing. Another new little thing I've discovered, is that I can now sense some bots. Jazz is the easiest, which is amazing because he steps so lightly that he's actually scared people on accident. Now I know if he walks into a room and who he walks into it with. I can even tell if Mirage enters the room invisible. I found that out earlier today. He was trying to hide from Ratchet because he needed a checkup, and I successfully pointed at the corner he was hiding in. I don't even have to hear them or see them. I can just _sense_ them.

"You just like being stateside."

"Uh yeah?! Who _doesn't_ like living here? I can go get a cheeseburger and not have to worry about smuggling it back in!"

"Fair. You gonna get more snacks for ye island of no fun?"

"I don't need any!" I said with a wink. We still have that giant freezer under my throw rug. Hopefully nobody found it or questions us on it cause God knows I need my ice cream.

It was only a few hours of packing before we had lunch and began to get ready to ship off. To be honest, I didn't think that we'd be going back today and so soon but I guess you could chalk it up to military precision moving. I had packed my room for the most part while I was still a little sick, and even then it wasn't a lot to pack since most of my stuff was back at the island. What I didn't expect was to go back to my room to find it completely empty. I know you're thinking "Well duh! Of _course_ it's empty! You're leaving!". But here's the thing; I still have a cat and a sparkling to keep track of. And they are nowhere to be found! Oh hello. A note.

 _"_ _Minty and Replenish are ready to go. Sorry for the scare. -Jazz."_

"Well that explains that." I mumbled as I walked out of my now empty temporary quarters and to the main hanger just as they were opening the ground bridge to go back. Once everyone was sure that everyone that had to go back with us was there, we stepped through the portal and back into our own main hanger, that was now clean. (If you're wondering, Wheeljack stayed behind since his lab _somehow_ wasn't affected…as did Barricade. Nobody said that the bots were kind to their enemies.)

I was on my way to my room when Blue stopped me, insisting that we needed to talk. And we did for about three hours. I didn't mind, I like to play therapist sometimes and it was pretty funny how he laid down on the giant couch in the rec room while he told me what was bothering him. After that, I was asked by Optimus (who had a conference call) to be the official tour guide for Hound and Bluestreak. I didn't mind that either, especially since it meant that I got to explore the new renovations. Which let me tell you, are pretty impressive. The Medbay is bigger, so is the rec room, each of the human quarters also have garage doors in addition to the normal ones so that the bots could be invited into our rooms as they are, which is really nice. Now they don't have to use their holoforms for everything.

It became apparent to me about halfway through that the two were distracting me from where my room used to be. I thought at first that they were just really curious, until I found us walking past Wheeljack's lab for the third time with the excuse that they wanted to memorize the area so that they could avoid it. I know that Jazz once said that bots have near identic memories. But I didn't call them on it, but instead I continued to show them anything I thought that I hadn't showed them already. Apparently whoever did the base's alterations was also kind enough to put a brand-new, fully functioning car wash inside the base. It was built next to the wash racks, with the entry tunnel starting in the hall, but it wasn't flush with it, it was set aside a little bit, and there were windows allowing the public to view who was using it. It was big enough that Optimus could easily use it but everything moved to clean cars as small as Bee. I know because I could see him "testing it out" as we speak.

After watching Bee enjoy his wash we (finally) walked to my part of the base only to find pretty much half of the soldiers there, as well as most of the bots. Optimus included.

"SURPRISE!"

"…Thanks! Why am I being surprised?"

I asked before they parted showing me a huge garage door that had the words "Fashion and alteration studio" stenciled in bright yellow-gold paint. There were huge and I mean _huge_ bay windows that looked in, but they were dark. "Why don't you have a look inside?" Optimus said gently as he handed me a small piece of paper with the door code as well as a phrase that made me laugh. Once I punched the code in I had to say the phrase "Celestial universe" Which immediately brought some insanely huge cannon out of the ceiling, and I mean it was bigger than Ironhide's and even Prime's riffle! (how in God's name does it hide up there?!) As it hummed to life, everyone backed up while I said the second phrase "Guests may enter" allowing the human sized door to unlock and the Garage door to roll up revealing what can only be described as the Valhalla of design studios. My sketches for my clothing line were blown up and placed on a wall, there were four tables with measuring scales, my knitting machine sat in a well ventilated corner. Clear see through cabinets filled with yarns and threads were mounted on the walls. I had materials that I never had before! I could now put print on clothing, I had like three different sewing machines in different sizes, my embroidering machine, racks and shelves filled with various fabrics, an area with a little stool for people to stand on when I do measurements and alterations on them, new mannequins to work with and in different body shapes and sizes, and various jars of glitters, sequins, and jewels I could use to bedazzle things! And the lighting is _natural!_ That's extremely important because it allows me to see what things look like in the sun!

And standing in the middle of it all… _of course_ … is Jazz. I don't have any words to explain my surprise, and my joy. This is literally the nicest thing that anyone had done for me. "I hope that this will convince you to stay."

Optimus said from where everyone was standing at the beginning of the studio. "Yeah. You have no idea how much we need you here!"

Will said from his position next to Optimus. "You're the only person I trust to restore my mama's blankets and quilts." Fig said as several of the other soldiers began to explain that I had helped them in some way that others somehow couldn't. I couldn't help but cry. For once in my life, I actually feel like I fit in. Screw my uncle and all of my bad memories. This is my life, and this is where I belong. It took several tries for me to get out the words, but I finally told them that I wouldn't leave this team for the world.

After so many thank you's I was showed my room, and its virtually the same, but sans designing stuff since it was in my new studio. Minty has a new kitty tower that he has already taken to nicely, especially since there is a small portion of it dedicated to Replenish. It even has a slide for the sparkling to use!

Jazz and I were on our way out of my new and improved room, me carrying Minty since Replenish had fallen asleep when we heard a startled yelp. Wheeljack was running up the hall after the Chevy twins who were sprinting with the most idiotic grins on their faces with something in their hands. It looked like a ray gun out of some old sci-fi superhero movie. Jazz immediately ran forward trying to intercept the two, who in turn freaked at the sight of him and dropped the gun running for their lives just as Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus, the Lambo twins, and Bee ran up watching both as the Chevy twins rounded the corner and as the gun exploded, making most of the bots run forward to intercept the blast.

The result was several coughs, that sounded suspiciously like a cat trying to cough up a hair ball. Minty got very defensive of me all of a sudden, as some of the other bots ran up trying to clear the smoke away. In the center of the room lay the gun, looking only partially damaged, and around it lay seven cats with very bright pelts.

Slowly the cats rose up groaning, not so much in pain but more in exasperation.

"Do I even want to know what the frag that thing was?!"

Ironhide snarled…At least it sounded like Ironhide. His voice seemed to be coming from the fluffy black…

"Or why those no good slag heads were running with it?!" Ratchet hissed. Oh my…

"Uh…what the pit happened?" Hound asked from just beyond the group of colorful cats, the largest being a blue and red Birman with a shiny blue-green marble like bell on its collar. Oh my!

"My…ahem newest invention that was mere moments from perfected completion."

Wheeljack said in slight annoyance as he reached down and grabbed the gun. "And what, pray tell were you hoping to do with this gun?" Prowl asked.

"Optimus approved it, and it was going to be used to turn the Decepticons into cats."

"Why?"

"So that the war would come to a peaceful end, with the Decepticons hopefully being rehabilitated through being adopted and cared for."

This is when I let out an ear shattering squeal! They're so fucking adorable (hee hee hee!) And fluffy! I ran over to the little American shorthair that was silvery white with blue eyes and picked him up, eliciting a startled "Whoa!" from him. "D'awww! Jazzy you're so cute as a kitty!" I cooed as I nuzzled him. Minty meanwhile was standing by my feet arching his back slowly as a sign of defense.

"Wait…Celestial, can you understand them?"

"Yeah…they're speaking plain English. Can't you hear them?"

"Oh, he can hear us. But he doesn't understand feline 101." Someone by my legs said. I looked down at my feet to see Minty looking up at me curiously. "Did you just say that to me?"

"Yes, but I really didn't expect you to understand me!" He said as he jumped up with what only can be described as a cat like smile. "You understand them?" Hound asked in confusion as Optimus kept trying to gain control of the situation. But since only I can understand them, he wasn't doing so well. Soooo cute!

"Yeah…must be a side effect of the being closer to the blast site."

"It misfired. Not to worry, in less than 48 hours I can have them back to their old selves."

"In the meantime, Celestial, do you think that you could care for them?"

"Yes! Oh yes yes yes!" I squealed noting the groans that came from Ironhide, Ratchet and the twins. Which let me tell you, they are all adorable! Ratchet is a longhair American bobtail, Ironhide is a Maine Coon, the twins are Persians (big surprise there), and Bumblebee is a rag doll kitten! But not a little kitten like Minty, but like a slightly older one.

"Why do I get the feeling that karma is about to pay us back?"

"And in the worst way?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said as they begrudgingly followed me to my room where I put Jazz down. ( _After_ I kissed his little nose! He's so damn adorable!) Minty was cuddling my ankles happily making me pick him up and snuggle him.

"I'm so happy that you can finally understand me!"

"Tell me about it! And I love that I get some new friends as well."

"Pfft. Who said we were your friends' pipsqueak?"

"I'm sorry, did I say that you two were my friends? No…I don't recall those words leaving my mouth, do you recall those words 'Leste?"

Minty asked me with an incredibly funny air of sarcasm to his voice. "No I don't Mint." I chuckled as I set him on top of his kitty tower. Watching the twins glower up at him as he made himself comfortable. "Miss Jackson, I must thank you for your hospitality."

"No worries Optimus. I'm glad that I can help." I said as I looked down at him. This seems _so_ wrong!

"C'mon Celeste, this ain' that funny!"

"Yes it is. You guys are so cute! And FLUFFY!"

I giggled as Jazz rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You guys do know that you can come up here when you want right?" Minty said from his perch smiling as Jazz and Bumblebee looked at the tower before taking a few steps forward. This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

 **A/N: I'm beginning to wonder how my summer has gotten so busy! Hello! I have news; I am getting a new job in retail, I start next week! I'll tell you more about my heavy fall semester schedule later. I hope you liked this chapter, I will be posting to this fic again soon, since it has a gift chapter. Now is when you lovely readers of mine need to begin looking at the small details because they will begin painting a bigger picture. But until next time, I hope you are well and I hope you like the chapter!**

 **Please Follow Favorite and Review! (Can I get two reviews please? thank you!)** **CLYL!**


	17. She cares about me!

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **and** jgoss **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **and** jgoss **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: I love them too! they're just so adorable! But alas, no more kitty bots after this chapter, at least that I know of! Sorry. I hope that you like this chapter!**

trinity **: I'm glad that you found the last chapter cute and funny! And this story has a long way to go, I promise! And to answer your question, read on and find out!**

DJ Jazzy-D **: I know right?! I love Jazz as a kitty! And yes it took a while, but we have a new development! And the spying thing did kinda blow up in her face in this chapter, you'll see why in the end. I hope that you like it!**

Rebecca Frost **: Indeed, I picked fluffy cats that kinda matched the bots personalities. I hope you like this new chapter!**

Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **: *Grabs kitty Ratchet* CLEAR! *Sets him on your chest where he bats at your nose, waking you up to snuggle all of the kitty bots* You are welcome! I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter and found it cute, and I hope that you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Jazz's Pov**_

"Aw, don't look so glum Jazz man. Being a cat isn't so bad."

"Well that's easy for ya to say Mint. I ain' never been anythin' organic before."

I said as I tried to climb up his tower. Apparently I have no special abilities to aid in that endeavor. "Jazz, try using your claws while jumping." Celeste said from where she was going through her box of "Minty care items". I tried to do what she asked and I found it easy for a whole klik, then I nearly fell off only for soft warm hands to catch me. "Easy there Jazzy, don't want you to take a spill." She said as she helped me up to the tower. "This totally sucks!" Sides whined from below me.

"Says you. Personally I'm okay with this little scenario." Minty purred from where he laid next to me. "Of course you are! Only a _filthy animal_ could be happy about us becoming _filthy animals."_ Sunstreaker sneered from where he laid next to Sides. "That was rude!"

"I'm sorry, _cat_. But I prefer the finer things in life. And those things aren't stupid fluffy castles and kitty kibble!"

" _That's it!_ _**BANZAIIII!**_ "

He shouted as he jumped from his perch with his claws drawn landing on the twins. After that the three became a whirl wind of hissing and growling as Minty fought the two into submission. Celeste eventually pulled Minty off the twins who were still hissing and snarling and making funny noises.

"What the pit! You two sound hilarious!" Bee laughed from where he sat next to me. "Minty, that wasn't very nice."

"They started it! I was ending it."

"Look, I really don't need you brawling with the others."

"And I won't, so long as they understand that this is _our_ house, and they will treat _us_ with respect." He said firmly as she put him down. "All right. But if I see you three brawling again, know that no treats will be coming your way."

She said as she went back to what she was doing. Minty decided to come back up to our current perch, while Ratchet and Ironhide started lecturing the two. Surprisingly, Optimus decided to join us.

"I would like to apologize for what the twins did. I hope that they haven't caused any form of damage to you."

"It's, okay. I'm fine, and I'm not mad at any of you guys, I get it. It's hard being something you're not. I'm just mad at them for insulting my tower, because its new, and because of the fact that they made me fat and never apologized. I know it seems petty, but-

"Heh, _petty?_ "

" _Anyway_ , putting on all that weight wasn't fun, not to forget to mention that it made me scared that Celeste would _actually_ try to kill me."

He said dryly as something began to happen. I can't explain it, it feels and sounds like something is inside of me, but it…its angry. "Uhhh, I think somethin's wrong."

"Jazz? What seems to be the problem?"

"Prime…somethin's happenin' in my chest."

"I better have a look at you. Get down from there!"

"Hold on there, Doctor Mc Fluffy paws. I think I know what's wrong with him."

"Nonsense. The change could be affecting his internals."

"Just hold on for a second okay? Thank you! Now, Jazz is your strange feeling towards your front middle or your back end?"

"What has that got to do with scrap?!"

"Easy! Don't get your non-existent tail in a twist! Now Jazz, where is your feeling and may I hear it?"

"Uh. Sure…in the front middle I think."

"Good, now hold still for just a moment." He said as he scooted under me and pressed an ear to my tummy (which felt really weird) and began murmuring quietly. "Well?!"

"Oh I have a simple diagnosis. Jazz, you're hungry." He said with a snort as he jumped off his tower and landed on his feet before he took off looking for Celeste. Looking at Bee, I shrugged and jumped down, only not to land on my feet but to roll and land on my belly. "Nice dismount Jazz!" Bee laughed from where he was jumping from his perch to Celeste's bed then to the floor. I watched as Optimus did the same only he walked over to a pillow and sat on it. "Okay boys, I have to go get some more food from storage. Behave, and if anything is clawed beyond repair, I _will_ shave you bald." She said as walked out the door. Minty on the other hand rolled his eyes as he walked over to his care box and climbed into it. "It'll be forever and a half by the time that she gets back here!"

"So? Not like we can change that Mint man."

"Oh yes we can Jazz! Behold the glory of treats!" He said happily as he tried to nudge a positively huge bag of cat treats out of the box. After Ironhide and I helped him push it out, it was the simple task of opening it, which the twins made easy with their claws. From there we basically feasted. Cat treats are odd. Not bad, but not good either. I mean that they mostly tasted well, meaty. But I will say that they were good enough for us to rip through another nine bags.

"I'm back- Ah really?"

"Ohhhh. I feel strange." Bee moaned from where he was laying belly up next to an empty bag.

"Those weren't half bad." Hide said between licks of his bag. "Indeed. Though I fear we may have spoiled our dinner." Optimus sighed happily. Celeste stared at Minty with a look that said, "you are so wrong."

"Why…(yawn) why do I feel so tired?" I whined. "That's what happens when you eat so much. Don't fight it, just enjoy a nice warm cat nap." Celeste said as she began cleaning up the bags.

Cat naps are amazing! Oh Primus I feel so rested! No wonder cats sleep during the day so much, it was nice and warm. And then after our naps Minty showed us his best toys. Sunny and Sides weren't interested at first, until Celeste distracted them with a laser pointer. Apparently, they can scale walls when they really want to. Ratchet was enjoying the catnip ball (which is like the weed of the cat world apparently, since he got so sentimental) me, I like the pouncing toys. It's actually fun trying to catch the little feather thing. Most of us liked playing with the pouncing toys, even Optimus left his perch to come play. That's really all we did the first day, eat sleep and play. This is the most sleep that some of us have gotten in a long time! The only downside is that…well…we don't burn energy cleanly. We never had bladders or intestines before…so yeah that's something new. Bee was the first to experience potty training and he was freaked out at first, hell all of us were. I mean we never really have anything to come out of our afts…so suddenly having an urge to…well… _go_ was unique. But on the Brightside, we all now know how to use the toilet.

"Ya live a charmed life Mint man."

"Thanks Jazz. To be honest, as charmed as it is, it gets a little lonely."

"How so?" Optimus asked. "Well, before you guys got turned into cats, I really had no one to talk to. I mean I have Replenish, and he's a great friend, but sometimes I wish I had others of my own species to talk to."

"I got ya. Man, must be hard to be the only cat on base."

"It is and it isn't. I mean, I get all the attention I want, but at the same time I feel left out because you guys can't understand me half the time. Replenish is the closest thing I have for a translator."

"I am sorry. I was unaware of your plight, but now I fully understand. Perhaps I will have Wheeljack create a device that will allow you to better speak with us. If that would make you happy."

"Thank you Optimus. I would really appreciate that." He said while he stretched. Of course just when the good times begin to roll, someone has to ruin it. And that someone is the twins. "AAAGGGHHH! WHAT THE PIT! MY COAT!" Sunny shouted as Sides jumped on a bottle of what looks like glitter glue splattering it all over his twin and us. Before any of us could stop him, Sunny turned the bottle around and splattered Sides with the glue. "Oh no. This is bad. _So so so bad!"_ Minty moaned from where he stood looking around and the huge glittery mess. "WHAT THE PIT WERE YOU TWO FRAGGERS THINKING?!" Ratchet snarled as he tackled the two. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no!"

"Easy Mint man. Everythin' is gonna be okay."

"No, _no_ it isn't. Jazz, we're _cats!_ When our coats get messy- "

"Oh gross! I really don't think that this stuff would taste good!"

" _Exactly_. Which means that Celestial has to get it off for us!"

"And that's bad _because?"_

"Oh, I dunno _sunflower_ , could be the fact that 95 percent of our bodies are covered in hair, and when we get wet it is extremely uncomfortable!"

He said as he dashed under her bed. Hearing the door knob turn, I ran under the bed to hide too. Minty and I heard a gasp, followed by a very long line of loudly spoken swear words. She is not happy about this. This isn't good, she just grabbed the twins by their scruffs and pulled them into the bathroom. Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide followed them as Replenish squealed mischievously from where he must have been in the bathroom. "So, yer 'fraid o' water?"

"No, not really. I just hate how nasty a bath feels. Having said that, you'd probably like it. If what Celeste says is true. I mean she pines for you all the time and…oh no. Don't tell her I said that!"

"She what?! Minty! Does she?!"

"AH HA! There you two are!" She crowed. "And you two thought that you could get out of a bath so easily." She said with a mischievous smile as she carried us into the bathroom where the twins were protesting from the tub. "Both of you can be quiet. It was your fault in the first place!"

"That doesn't mean that you can throw us in a tub with running water!"

"Okay, I'll take you out. Hope that glue doesn't impede on your transformation back into your old bodies."

She said sarcastically as she reached for the two making Sunny hiss angrily at her. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and got to work. Neither of the twins sounded happy about their predicament, especially since Replenish kept crawling up onto the rim of the tub and taking pictures. I guess the little mech knows the value of blackmail material. After the twins were done being dried off by a towel, Optimus and Bee were next to get cleaned up. Celeste wasn't harsh with them like she was with the twins, though Replenish thought it a good idea to take more pictures. Ironhide mysteriously disappeared when Celeste was drying off Bee and Prime and Ratchet was hunting him down, which meant that Minty and I were next. "Alright you two. In you go." She sang. Where I do agree with Minty, I have to say that I loved bath time. Yeah the soap was slimy, and yeah it was uncomfortable with how wet I was, but overall it was great. I never knew how warm and soft Celeste's hands were. And she was so gentle as she rubbed the soap into my fur. Frag car washes, I want her to massage me from now on because it felt more relaxing, and more personal! I really really didn't want her to stop, and I did whine when she took me out, making her giggle as she used the hair dryer to fluff us up like the others. Once we were done, she let us trot out the door, and I pointed to the laundry basket with my head so that Hide could get a bath. The mech made a real show, snarling and hissing at her as she pulled him out of the hamper and grimacing at his new found odor. With a sigh she closed the door, leaving us to listen to Ironhide's snarling protests. Optimus and Ratchet chuckled as they slid Replenish under the door to record, leaving me and Minty to crawl onto the bed and nap alongside the twins and Bee. I wanted to talk to him about what he said under the bed, but I was too tired. Everyone seemed that way. At some point Celeste had put down food and we ate, enjoyed a movie or two and then we all passed out again! Maybe these little naps aren't so great. Especially if they have me waking up in the middle of the night.

"PSST! _Jazz!_ C'mere!" So much for going back to recharge. With newly learned skill, I jump up to the little cubby in Minty's tower and squoze in. "What Bee? It's like after midnigh' an' I'm tired."

"Spill it Minty!"

"I told you there's nothing _to_ spill!"

"Oh yes there is! Ya neva answered my question!"

"Jazz, I am not about to ruin your friendship with the best owner and friend in the collective universe!"

"Oh, for the love of Primus! He likes her too!" Bee snapped. I was about to tackle him and possibly knock the whole castle over while doing so but the look on Minty's face stopped me. It was a look between confusion and…well no it was mainly confusion. "Oh sweet God. How stupid am I?! _You've_ been pining for her the whole time! And you did it _in front of me!_ Oh wow. Just wow Minty. Really dropped the catnip ball there buddy."

He said somehow face palming himself. Don't ask me how…I really just don't know how he did it. "Anywhoo, you really need to talk to her."

"I can't."

"Why not? Now you know you both like each other."

" _And_ on a physical level at that. You should have seen Celeste after she accidentally walked into the washracks three weeks ago. Boy you sure got her all hot and bothered!"

"Wait what?! She…she saw…oh frag no _wonder_ she was avoidin' me! She was embarrassed to the pit an' back!"

"Mm. That was part of it. Really anytime she saw you she kinda came back to the room panting heavily before she locked herself in the bathroom for like twenty minutes. And then she'd always walk out looking like Ratchet on catnip…you know the total utter bliss face? I think she really wants to mate with you."

He said nonchalantly making Bee snicker. She really feels that way about me. Pit, I've been too blind to see it all along. She rarely hangs out with anyone but me, she cuddled me nearly the entire time I have been a cat and only stopped to do work, she played favorites in pranking us excluding me most of the time, she made me my own costume when she knew I could just change my holoform, she made me a blanket! And she claimed that there was love in every stitch! HOW FRAGGING DENSE AM I?!

" _None_ of what I am telling you can be said to her all right? I am sworn by the oath of best friends and pet confidentiality not to tell _anyone_ ever!"

"Yeah, but before this we couldn't understand you."

"Where that's true Bee, it's still a promise, and she is my best friend."

"I get it man. I won't tell her, but yer both right I gotta act on what I know."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I gotta do it tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Minty said sadly.

"Hey, Mint man, it aint like we're never gonna talk to ya again."

"Yeah, I think I heard Wheeljack say that he'll be done with your new device in a weeks' time."

"Thanks. I'm just really gonna miss having other cats around. I liked having hunting buddies."

"An' we're gonna miss hangin' out with ya like this. Maybe I can convince Celeste to get ya a new buddy to play with. Ya know, 'nother kitten maybe."

"A _girl_ kitten. Then you two can double date!"

"I dunno Bee. I'm still pretty young for that. Plus, she'd have to be intact. I never did thank you Jazz for talking Ratchet out of operating on me."

"No thanks needed man. It's just wrong to do that to a mech. Feline or otherwise."

"Wait…was Ratchet going to…"

"Neuter me? Yeah he was. Already gave me the sedative and everything." He said with a shudder that we all shared.

The night came and went quickly. Before we knew it we were nuzzling our goodbyes with Minty and turning back into our mech forms. Turns out that Celeste's being able to understand us was a side effect, but the good news was that Jacky actually had a perfectly working collar to translate for Minty. He actually had finished the collar a while ago and only had to tweak it a little. And he did that after he fixed the gun, which may never be used in war, unless it's for drastic measures.

After the transformation back most of the mechs ambled off to other places as I swallowed my aberrant nerves. (I have sensory array after all, not nerves.) "Hey Celeste?"

"What's up Jazz?"

"I been meanin' to tell ya…I think I tore my blanket."

"Oh. Where on it?"

"I dunno exactly, I jus' heard it do somethin' but I forgot to tell ya."

"No biggie. We had a busy week thus far."

"Ya mind takin' a look at it?"

"C'mon. Better take a look so that I can set that up first in my studio."

She said as she sauntered towards my room, damn she does look good when she does that. "Ya feelin' pretty confiden'. Can I ask why?"

"Oh, it's just the umm. The Outfit I'm wearing. I like to feel confident." She said sheepishly as I keyed in the door code. "Well, it looks really good on ya. Very pretty." She's blushing! Is that a good sign?! Or wait, Ratchet said they _weren't_ supposed to change color like that. But if she wants to mate with me then- "Uh Jazz? Earth to Jazz?"

"Hngh? What? Sorry! Sorry, I got wrapped in my thoughts."

"I said trying to come up with an excuse for why my blanket didn't have a rip…

"Something on your processor?"

"Uh…yeah. You uh? You got a minute?"

I asked as I placed her on my berth and took my alt mode, projecting my holoform. "I… I really didn't want you to go…"

"I never planned on leaving…you walked by at the wrong point in my conversation with Mikaela."

"H…how did you know?"

"I can…well…I can kinda just sense you. Your presence. I never wanted to leave. I would miss too much. I would miss _you_ too much."

She said, making the tension in the room that much thicker. "Celestial, I think…"

"We both like each other- "

"A lot. Like- "

"Wanting to never let go of each other?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I sighed from where I sat next to her.

"We both have liked each other, for a long time, and only realized that recently."

"Yep. But what do we do now?" I asked her, stealing a glance at her cat like eyes.

"Jazz, I... I don't want to be friends anymore."

"Celes- "

"I want to be _more_ than friends. I…don't want to be in the friend zone anymore."

"Me either. I... wanna be with you." I said softly, noticing that we had subconsciously moved closer together. Almost as if we had been magnetized, we leaned into each other until our noses touched and as our lips gently caressed each other's.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***releases pack of Rottweiler's***

 **Mom: "Is this really necessary? Isn't the moat, drawbridge, and 80 foot wall enough?"**

 **Me: "Yes its necessary! And no its not enough! I swear I heard a mob in the distance! I think they summoned orcs!"**

 **Mom: "What did you do?! ...Cliffhanger?"**

 **Me: "Oh yeah."**

 **Dad: "Honey, on my way home, I saw an angry mob of Transformers fans with pitchforks catapults and orcs. Did you write a cliffhanger?"**

 **Me: "I did. And I made the main characters kiss. That's the cliffhanger."**

 ***Parents shake their heads and walk away wondering how their daughter fortified their house in so little time***

 **Ha...ha...Hey! So I hope you like the chapter! I have three other fics to post to, so I might not be here for a bit... but I am giving you my beloved readers the ultimate choice.**

 _ **I AM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE RATING ON THIS STORY. IF YOU WANT TO ACTUALLY READ WHERE CELESTIAL AND JAZZ'S KISS LEADS TO, I WILL WRITE IT. I HAVE THE SCENE PREPARED IN MY HEAD. BUT IF YOU DONT I WONT.**_

 **IN THE REVIEWS TELL ME; DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE TWO HAVING FUN OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HINT AT THAT IT HAPPENED? THIS WILL CHANGE THE STORY A BIT, BUT NOT ASTRINOMICALLY!**

 **Whichever choice gets more reviews, I'll go with. If its a tie, whoever PM's me with their choice first will decide it!**

 **Hope you are all well, my heart goes out to Orlando still, and I hope you all have a great weekend, and if I don't see you by then, a great and safe 4th of July! Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**

 **CLYL!**


	18. The first of many

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own ANY songs, name brands or media used in this story ****(Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** jgoss **and** Jynx Fang Nemesis **For following!**

 ** _Props to;_** jgoss **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **and** Red Rose Cat **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** CosmicUnicorn **and** jgoss **for Following me! I appreciate it!**

 ** _Major thanks to;_** 1337banna **,** Ikniaa **,** lizziecats **,** Jynx Fang Nemesis **,** JessicaBelleHolmes **,** CosmicUnicorn **and** jgoss **for adding me to their list of Favorite authors!** **I appreciate it!**

DJ Jazzy-D **: Hehe! Don't we all? And yeah he was pretty dense, but not anymore! Yes! I made them kiss! And there will be lots more of it in the future! and your wish is my command. No smut! Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter!**

Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl **: Please don't die! I have Ratchet on standby just in case! This chapter is extra fluffy, so I hope you like it!**

jgoss **: Glad that you're a fan! Welcome to the fic! He'll grow to be so much more than her guardian, you'll see! And I'm surprised I didn't write out that she called her managers and told them that she quit. Meh, maybe I'll write it into a one shot one day. Anywhoo, I hope you like this new chapter!**

BIackrose13 **: No smut! Promise, unless droves of people ask for it, and then it still might not happen! I'm glad that you like the story and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

Huh, she didn't change the rating. Guess that means you guys don't want to know all the little details of what happened last night between Jazz and I. Fine with me, it's none of your guy's business anyway. And yes I know that I'm currently telling you my story, Arabella and I talked about it when I was in her dimension last.

So, rather than give you all the gory little details I'll just say one universal fact and one less than common fact. Universal fact; Women of the human race can have more than one orgasm during sex, such is why a girl can go a few rounds in a row, while men may or may not have the stamina or medication to do so. Nothing strange or dirty about that fact, it's completely medical. Look it up.

Unknown fact; An Autobot's holoform, is stronger than a typical human male in many ways. Most notably is their stamina. Jazz has plenty of stamina, and has more endurance than one may believe to be possible.

So if you chose to read into those two facts and applied them to the night before, (which you don't have to if you don't want to) then you know that I had an awesome night that was filled with blissful rapture.

In more blatant words… we had so much fun last night that we are no longer friends. We had too much fun to just be friends, so now we're a couple. A very very _happy_ couple.

"Mmm. You had fun last night didn't you? It was nice of Jazz to drop you off this morning so that you didn't have to be submitted to the walk of shame."

"Minty, what do you know about the walk of shame? And why is it your business whether or not I had fun last night?"

"Um, _hello?_ You're my owner and best friend. Plus, I'm a _cat_. I can _smell_ these things remember?"

Riiiight. Well that's mortifying. I will say that I'm totally inspired to begin making and posting my line of clothes, and I'll do that after I grab something to eat. Today, I decided to go sassy. A black and white tessellation shirt, black pants, and a black fedora on top of my natural wavy auburn-brown curls. Today is a great day.

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Celestial came out of her room sauntering down the hall humming show tunes. Everyone seemed to take notice of the happiness that radiated off of her. She was attracting quite the crowed as she skipped into the cafeteria and grabbed a bagel and some milk. After eating, she grabbed an apple and skipped out of the cafeteria singing "All That Jazz." As she passed Mikaela, Sam, Leo, and Bee. "Wonder what's made her so happy?"

Leo said as he continued to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Celestial and Jazz fragged last night." Mikaela said nonchalantly as she got in line, leaving her boyfriend and Leo to sputter in complete shock, while Bee ran off to find Jazz. He found said mech waltzing up the hall towards the rec room humming what sounded suspiciously like R Kelly's "Ignition". Most of the mechs were in there and all took notice of him as he walked in. Jazz always seemed to be bopping about to some form of music in his helm at any given time, but the mechs and femmes knew when Jazz was truly happy about something. He seemed to have a certain swagger to his walk and his visor seemed to be a bit brighter. It also helped that he wore his biggest grin when he walked into the room. "Alright you slagger, what in the pit did you do?" Ironhide asked noticing the euphoria radiating off the saboteur. "Nothin ya need to know 'bout Hide."

"I beg to differ. You only smile like that when you've fragged up the con's systems for extremely valuable information, or when you've been with a femme."

"And since I haven't informed you that we need to gain new intel that only leaves one alternative." Optimus said as he sipped from a cube. "That's not it either. I haven't been with Jazz. And he isn't suicidal, nor glitched in the helm." Arcee said as she sat on the couch with her cube of energon. Almost as if she were cued, Celestial skipped past the rec room singing Mariah Carey's "Dreamlover". Jazz's engine made a loving purr as she passed. Everyone looked at him quizzically before the reality of the scene set in.

"Jazz- "

"What in the pit were you thinking?!" Ratchet roared, cutting off Prime.

"That Celeste an' I are really fond o' each other an' that we should be together."

Jazz said plainly. Optimus noted the defensive tone in his friend's voice and put his hands up in a placating manner. "Jazz, I think what Ratchet means to say is that your relationship with Celestial may not be…appropriate."

"I don' see how. We both like each other, an' we got lots in common."

"A better way of phrasing what Prime said is that, your relationship with Celestial won't last long. Jazz, we all know that we outlive humans by thousands of years. Why commit to a relationship that won't last?" Arcee said. "Ya make a valid point. An' we did talk bout that. But I'd like to remind all 'o ya that I died in the battle of mission city two years ago."

"We know Jazz; it was a rough time without you."

"Primus Jazz, we told you how hard it was without you! Prime, was being kind when he said that times were rough without you. They were- "

"Ratch, I know. I remember what ya'll told me. My point is that it's entirely possible for me to die first, especially given my line of work. Celeste knows this, I know this but it won't stop us from living our lives like we want to."

Jazz said with finality. Nobody in the room could argue with him, and they didn't want to. They hadn't seen Jazz this happy in a while. "We will not stop you." Optimus said giving his TIC a genuine smile. "And besides, I always thought that you and Celestial would be good for each other." Chromia said with a shrug before the base shook with an explosion. Communications were down and soldiers were running around trying to suit up for battle. Everyone ran outside only not to see anyone attacking the base. It was only when they heard the blaster shots and the shouts that they realized that their fight was _inside_. Running up the hall they came to a horrific scene. The wall near the brig was completely gone, Prowl was lying unconscious in the rubble amongst other wounded soldiers. All the bots saw were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe chasing after a black and white blur. Barricade was loose and he was headed straight for Celestial's studio. The twins caught up to him, but he was prepared for them. He wasn't prepared for the gun turret that came out of the ceiling above Celestial's studio. Said weapon shot Barricade in the arm before he took it and the twins out. With a savage snarl, he kicked the door in and snatched up Celestial before he sprinted up the hall for Wheeljack's lab.

The majority of the bots started to peruse the two, but were unsuccessful. Barricade made it to the lab and the ground bridge. He was using Wheeljack as a shield while the bots watched him back up to the open ground bridge. He had one peede through when Jazz attacked him from his blind spot. Barricade was forced to throw Celestial as he retreated through the closing ground bridge with a roar of rage.

Jazz had caught his new girlfriend just before she was going to hit the ground. He was less than happy. The incident just proved to him and the others that the Decepticons really did want her for some reason. That reason however, was still unknown and it was something that Jazz truly hated.

 _ **4 hours later**_

 _ **Celeste's pov**_

"For the umpteenth time…I'm _fine_ Ratchet!"

"Slag it femme! _I'll_ tell you whether or not you are fine! Now hold still!"

I groaned in annoyance as he did like the thirtieth scan on me in the last four hours. Seriously, I _didn't_ hit the ground, and aside of being scared shitless I'm pretty much okay. But Jazz and the others aren't. I kinda get why. If anything, having Barricade escape and try to kidnap me after Knockout tried oh, how many months ago? It's a little scary. I'm pretty sure we all thought that I was just a standard "almost victim". But after today, we all know that's wrong. The Decepticons want me for something, and what's worse is that we don't know what that something is. Its driving Jazz crazy. I can just tell by looking at him. He hasn't so much as budged since he brought me in here. He's just kept his helm down, probably listening to a briefing, at least until recently when his optic ridges scrunched up and he began to scowl at the ground. "Care to share your thoughts there Jazzy?"

"Huh? Oh, nah its nothin'."

"When will you realize I know how to read you well enough to know that it's never nothin'?"

"I jus' don' get it. Why would the cons want ya?"

"Hmm, aside from my overall charm, grace and great personality? I don't know."

"This is serious Celeste. What if Barricade got away with ya?"

"Then you'd do what you guys do best; break the fucking door down, kick some aft and take me back."

"I don' get how yer so calm bout this."

"Because it does us no good for me to be hysterically crying right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared, and that was probably the closest I've been to legitimately shitting myself, but I also trust that you can keep me safe. And it's that trust that is keeping me stable right now."

I said as I gazed into his visor. He smiled gently as he picked me up and nuzzled my head. "Ya have no idea how bad I needed ya to say that to me righ' now." He said as he forcefully carried me out of the Medbay. The best thing about being two people who secretly loved each other for a long time is that we can now do as much cuddling, kissing, hugging and general pda as we want without being afraid of what the other will say. We both know we like each other, so there's no need to be awkward about it with each other. "So, what do ya wanna do now?"

"I dunno. I already posted my new designs and I didn't have any alterations to do."

"Wanna go on a date?"

He asked so nonchalantly. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well, you're straight forward aren't you?"

He laughed back at me. Damn he has a sexy laugh…

"Well, why not? It ain' like we gotta hide stuff from each other anymore."

"True. Sure, what would you like to do on this date?"

"Hmmm. I think dinner would be good, maybe see where it goes from there?"

"Alright, where do you wanna eat…well that is to say try. I forget sometimes that you don't eat food."

"I dunno. Always wanted to try Sushi. But ya know yer food better than me."

"Well look at you, going all exotic! Sure, but I'll pick a place with a wide variety, just in case."

"In case o' what?"

"In case you don't like fish eggs or eel."

"You guys actually eat that slag?!"

"Some people do. I'm still weirded out by it. I will say that I do love spicy tuna."

"Ya like anythin' spicy! But that does sound good."

He said thoughtfully as we strolled into my much larger room. It's like half garage half room, and the ceiling is tall enough that I think even Optimus could stand up in here. Before I could say anything, Jazz dropped me over my bed, only for his grinning holoform to catch me as he sat down. "Don't do that!"

I shouted as I slapped his arm. "Sorry, jus' wanted to catch ya is all."

"You did that earlier didn't you!?"

"Yeah, buh I like havin' ya in my arms." He said as he nuzzled me again. Damn it! Resolve! Stay strong damn it! Oh who am I kidding! He's a cuddle person, and so am I!

"Ugh! Get a different room!"

Minty sang playfully as he bounced down his perch and onto his bed. "Good to see that Jackie's gadget works for ya Mint!"

"Thanks! Don't mind me, I don't want to be a third wheel."

He said as he disappeared into the lower cavern on his tower. That's usually where he sleeps so I call it his bed.

"Frag."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothin' I shoudn've expected. Ya can' leave base, cause o' the cons. Prime's orders."

"No matter, we can have date night here."

"Yeah, buh what're we gonna do for food? I don' think the base can whip up sushi."

"No, but I know a few bots who can go get us some on short notice."

I said as I left his arms to grab my computer. The moment that I showed Jazz the pictures his face lit up again with that mischievous look that I oh so love.

 _ **Twenty minutes later…**_

"So let me get this straight…you two are dating."

"Yep."

"And if we don't get you this sushi stuff, you'll release these photos to the base."

"Uh huh."

I said nodding my head along with Jazz. All that blackmail I have on the twins is really going to pay off in the long run. And it's not like they can do anything about it either since I have a spectacular saboteur and third in command for a boyfriend…that is mechfriend. He can easily delete any black mail they have of me, and punish them if they try to prank me. Though that last one is highly unlikely. We'd probably get back them with our own crazy creative prank. Ohh the ideas that are coming to me are glorious!

The two glared at me before they looked back to Jazz who handed them the small list of rolls I wanted them to get for us. "One of these days, we're gonna have some good blackmail on you Jazz."

"Ha. If ya ever do, ya know that that won' stop me from getting' back at ya, o' worse."

He said with a smirk. Sideswipe rolled his optics god naturedly before ginning. "Yeah yeah yeah, we know. At least you're happy. Bout fragging time that you two fragged and got together anyway."

He said as watching his twin shuddered muttering something about disgusting thoughts and foul food. I didn't really care. He can't ruin my happiness, and I won't let him. While the twins were off getting our food, Jazz disappeared, but before he did, he told me not to change my outfit. So I decided to go back to my room and check on my website.

"Oh holy fuck."

"What…mmmm. What's wrong?"

"My website…its…its alive." I whispered to Minty as I refreshed the page once again watching as the numbers of people currently on my site grow. I added a comment box to my site in addition to my sketches for my new line of non-costume clothing…just to see what people would write. "You wanna read some of those? Even though this cool collar can help me speak English, I still can't read very well."

"Uh, sure…"

I said as I began to read some of the rave reviews that so many have left me. There has to be at least forty on here…and most…if not all are positive.

"Sounds like the world is ready for you."

"Yeah…yeah I guess it is. But what now?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about you do what you always did up until now? Kick ass!"

He said as he ruffled his fur on my lap. "I suppose you do have a point. But I guess I shouldn't read too much into it now, I should probably focus on the orders I do have."

I said as I looked at my list of orders. "How about you have fun with Jazz tonight, and worry about business tomorrow, cause it looks like people want all of your sketches."

"Good idea."

I said as I began writing another post thanking everyone for the attention with the promise of actual pictures of finished outfits being posted later. And to think I have to somehow squeeze a college education in here at some point too. Ha!

After I squealed in joy about my new found success, I called Jazz to see where he went. All he said was look for the note on my door. Oh isn't he fun.

" _If ya wanna know where I am, ya gotta go down to the sand. Once yer there follow the breezy air, an' look for trees that're grand. Once yer there make a left an' look for the treble clef._

 _See ya soon baby._

 _-Jazz"_

Heh, even in notes he uses slang. I started my trek, and it was actually shorter than I thought. The trees I was looking for weren't too far from my room, and to top that off there was a rock formation that looked just like a treble clef, only it happened to contain a grotto.

Jazz had decorated it so romantically. Candles, a table and a radio, with a playlist of our favorite songs.

"Glad that ya could fin' this place. I wanted to show it to ya for a while now."

"It's beautiful Jazz. How did you find it?"

"I foun' it 'xplorin' after I came back online. Ratch had jus' let me outta the Medbay bout a few days before, an' I felt like I jus' needed to get away an' think."

"So you found this place. Anyone else know about this place?"

"Not sure. I neva saw anyone else here."

I nodded my head as he pulled my chair out for me. "Well, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I like that this could be our little secret."

"Deal. This'll be our place."

"Our own perfect, personal hideaway." I said as I pulled the plastic containers out from under the table and began sorting through them. Once I had everything arranged nicely I raised my glass to him in a toast. "To the first of many dates."

"Here here!"

He cheered as we drank.

"Alrigh'. So what do ya recommen' firs'?"

"Depends…how adventurous are you?"

"Hmmm, I'd say I'm feelin' pretty adventurous! An' that looks good!"

He said pointing to a random roll. "That is a caterpillar roll. It has cucumber, eel and avocado."

"Eel? …Is it any good?"

"Open up."

I said after I dipped a piece in the low sodium soy sauce. (Seriously low sodium soy sauce is wicked salty as it is, I think the normal stuff is like pure salt, but I'll use it if I have to.) He opened his mouth allowing me to feed him.

"That's…odd…"

"Be honest. You don't like it do you?"

All he did was smile sheepishly as I laughed. "That was like eatin' a tire, an' trust me I didn' enjoy the experience the firs' time."

He said smiling wryly. "I'm sorry, here try this one."

I cooed picking up another roll and putting it in his mouth. "Ooo. I can do this."

He said with a smile as he chewed. "And now we know, you like spicy tuna."

"Mmmhmm. Open wide baby."

He said with a loving purr. "Mmm. I love this one."

"What is it?"

"A California roll. Know why I love it?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause if it weren't for that state, we wouldn't be together."

"D'aww! Yer way too fragging sweet!"

He cooed. After dinner we finished our date with a nice sunset stroll along the beach. It was pretty closed off, and it certainly didn't look like anyone had been there before. It was the perfect end to a perfect date. I'm gonna enjoy getting used to this.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. I didn't mean to leave you folks on a cliffhanger for so long, but I got writer's block for another fic. But the good news is that two thirds of this was written a week ago while I was on vacation with my family in California. Over 34 hours of driving in total and I was writing the vast majority of that time! It was also where I was bitten by my wooly werebunny. A wooly werebunny is a plot bunny that randomly gets really really fluffy overnight and then bites you, making you write or alter your story. I love the fuzzy little dude and this chapter is among some of my favorites in this story thus far!**

 **So please let me know how I did. Leave me long rambling reviews please! And please suggest one or two Autobots that should make earth fall soon. Its important. And I'll let you know now, its important to pay attention to the small details in the story if you haven't already. You'll get why later! ;)**

 **College starts less than a month from now for me...eek! Hope those going back to school soon are well! Let me know how you've been too! I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Pretty Please; Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **CLYL!**


	19. A day in the life

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own** **ANY** **songs, name brands or media used in this story (Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 _ **Props to;**_ _Queen of Sparkle_ _ **,**_ _Twilight Owl 135_ _ **,**_ _Searece_ _ **,**_ _Bees2345_ _ **,**_ _CardMaster424_ **and** kirstyhough **For following!**

 _ **Props to;**_ _Twilight Owl 135_ **,** skyfreedon **,** SnowFireDancer **and** Bees2345 **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

DJ Jazzy-D: **Hello! Yes I'm still alive! Very tired, albeit alive! I'm glad that you found the chapter to be cute and fluffy! And Bluestreak is already on earth. I need a new bot, one that won't get along well with Celestial. Got any ideas? I hope that you are well!**

Jgoss **: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I'm glad that you like this story! I have big plans for it and I hope that you will like the chapters coming, including this one! I have gotten wonderful ideas for the story, the pranks, and other things not only from Jazzilynn Hall, but from other readers too! And if not for them I don't think this story would be as great! I hope you are well this holiday season and that you like this chapter!**

Queen of Sparkle **: Hello! I'm sorry, but the vote went towards no smut. I have no doubt that people would read the story still if there was some, but the people have spoken. However, that doesn't mean that I'm not open to writing a one shot or two later on. ;)**

Merissa Nocturne Paladine **: Thank you for following and favoriting! I'm glad that you got the courage to create an account! It's an honor to know that you are a fan of this story! I hope that you like this chapter! I also hope that your holiday season is going well!**

Guest **: Thank you! I'm glad you love my stories! I will try to keep up the good work when I can! Hope you are well and are having a good holiday season!**

Searece **: Thank you for loving this story, despite the no/human holoform smut. The people have spoken, and there will be no visible smut in this story!**

* * *

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Time flies when one is having so much fun. Jazz and Celestial would know. The two spent the remainder of June, the entirety of July and the first week of August together happily. They had become inseparable, Celestial would often be found working out of Jazz's quarters or office helping her mech with his reports, and the saboteur seemed to always be in her design studio lending her a servo when she needed it. They spent the months together in blissful harmony. Or so it seemed. They had a nasty fight or two, once over why Celeste could no longer leave base without Jazz or another bot that Jazz specifically chose to protect her, and more recently over who had the more stressful job. However, both parties often came to their senses. Jazz hated seeing his little lady upset over anything, but if he knew that he made her cry it always made him feel worse. He once even asked for Ironhide to shoot him. Celestial in turn never liked it when Jazz was angry or sad, and would always come back apologizing, usually with tears in her eyes, and once with a newly repaired blanket.

What was most notable about the pair was the way they made up. Make up relations are often referred to as the best. Of course, the pair could validate whether or not that was true seeing as it was one of their favorite activities. Their cravings for each other were insatiable. This was noted by almost everyone on base, especially by the few unlucky ones who accidentally stumbled upon the two during their activities. Ratchet nearly blew a gasket when he went to retrieve Jazz for a meeting and found Celestial standing over his open chest plates wearing a saucy number and black insulated gloves. Their ears were still ringing from that yelled lecture a week later.

But all in all, the two were happy. They were happy when Celestial turned 20 and Jazz threw and Dj'd a massive party for her. They were happy when Jazz went on missions and returned with more information on the Decepticons. They were happy together.

 _ **Jazz's pov**_

I love this part of the day! I get to see my favorite femme, and help her to stop working. She's been working hard lately too, what with the official launch of her fall line and her starting her online classes. As a matter of fact, she banished me from her quarters last night because she needed to get some more work done. But not now, not today. I aint gonna let her work herself to death like how she used to do when she still lived with her uncle.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Uh oh. That can't be good.

"Celeste? Baby girl?"

"This stupid! SON OF A! WHY YOU MOTHER FUCKER! STOP IT!"

She was shouting at her computer that was trying to crash. Apparently, the website where she turned in her homework had some sort of breakdown or virus, because her computer has been acting all janky since she first logged on a couple of weeks ago.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"This. STUPID COMPUTER!...Jazz…can you shoot it please?"

She asked amidst her tears of frustration. "D'aww. C'mere. Look it's gonna be al'righ. I aint gonna shoot the computer. That'll only make ya madder in the long run. Okay?"

"No…" She sniffled into my chest. "I think somebody needs a break."

I cooed as I left her studio. "Ya gotta stop stressin over the lil' stuff baby. I need ya to do that for me. Kay?"

"Kay." She said softly as I waltzed into my room and laid down on my berth stoking her back. "So…what now?"

"Dunno. We know that we're gonna get some new arrivals, an that they'll land tomorrow night maybe. Aside from that, meh."

I said as we sat in silence for a few moments more before we heard what sounded like the opening of a portal, maybe a groundbridge. Celeste looked at me cautiously before she sat up. "What was that?"

"I dunno. Better check it out."

I said as I carried her to the door. When I opened it, a little purple ball hit my foot. "What?"

"Ball! Chirp whirr?"

"…Wait…Maverick?"

Celestial said aloud as the little purple mechling walked up to me with a cheerful smile and retrieved his ball. "Hi Jass!"

Something's wrong here. "Hey there little mech. What're ya doin' here?"

"Ball!" He said cheerfully before he began to look around afraid. "Mommy? Daddies?"

"Uh oh." Celeste said with concern as I put her on my shoulder and picked him up. "Hey, it's okay. Don' cry lil' guy. We'll get ya back home."

I cooed as I began walking up the hall towards Wheeljack's lab only to find him leaving it with a concerned look on his face as he ran to the rec room. "Prime! We got a problem!"

"Ya think? Jack, I thought ya stopped tinkerin' with the whole dimensional thing!"

I said holding up Maverick for the room to see as another portal randomly opened above allowing a piece of sheet metal to fall out of it scattering soldiers and bots alike. "I didn't do anything! Seriously, I didn't even touch the remote! It's in one of my safes!"

"If you're not doing this, then who is?"

Prime asked as he took in the giggling mechling in my arms. "Is that a sparkling?"

Bluestreak asked as he walked over to me and wiggled his digits in Maverick's face making him squeal. "Yeah, we uh. We found a bunch o' dimensions an stuff an he…here ya wanna hold him?" I asked as Maverick continued to wriggle in my grasp. "Blue!"

"Hi! You're cute, aww, and you have little door wings! Where's your carrier?"

He asked as more and more portals began to open and close at random, causing more bots and soldiers to run and scramble around so as to avoid random items falling out of the sky and walls. This included three more sparklings that eventually attached themselves to Blue. "This is bad!"

Hound shouted as he dove under a table trying to avoid a wrench that for once wasn't thrown by Ratchet. Suddenly all the madness stopped. The portals closed and we all slowly crept away from our shelters. "What the pit is going on?!"

Came an all too familiar snarl. One that made the newly formed quadruplets gasp in excitement as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked into the room. "Can't a mech get some recharge without being disturbed around here?!"

"DADDIES!" The four squealed in excited unison, as they wriggled away from Bluestreak and launched themselves at the twins nearly knocking them off their peedes. "What the?! Hey! Watch the paint!"

Sunstreaker snarled at the four who took a step back apprehensively. This isn't gonna go well…

"Hey, I didn't know you two were sires!"

"We're not! I don't know where these four came from, but they must be confused." Sides said looking down at the four who now looked really hurt at what they said. "Daddies?"

Nightsinger asked as she took a step closer only for Sunstreaker to scowl at her and for Sideswipe to raise an optic ridge in curiosity at her. Pulse simply looked at her with a look of fear on his face as he shook his helm no. They were obviously confused.

"Not daddies?"

"NO! Night they daddies!" Freezefire said as she stomped over to Sunstreaker and tried to cuddle his leg only for him to snarl and take a step back scaring her. Her lower lip slowly began to tremble as the tears in her optics began to grow. "Sunny! It's okay…uh please don't cry…"

But it was too late. We all grabbed at our audios and ears as the four little bots wailed out in sadness. Nearly every mech rushed forward to scoop the four up so that they could calm them down. Meanwhile, another portal opened up, allowing a slender blue femme to step out and look around in concern before her face contorted into one of rage. With a feral snarl, everyone in the room turned towards the new femme who already had dual blades out. "Put them down. Now."

She said harshly as she slowly advanced on the room. The other bots immediately reacted poorly, barely able to heat my and Celeste's yells of "NONONO WAIT!"

The new femme took bots down while also skillfully dodging the gunfire of the humans. It was only after she used some sort of electrical device that paralyzed most of the mechs and femmes in the room that she heard Celeste's scream of "BELLA WAIT!"

Instantly the femme froze, which was good, because had she not, Mirage and the twins would be helm-less. "Celeste? Wait…Celeste what are you doing here?"

"Uh welcome to our dimension?"

She said casually, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, pit. I swear I'm gonna kill Wheeljack when I get back. Is everyone alright?" She asked sheathing her blades and removing her battle mask before she ended the paralysis. "Before anyone decides to freak out for the millionth time today, I'd like to introduce you all to a friend of mine. This she-devil with the wicked blade skills is Arabella. She's from a dimension parallel to ours and she just so happens to be the Twins Sparkmate."

"Hello. Sorry about, well, _that_. I'm a bit defensive about my sparklings."

She said sheepishly as she helped Sides off of the wall she had magnetized him to. "Hey, you…you're-"

She smirked as she flicked her wings up and down. "I'm your other half. Well technically speaking third."

She said as she walked over to where her sparklings were huddled together on the floor. "She aint jus' their sparkmate. She's Elita's third in command, tactician, warrior trainer, horticulturist…am I forgettin' anythin'?"

"No, that pretty sums up what I am. Oh, except for the fact that I used to be human and that biologically speaking I am only 17. Oh, and I'm quite literally built differently than the rest of you. There, that sums it up." She said with a shrug as she nuzzled her quartet lovingly. "It's okay bitlets." She cooed as the four attached themselves to her.

"Wait…you were telling us the truth?! There really are multiple dimensions like ours?!"

Epps yelled. "We have a sparkmate?! And sparklings?!" Sideswipe stuttered again as Sunstreaker gazed with a stunned look on his face at their other dimensional family.

"Amazing how nobody believes you until they see proof huh?"

"Tell me about it! How do you get people to believe you Bella?"

"Mmmm, I usually show them my grave via a live time video feed. That accompanied by Will's pictures of me with him and his niece pretty much ends any argument."

She said off handedly as she stroked her sparkling's backs making them purr contentedly. "By the way, bout time that the two of you got together!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, Jazz. I know that look anywhere. I had the same look on my face when I first started dating the twins. Good to see that you two are enjoying each other's company."

"Soooo…since you're our sparkmate…."

"No, I'm not going to kiss you Sideswipe."

"Why not?"

Both twins asked. "Because that is still technically cheating, even if its six years prior to me meeting you."

She said as another portal opened up allowing two familiar frames to step through. "Bella?! Where the frag are you?!"

"And who the pit upset our sparklings?!"

"And here we go."

She said with a heavy sigh.

After a few more hours, too many explanations and a few new death threats thrown towards Wheeljack, the twins and Bella safely returned to their dimension to put their little bots to recharge. As for the rest of us, we cleaned up the rec room and went about our daily lives. Which means…

"UGHN!"

"JAZZ! _YES!"_

"Ya like it when I do that huh?"

"Ohhh, yeah! UMPH!"

"YES! A LIL' MORE BABY! YER ALMOST THERE!"

"Oh, Jazz! C'mon! Please!"

"Don' worry, I got ya!"

"I swear to _Primus_ , IF I WALK INTO THIS ROOM AND I FIND YOU TWO ENGAGING IN-"

"In what Ratch?"

"Yeah. We were just playing Wii Sports tennis."

My sweetspark said in confusion as she turned to our resident CMO, making her character swish on the screen. Ratchet simply walked away muttering about inappropriate younglings and how some people should be neutered. "Not our fault your processor is in the gutter!" She shouted after him before she stretched tiredly.

"Bedtime for my sweetspark!"

"Nooo, I wanna play a little longer!"

"Sweet, its nearly 11:30. I think that ya need to get some sleep."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Do I have to recharge with ya to make sure that ya don' work?"

I asked her. She pouted for all of a minute before she finally sighed and raised her arms in an upward motion. "Carry me?"

She asked softly, giving me her big "I love you-and you think I'm adorable" eyed look.

"C'mere. My room or yer's tonight?"

"Mine." She mumbled sleepily in my arms. By the time that we got back to her room she was pretty much asleep, so I took her shoes off and tucked her in before transforming and crawling into bed with her.

"Night Jazzy."

"Night 'lest."

 **XXXXX**

The next morning had me tiptoeing out of her room at the crack of dawn so that I could make it on time to my training session with Ironhide and Mirage. When I got there, I saw that they two were already talking about something while the soldiers waited and milled around.

"What's up?"

"Glad that you could finally join us."

"Relax Ironass. I didn' partake in any crass behavior today."

"Yet…"

Mirage mumbled snarkily. "What was that?"

"Nothing sir. You should know that we have new knowledge on the arriving signals."

"Really? Who's comin'?"

"They have been identified as a mech and a femme."

"Huh, wonder who it could be?"

He said as Ironhide grunted getting the attention of the soldiers. "Alright, alright enough talking about who's coming! Today we're going to go over how to disable bots with special operations backgrounds."

He said to the group. A few of them smirked at us haughtily, like they'd be able to take us down easily. Poor guys are in for a rough day. "It aint as easy as it sounds." I said as they began to move into the position that Hide was barking to them about.

 **{"Mirage, ya gonna get them from behin' while I keep their attention on me al'righ?"}**

 **{"Yes sir."}**

He said as his cloak went up making a few of the soldiers who were still paying attention to us gape in awe.

After another minute, Hide let them attack me. It was as easy as using my magnetism to take their weapons, using my sound cannons in my shoulders to blast them back, and Mirage grabbing the group at large up in their hands. Less than a minute and they already failed the simulation.

"That was pathetic."

"Really Ironhide? I think it was rather amusing that they thought that they stood much of a chance."

"Hey, cut 'em some slack you two. They're new to this. An' besides' one of 'em got behind me." I said as I turned my back finding one of the recruits that watched Mirage and I closely. He was just out of my magnetism range, but I could still see him with my sensors. "Not bad for a first try. Bet Ya'll get better as we go though."

"At this rate? They'll be lucky if they can spot a hidden Decepticon, let alone stop one."

"Ya know they're new to this Hide. Let's see how they do a few roun's later."

I said as I gave them back their weapons. I still can't believe how hard they are on the humans after everything that they've been through. I get that this group is still fairly new but still. Maybe it's because I know that humans are capable of great things, and that's why I defend them. I've been with one that refuses to see our relationship as odd no matter what. If one human can love a mech despite the age difference and can look past our longevity, then a whole gaggle can learn how to kill a bot when they're sneaking around.

After training for the first half of the day, and after stopping by the Medbay to get my hand reattached (Hey, they found a way to incapacitate me with a little bit of damage in a few hours. That's impressive!) I was ready to just sit on the couch and take a quick nap. But nooo, Prowl wanted me to redo the reports on the last mission into the Decepticon base. That took like another three hours. Then Ironhide wanted me to run an obstacle course with the recruits to simulate how we're supposed to fall back in a battle.

After five hours of that, I drug my dirty, scratched, and tired aft to the rec room to pass out.

"Holy pit! What happened to you?"

"Hi baby. How's yer day been?"

"Better than yours I see. What did they do to you?! Make you fight the junkyard machinery?"

All I could seem to do was let out a whine. I don't care if it's not mechly or not. I'm fragging tired.

"Ohhh, my poor baby. I'm sorry."

She cooed as she stroked my servo that was hanging off the couch near the floor.

"Tell you what, why don't I change into something else and I give you a nice relaxing wash?"

"Really? Ya don' have to do that baby."

"None of that now. You need to relax, and I like my mech all nice and shiny. So, come on! Up with you, I'll be outside in a minute!"

She said as she sauntered off to her room. With a soft groan, I rolled off the couch and transformed before I slowly drove outside. A few minutes later, she came outside to meet me in an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts. In her hands, she carried a huge bucket with plenty of supplies to wash a car with. After another few minutes, she was ready for me.

"Sorry if the water is a little bit cold."

"That's alrigh' sweetspark. It kinda feels nice."

"Okay. So, rough day huh?"

"Primus ya have no idea. I know I shoudn' complain bout trainin', but pit it was rough today."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby."

She cooed as she finished rinsing off the last of the grime. "Okay, now hold still. This may take a while" She said as she plucked a sponge out of the bucket. Knowing her, it will take a while. I don't really mind, it's still relaxing all the same. It's funny, she spent two days straight learning how to wash cars and didn't tell me, and then just out of the blue she patted my shin and told me to go outside for a big surprise. Ten minutes later, I was greeted by her in nothing but her bright yellow bikini. That was a fun day. I got a wash, she got a tan, and I got to threaten all those who gawked at her with bodily harm _and_ get away with it! She is absolutely a perfectionist when it comes to my frame, which is something we both share. Don't get me wrong, I _definitely_ don't have a vanity streak as wide as the twin's or Mirage, but I do like to keep clean and shiny. Not to forget to mention that it's a necessity for special opps. It pretty much defeats the purpose if the cons can find me by a messy trail. And decontaminating after a mission is a must because who fragging knows what they do and don't clean.

However, leste' is a bit more obsessed with the state of my frame when she cleans me. This usually frustrates her to the point of...

"I'm sorry Jazz."

"It's cool 'leste."

I said as the hot water blasted over my frame. Yeah I'm gettin' a wash from the new car wash on base. She always cleans me to the point where I'm spotless, but she never feels like it's good enough for me. Hence the second wash. I do this to make her happy, and to make her feel better. Her perfectionism only appears when she works on clothes or washes me. By doing this it helps to ease her frustration.

Once I rolled out of the wash, I made the short drive to her room. Now it's my turn to help her relax. Once we got inside I let her out and I parked myself in the corner and walked over to the printer where a note sat in the tray.

" _Don't freak Minty and I are watching a 'Too Cute' marathon with the other sparklings in the rec room. We're sleeping over. See you when we see you."_

 _-Replenish_

"Baby, Minty and Replenish are in the rec room watching a marathon."

"That's nice Jazz."

She mumbled from where she lay face down on her bed. Well, she won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I mumbled as I walked into the bathroom. Since she was so nice as to give me a wash, I might as well return the favor. She has this really nice smelling milk and honey bubble bath that she never gets to use because she is always so busy working and doing homework. But now is a perfect time for her to use it. Once I had the tub filled up I walked back to get her, only to find her lying face down asleep. Now usually I wouldn't wake her up, but as someone who has received a hand wash or two, I can say that it can be a messy job to clean cars. 'Leste wasn't filthy, but she would certainly mess up her sheets if she slept like this.

"Wake up sweetspark. Bath time."

"Jaaaaaaaaazz."

She whined into her comforter. I shook my head as I undid the button on her shorts.

"No Jazz."

"I'm not tryin' to be frisky. Just let me help ya."

I said as I finished undressing her before I picked her up. Get your minds out of the gutter! This isn't one of our frisky moments and you don't need to know about those anyway!

Once I got her situated in the tub I walked back into her room and turned over her rug leading to her secret stash of snacks. She still has some junk food down here, but she also uses her storage for other stuff like some fresh fruits and veggies. Today her snack will be garlic herb triscuit crackers with fresh mozzarella cheese, avocado and a slice of cayenne pepper on top, with lemonade to drink.

"You spoil me too much." She sighed as I set the plate down on a table next to her.

"Do not. An' besides, ya deserve to be spoiled an' pampered."

"Maybe. But you do too Jazz."

"Ya spoil me."

"Not enough. I swear sometimes you're too good for me."

"Never."

I said as I began to wash her hair. She purred deeply as she fed me a cracker. "Is this what you feel when I give you a wash?"

"All the time. An' ya know I love it when ya massage me."

"I love it too. Your protoform is so silky and smooth…oh I love grabbing it. You're fun to massage."

She said with a smile as she chewed. After I rinsed her hair out and put in her deep conditioner, I moved onto her pedicure. I love making her laugh, mainly because I find her laugh to be adorable. So, when she saw me approaching her feet with the brush and pumice stone she immediately smiled before pulling them under the water. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast baby."

"Oh no you don't!"

She giggled as I pulled one of her feet out of the water while she fought to pull it away.

"Relax, this'll only tickle."

"AHHHH! AHAHA! NO JAZZIEEEEE!"

She squealed as she tried to pull her foot away from the brush.

"Hol' still! I need to get in between those cute lil' toes!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! ( _Snort!_ ) NOHOHOHOHO!"

She laughed and snorted as I scrubbed in between her toes. Sometimes she laughs so hard, she snorts. It's rather cute, even though she hates it. Once I got her feet clean, and after I got her feet nice and smooth with the pumice stone, I massaged her back and neck for a bit with her exfoliator gloves before massaging the bath soap into the same areas and her arms with my hands. Around six she was ready to get out. So, I left her be so that she could rinse off.

I love my femme friend so much. I love the way she laughs, I love the way she comforts me after a long day, I love cuddling with her, I love her intelligence, really the list of reasons for why I love her goes on and on and on. I never thought I'd be this happy. I never thought I'd be courting a femme outside of my species.

"You thinking again lover?"

"Always."

"What are you thinking about this time?"

"How much I love ya."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing."

"Really?"

"Always."

She said as she crawled into bed with me. She had that look on her face. Like she was thinking about something that either freaks her out or stresses her out. "Ya thinkin' of anythin' else?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Well…"

"C'mon. Be honest with me."

With a sigh, she cuddled into me, laying her head on my chest.

"I just got a weird feeling. You know…like something is off."

"Ya feelin' al'righ?"

"No, not like sick something's off. More like…"

"Free floatin' anxiety?"

"Maybe."

"Ya know I'll always protect ya from anythin' that bothers ya."

"I know. It's just…I dunno."

She said tiredly. This isn't new. 'Leste can pick up on anxiety sometimes. But she seemed fine earlier. I wonder what could be bothering her? Whatever it is, it must have made her even more tired than usual since she fell asleep again. Now that I think of it, I'm tired too. Meh, its early. I don't have anything else to do today. I think I'll sleep with my femme friend. After all, Ratch did say I needed to rest.

 **{"All Autobots and selected personal, prepare to leave in approximately 2 hours. New arrivals eta has been accelerated."}**

Slag. Well. At least we get a 2-hour nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, this is the Jazz man speakin' fo' my authoress. She's sorry she hasn' posted in a while, due to work, school an' the holidays. She hopes that all o' ya had a great Christmas an' a great holiday season too! She also hopes that ya have a great new year! She'd be here to tell all o' ya this, but because o' work an' the Hatchet makin' her rest she's a bit tied up righ' now.**

 **She also wants ya to pardon my accent an' the chapter's contents seein' that she wrote this chapter, an' a few others for other stories over 16 weeks, at 'bout 30 minutes at a time.**

 **Well...think that's all I gotta say. Oh! She needs a mech that isn' already in the story and that wont get along well with my sweetspark. She want's a licensed mech too. Somethin' bout more OC's commin' in the future.**

 **Please also follow favorite an' please REVIEW!**

 **We wanna know how all o' ya are doin'!**

 **Happy holidays! An a happy new year! ㇳ8ㇳ9ㇴ1✨ㇳ6ㇳ3**

 **-Jazz**


	20. Trouble in paradise

**I do not** own **Transformers. All original Transformers belong to rightful owners!**

 **I also do not own** **ANY** **songs, name brands or media used in this story (Don't Sue me please!).**

 **I DO own Celestial Jazmine Jackson and her cat Minty...and the plot.**

 ** _Props to;_** iceblossom98 ** _,_** aelfwyne ** _,_** Sirenix Prime ** _,_** shatteredstar21 _ **,** _ Jazzfan0217 **,** MysticFire101 **,** Cookiie22 **and** xXAyula-ChanXx **For following!**

 _ **Props to;**_ iceblossom98 **,** Sirenix Prime **,** shatteredstar21 **,** Jazzfan0217 **,** MysticFire101 **,** Cookiie22 **,** xXAyula-ChanXx **and** srjsunsat **For adding this story to their favorite's list!**

DJ Jazzy-D: **Hello! Thank you for the well wishes and the hug. I have some bad news...there is less fluff in this chapter, because I am starting a new story arc. Good news is that I now have an associate's degree, and that the heavy fluff will return in the future chapters. I cant say right now when those will be since I have started my Bachelor's but they will be coming! I hope you are well and that you like this chapter!**

Jazzilynn Hall **: Hello! Thank you for the suggestion! I have used it, and believe me when I say that I have used it relatively well. At least in my own opinion. Mind you I needed some sort of antagonist for this story, and he works very well. I cant wait for you to read the chapter, and I hope you like it! I also hope that you are doing well!**

Sirenix Prime **: Hello! Here is a new chapter! I'm glad that you love the story, and I hope you like this new chapter! I also hope that you are well!**

MysticFire101 **: Hello! I'm glad that you love the story! I really do appreciate your kind words and your encouragement, and I truly hope you like this chapter, and I also hope that you are doing well!**

Merissa Nocturne Paladine **: Hello! You are welcome! I promise that I haven't forgotten this story! School has struck again! But on the brightside, I do have an associate's degree now to show for it. I'm glad that you are a fan, and I hope you love this chapter! I also hope that you are well!**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _ **eleste's pov**_

As strange as it is, I have never seen any Autobot make planet fall. Strange, right? I've been with the bots since…what? April? Yeah, and I have never seen them enter the atmosphere, let alone land. Well that is except for seeing Jazz land when I temporarily worked in Nevada. Yeah, I saw that. And it's been forever since I brought that little detail up. But who cares? That isn't important. What is, are the two giant balls of metal hurtling towards earth. The good news is that we're a good ways away, so we shouldn't get hurt. The bad news is that it's almost midnight, I have homework that's due tomorrow, as well as work for both my own fashion line as well as a slew of alterations to do for the new recruits. I have at least five appointments tomorrow morning. Yet here I am, watching two metal beings uncurl themselves within the craters that they had made.

Despite how busy I'll be tomorrow, it was totally worth staying up to see this. I mean greeting two aliens to earth? That is probably one of the coolest things I've ever done, and that's saying a lot, seeing that I've launched my own fashion line, survived the Decepticons trying to kidnap me twice, bounced through multiple dimensions, and started dating an alien mech who is not only worlds older than me, but also has the same maturity as me.

Said mech looked down at me and winked. Jazz is and probably always will be my best friend. I love him so much that it hurts. He is the only person I have ever met, that just _gets_ me. He understands me on levels that very few others do, and I try to do the same for him. Especially now that its common knowledge that we're dating.

I won't lie, I've noticed a few stares and a couple of confused looks or dirty looks from some of the new recruits and the other soldiers. I don't know if Jazz notices it or if he even catches them looking or cares. I do know that we love each other and that's all that matters. Everyone else will just have to deal.

Speaking of dealing…

"Welcome to earth friends. Please identify yourselves."

Optimus stated in his regal baritone. Jazz said that he wasn't always Prime. Hmmm. I wonder if his current voice is an upgrade?

"Prime, Elita. It is good to see you both again."

The first bot, a femme by her voice I'm pretty sure, said.

"But did we have to come to this…filthy mudball of a planet? And what are all of those… _squishy_ looking things?"

The second one whined before they both began speaking in Cybertronian. Only on the planet a few minutes and I already have problems with this guy. He reminds me of the twins. God knows I don't need another bot like them around.

"Flareup, Tracks, welcome to earth and what will be our new home."

"This junk heap is supposed to replace Cybertron? No offense sir."

The whiny one said to Optimus as the rest of us humans glared at him through the rest of the introductions. I simply waved as my name was called. I was too busy looking between Jazz and the new femme. If know Jazz, he's having some kind of conversation with her over the com. links or something. He has that look in his visor.

Once the others started to head back to where the ground bridge was opening up, I was surprised as the femme dashed towards Jazz. I was even more surprised when said mech began clicking and chirping happily as he picked her up and swung her around.

Now normally, I'm not the jealous type. …Okay I have been known to get jealous before, but Jazz is really the first really real relationship I've ever had, so I'm not sure yet. However, I do know body language. It's how I read people, and do all of my parlor tricks, such as hypnotizing, and telling someone their future. I know a relationship when I see one. If this femme was just a close friend, I would expect a small hug, with lots of excitement, heck, even what Jazz did is acceptable. However, it was when the hug became longer, and turned into more of a _cuddle_ that makes me concerned.

Just who the heck is this femme?

"Ahem. Jazz, we should probably go. I don't want to get stuck out here for the night."

I said drawing their attention to me. Jazz at least looked sheepish. "Sorry 'Leste. Flare this is my femme friend Celestial. Celestial, this is Flareup, head of the femme's demolitions crew."

"Hello! It's so great to meet a friend of Jazz's!"

"Oh…thanks. It's nice to meet you too."

I said as we walked back towards the groundbridge. I'm all for excitement, and making good impressions, but that femme is so… _energetic_. Like _crazy_ energetic. Meh, probably just seems that way since I'm tired.

Once we got to base, I said goodnight to Jazz and went to bed. And that's where I laid awake…for like almost the whole night. I barely got two hours of sleep. I don't know… something feels wrong. Like really wrong. And I'm not just talking about the new arrivals either. Something, I don't what, is wrong. And it's bothering the hell out of me. The two hours of sleep that I got were fitful at best. I kept dreaming that someone or something was messing up my studio. Now imagine my surprise at finding one corner of my studio a mess. I left it relatively messy since I was designing yesterday, but I mean that it looked like the corner had been ransacked. My designs were all on the floor and there were stickpins everywhere!

"Oy. I know I didn't do this. Probably Minty or something." I said as I began to pick up the pins and sticking them into my tomato wrist band.

"Uh…Hello?"

I jumped as I spun around to see a soldier. Now, if Jazz and I weren't an item, it's safe to say that I would have been drooling. He was wearing a tight grey ARMY T-shirt and a short pair of black shorts for working out, that stood out against his brown complexion. From head to toe, this man was toned. His brown eyes sparkled with confusion…uh oh…

"Sorry, you scared me. Here, alteration appointment, right?"

"Oh! Yeah yeah! I've got the pants and everything…obviously."

He said quickly. I couldn't help but laugh. "Well come on. This won't take long."

"Really?"

"Really. I just need to mark your pants with some chalk. From there I can alter them."

"Oh…"

"Something wrong?"

"It's just…I have training after this on how to take down a Decepticon spy, and I'd really like to not get lectured on how terrible I'm doing by two of my three teachers."

"Ah. Sorry that I'm sending you back sooner than you like."

"It's okay. It wouldn't be so bad if that big black guy wasn't so hard on us. We don't know how to find what's invisible."

He grumbled as he changed behind the dressing panel. I snorted as he stepped onto the stool. "Yeah, Ironhide can be a real hard ass sometimes. That's why he's known as Ironass to many. He's also known as Ironaft by the way. But he's only hard on you because he cares. He'd feel terrible if someone died because they didn't listen."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Alright, you are good to go. Come and see me in a couple of days, they should be done by then…"

I trailed off looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"I don't have your name. I kinda need it."

"Oh! Its…um…my name is Chris Jones."

"Okay then Chris, your pants will be done in a few days."

"Can I see you sooner than that?"

I raised an eyebrow in question before I caught on to what he meant. "Oh…uhhh…"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all. C'mon in."

I said as I waved in a group of soldiers. I came in this morning knowing that I had appointments, and design work to do. But I have never had so many soldiers come in asking for work to be done. From alterations to patchwork on blankets and quilts, I had one soldier after the other walking in. Stranger still, almost every single one of them either flirted with me, or tried to ask me out. Now I get that I'm on a military base with a predominantly male population, but I even had some women, (and no I'm not judging), asking me out. Now these are women, who I _know_ , without a shadow of a doubt don't swing that way. I know because I can read people. Their body language _screamed_ that they were lying. What I want to know is why. Stranger still, they all came in during the time that I either visit Jazz for lunch or vice versa.

By the time I was done with the rush, it was damn near time for dinner, and I was starving. So, I left my studio and walked to my mechfriend's room. When I saw that he wasn't there, I decided to head to the cafeteria. On my way there, I ran into Ironhide.

"Hey, Hide, have you seen Jazz?"

"He's in the training room with Flareup."

"Oh. Thanks!"

I called as he walked off and as I went into the cafeteria. After I got my food, I began to look for a place to sit down. I got mixed looks from each of the tables. Some of the soldiers gave me dirty looks, and others were a little too inviting. "Hey Celeste! Over here!"

Fig called out to me. With a smile, I sat down at his, Epps, and Will's table. "So kid, how's your day been?"

"Weird. Really really weird. I haven't been hit on so much since I lived with my uncle."

I said disgustedly as I began to cut my steak.

"Are they giving you problems?"

"Nah. Nothing you need to be worried about Will. I can handle it on my own. Plus, I got a saboteur for a boyfriend so, ya know."

I laughed. Even though I live on base and can see them all the time, I don't really get to see Will, Epps, Graham, and Fig a whole lot. I'm always doing something, and so are they. But that's the way things are. We're all in charge of something or someone, so we have to do more, no matter how boring, or how lonely it gets.

Once I was done with dinner, I went back to my studio to do one more fitting and clean up for the day. I'll start on the work tomorrow, in the meantime, I have homework to do. It's not a lot, but its long enough to take a few hours. I have math and science homework to do tonight, and Jazz said that he'd help me. He has a way with words that just helps me get through the work. Sometimes he reads the work out to me so that I can work it out better. With any luck, I can get my work done fast and then maybe we could watch a movie, or go for a walk on the beach…

"OW!"

"Ewwwww! It ran into my leg!"

Oh joy. "Excuse me. I'm not an _it_. I'm a human, with a name by the way."

Tracks stared down at me with an offended look and with disgust. "Ughh!"

"What's your problem?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "You…you filthy human! You're dating a mech of my species, and getting all of your disgusting germs and grease all over him! Jazz may think you're a cute fleshy, but I know _exactly_ what you are!"

"And what the hell is that?"

"A freak! All of you humans are the same! Disgusting, lusty interface driven creatures! But you… _you're_ glitched in the helm. You _can't_ procreate with a mech, yet you _try_ anyway."

I…have no words. Where the hell did this come from? How…how do you respond to that?

"You may have fragged Jazz, and made him like you, but I won't let you do that to me. I won't let you taint me and my processor."

"Okay, first of all, I didn't taint anyone. Second, I really _really_ don't like you. Like at _all_ , so you don't have to worry about me coming near you, let alone touching you. And third, I'm not trying to procreate. Jazz and I love each other as people, not because we want kids. You really _really_ need to get your head out of your ass, and do some actual research on humans. Here's the thing; sex isn't everything to humans. If you actually talked to some of us you'd know that!"

I snarled at him.

He scoffed as he stepped over me and walked around the corner. I rolled my eyes as I began to walk the short distance to my room. Just as I was opening the door, my mech friend and Flareup came up the hall laughing. "Hey Jazz! Hi Flareup."

"There ya are! I haven' seen ya all day!"

"I know, I was like stupid busy today. You ready to read some math?"

"Aw slag! I forgot! I'm goin' on patrol with Flare."

Flareup raised an optic ridge at him before looking down at me. "He wanted to show me around Earth a little."

"Is that okay baby?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Go have fun!"

"Are ya sure?"

"Seriously Jazz, just go. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"All righ'. I love ya baby girl."

"Love you too."

I called as they both transformed and sped down the rest of the hall. "Don't do anything stupid."

I mumbled as I trudged into my room.

 **XXXXX**

Did I get any sleep? No. Between the insufferable math homework that never seemed to end, (which by the way I got it finished with literally five minutes to spare and post it to the website) I just couldn't sleep. Something is wrong, I mean fundamentally wrong. I don't know what it is but I can feel it.

"Morning buddy!"

"Morning Minty. How are you."

"Okay, what's wrong. You have that look in your eye and that sound in your voice."

"Something feels off. Like…"

"Like the night we met Jazz?"

"Kinda…but its way worse. I dunno I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Like the twins pulling a prank bad, or like Barricade almost escaping with you bad."

"Worse than those two combined."

I said as I walked into my bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed, Minty and I walked over to my studio. Where I found that the door was ajar. I slowly pushed the door open to see my studio a mess. And I do mean that it was a mess. There was paint splashed against the walls, beads all over the floor, my sketches were scattered all over the floor, and the clothes that I was making for an order were beyond ruined.

"Ohhh..."

"What the hell happened in here?!"

"Somebody's gonna die."

"Damn right somebody's gonna die!"

I screamed as I tiptoed around a puddle of t-shirt paint.

"Hey Celeste, can you- "

Will trailed off as he took in what happened to my studio. "What happened?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I JUST GOT HERE!"

I exploded as I pulled some of my sketches out of a puddle of paint. Months of work, some of my best sketches and designs, ruined.

"I want the fucker who did this found!"

I snarled at him as I shook with rage showing him my ruined design.

"Okay, calm down,"

"No. It is not okay!"

"Easy. We'll get someone to clean up the studio, and you can re-draw the- "

"Re-draw? Re-draw?! I can't just re-draw these Will! These are one of a kind designs! I can't just recreate a design because the muse, the reason I drew what I did is usually gone! I drew these, two months ago!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down!"

He said as I panted with rage. "Look, I'm going to go get Optimus, and we'll go through the security feed to see who did this, okay? In the meantime, try to calm down. We'll get the person who did this to clean this up for you."

He said as he walked away briskly.

"Okay, whoever did this is a _serious_ asshole, Celeste you might wanna read this."

Minty said from the corner of the room that held my now damaged winter collection. "What did you find?"

I asked as I looked at the note.

" _ **This is for dating outside of your species! Break up with Jazz and find a man to be with you freak! If you don't, you'll suffer the consequences!"**_

"What the hell…"

I breathed out. So, this wasn't just a prank that went wrong…somebody did this to me on purpose. "Who the hell would have done this? I thought that the bots and everyone else were cool with your relationship."

"There are still a few who give us a dirty look or two. But I never expected that somebody would do this."

I said as I picked him and the note up and began to walk out of my studio. Slowly people began to stop by looking at the mess. I shook my head in anger and in sorrow. Months of hard work gone…and yet…all the uniforms that I needed to tailor, as well as the blankets, quilts and other things lay neatly in the area that I left them. Whoever did this wanted to get at _me_ specifically. They didn't want to mess with the soldiers, just me.

"What happened?"

One of them asked as I closed the door behind me. "Somebody trashed my studio. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be working today."

There was a chorus of grunts and moans from the few that had alterations that were to be completed today. The rest furrowed their eyebrows or shrugged as they walked away, all but one. Chris. "Somebody messed up your studio? Why?"

"I think it has to do with me dating Jazz."

"Jazz? The silver robot that teaches special ops?"

Immediately I noticed his tone. He sounded both confused and disturbed.

"Yeah, we've been dating for like two months. He's my mechfriend."

"And…you're happy? I mean…he's an alien…"

"So? That doesn't change anything. Autobots are like humans in a lot of ways. He loves me just the way I am, and I love him."

"Well…I can't say I don't blame the person who did this…I mean it is weird that you're dating an alien."

He said giving me a weird look. "Gee, I'm sorry that my happiness creeps you out. I'm so sorry in fact that once I finish your pants, I won't bother you again."

I sneered as I stormed off to the cafeteria for breakfast. "What a dick."

"You said it Minty."

 **XXXXX**

So, by lunch, Will and the others had checked the security feeds but never found out who trashed my room. All of that security data was conveniently gone. So Wheeljack leant me his cleaning drones. While I salvaged and set aside the things I could keep, they cleaned up the paint, beads and other things. The cool thing about Wheeljack's drones are that they assessed the beads and buttons to see if they were clean or broken, and the ones that were still useable were put back into the drawers and jars that I supplied them. In the end, I need to buy new inventory in some ribbons, beads, buttons and other bobbles, while my crocheting machine, needs to be replaced. My knitting machine and sewing machine need to be fixed from the damage they were dealt. Somebody upended a whole bottle of fabric glue all over both of them, making it so that the moving parts could no longer move.

Once this was done I decided to go and find my favorite mech. Walking into the rec room I was greeted with friendly hellos by some, and sneers of disgust by others. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't in the room, but there were three bots who were. And of course, they happen to be the ones who like me about as much as I like them. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Tracks, have any of you seen Jazz?"

Sideswipe shrugged, and Sunstreaker sneered at me. "What's it to you fleshy?"

Tracks said with disgust. I rolled my eyes before answering. "I'm looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"Need a quick frag?"

I ignored Sideswipe's comment and focused on Tracks. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because you would be doing something halfway decent for once. Now, where is he?"

I snarled as his optics dimed. "I don't have to tell you anyway. _We_ have patrol, and Ratchet wants _you_ in his Medbay."

He said as they got up and walked past me. Today is just one of those days. Wonder what Ratchet wants me for. I haven't done anything to the medic for a while. He stays to himself, and I stay as far away from him as possible. It's not a bad relationship frankly.

"Ah, there you are."

"Yeah…so what did you want?"

I asked as he lifted me up and placed me on a berth. "Take off your clothes."

" _Excuse you?!"_

"I believe the proper phrase is 'excuse me'. And I did not stutter. Take off your clothes and put a gown on. Once you have changed I will begin my examination."

"Like hell you will!"

"Youngling- "

He said in a stern no nonsense tone that made me narrow my eyes. "You are sexually active, and with a mech no less. I need to ensure that there is no damage to your physical being, as well as ensure that the holoform isn't having any adverse effects on you."

"Then fucking scan me! I'm not about to let you live out your sexual fantasies just because you're a doctor!"

"I have no intention of doing any such thing! Now you will not leave this Medbay until I have finished your examination!"

"Watch me!"

I snarled as I ran down the stairs that lead off the berth. "GET BACK HERE! FEMME! GET- "

I heard him roar as I ran out the door and towards my room. I REFUSE to have that medic look down there. For one, it's none of his business, and besides that, he knows that I've had bad experiences where people have taken advantage of me. Fuck him!

"Geeze!"

"Everything okay?"

"NO!"

I shouted as I flopped onto my bed angrily. I rolled onto my back with a groan only to be met with a soft thump as Minty gracefully bounced onto my stomach. He curled up on me and began to purr. I couldn't help but smile as I began to pet him.

"Is it working?"

"Yes, it is. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

He said as he continued to snuggle into me. I smiled as I felt myself drifting off-

"Celestial!"

Oi. What now?!

"Hello to you too Jazz! I love you too!"

"Why the frag did ya run from Ratchet?!"

Wow, he must be mad. I can actually hear his accent leaving him. Wonder who pissed in his cheerios?

"Oh, I dunno. Could have something to do with the fact that I don't want him exploring my nether regions. How was your day today?"

"Don' try an' change the subject! I'm takin' ya to see Ratchet."

"Uh, no you are not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not! You know why? Because I've had a shit day! That's why!"

He sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his face quickly. "Okay seriously? Who the hell pissed you off?"

"That's not important. Look, ya gotta go see Ratchet. I know yer scared an- "

"I'm not scared."

"Then why did ya run?!"

"Because he has no business down there! Jazz! We've been together for two months! You know my crotch better than any human or doctor alive!"

"But I aint a medic! There coul' be somthin' really wrong with ya! An' ya won' even go jus' to make me feel better!"

"Don't you dare! There's a lot of medical stuff that you haven't done that could hurt you but I don't pressure you about it!"

"Like what?"

"When was the last time you had a systems flush?! Or when was the last time your tailpipe and systems were checked for blockage or build up?!

"That's different!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Oh, bullshit! You don't want to go because you don't want him to send a probe up your aft!"

"It hurts!"

"And getting a cold gloved hand up the vagina doesn't?!"

"It doesn't matter! I'm still takin ya!"

"No you're not!"

"Why are ya bein' so difficult?!"

"Because I don't want cold hands, metal clamps and stiff cold fingers going anywhere near let alone _up_ into my vaginal area!"

"Yer over reactin'! It's just a checkup!"

"Jazz _both_ of you should know why I don't want this kind of a checkup!"

I shouted angrily at him. This is so strange. We almost never fight. Something is seriously wrong.

"Yeah I know! But you have to go! And if you don't go…"

"What? You'll stop having sex with me?"

I asked sourly only to see him stiffen with a firm look on his face. "If that's what it will take to get you to go then yeah."

"Wait, seriously? You can't be serious!"

"No lovin' till ya get checked out by Ratchet."

He said firmly, almost as if he were telling a child that he couldn't have a cookie until after he finished his vegetables. Before I could send a smart remark his way, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

It was Chris.

"No, you're not. What's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know when my pants would be done."

"Oh. I should have them done by tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

He said as he walked away. I barely resisted slamming the door before turning back to Jazz. "Alright. Now, where were we? Ah yes- "

"An' jus' who the frag was that?"

"Seriously?"

I asked seeing that Jazz was being totally serious. "Jazz, he's a client of mine. Calm down okay?"

"Calm down? This mech comes to your door, his fragging systems screamin' to the world that he wants to mate with ya an' yer tellin' me to calm down?!"

"Oh? Like you're one to talk?"

"An' what is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen you with Flareup."

"Uh, that's because she's my _friend_. I've known her for a while. She's like my little sister Celeste!"

I simply nodded my head. It's not that I don't believe him, he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him.

"Yeah well…I don't like sharing okay?"

"Baby, I- "

He said kneeling to me before his visor dimmed and he scoffed in irritation.

'I…gotta go. There's somethin' goin on in Brooklyn. Listen, I'll be back soon okay? Please go see Ratchet. For me baby please?"

I sighed before I hugged his shin

"I make no promises. But I do love you. What is going on? You guys have been like super active lately."

"I wish I knew. Baby, the con's are up to somethin'. Somethin' big. They've been spotted all over the country, almost like they're lookin' for somethin'."

"But you don't know what."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well, be safe okay?"

"All righ'. I love ya."

"Love you too."

 _ **One week later**_

Bad shit is happening. Bad shit. The whole base has been chaotic, the bots and the soldiers have been shipping out in shifts to chase the cons. Well almost everyone. Jazz has pretty much been in the field the whole time. And every time he's been back for recharge or to report, his mood has gotten more and more sour. I've never seen him like this. To make matters worse, he's been giving me strange side glances, almost as if he doesn't trust me or something. I don't get it. I haven't done anything wrong…not really. I mean I haven't seen Ratchet, but that's partially because some of the bots are coming back with injuries. Whoever they're chasing is either evading them and injuring them, or they're injuring them and dying. The point is that tensions are high. As for me, I can't say that things have gotten better. Between some of the humans who think I'm some sort of a freak who has a fetish for the Autobots, and the others who are just plain rude to me because "I can't seem to date within my own species" And yes that is what the person actually said to me. Have I told Jazz about what's been going on? Nope. He has bigger problems right now. And me, I'm just about done with my homework for the week, and I've kinda caught back up on my personal line, and just began to re-create my winter line. The problem with being behind in my personal line is that, I do have orders to ship out. I got a lot of publicity at the comic con back in June, and that publicity grew more over the last two months, I was interviewed and put in a couple of fashion magazines where they talked about how I was a successful entrepreneur as well a seamstress for the military, I did a podcast, an am radio show, and I was even put on the Today Show for a short segment! With all of that traveling, I got more and more famous, and that's why Jazz and I fought both about who had the harder job, and about me leaving the base without him or someone he really trusted to take me. We worked past all of that, but lately I've been worried about him, especially since he's been giving me strange looks.

"Hey Celeste! The mail is here!"

"Thanks, Minty. Not like it's anything important. See? Magazine, magazine, stack of Albertson's coupons…why do they even send me these? We're nowhere near one!" I laughed as I threw the stack in the recycling bin before settling on a large manila envelope. "What's this?" I asked looking at the address on the front… "No…fucking…way."

I hissed as I set the envelope on the counter that Minty had hopped onto. "What is it?"

He asked as he playfully flicked his fluffy tail. "Minty…first of all, nice bow tie on the collar…"

"Thank you! My awesome best friend and owner made it for me!"

"I love you…If this is, what I think it is…you may want to cover your ears…if you can."

I said hurriedly as I opened the envelope.

" _ **To miss Celestial Jazmine Jackson;**_

 _ **You are hereby invited to the 2010 fall collection New York Fashion Week. We have provided two tickets for you and a guest to attend."**_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! _Oh my God!"_

I squealed as I bounced up and down on my wedge clad feet. I can't believe this! "I get to go to fashion week this year!" I shrieked at Minty who winced before nuzzling into my arms when I stopped jumping. This is a dream come true! "I have to tell Jazz! Ohhh! He'll be so excited!" I shouted as I ran out of my studio. I had gotten a text from him that he'd be back and in the main hanger in a few minutes. This will surely put a smile on his face! And sure enough there's the groundbridge portal! "Jazz! Jazz!"

"What? No love for the rest of us?"

Sneered one of the soldiers I came to a halt next to. I just rolled my eyes. I can't wait to tell him the great news-!

"C'mere bitch! Lemme show you how a _real_ man kisses!"

"What are you- MMMMPHHH!"

This creep! What the hell is wrong with him?! And why isn't anyone helping me pry him off of me? Why, are they taking pictures…why are they laughing? "CELESTIAL!"

I spun breaking the soldier's grip to see a fuming Jazz. I almost feel bad for the fool. Now he has to face up to- "How could you?"

"W…w…what?"

"How could you?! I… I leave you alone for a week, and you _cheat_ on me?"

"What? Jazz, I would never- "

"Then why were you kissing him?!"

"He was kissing me! I- "

"Save it! I don't have sex with you for a week and this is what you do?! You go behind my back and frag others?"

"Jazz, what the hell are you talking about?! I haven't slept with anybody!"

"Then how do you explain this?"

He said brokenly as he projected several pictures as well as video feeds of what looked like me, going into the rooms of other soldiers, before leaving hours later, looking like I had done some things. "Jazz, please. You have to believe me. That isn't me! I would never hurt you."

I said as tears came to my eyes. Why doesn't he believe me? "Maybe I was wrong about you."

"Jazz, no."

"Don't talk to me!"

"But Jazz, please just listen!"

"NO! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, WE'RE DONE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

He shouted furiously as he stormed off, leaving me with the crowd of stunned soldiers. Slowly they all began to turn to me, staring. Some were sniggering at me, and others, the ones who I thought I knew well…started to give me dirty looks as I began to run back the way I came crying. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU DUMB WHORE!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JAZZ?!"

"STICK TO YOUR OWN SPECIES!"

"HE TRUSTED YOU!"

I didn't stop running until I reached my room. What happened? Why did he break up with me? Why doesn't he believe me?

 **XXXXX**

 _ **Third person's pov**_

Celestial stayed in her room, sobbing over what had happened. Jazz had broken up with her, and humiliated her in public. Or so it seemed.

Celestial couldn't bring herself to leave her bed. She only left to get food from her pantry or to go to the bathroom. She was hurt and confused. Jazz had seemed so angry, and yet so unlike himself that day. She idly wondered if it was really him, or if it was all a bad dream. Her hopes were dashed later on the second day when she answered the door to find that the blanket that she made for him lay ripped in two in front of her room. With a heart broken sob, she drug the blanket inside her room and onto her bed where she wept herself to sleep underneath it.

By the third day, Celestial felt numb. She wanted to talk to Jazz, to try and change his mind, but she feared what would happen if she tried. She needed to get away, to talk to someone. "B…Bluestreak?"

"Hey Celeste! You okay?"

"N…no. Blue, are you on base?"

"I am…need to go for a drive?"

"Yeah… can you meet me at my room in 10?"

"Sure."

"Thanks…"

She trailed off as she pulled herself together as much as she could. With a quick shower and a quick change of clothes, she grabbed a few things she'd need; her wallet, emergency sewing kit, cell phone and its charger and stuffed them into her purse before walking out the door, and stepping into Bluestreak. She was dressed low key, a long silver t-shirt and some black leggings with tennis shoes. She couldn't bear to look out the window at Jazz's passing room and office, and she hung her head as some of the soldiers that saw her yelled out or mouthed rude words and phrases. "Ummm, everything okay?"

"No. Can you take me here? Please?"

She asked pleadingly as she showed him an address in Idaho. He simply nodded his holoform's head before letting Wheeljack know that he needed a bridge there.

Once on the other side of the groundbridge, Bluestreak and Celestial drove for about an hour before she had him stop by a gas station. She ran inside, and got a bouquet of flowers before they continued their journey. Less than twenty minutes from their destination, Celestial stopped Bluestreak again, this time, she laid a single flower at a cross that was on the edge of the road before getting back in, and continuing to their destination. A memorial park. Once there, Celestial stepped out of Bluestreak, and climbed up a green sloped hill before she knelt before two graves. It was there that she laid the flowers as she silently cried. Much to Bluestreak's concern, Celestial stayed kneeling for a couple of hours, seemingly talking to someone, before eventually rising and slowly walking back to him.

He was silent as she said a quiet thank you, before getting back inside of him. "Was…. were those your parents?"

She simply nodded yes. "I'm really sorry Celestial. I didn't know that they weren't around."

"It's not something I talk about a lot. It's not your fault."

"What…I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't ask, because you might think I'm rude and all, but what and who were you talking to?"

Celestial noticed the steadiness in his voice. She remembered that when talking about sad things, Bluestreak usually tended to babble less. She chalked it up to how he deals with his trauma from his childhood. "Blue, I was talking to my parents. You…you see, all I really ever wanted is to have what they had. Blue, they really really loved each other. They'd never even considered divorce, or splitting up…"

"What happened?"

"I don't even really remember. It was hot that day. We were in between cities for our shows, making great time. The heat made me tired, so I decided to fall asleep in the back seat, the last thing I remember saying to them is that I loved them…"

"And then what?"

"I don't remember all of the crash. I remember my parents screams, and the blare of a horn before I felt my whole body jerk forward and slam back. When I woke up next, I was in the hospital, but I was fine, my parents weren't."

She said as tears dripped from her eyes. "Celestial- "

"My mom, died on impact, and my dad was taken off life support by my stupid no good uncle! He adopted me, abused me, used me for his own personal gain until I was rescued!"

"Rescued?"

"For some odd reason, the Decepticons wanted me for something. Knockout I think, was trying to kidnap me. But Jazz saved me."

She said taking in the scenery as they drove into the city. It was raining hard. Not 'God hates humanity' hard, but pretty hard. "We became friends so fast, and then when we started dating…I really thought that he was the one…"

Bluestreak was paying rapt attention to her, and the road when a shiver went through his chassis. Something was wrong. "I still think he is the one Bluestreak. I wanna marry him, love him forever. But now? He probably never wants to see me again! And I don't know why."

Bluestreak pushed his gut feelings aside as he looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that? Jazz still loves you."

"No, he doesn't. Blue, he broke up with me a few days ago. A lot of people saw it…"

"Celestial, Jazz hasn't been back to base since he and the other's shipped out. He's been tracking the Decepticons with Hound, Ironhide and the others. He was supposed to go back three days ago for rest, but he said that he wanted to find the cons for you. So, you could be safer."

He said while discreetly picking up speed. There was a Decepticon signature following them. He had to get a bridge back, or at the very least call for help…

"But wait…if _he_ didn't come back, then _who_ did?"

"Well, I came back yesterday, and Jazz let Sunny, Sides, and Tracks trade with Chromia, Arcee and Flareup, for the remainder of their shift because they got banged up really bad. I mean they were in serious pain after they fought off a few drones. But…now that I think about it…I don't think I've ever seen the three of them loose to a drone, let alone a few that are attacking at one time. Maybe they had an off day?"

"Blue…what do you mean _a few_ drones?"

"Well I mean a few… few is small, right? They maybe fought off three drones total, before Jazz sent them ahead of him, he had already texted you I think. He really was looking forward to hanging out with you when he got back…"

He said as he noticed a second Decepticon signature coming towards him. He immediately sent out an emergency beacon as well as a distress call over the communications relay to everyone. Sharpshooter he may be, miracle worker he was not. Especially when the signatures came back reading that they were from Barricade, and Knockout. Barricade was hard to fight one on one, but having Knockout closing in on him from behind would put him at a nasty disadvantage.

"Then that means…Jazz still loves me! Bluestreak!"

"Uh…Celestial…"

"We're still together! I can't wait to see him! And I have _so_ much good news to tell him!"

"Celestial- "

The Decepticons were closing in on them. Quickly. He had to at least warn her, and come up with some sort of plan…

"And when I get my hands on those three, I'm gonna kill them! Oh, but that doesn't matter right now!"

"Celestial- "

"Because I love Jazz…"

"Celeste!"

"And he loves me!"

"…."

"And so long as we both know that, that's all that matters! I can't wait to tell him how much I love- "

"BRACE YOURSELF!"

Bluestreak yelled as he swerved around Barricade who had decided to charge him head on in traffic. Bluestreak gunned it, driving faster than his alt should have gone, which for an Audi sport model is pretty fast. But sadly, not fast enough. Bluestreak barely skidded into a warehouse area before he had to slow down and let Celestial get out so that he could defend her. And the two Decepticons closed the distance fast. As Celestial ran, she risked glances over her shoulder at Bluestreak who was no fighting Barricade. She Knockout come swerving by the two before he spotted her. She ducked into a building and quickly holed herself up in a protective room. She sat silently and still as the Medic from hell called out for her, snarled at her and cursed her and her friends before all went quiet. All she could hear were the grunts from the two bots outside before she heard something that made her break into tears, while also making her skin crawl. It was the sound of Bluestreak trying to fight them both off, and failing. She heard his pained cries and nothing else for only seconds before one of Barricade's hands smashed through the walls of her temporary safe haven and grabbed her. She was quickly deposited into Knockout's hands before he kicked Bluestreak in the back, where one of his wings used to be before he transformed down and around her and drove off, with Barricade in tow. Bluestreak was able to make out one thing Celestial said as this happened; "Nooooooo! Bluestreak! Get up! Don't die! Please don't leave him to die!". But her eyes said so much more in addition to that. Her eyes showed that she was scared, she was hurt, and that she was sorry. For everything.

By the time the Autobots found him, the Decepticons were long gone, and Bluestreak was barely functioning. Jazz had been among the first on the scene. All Bluestreak could do was apologize as Ratchet, Jolt and Ironhide picked him up before they stepped through the bridge back to base.

"What the frag were you doing out there?! Fighting two Decepticons by yourself!"

Ratchet snarled.

"You should have called for help sooner youngling!"

Ironhide groused as he picked up his missing door wing. "You're fragging lucky you're alive! Thank Primus you're alive and online!"

Ratchet ranted with slight relief as they began to jog to the Medbay "Celestial…"

"What bout Celeste? Blue! Where is she?"

Jazz asked with obvious concern in his voice. Bluestreak silently began to cry. "'M sorry Jazz. They have her. The cons…they got her. I tried to save her but I couldn't protect her!"

He wept as he was carried into the Medbay. "What?! Blue!"

He shouted as he attempted to storm into the Medbay, only to be held back by Hound and Ironhide. He fought them hard as the sickening realization set in.

The Decepticons have his femmefriend.

Celestial is gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Its been over six months. I AM SO SORRY!** **I have no intention of abandoning any of my stories, especially this one since I am starting a new story arc for it. There will be twists, there may be tears, and the fluff will return. You have all been warned.**

 **This chapter was meant to be two maybe two and a half separate chapters, but I really wanted a long chapter for you guys, and I decided to just rip the Band-Aid off and do it all in one. Sorry if it feels rushed, but also know that in the next chapter, there will be more explanation of what happened in this chapter...or at least parts of it!**

 **And also, Update on why I've been gone. Yeah, yeah, you're all probably shaking your heads going "we know, we know, school." Well, fun fact... I have an associate's degree now! And not only do I have an associate's degree, I have also started my bachelor's, but I also intend to start substitute teaching! That second thing might not work out until later since I'm adjusting to a new school, but that's not the point!**

 **I want to hear from you guys! How are all of you doing? Anyone see the new Transformers movie? I did! Not gonna go into details here, but it was good and bad in my opinion.**

 **Anywhoo, please Follow, Favorite, and most of all, PLEASE REVIEW! I cant wait to read what you guys have been up to, and about what you thought about the new chapter! Especially since this is the 20th CHAPTER!**

 **CLYL! And happy 20th chapter guys! You're all awesome!**


End file.
